


【锤基】Again

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 136,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 灵感来源:今生是第一次長篇完结。同居契约梗；多年重逢





	1. Chapter 1

Thor Odinson绷紧全身，努力控制着自己的膝盖不去碰触到对面的人，为此他无比后悔当初购置餐桌的时候应该听从直觉选更大张一些的。  
他抬眼看着对面的人，他不像他，完全没有半点的局促不安，反而一身的闲适安定，绿眸也沉静如一潭见不到底的水。  
“合约里的每项条文，每一句、每一次都确认了吧？”那个人用他苍白修长的手指轻敲了一下放在桌子上的白色纸张，“没有异议的话，就签字吧！”  
Thor Odinson嗯了一声表示没有意见，但他却迟迟没有拾起笔，在对方即将要发出催促的前0.1秒，他抢先开口了：  
“在签名之前你先回答我一个问题，”他终于还是将一直压在他胸口的疑问吐出，“那时候你为什么要吻我？”  
他目光灼灼地盯着那双绿眸，那池深潭终于开始有了波动――

***

“Mr. Laufeyson,”  
女律师瞥了一眼墙壁时钟后，继续说：  
“......这个案子基本就是这样了，我建议我们可以申请再审，重新再着手――”  
“好。” Loki Laufeyson快速打断她的话，他不想让她再多赚下一个钟点的律师费，别以为他没看见到她不断偷瞄时钟以及时不时摇来晃去的宿醉脑袋，“我会再考虑的。”  
他当初绝对是脑筋不清楚了，才会找这个酒鬼来负责他的诉讼！  
“等一下，”她喊住他急着往门口迈去的脚步，“接下来不是收费时间。”  
听到这句他才停下来，然后盯着她看，她绕到办公桌里面，东摸西弄一番后，最后拿出几张彩色的纸递到他面前。  
“来，你的结算单，”她带着满意的眼神看他伸出手收下他的律师费用结算单，“你知道的，你可以去1楼咨询台后面的小房间找光头会计申请分期付款。”  
“我会的。”他阴沉地回答。

在完成分期付款的申请顺便缴交上一期的欠费后，Loki Laufeyson一刻也不想多停留，快速地步出萨卡律师事务所大楼，与一行正进入大楼的人刚好擦肩而过。  
那行人中为首的人忽然停了下来，半转过身，但引起他注意的人早就推开大楼的玻璃大门消失了踪影。  
“My goodness!”他的语气一如他身上鲜艳的黄色西装夸张张扬，“刚刚那个黑发绿眼翘臀的可人儿是谁？我之前怎么都没见过？”  
我去，不到一秒钟相对距离还在50公尺以上这样你也能够看得这么清楚？  
黄西装男身旁的胖大婶忍不住腹诽，但她还是以一贯冷淡的语调回答了萨卡律师事务所的大老板的问题，“他是那个专捡垃圾的酒鬼瓦尔基里的客户，是个舞台剧编剧，跟他的剧院之间有一些问题。是一件麻烦的权利诉讼。”  
“哦，我性感美丽的瓦尔基里。”他对着那个胖大婶也是他的首席助理摇晃他的手指，“No, not trash. 请称呼她为‘拾荒者’，每个团体都需要有一个专门处理琐碎鸟事的编制单位。我们需要有人去专门负责那些注定会败诉的官司。”他心不在焉跟手下方享他的企业管理方针，而他脑海里正在第五次回放刚才的那一秒钟，“哦，我美丽的绿眼小天使怎么会惹上麻烦事呢？我们一定要帮助他。”

绿眼黑发的男子不知道发生在他背后的对话，他正站在萨卡大楼外思考着下一步。  
他回头看了一眼挂在大楼外墙上拥有恐怖配色的大幅广告布帘――  
“Be a Trash or Contender?你需要我们的帮助！帮你解决任何法律问题~纽约人的好邻居‘萨卡法律事务所’”  
“纽约人的好邻居”不该是Spider Man吗？Loki心想。  
那个1楼咨询台后面的光头会计刚代表“纽约人的好邻居”掏光了他口袋里所有的钱，只留了张地铁卡给他。早知道有一天他会被无良律师事务所坑得一毛不剩，他当初就应该用老头子给的钱乖乖把法律学院念完才对。  
突来的嘈闹让Loki Laufeyson的注意力被吸引到他面前的一对男女，他们似是初识，带着暧昧又试探的笑容互相秀出手机画面，相认之后马上开始谈起要去哪里享用晚餐。  
约饭APP。  
或许他可以也尝试一下，运气好的话说不定可以让陌生人为他的晚餐买单。然而，基于某个原因他早几百年前就删掉了除了E-MAIL以外的所有SNS，他不会让自己为了一顿饭又再度陷入到六度空间理论当中。  
他拿出一张纸片，这是酒鬼律师瓦尔基里不小心夹在律师费用单据里的酒吧集点卡，里头已经集满足能兑换一杯酒的点数。  
酒精也是有卡路里的，他决定循着集点卡上的地址去补充热量。

***

Thor Odinson或许会非常认同“每个团体都需要有一个专门处理琐碎鸟事的编制单位”，特别是在经历了一场惊心动魄的募资说明会之后。虽然他坚持他只负责敲打键盘编写程序，但他的合伙人达瑞尔杰可布森说他们的公关顾问表示――瞧，明明他们都还请了公关――他必须在募资说明会上台并且担任其中一段的主讲，这样才有能吸引投资者签下支票，没有人想看一群油腻肥满的宅男在台上颤抖结巴，“而你Thor Odinson，你的肌肉和长相至少可以让他们把目光集中到讲台，帮我们的资金专户最少增加一到两个零。” 达瑞尔杰可布森一字不漏的传达公关顾问的话。  
Thor Odinson拥有纽约客少见的壮硕身材，再加上他的金发碧眼，这两种罕见的元素凑在一起，要人不注意也能，而他英俊的五官和散发于外的开朗气质更加让人喜欢。  
他并非是讨厌受到瞩目，而是说明解释那些有的没的，实在不是他擅长的。  
“你超棒的，Thor！” 达瑞尔尖叫说，募资说明会后他们收到的支票金额多到夸张，英俊的金发猛男在吸金方面跟吸人眼球一样效果卓著。  
募资说明会的初步成果让所有人都非常满意，说明会一结束众人立刻决定要到附近的酒吧办个庆功趴。Thor也认为在打完这场硬仗之后，确实值得好好的犒赏一下他自己，不过想到家里那位，他便提醒自己要记得保持最后一丝清醒。  
前往酒吧前他随意看了一眼对面大楼的广告布幕。那是什么恐怖的配色，红色、白色，白色、绿色？他们应该只用一种颜色就好。  
酒吧里喧腾热闹，虽然是临时找的酒吧，龙蛇混砸了点但还算有趣。连续喝了几杯烈酒外加压力释放的缘故，Thor醉得很快，他整个脸都埋进了桌子里，无法理会那些嗨翻天的同事。

“今天是我的生日。”  
用集点卡换来的免费酒已经见底，Loki大方地接过调酒师送给他的生日布丁。  
低沉充满磁性的声音穿过人造的迷雾与重重的噪音飘进Thor的耳里，敲动他的鼓膜。本来埋进桌面金色的头颅动了一动，恍惚中他好像听到一个软糯的声音：  
“今天是我的生日？”  
“是啊，”他兴致高昂地对他说，”告诉我，brother，你想要什么礼物？”  
声音的主人是一个幼小的男孩，小男孩睁大了眼睛，眼睛里水光晃漾，”你知道的,”除了期待与渴求外，眸底还多了一丝只有Thor才能察觉到的调皮，”前几天我们去叔叔家玩的时候我们――”  
下一瞬间，梦境像泡沫一样破散。  
“Thor，”达瑞尔摇晃他的肩膀埋怨说，“Thor，你醉了。”  
Thor抬起头，眼神空洞又迷离。  
“哈哈，Thor，你居然睡着了！”同事们围着他取笑，Thor努努嘴，挥了挥手，“我没有醉……我出去透个气。”

Thor站起身开始移动，他觉得胃部沉甸甸的，不确定是由于醉酒还是那个不到两分钟的梦境。他走出酒吧的后门，那个位置已经有人占据，对方半倚在墙边，穿得全身黑，连头发都是黑色的，剪裁合身的黑色简式西装将他瘦削颀长的身躯彻底包裹，但此时那原本应该卓然直挺的背部却有些颓靡乏力的样子。  
Thor想要伸手拍拍那个人的背，却莫名生出一股抵抗，最后他缩回了手――而且后巷里有好几双带着热烈又探究眼睛一直往这里看，他还是不要随便给人家搅局的好。  
Thor回到酒吧中没多久，庆功趴就宣布结束了，毕竟大伙终究只是一群朴素闭塞的码农，不擅长享乐与放纵。除了Thor还能够一个人站着外，大家互相搀扶着走出酒吧，达瑞尔转头问Thor，“你要一起去拦车吗？还是要叫Uber？”  
“我要去搭地下铁。” Thor一脸认真。  
达瑞尔瞪大眼，”Oh no, Thor，今天可以报公帐的。”  
“不可以，你也不许报！” Thor露出牙齿恐吓他，然后不管达瑞尔接下来又说了什么，径自往地铁站的方向走去。途中Thor发现一个熟悉的背影，是那个他在酒吧后面看到的黑衣男子，他一个人走在路上，看来是没钓到人或被人钓到。  
不管是先前的颓然或是现在的笔挺，那道身影都带有高不可攀不容侵犯的禁欲味道，却带有一股不可思议的深沉诱惑力，吸引所有人的目光。  
他怎么会这么在意一个只看过背影连萍水相逢都称不上的家伙呢？  
真奇怪。  
Thor打了个大大的哈欠。  
此刻那个人正在转身进入地铁站入口，当他的侧脸进入Thor视野时，Thor的睡意顿时消失，不仅如此，他甚至感觉有雷电从天轰然而降劈裂他全身。

“Loki!!!”  
他瞠大了眼睛，眼底充满了惊喜与不信，同时大喊出声。  
在呆立了十几秒钟之后，他才想到要移动脚步。等他三步并两步跑到地铁站入口、冲下阶梯时，对方已经不见了踪影。  
“Loki……”  
Thor茫然若失，不，他是真的失去了。Maybe…… 或许自己看到的只是个幻影而已。  
他颓丧着头朝地铁闸口走去，当他正要过票时，抬头间忽然看见他本来在追的那个人，他就站在闸口的另一边，正回望着他。  
“Loki!”  
真的是他！Thor非常肯定，整个人陷入狂喜当中，带给他的冲击就像是彗星撞地球一样。  
相隔八年，对方已经从少年成长为青年，身形变得更加挺拔，原本就俊逸深刻的脸部轮廓多了一些鲜明锐利的棱角，从漂亮的少年长成漂亮的青年。  
但还是他――是Loki！

Loki泛着水光的绿眼睛先是眨了一下，像是怀疑眼前所见，等他快速眨了第二次眼后，眼底那些迷惘、惊讶、欣喜、愤怒、悲伤等等纷杂无序的情绪已经被他瞬间收掉，消失得不留痕迹，看着Thor的表情充满漠然。  
该死！不管Thor有多着急想要到闸口的另一边，闸门就是死不开启。该死的纽约地铁卡偏偏在这时候又感应失灵！  
“Loki!” Thor着急大喊，可是对方却只是勾起嘲讽的嘴角，转身就走。“Loki! Wait!”  
“该死――” Thor骂了一声后，不顾后果的直接抬腿跨过闸门栏杆追上去。  
“Loki――!”  
电车正好到站，Loki毫不犹豫地踏进车厢，Thor立刻跟着上车，一把抓住他的手臂，“Loki! Loki你――”  
被他逮住的人眨了一下眼睛，带著作戏般的俏皮，“I miss you, too.”  
Loki绿色的瞳孔里充满狡黠，在Thor心中的警报――毕竟在这之前已沉眠了八年之久――响起之前，Loki昂起头快速地吻上他的唇，然后推开Thor，从容不迫的跳出车外。在车门关闭的瞬间，Thor看见Loki开口对他说：

“Farewell, Brother.”

 

在正式重逢前至少需要三次以上的错身而过。

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

曼哈顿中心的中央公园阳光正灿烂。

Loki Laufeyson在公园步道上优闲踱步，谁叫他来自于日照不多的国家呢，实在抗拒不了这种暖暖的太阳。唯一叫他不悦的是，那些做健跑的接二连三从他旁边经过，有时还可以听到他们互相嘴炮自己已经跑了几圈，他最讨厌就是这种只有肌肉脑的笨蛋。  
“Loki!”  
有人喊他的名字，在他寻找声音源的时候，一大团的金色突然朝他飞扑而来。  
“Ouch!”承受不了冲击力道的Loki直接被撞倒在地，而那团足以比拟阳光的金色正抡压在他身上，“What the hell is that?!”

“Ahahahahahaha”刚才那个出声叫喊Loki的女子朝着他们走过来，“我就知道是你，除你之外没有人能把公园步道走得像Runway一样！”逛个公园像走台步似的。  
“Oh,我不敢相信，”她惊讶的看着扑在Loki身上的大型金毛犬，牠正大力地舔着Loki的脸，“He likes you! 牠居然喜欢你！“  
看样子这只狗是黛西带来的，Loki奋力推开金毛犬的头不想再受牠舌头的蹂躏，“快把这坨金毛从我身上拉开！”  
好不容易黛西终于控制住大金毛，重获自由的Loki一边拍开身上的草屑毛屑，一边冷声说：“Everybodyloves me.”  
黛西一脸你敢说我还不敢听，她指着金毛大犬，“牠叫芬尼尔。”她伸手想摸金毛犬的头，失败了，但黛西不介意，“芬尼尔，这是Loki。”  
“芬尼尔？这么说来算是我儿子啰。”Loki撇了下嘴。北欧神话里的芬尼尔可是能张口吞噬天地的巨大魔狼，才不是眼前这只只会摇摆尾巴满身傻憨的大金毛。  
“什么意思？”完全听不懂。  
没文化真可怕，Loki直接翻了个白眼。

“这是我朋友的朋友的朋友的狗，个性古怪得跟你有得比，脾气大得很，讨牠欢心可不容易。要不是牠主人开的时薪还不错，我才不想帮忙遛这只大麻烦。”  
Loki不置可否。就像现在，他只是稍微伸出手，芬尼尔就立刻把头伸到他手掌底下磨蹭，“阿莫拉呢？怎么没看到她？”  
“刚刚还在，直到她说看到一个超对她胃口的帅哥，一溜烟就不见了。”反正他们都清楚阿莫拉那女人就是标准的重色轻友，“倒是你，今天没去面试什么的吗？你的银行卡里快要分文不剩了吧。”  
她上下打量了Loki一番，却看不出个所以然，Loki在穿着一向讲究，就连他觉得普通到不行的休闲装扮，在黛西眼中也正式到足以去参加论文发表会什么的了。明明已经濒临破产了，还是能保持这样一派自信优雅的模样，这让黛西不得不更佩服他了。  
“我可以去妳的纸杯蛋糕店打工。”  
“我跟你说过五百遍了！我没有开纸杯蛋糕店！”黛西炸毛。

与Chitauri剧院之间的官司纠纷，让Loki暂时――很有可能是“永远”――无法在百老汇找到工作。不仅仅是工作，Loki连住的地方都保不下来，他必须搬离现在住处拿回保证金去付他包含诉讼费在内的一堆账单。但是他又能搬到哪里去呢？  
Loki对着房子里打包到一半的搬家箱子开始思考。  
黛西那里？先不提那里有多窄小，那里乱得像刚被外星人进攻过，在黛西家站10秒――如果有位子给他站的话，他就会恐慌症发作。阿莫拉家？她的同居男友前天第28次提起欣赏他的屁股想跟他3P的事，显然也不是个好选择。  
Loki无法像一般纽约客一样认命的住在鞋盒里，那种只容纳得了一张床大小的窄小房子，分分钟都会诱发出他的狭窄恐惧症，然而现实是，就算他想要大一点的空间，现在的他根本负担不了，况且他还想继续留在曼哈顿。对此，阿莫拉曾挑弄着她的长指甲半是讽刺的说，“相信我，你，Loki Laufeyson，就算搬到布鲁克林区，你骨子里的傲慢或其他什么的也不会减少半分。” 

在距离他拥有目前公寓仅剩8小时所有权的时候，他接到了黛西的电话，“嗨，Loki，你还记得芬尼尔吗？那只对你一见钟情的大金毛。”  
黛西说芬尼尔的主人正在找室友，但前提是必须要能得到芬尼尔的认可。  
“虽然说没有大到可以能够在室内骑脚踏车，哈，但是间非常棒的房子，没有什么严格的入住条件，只要在芬尼尔的主人加班不在家的时候帮他喂喂狗跟带狗散步就可以了。要是找不到人帮他这个忙，他就得含泪把他的狗狗送到领养中心去啦。你放心，对方有正经的工作、正经的房子，还有正经的性取向，除了爱狗成痴之外，绝对是个一百分的好室友。”  
“所以我是宠物保姆？”Loki没好气的说。  
“不不，我知道你不喜欢这样，”Loki这小子的傲气高得吓人，黛西很清楚这一点，“你还是得付房租，这是一个室友互助的概念，但租金只要外面行情的一半不到，还不用另外再付中介费、保证金，可以省下一大笔钱，不过就像我一开始说的，前提是要收服得了芬尼尔的心，再加上有时还得临时帮忙照顾芬尼尔，像你这种能够长时间待在家的无业游民是最合适的人选。”  
所以黛西第一时间立刻想到Loki。这个好康简直是为了Loki量身订做的。  
“是自由工作者。”他纠正她，“感觉那个芬尼尔的主人并不是那么缺钱，既然如此为什么还要找人分租房子？”  
“这里可是纽约，你无法一个人独占一间两房一厅的好房子。”  
“Deal.”Loki接受了，“把住址给我，我今天之内就搬进去。”

*** 

Loki从床上坐起，伸了个懒洋洋的腰，真是太舒服了，这次他到纽约之后睡得最安稳舒适的一晚，好吧，这么说有点夸张，是之一。  
这是Loki搬入他的新居后第一个早上的感想，接下来的连续几天也都维持如此。  
又一个睡到自然醒的早上，Loki从房间出来一边往厨房移动，他感觉指尖有些湿润，低头一看，不意外的，漂亮的大型金毛犬正在轻舔他的手指。

“早安，芬尼尔。”不用几天他就教会这只金毛犬把打招呼的方向从热情过度的扑人舔脸改成舔舐手指，他可不想一天洗好几次脸。  
Loki拿出冰箱里的牛奶帮自己倒了一杯，也帮芬尼尔倒了一份。他想起在他还非常小的时候，曾一度希望收到像芬尼尔这样的金毛大犬当生日礼物。  
这间屋子采光好通风佳，动线流畅、陈设简单，勉强还算符合他的品味，还有一种难以言喻的亲切感。屋子主人的身高好像跟他差不多，所以很多地方他都非常顺手习惯，客厅沙发的软硬度也是他偏好的。  
除此之外，屋子主人饮用的牛奶品牌也跟他的喜好一致，所以当他看到牛奶上贴着请他帮忙喝完的纸条时，他毫不吝啬的决定给予其援助。  
他已经搬进来一个星期了，却还没有机会见到他的房东兼室友。他的房东兼室友叫做达瑞尔杰可布森，是个程序员，阿莫拉翻过他的Facebook、IG甚至steam账号，然后露出十分嫌弃的表情做出结论：就是个普通到非常无聊的人。  
Loki现在多知道了一点关于他房东的事――他是个饱受资本主义制度蹂躏的可怜蝼蚁，每天都加班加到天荒地老，连家里冰箱里的牛奶都没时间拿出来喝，难怪需要有人来帮他照顾芬尼尔，而这些天以来不是半夜才下班，不然就是根本没回来过，和向来早睡晚起的他无法形成交集――唯一的交集是芬尼尔，这也让Loki有一种他自己独租一间大房子的错觉而备感愉悦。

Loki蹲下身用力的挠了一把芬尼尔，当他缩回手时发现手指间缠了一根金色的人类头发，他隐约想起黛西好像有提到过他房东不久前才跟女友分手的事。他摸了一下芬尼尔的头，疑惑牠为什么竟然不跟漂亮的金发女主人一起离开而是选择继续跟个大糙汉生活。  
Loki环顾四周，他真的非常满意这间屋子，喜欢到想要独占这一切。或许他可以制造些什么，给这间屋子的主人添一点麻烦或弄个小意外，然后霸占他的狗跟房子，这可比起告赢Chitauri更加令他斗志高昂。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

在连续数天没日没夜的赶工下，总算把这次的项目赶出来了，办公室响起一片欢呼声，Thor没有加入欢呼的行列，而是吐了一大气后往椅背后仰。

上次的募资说明会固然算是成功，代表他们的软件设计公司可以迈进下一个新的阶段，不过他们还是得要强化自身的资本实力，而在这个时代里一个成功且杰出的APP不仅是快速打响他们名气的快捷方式，也是赚钱利器，自从上次推出的约饭APP大成功后，他们食髓知味加紧推出了另一款新的交友APP，期待藉此再攀新高。 

“Thor，”有人过来拍拍他的肩，“赶快回家吧，你看起来了糟透了！”   
Thor原本泛着光像是用最珍贵的金子做成的头发竟比干枯的稻草好不到哪里去，该不会是被下咒了吧？眼下的黑眼圈、微凹的双颊跟纠结的胡子就更不用说了。   
Thor苦笑了一下，他无法向同事说明，他在他们眼中看起来如此糟糕不堪的原因不仅是这一个多礼拜以来马不停蹄的工作。   
“说到回家，这次的新室友如何？跟芬尼尔还处得来吧？” 

这阵子的Thor罕见的阴沉又忧郁，紧凑的工作时间表没有另外留给他产生焦躁的余地，不然他的状况可能会更惨，最近他遇到的唯一的好事就是这一次他终于找到了一个合拍的室友。   
跟芬尼尔岂止是处得来而已，自从新伙伴入住之后，芬尼尔的小日子可过得相当滋润，全身金毛油亮到发光，还胖了一圈，害久未回家的他差点就要认错狗，最不可思议的是，才不过几天芬尼尔已然学会了不少规矩，天晓得他在决定放弃之前碰壁过几百遍！老实说，他觉得有点酸溜溜的。 

“这次也要签契约吗？” 达瑞尔凑过来问。   
“当然。”   
Thor在此之前可是受过不少教训吃过不少亏。   
要不是他先前被骗也签了一张支票给公司做为增资用，结果害他本来还算平衡甚至颇有余裕的经济状况出现缺口，他才不得不把他的房子分享出来。   
他实在不舍得让芬尼尔吃次一级的罐头――牠本来就非顶级不吃，不然他也不用为了填补财务缺口像这样自找麻烦的四处找一个陌生人来合租房屋。   
本来以为这会是个好主意，既可以贴补收入，也能有人帮忙照顾芬尼尔，这一个多月来他找过不少人，但全都不欢而散，芬尼尔那家伙对于牠不喜欢的家伙一点情面也不留，有的入住不到两个小时就自己打包逃走，但也有明明已经迫使芬尼尔必须去看狗心理医生却仍硬赖上好几天，从此之后他坚持和室友之间一定要签订合居契约，顺便载明其他同居生活规范，而这确实有用，前一任室友疑似有性爱成瘾症，滥交程度还在他的好友范达尔的十倍以上，那远超过他的容忍值1,000%，严重干扰到Thor的正常生活与睡眠，最后只好搬出当初签的合居契约请他搬走。 

这次中间联络人范达尔特别拍胸脯保证同样的问题不会再发生了，事先他已透过他的人际圈――Thor深信是“炮圈”――打听过他的新室友跟男的女的都交往过，性取向复杂，不过实际上却是个性冷淡。   
“蛤？”   
“这里可是纽约，每个人都会有一些隐疾和怪癖。” 范达尔故作正经的说，后来还是忍不住大笑出来，“But, 性冷感，Poorguy，人生还有什么意思。”   
这一次在旁人的建议下Thor还特别展开了“试住计划”，给双方几天去磨合、习惯，好确认对方是不是真的能够成为一个好的同居人，到时候再来正式的签下合居契约。   
截至目前为止，这次的“受试者”基本上可说是无懈可击，而今晚，他终于要去会见那位新室友。 

*** 

Loki本来是想要倒杯水，直到他听到一些细碎的声响。   
他没开灯就走来厨房，外头的公共区域一片昏暗，昏暗里一团黑抹抹的身影正通过走廊往客厅走来。   
收回探出的头，Loki回想了一下先前阿莫拉秀给他看过的手机画面，虽然他只快速地的瞄了一眼，但大头照里的那个人跟现在这个偷偷摸摸的家伙绝不是同一个人。既然对方不是他的房东，那就只有一个可能了，今天他遛狗回来时门房才提醒过他，同栋楼里有人家刚遭了贼要他留意门户。 

――是小偷！ 

Loki很不愉快地想，竟敢侵入他的地盘，他不会给那家伙好过。   
以窃贼而言，对方个头算不小，凭那付好体格应该去抢杂货店或加油站才对，却屈尊做一个小贼，九成是个中看不中用的空心包，他赤手也能制服，不过为了保险起见，Loki从刀具架里小心的抽出水果刀，握在手里，然后无声地溜出厨房。   
话说回来，芬尼尔那家伙怎么了，小偷都闯进来了却一点反应也没有。算了，也不指望牠，看牠整天黏着人转的蠢萌样，要牠做个称职的看门犬什么的太为难牠了。 

Loki轻悄悄的绕到小偷身后。   
他们身高差不多，使个勒喉刚刚好，没想到Loki的手臂才伸过去，就被一只大手抓住，然后就是一阵天翻地覆。等他的后脑勺在地板上敲出清脆的一声，Loki惊愕的发现――他被过肩摔了？！   
痛麻的感觉袭遍他的全身，不过很快地就消褪掉，在他恢复包含视觉在内的感官可以看清眼前东西时，他怀疑自己其实是不是早就晕过去了，否则怎么会看到最不可能看见的景象。 

“I got you.”   
对方在将他成功压制在地时，顺口吐了这句话，但随即也在下一秒丧失说话能力，湛蓝色的眼睛里充满震惊。。   
房子里本来就不是完全的黑暗，尤其是在现在双方都已经多少适应了黑暗的情况，他们可以完全看清楚对方的样子。 

两个人同时都愣住了。 

笼罩在Loki的身上是一股既熟悉又陌生的压迫感，那柄他捏在手里的水果刀早弹得老远，对方是一个强壮非常的男人，肌肉贲张的两只手臂正一左一右撑在他的双肩旁边成为剥夺他自由的禁锢。看看这强壮流畅的肌肉线条，如果他之前看得足够清楚的话，Loki大概不会让自己来挑战这种难关。   
犹如大海一样蔚蓝的眼睛正倒映着他绿色的瞳孔。   
Loki的脑袋以极高秒速快速运转，只一瞬间，Loki就已经完全了解明白到这间房子的主人才不是什么达瑞尔杰可布森，而是Thor Odinson！ 

Loki佯笑开口： 

“Hey, Brother,   
Nice to meet you, Again. ”

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Shit!

Loki的内心却不可能如表面那般平静，他的大脑已经炸锅又炸锅。  
朋友的朋友的朋友！  
六度分隔理论！  
“你和另个陌生人之间所间隔的人不会超过五个，只要最多通过五个中间人你就能够认识任何一个陌生人”，这同时也意味着你和另一个人之间最多仅隔着不到六个人――社交网络的出现将这个距离缩得更短，足以把他和他这辈子最不想再遇到的Thor Odinson凑在一块！

什么达瑞尔杰可布森，他早就该知道黛西那家伙做事有多不靠谱！做为Loki为数不多的朋友之一，他们都有些怪怪的，符合正常人的标准有点远――古怪有趣是他跟他们来往的唯一理由，居然还能够挖出这么大的坑让他跳。  
他早该发现，他们有些的日常习惯是如此地相似与接近，在过去的十几年里他们是彼此唯一的兄弟，生活在同一个家里面，自然而然的就形成了这些相近的生活习惯。  
原本Loki想象里生活在这间房子里的虚幻神秘的影子此刻也跟ThorOdinson神奇的迭合在一起。  
上次在地铁意外相遇，但他成功地甩掉了他。Thor出现在纽约固然让他讶异，然而纽约那么大，Loki认为他只要小心避开不要再到那一区就好，反正他也没打算也没钱更不会那么傻再去那间萨卡法律事务所，他连自动分期转账都办好了，纽约可是有两千万人口居住在此，Loki坚信他们不会再碰面。  
却没预料到，Thor竟然会阴错阳差的成为他的房东兼室友。  
他们居然在这种情况下重逢了！  
他那么想方设法的要躲开Thor，结果他却自己投怀送抱――划掉，羊入虎口――再划掉，自投罗网般的跳到对方面前，就差没喊“Surprise!”。

Loki.投怀送抱.Laufeyson满腔忿忿，他因为方才的过肩摔崴了脚，现在正坐在沙发上用罪魁祸首――Loki不认为是他的错――拿来的冰袋敷脚。  
Thor不晓得Loki怎么会成为他的新室友的，他开心到快要发狂。Thor不需要Loki喊“Surprise!”，他就已经觉得有Dolby Atmos级的音响环绕着他大喊惊喜，超级立体又有感。好不容易找到心心念念的弟弟，Thor以为自己会有满肚子的话想说，但鉴于他才把他摔了一顿，他只是不停地问他疼不疼、痛不痛。  
Thor在黑暗中受到袭击的时候，有想到对方可能是他的新室友，所以他稍微控制了一下力道，但Loki那满溢出来的杀气还是让他不小心下了点重手――真的只有一点。

Thor从厨房走出来，他又弄出另外一个冰袋。他直接在Loki的旁边坐了下来。Loki的后脑勺应该也硌到了。  
Thor手握着冰袋就要往Loki的后脑勺过去，他突来的动作让Loki瞬间僵硬了一下，大力架开他的手，“你做什么？”  
“可是，你的头……”  
“我没事，不要碰我。”  
Loki拒绝他的态度很明显，Thor只好放弃，但他还是不死心，目光一直停在Loki的后脑勺。  
“呃，Loki，”为了打破目前的沉默，加上最初的愧疚感已经稍微压下去了一些，做为兄长Thor觉得自己还是有义务提醒一下Loki，“……你拿那么长的刀子对付小偷好像有点太夸张了？”  
“本来是的。”Loki抬高下巴说。是你就不会了。  
“……”Thor当然晓得Loki的话外音，他现在十之八九在懊悔怎没趁机把他捅个对穿。  
就当Thor斟酌着要怎么开口向Loki问他这些年到底去了哪里和过着怎么样的生活时，Loki抢先一步宣告，“我明天就搬出去。”  
“什么？为什么？”Thor慌乱起来，而且Loki脚还崴着呢，能怎么搬？  
但Loki没有回答他，只是从沙发上站起来，然后恶狠狠的瞪着Thor。  
“怎么了？” Thor被他看得有点发寒，看到Loki站得不太稳，直觉地就伸出手要搀他，“我扶你回房间。”  
“不用，给我马上滚回你自己的房间！”  
Loki才不想在Thor面前一跛一跛的回房间。就算是崴了脚又怎样，他还是要搬离这里。

***

昨天的轻微崴伤果然在睡一觉之后就好了，但，好事并不会一直发生。  
一大早以短信方式传送到Loki手机里“本月分期帐款xxx.xx元已成功转入萨卡法律事务所账户xxx-xxxx-xxx-xx”的扣款通知，让他必须吞回自己说出的话。  
想想阿莫拉跟黛西的屋子，Loki深吸一口气。回放在脑海里的可怕景象，迫他说服自己在这里多留几天――好吧，一阵子也可以。  
听到Loki亲口承诺不会马上搬走时，Thor几乎要原地跳起炸成一朵烟花，但又担心这只是他的一个恶作剧，Thor甚至考虑 “要不今天翘班吧”，以便在Loki有收拾东西的动作出现时实时阻止他，却又害怕这样可能会激怒Loki，最后Thor还是怀抱着忐忑不安的心情出门上班去了。

Loki强抿着嘴看Thor满脸踌躇踏出门的样子差点要忍不住笑出来。  
Thor居然是个程序员？  
Thor那个肌肉蠢蛋虽然向来很好猜测，但还是有让人出乎意料的时候，一旦跟预想的情况有所出入的时候，往往会叫人摔破眼镜吓。Loki以前无聊时想象过，若是Thor有一天需像普通人一样生活时会变成什么样呢，大概是去澳洲当冲浪选手，再不然就是健身房教练，运气好说不定混到好莱坞当个电影明星。他完全没想过Thor居然有一天会变成成天在键盘上敲敲打打的码农，天晓得他身上那堆腱子肉是怎么练出来的？真是怪物。

其实Thor维持身材的方法在于每次当他写程序遇到瓶颈的时候，他就会跑去公司里的健身房，只要多做几个引体灵感就会你推我挤的跑出来，有时bug解完时他也会像现在这样兴冲冲的跑来做几个弯举。  
Thor今天可是特别精神奕奕，跟昨天以前的萎靡不堪简直是判若两人。虽然前阵子都在加班，有时甚至还忙碌到需得在公司过夜，然而自从上次在地铁站巧遇之后，就算离开公司的时间已经非常晚了，Thor还是会特地绕去那个地铁站以及周围的几个街区四处寻找，希望能够再见到Loki一次。Thor也曾回去那间酒吧打听过，调酒师对那个黑衣青年还算有印象――小骗子，那天才不是你的生日。  
Thor知道要在像纽约市这么大的一座城市再碰到Loki的机率有多低，而且Loki很有可能会故意避开他，他们再次相遇的机会是零，但Thor还是怀抱着一线希望。  
当那一线希望以Thor想象不到的形式化成现实时，他简直想要亲吻范达尔以及范达尔的朋友、范达尔的朋友的朋友，whoever，不顾是谁。

“所以，”范达尔推开Thor刚运动完还汗津津的脸，“你说我们帮你找来的那个新室友......呃，Laufeyson是吧，就是你找了很多年的那个离家出走的弟弟？！”  
每个家庭大概都会有那么一二个离家出走找不到去向的兄弟姊妹或父母小孩，通常过几年后就会死心放弃了，会不气不馁的一直找下去的，范达尔认识一个，就是他面前这个傻金毛。皇天不负苦心人，Thor叨念多年的那个弟弟总算被他找到了。  
感谢老天，他们从此以后再也不用听Thor一遍又一遍讲关于他踏遍五大洲花式寻弟的故事了。

Thor丝毫不介意范达尔拒绝他的感激之吻的事，他正喜孜孜的捧着他的手机，把通讯名簿里登录为“第7任室友”的号码更名为“Brother”，笑容简直快要裂到耳边。  
当嘴犟的Loki说他只多住几天就是表示愿意待下去。本来昨晚一整夜他都在担心Loki隔天就会又凭空消失，早上听到Loki说他改变心意时，Thor还以为在做梦。  
“可是你们姓不一样。”范达尔问。  
Thor犹豫了一下，还是把事实说出，“他是领养的。”  
“不过，这真的很不可思议不是吗？”从头听到尾的达瑞尔也凑过来，发表了他的感想，“纽约说大不大，说小也很小，你们居然还能够这样子碰面。”

不，Thor在心里悄悄推翻了他的说法。  
是世界说大很大，说小很小。  
从挪威到英国再到纽约，他们终究相遇了。

***

 

Thor打开寄件人为“Brother”的手机短信，当寄件人的名称还没从“第7任室友”改过来的时候，他通常会收到“okay”、“芬里尔的罐头快没了”、“喂过芬里尔晚餐了”之类的短信，而这一封自名称修改以后同时也是昨晚之后他所收到的第一封短信，里头的内容――相同的短信内容虽然以前也曾出现过――让Thor小小紧张了一下――不是不好的那种。  
Thor在心里计算了一下他今天剩余的工作进度，然后将他最有可能的抵家时间回复给了对方。等Thor按照他的预告时间准时回到家时，才知道原来Loki之所以传讯息问他几点会回到家是为了和他讨论并正式签订他们的合居契约。

Thor呆了一下，没想到Loki想找他谈的竟然是这个。老实说他早就忘了这件事，因为他觉得这根本没有必要。  
“呃，这是准备给别人的，我们不需要签这个合约的，我们是兄弟――”  
“我们不是。”  
他们对坐在饭桌的两边，Loki冷冰冰的眼神让Thor忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
“这里可是美国，做什么都讲究契约关系。你应该也是累积不少教训，不然凭着你的智商怎么可能会想到要这么做。”  
找个室友又要试住又要同居合约，还要求各种生活规范，Loki一开始觉得这人真是小心谨慎，这种刁难作法倒比较像是他自己的风格。Thor这蠢蛋先前想必是吃过各种闷亏。  
嘴巴说出来的承诺谁知道哪一天会不会变成空口白话，跟Chitauri的官司纠纷让他更加明白没有什么比白纸黑字的契约更令人有倚仗，就算是家人朋友――他跟Thor两者都不是――也不例外。  
“我要加个条件，”Loki身体往后稍靠，态度跩得像是主导这份合约的人――事实上就是，“我不share一周两次的钟点打扫的费用。”  
这么点条件，Thor当然没问题。  
“那就改成一周一次。” Thor觉得自己超聪明。  
“两次。”  
“好，两次。” Thor垂下肩膀，他明天开始得去打听一下赚外快的机会了。

等各自再次确认并审阅了一遍同居契约里包含增修部分在内的所有内容，Loki的手指对着摆在桌上的契约轻敲了一下，“合约里的每项条文，每一句、每一次都确认了吧？双方都没有异议的话，就签名吧！”  
受到催促的Thor嗯了一声表示没有意见，但却迟迟没有其他动作，他抬眼盯看Loki，像是不想放过他绿眼睛里的任何一种情绪，带着某种觉悟他将压抑在他心头的疑问提出，“在签名之前你先回答我一个问题，那时候你为什么要吻我？”

Loki愣了一下，这个人就跟往昔一样在他意料不到的时候提出他意料不到的问题。Thor Odinson总是让人措手不及。  
不过他早就备好答案了。  
Loki的唇角勾起一个微笑，“只是个恶作剧，我喜欢这些小把戏不是吗？”  
“什么？”Loki的态度就跟他小时候对他做出成功的恶作剧时没有两样，天杀的他是承受怎么在一整个车厢的奇怪的目光下  
“只是个小小的恶作剧，为了吓你一跳。再说了――”Loki顿了顿，才语带讥嘲，“那算是个吻吗？”   
Loki还故意舔了一下自己的下唇，虽然速度飞快，但Thor一定有看见，最后Thor黑着脸在契约上签下名字。

两人收下拥有双方签名的合约书返回各自的房间，缔下契约第一晚，平静而寻常。在一片静谧中准备入睡的Loki清楚的听见从Thor的房间方向传来“锎锵”的锁门声。

“……”

 

Fuck you! Thor Odinson!

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

签下同居契约后，他们正式成为彼此的室友，然而却罕少有交集与互动，当然世上也是有这样的室友关系，但他们除了同居一屋共同分担房费外，还是相濡以沫一起长大的兄弟，然而他们的相处模式一点都不像是离散多年的兄弟温情脉脉或是兄友弟恭，甚至还比普通的同居室友更讲求公正跟平等，Loki唯一一次仗着弟弟身分任性硬凹的就只有那个一周两次的钟点打扫费用，彷佛没有任何事情比那更令他在乎。

每天晚上Thor下班时，Loki已经把自己关回房间。他的第二任室友也是这样足不出门，直到Thor发现他原来在房间拿着酒精灯跟烧杯试图 提炼麻黄素。不不，Loki应该不会那样，可是他怎么那么瘦，还像是在遮掩针孔的样子整天把自己裹得严严实实的...... Thor用力摇头，想把这个乱七八糟的猜想摇出脑袋，但他还是很难压制住自己的好奇心，包含Loki这几年是怎么度过的还有他现在的生活又是如何。  
Thor向门房打听过，除了日常带芬尼尔出去散步外，Loki基本上不太出门。这样难道不会闷坏吗？帮他介绍新室友的中间人之前说过他的新室友是个居家工作者，具体是什么职业却含含糊糊说不清楚，虽然最快的方法是直接问Loki，但Thor不认为Loki会那么好心回答他，他决定靠自己找出答案。  
于是Thor特地在周间请了两天假，开始他的“Loki观察日记”。

看到Thor没去上班在房子里闲晃，Loki也不问原因，而是彻底把他当作空气。目前为止唯一主动说话的一次是让Thor自己去遛芬尼尔，“你现在看起来很有空，不是？”  
没错，他们当初的协议确实是Loki只负责在他加班忙碌的时候帮忙照顾芬尼尔。然而芬尼尔对Loki的亲昵却超乎寻常，Thor震惊地看着人狗之间各种花式指令，Thor都不知道他养了多年的那只金毛什么时候变得这么温和亲人又是什么时候开始学会那些他以前试过无数次却从未成功过的花招。当Loki每回对芬尼尔下达指令时，Thor都觉得好像听到了Loki心里的嘲笑声。  
事实上Loki绝大数时候还是继续视他于无物，不是跟芬尼尔窝在沙发上看Netflix，就是单手拿着kindle从房间出来喝杯水后继续缩回房间。  
Thor没想到Loki居然变得这么宅。他记得小时候的Loki并没有那么内向，不会过份文静也不会过份活泼，这一点总是很让大人们放心。  
第一天是这样，第二天也是如此，连续两天观察下来，Thor大概有底了。  
什么自由工作者，根本是失业者吧？就算没有工作，这种生活作息实在是太不健康。

Loki几乎占领了整张三人座沙发。他横躺在沙发上，长腿微缩，目不转睛的看着电视，偶尔捏颗葡萄吃，就像只优雅的黑猫，芬尼尔似是陪伴般的乖巧的坐在一旁。   
Thor蹲在芬尼尔面前，不出声音龇牙裂嘴的跟芬尼尔沟通了老半天，芬尼尔才终于不情不愿的把牠的沙发位子让给牠的主人。  
“根据契约，现在是我电视时间。”Loki当然不会没发现旁边已然换成不同的大金毛。索尔举起双手，他知道抢人电视有多罪大恶极，他也没有这个打算。  
“Loki，你不用去工作吗？”Thor小心翼翼地开口，“或是找工作？”  
以Thor对Loki的了解，Loki不像是会跟人合租房子的人。Loki对于私领域的维护与重视远在他之上。他能想到的只有Loki或许也跟他一样，遇到了财务上的小问题。  
他们都不再是挪威庄园里逍遥度日不解世事的孩子，而是生活在纽约两房一厅里为了房费以及其他生活开销而撙节度日的成年人。  
Thor问得如此直接，但Loki并没有发怒捅他一刀什么的，反而是挑起眉对他说，“你不愿意养我吗？”  
没料到Loki会这么说，Thor吓了一跳，期期艾艾的说，“当然，我当然愿意！如果你愿意让我照顾的话。”   
Loki用一种看傻子的眼神看他。不晓得是Thor的劝说产生效果，还是怕直筒子的Thor蠢到把他的玩笑话当真――

隔周一Loki开始去上班了。

“面试”他的人自称是萨卡法律事务所的CEO Grandmaster，穿着品味奇特的黄色长袍，正夸夸其辞的介绍着他自己的丰功伟业。  
Loki忽然接到萨卡联络说要请他到萨卡上班时，老实说他十分意外，他原本以为他跟萨卡之间的联系就只剩下每个月一次的扣款通知。反正他故意避开不去萨卡的理由也没有了，既然人家这么主动的、有诚意的邀请他，Loki觉得来看看也不妨，就算是打发时间也不错，他快受不了某人关心和探究的眼神。  
Grandmaster充满慈爱地望着他特地找来的黑发小美人，这时他的演说已经告一段落，“亲爱的，我认为你很适合成为我们萨卡的一员。”

适合？合胃口吧？Loki眨了一下他泛着水光的绿眼睛，“……我不知道我有没有那个能力，我没有信心。”  
“你看得懂英文吗？”看到Loki点头，Grandmaster乐呵呵的说，“那就非常够了。”  
“但是――”  
Loki微瞇起眼，但尖锐的冷光依然从他眼底射出来，就像只贪婪的蛇。  
“自由是生命最大的谎言，如果能够坦然接受这一点，内心就能够获得平静，但我不太习惯所谓的平静，我仍想要保有一点点少许的谎言与自由。工作正是现世剥夺自由的一种具现化枷锁，所以，一个星期只上班三天，包含通勤在内每天工作时间不超过四小时，我只能给出这么多。”  
“没有问题，我答应你！我的小革命家。”Grandmaster大笑，他翘着莲花指对站在他身侧的女人说，“我就说这孩子很有趣没错吧？”   
托帕兹哼哼的陪笑两声，她参与也主导过无数个OFFER谈判，这种的她是第一次碰到。萨卡是一间旗下拥有1,800名律师的大型法律事务所，几个废物还是养得起的。瓦尔基里那垃圾酒鬼虽然胜率是零，但她至少还能帮忙赚点钟点费，而这个小白脸能做什么？但她还是得替这不知天高地厚的臭屁小鬼安排一个名义上的职位，毕竟不能明晃晃的挂上CEO的新Sugar Baby。  
“你会做什么？” 托帕兹托高下巴用她的鼻孔看人。  
“我看得懂英文。”黑发青年故意停顿了一小下欣赏托帕兹的白眼表情，他带着微笑再度开口，绿色的瞳孔里有星星在闪烁，“Maybe，你们有员工剧团吗？”

 

tbc

Loki：要傍当然要傍大款  
Thor：Nooooooooo!!!


	6. Chapter 6

“干嘛？”  
Loki终于受不了没歇没停的敲门声，啪的打开了他的房门，一脸凶恶的瞪着Thor。  
Thor敲门的手还来不及收回悬在半空中，一齐凝结住的还有他呆愕的表情，这应该重逢以来他第一次这么近距离面对他的兄弟的那张脸。  
“呃……” 连Thor都觉得自己这个问题来得太没头没脑，在街上搭讪陌生人都没有这么勘尬。“我想问一下你有没有社交账号像推特、INS之类的或是用过任何社交APP？”  
Loki瞬间脸黑。Thor该不会是听说到那个谣言了吧？！他忍不住做出最坏的猜想。  
“我没有。”Loki保持他一贯的嘲讽表情，“怎么？这里还有规定要加入住户群聊圈吗？”  
“没有。” Thor秒答后马上就后悔了，早知道他就用这个借口了，这栋大楼是有个住户们的群聊圈没错，但不是强制性的。“所以你真的没有社交账号？真的吗？”在这个时代怎么还会有人没有任何社交账号，Thor又确认了一次，但回答他的是碰的关门声。  
Thor之所以跑来敲Loki房门，是因为在今天白天――

Thor把达瑞尔跟范达尔找进了会议室，达瑞尔跟范达尔以为他们又要听到Thor 的“我想接几个外快来做做，你能帮忙介绍吗？”，范达尔向来人脉广，认识各种人，而达瑞尔是办公室里公认最老实敦厚的好人，也是Thor认识的人中最具人间烟火气的，当初就是达瑞尔教他可以将房子分租出去攒点钱，所以这些天Thor总是缠着他们俩要他们介绍兼差给他。Thor明明找了一个室友，开销却变更大，与其说多了个房客，更像是养了个女友。分租房间却越来越穷，也真是奇葩了。

“拜托，别又要问外快的事。”  
“不。”他有把他们逼那么紧吗？Thor哭笑不得，“我的本业――正确来说是‘我们的’，我们公司可能遇到了一个大麻烦。”  
他将他的手机画面秀给他们看，指出他在意的地方，“我注意到这个账号收到的投诉有点多。”  
范达尔看了眼Thor所提的账号，吹了个口哨。  
“‘绿眼邪神’？这个昵称倒是挺骚的嘛，惹人上火，关注他跟发约给他的人很多。说投诉次数多，从比例来看应该算还好吧！”  
这个约饭APP是他们公司的代表作品之一，因为带有盲目约会的性质，若是有用户不小心遭遇到一些奇怪的对象，可以用公开留言的形式进行检举和投诉。虽然其实都是用户自己的事，需为自己做出负责，但做为程序开发者，他们还是会检阅这些投诉内容，那些投诉内容五花八门，大多是个人主观又鸡毛蒜皮的小事，相当恼人，所以他们通常就是有空时瞄一下而已。  
“问题是在投诉的内容？”达瑞尔问。  
“没错。” Thor点头，然后用会议室里的仪器把投诉留言投影放大到墙上。  
“他跟踪我回家！”、 “到了约定地点没看到人，但后来觉得好像有人跟踪我”，诸如此类的投诉大概有四则左右，此外就是一些“爽约了！”、“从不给回复”的常见抱怨。  
“会不会只是检举的人神经过敏？”  
“最近不是连续发生了几桩跟踪监禁的事，这两天的新闻。”Thor说。  
这个事件目前暂时被媒体称为“曼哈顿随机连环监禁事件”，被害人都是在被关了三四天之后，自己逃了出来或是刚好被人发现解救，因为监禁期间都是被蒙着脸，没有人说得出来加害者的身份或是特征。由于最后一个被害人被找到时已经只剩下半口气，开始引起媒体关切和报导。  
“你觉得这跟那有关系？为什么？”  
“首先是我的直觉，然后――”Thor在投影画面上叫出曾经跟那个邪神约饭过的所有人，然后点选其中两张头像放大，比对他另外从媒体上找出的受害者影像相互比对，看得出有六七成相像，在场的其他两个人都倒吸了一口气。  
“我好希望你只是联想力太丰富。”达瑞尔已经有点想哭。  
“如果是真的话，这非常严重。”范达尔一脸惊恐，“我们的公关顾问公司一定会马上切断跟我们的合作，我都还没约到那个辣得要命的美人经理！”

这岂止是Thor口中的大麻烦而已，根本算是重大危机了！天啊，他们公司的主打APP就要成为犯罪案例的前缀名了吗？那么多约饭约炮的APP那个跟踪狂为什么偏偏挑上他们家的，这真是太悲摧了，范达尔想好好看看那个昵称邪神的变态混蛋到底长啥模样，他将投影画面切换到帐户信息的地方把头贴部分点开放大，但这个账号用的却不是交友APP常见的正面照，是从斜后方角度拍摄的照片，只有一部分的侧脸和大腿以上的上半身，却莫名的吸引人，难怪会得到那么高的关注度，连范达尔都差点要不合时宜的吹起第二次口哨。  
但范达尔觉得现在样子最怪的是Thor。  
Thor先前注意力主要都放在受害者的头像上，对于手机屏幕里那个绿眼邪神又小又模糊的头像没有做仔细研究，反正用的照片八成也不会是真的，然而那个头像里的照片几乎是以等身大小投放在眼前时，他觉得全身的血液都瞬间被抽空了。  
“怎么了？”达瑞尔问。  
“……好像是Loki。”他沙哑的说。Thor回想起他先前与Loki在酒吧和地铁站的那次相遇，当时的画面还深深残留在他的脑海里。  
“你是说这照片里的人好像是Loki？Loki？你那个弟弟？”范达尔讶异。  
“Thor，我觉得你有必要好好盘问一下你弟弟。”达瑞尔给出一个中肯的建议。

经过Thor的“盘问” ――实际过程跟达瑞尔想象的差很多，Loki似乎没有任何社交账号，更别说使用交友类型的APP了，那个“绿眼邪神”应该是另有其人――是我我也会否认到底，范达尔说。那个监禁变态注册在系统里的个人资料明显都是乱编的，Thor等人决定从那个账号最常用的IP位置着手，最后查到“绿眼邪神”最有可能的出现地点，也就是他们现在的所在位置――萨卡法律事务所。  
“不知道是太过穷酸还是太不谨慎，竟然用公司的网络来做网络犯罪？”

Thor和范达尔站在萨卡法律事务所的入口大厅不太确定下一步该怎么办。“绿眼邪神”一般多是利用市民公用或供观光客使用的Free Wifi，偶尔会用的萨卡法律事务所的网络来登入APP，这是他们目前所能查用最具体的线索。  
“绿眼邪神”极有可能是这里的员工之一，可是Thor手上的拿着的萨卡简略介绍单上告诉他这间法律事务所光是律师就将近二千名，还不包含一般职员，如果他们真的想从里头想要找出那家伙来，第一步是要先想办法让自己在这里的存在显得不突兀，简单来讲，就是想方法混进去，不过既然这里是法律事务所呢，只要成为客人就可以了吧，说有官司或是法律方面的问题想要咨询，就当他们七嘴八舌讨论对策的时候，“绿眼邪神”的头像本尊正自他们面前走过。  
“Loki?!”   
Thor懵逼了，他弟弟怎么会出现在这里？！

 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

范达尔现在十分确信那个绿眼邪神照片里的人就是他们眼前这家伙没错。  
简单的衬衫长裤却准确带出那高挑劲瘦的完美身段跟二米八的大长腿，浑身散发出邪惑神秘的气息，更别提那张好看到令人屏息的脸了，本尊可比那张东裁西切的头像有吸引力一百倍！但是，这种人会跟踪并监禁人？不要被人跟踪跟监禁还差不多！

“Thor？你在这里做什么？”那个熟悉的身影果然是Loki，他停下脚步，皱着眉看Thor。  
“我才要问你！”   
Thor忽然觉得Loki还不如每天关在房间里拿烧杯炼毒，至少比出门搞监禁犯罪好！  
“我在这里上班。”  
“上班？在这里？”Thor越感不妙，他知道Loki最近出门变频繁了，原来是开始工作了，但为何偏偏是萨卡？  
账号头像可以用被冒用来解释，然而现在连人都出现在这里――  
这时，因为听到Thor的声音而注意到他们的一男一女快速的移动到他们面前。“Loki? Loki Laufeyson?正好，我们就是来找你的。”  
命运三女神在上，竟然连一点缓冲时间都不愿意留给他吗？！看见来人，Thor震惊到嘴巴快阖不起来。他跟范达尔虽来早了一步，但显然不够早。

“巴顿警官。”Thor向其中的男子打招呼。  
克林特巴顿转头望向他，颇为意外，“Thor，真高兴遇到你。最近好吗？”因为之前一些事情，他们因此认识了对方。巴顿介绍他旁边的红发女士，“这是我的同僚，娜塔莎罗曼诺夫。”  
“你跟这位Loki Laufeyson先生认识？”巴顿问。  
“他是我弟弟。”  
“我们有事要找他。”巴顿的表情变得严肃。

警方果然也不是吃素的。范达尔识相地往旁边挪了几步，假装自己是个无关的人。他万分后悔为什么不跟达瑞尔一样好好留在公司里写程序，瞎跟着Thor跑出来玩什么办案游戏。  
“正确说法是请他协助配合调查。”娜塔莎用锐利的眼神打量着黑发青年，“你就是Loki Laufeyson吧？”她开口说，“最近曼哈顿连续发生了数桩跟踪监禁的事件，我们怀疑这起案件和你有关系，有些问题想要询问你。”  
巴顿示意Thor应该也回避一下，但Thor一步也不动，“巴顿警官，事实上我有足够证据认为犯人用的是我们公司的APP，我可以提供协助！”  
明明只有直觉！站在远方的范达尔默默吐槽。

“怀疑我的理由是什么？”一直沉默着的Loki这时才开口。  
娜塔莎的目光始终没有离开Loki，“那个用来约出被害者的社交账号使用了你的照片，而且，追踪网络位置的结果，显示来自于这栋萨卡大楼，你又恰巧在这里工作。”  
Thor和范达尔面面相觑，警方的说法跟Thor先前在会议室的推测如出一辙，简直就像是在他们公司里面装监听了，不知道到底是警方办事太靠谱还是这个推论来得太粗暴直接，但Loki的表情显示他认为是后者。  
不晓得是受到Loki一脸“只有这样？”的刺激还是故意为之，红发警官继续说：“另外，我们根据受害者的描述以及现场遗留证据，就这些证词、证据做出了侧写，侧写分析的结果显示，嫌犯极有可能具有以下的性格与人物特征――单身、性格孤僻、朋友圈小、性冷淡――”她顿了一下，转头看到她的搭档正对她投出“妳讲太多了”的告诫眼神，但娜塔莎选择无视，“――这些和你相当符合不是吗？”  
性冷淡？Thor脸部一僵，刚好跟他对到眼的范达尔也在此刻用嘴型对他说“I told you.”。是啊，范达尔之前是有说过，但他当时还不知道就是Loki，所以并没特别放在心上。  
不只是Thor，Loki的表情也非常难看，但他不能在这里败下。他的脑袋正快速运转，准备反驳那名女警官。  
范达尔却又开始喃喃自语搏关注，以能够刚好可以被Thor捕获到的音量：“你看看他那个屁股跟腰被逮进了拘留所后还有办法直着腰出来吗？人家可不会管他是性冷感还是连环杀人魔。”  
Thor又一次僵住，与他同步僵化还有Loki，显然范达尔的话也传到他耳里，Thor比他快一步反应过来，他一把抓住Loki的手将他拉到身边，Loki还来不及开口说话就被他这突如其来的动作打断，他忿忿又不解的看着Thor。

“Loki不是单身。我们在交往！”   
Thor向巴顿跟娜塔莎做出宣告，但音量远远超过实际传达所需要的程度。  
长年的分离让他几乎快忘记这个狡猾的小坏蛋惹麻烦的本事有多高，但他相信Loki绝不会做出跟踪或监禁那种事，他相信Loki！  
“他不是你弟弟吗？”巴顿狐疑问，这个翻供速度也是没谁了，他忍住想翻白眼的冲动，”你不是说你们是兄弟吗？”  
“领养的。”Thor不加思索。  
“你们瑞典人可真会玩。”巴顿不禁感叹。  
Thor没心思去计较巴顿关于国籍的错误，快速的说，“他也不是性冷淡。”

趁着所有人都因为他的发言而愣住的时候，他一手揽过弟弟的腰，一手扣住他的后脑勺，把他的嘴唇贴上他的。虽然Thor轻易就撬开了Loki由于惊讶而微微张开的嘴，但预期会遭遇到反抗，他选择只在嘴唇上肆虐，偶尔趁着对方松懈的时候才将舌尖偷渡，得逞后又马上退出，跟轻微发凉的唇瓣不同，Loki口腔里的温度烫得让人发疼。  
Loki说的没错，地铁站那次根本不能称是一个吻。

Loki因为Thor意外的举动愣怔着眼，正好对上索尔那双像大海一样能溺死人的蓝眼睛，他稍微思考后，决定闭上眼睛，这样才能够避免泄漏出他眼底的凶光。  
对，凶光。  
什么跟踪监禁，他现在TMD只想要杀人分尸。然而，跟Thor比力气他毫无胜算可言，尤其是在Thor认真的时候。连试一试都不用，他根本扳不开Thor那肌肉贲张的胳膊。  
Loki在心里恨恨地想，既然是要作戏，那就把它成功做完，他索性把手放上索尔的背，然后用力收紧手掌，觉得这样可以把他抓痛报复他。  
Thor的手埋在Loki柔软的黑发里，另一只手则在他腰跟背上下摩挲。他的弟弟看似瘦细的躯干其实有一点特意锻炼出来的肌肉，紧致又富有弹性。此时，口腔里的热度早已蔓延到嘴唇、脸跟彼此的身体，他必须要赶快放手了。  
等他再睁眼时，Loki翠绿色的眼睛正对着他，酝起薄薄的水光。

这个变故来得太过突然，所有人都猝不及防。  
查案查到被硬塞狗粮还是她警察人生里的第一次。  
娜塔莎罗曼诺夫的脸上看不出喜怒，她利落的掏出警徽，“感谢你们的倾情演出，但还是要请你们去一趟警局，谢谢。”

 

tbc

有人心里想着不要，但身体反应却很诚实~


	8. Chapter 8

警局。  
“我想知道你们对于嫌犯完整的人物侧写。”  
在回答完警方提出的询问后，Loki将身体靠在椅背上，开口说。  
“你是在对我提出要求？”娜塔莎并不需要他的回答，但不得不说他确实有些令她意外，“你怎么知道我告诉你的不是完整的？”  
“因为我不会做那种事。”Loki直视她，神情冷静。“那个侧写里的人是我却不是我，这表示妳故意说了谎话，或者是少说了一部分。”  
除了她已经道出的那些性格特质外，她确实还有所保留，“我为什么要跟你说？你又为什么想知道？”  
“成就一个警民成功合作制止犯罪的经典范例。”他调皮的眨了个眼后，继续说，“有个监禁狂顶着我的照片到处做案，我当然希望犯人能够尽快被抓到。警方能够找到萨卡来并且寻到了我，应该算是你们查案过程里一个极具指标意义的突破，但也因此遭遇到了瓶颈。律师、职员、客户，甚至外卖送货员，萨卡大楼就像是一个大型垃圾回收场一样，每天来往进出那么多人，虽称不上是大海捞针，但想从里头锁定犯人也并非容易的事。警方应该非常想在再下一个受害者出现前将犯人找出来吧？”  
Loki自带戏剧性的偏了一下头。  
“除了文书员之外，我在萨卡同时还是萨卡创立四十周年纪念活动之一的话剧表演的主制作人，从剧本、演员、舞台场地全都由我负责进行企划和安排，为了从萨卡内部挑出合适的工作人员与演员，萨卡上上下下我都已经混了个脸熟，我也有绝对正当的理由去对他们的生活和性格去进行更深入的认识和了解。”

眼前这个年轻人明明被警方告知有重大嫌疑，却始终保持一股迷之自信，高傲得像个无冕之王，但娜塔莎的确不认为他会是犯人。他的话中真真假假，然而因为被视为疑犯看待所产生的困扰跟厌恶之情却是真的。  
娜塔莎不认为少了他的协助这件案子就会因此变成悬案，不过能多一个情报来源又有何不可呢？当然，前提是这位绿眼邪神本尊会真的乖乖提供情报。她感觉得出来，这名外表看似优雅斯文的青年就像是诡计之神一样，其实有着疯狂偏执的内在。  
不过，娜塔莎的直觉告诉她，这次的破案最终还是会与他有关。不管是不是违反规定，她将侧写分析的报告内容完整地透露给了这位黑发嫌疑者。  
“好了，你可以回去了。再不放人，我怕你男朋友的视线会变成激光束把门给烧出洞来，毁损公物的申请维修可不是普通的旷日废时。”她用笔尖指了下门口的方向，话里一半调侃一半真心。  
跟警方达成协议后，Loki走出来时果然看到已在外头等待良久的Thor。Thor也和警方进行过一场面谈，Thor一看到他就一把拽住他的手，Loki直觉想闪避，想到娜塔莎或巴顿可能还在他们身后，只好先忍住。  
他必须承认在这次的事上Thor占了绝大数的先机，在萨卡大厅时不得不由Thor掌握主导权，他只能从旁观察了解事态，而他的兄长不知道是什么奇妙的脑回路竟然想到要跟他假扮情侣，以为这样便可以替他证明清白。  
望着两人并肩离开的背影，巴顿偏头玩味地问他的红发同僚，“妳觉得他们到底是什么关系？真的是在谈恋爱吗？像他们自称的那样是一对？”  
从男人口中听到“谈恋爱”这三个字实在太毛骨悚然了，但这并不妨碍她发表她的意见，她瞇起眼做下评论，“我倒觉得更像是——虽然上过一两次床，但还没有剖心切腹还在玩暧昧的小情侣。”

 

Thor非常开心的抓住Loki的手。巴顿已跟他一再保证他们不会把Loki给关起来，但他难免还是会担忧。  
“Loki！——”  
Loki打断他，“快走吧，你的狗儿子还饿着呢。”芬尼尔可不是好摆弄的狗，只要时间过了没饭吃就会开始搞破坏。  
经Loki这一提醒，两人也不再做多余耽搁，一齐赶回住处，打开门时果然看见暴躁的大金毛正在被牠打坏的鞋柜残骸里肆意打滚。  
看到几乎是同时出现在门口的两个人，芬尼尔犹豫了1毫秒后，开心地冲到黑发青年的跟前，伸出舌头轻舔他自然垂下的手掌指尖。  
芬尼尔似乎已经彻底忘记他才是他的主人的这件事，看着这一幕Thor觉得胸口有把无名火在烧，他捏紧拳头并且持续了好一会儿才放松。  
因为他们的契约里载明了只要Thor在家，照顾芬尼尔就是他这个主人的责任，Thor手忙脚乱地在一片混乱中帮芬尼尔备餐，Loki则是凉凉的站在一旁。  
“为什么要照顾这么一个麻烦的东西？”这一点都不像Thor，居然会变得这么有耐性跟爱心，他记忆里的哥哥可不像是这种会认镇照料小动物的人。  
“你小时候不是说过你很想养一只吗？我们去威利叔叔家时，你和他家的大狗玩得很开心，后来你在生日时就许愿说希望也能够有一只。”他说话的表情像在重温一个甜美的梦境，他忘不了他的幼弟眨着湿漉漉的绿眼睛许愿的情景。“朋友的朋友有一对大金毛，几年前刚好生了一窝小狗，我就请他们分给我一只，我本来想要挑只小黑毛的，结果一窝幼犬全是金毛。”他语气里难掩遗憾。  
“我怎么一点都不意外，你一直都是这么白痴。”Loki翻了白眼，低声咕哝。生物学遗传学明妥妥的摆在那里，金毛父母本来就不会生出黑毛小犬，他的哥哥总是这么白痴。他倚着墙抱起手臂朗声说：“那是我五岁的愿望，六岁时已经换成了豹猫。”  
“是这样子吗？”Thor干笑。  
“不问问我为什么要监Ⅱ禁那些人吗？”  
Thor抬起眼对着Loki，有些生气，“这个玩笑并不好笑，Loki。”  
“呵呵呵。”Thor的反应逗乐了Loki，“Goodnight, bro.”他像小时候那样在Thor的脸部颧骨迅速落上一个晚安吻后闪身回房。  
两人今天的互动就在Thor呆望着Loki甩上的房门结束了，至此兄弟俩都不约而同的没有谈起那个突发的意外，但并不表示没有人会不在意，在这一晚人们绘声绘影的，喔抱歉，不用绘声绘影，他们直接看了视频。

范达尔忍不住又看了一遍那段传遍朋友圈的视频，视频内容是两个高帅男之间的火辣热吻，火辣到足以唤醒一天的精神。这段男男热吻从昨晚开始就在各大社交平台被疯狂转发，范达尔无比懊恼自己当时怎么没有想到要举起手机，他的位置可是摇滚席呢！只在下面留下“那个金发大肌肉的是我朋友！”或“我也在现场！”这种疑似蹭热度的留言实在太憋屈太低端了。腹稿了一下，范达尔最后留下“怪什么性冷淡呢，其实根本是罗蕾莱魅力不够，拉不直人家。”像是在幸灾乐祸——他的确是在幸灾乐祸没有错——的comment暗戳过去的某事件，并顺手转发出去。只要带上罗蕾莱的tag，就跟在时代广场的中央投放广告没两样，所以一夜之间这段影片可以说是几乎席卷了整座纽约城。  
达瑞尔看得目瞪口呆，“这难道就是Thor他弟要离家出走的原因吗？难怪Thor那么拼命要找弟弟，原来他们是这种兄弟？”范达尔已经先跟他科普过视频里的黑发男就是Thor的弟弟，相识多年的朋友原来是gay，对象居然还是他弟弟，还是其实一开始brother就是该圈的特别用语？达瑞尔思考一分钟后决定放弃，把头缩回屏幕前继续编程。  
范达尔还在一边看一边呵呵笑，“我猜这就是Thor的天文学家前女友甩了他的原因，我就奇怪怎么会有女人主动抛弃金发碧眼的大肌肉。”  
Thor囧着脸看着整间办公室因为他的事闹哄哄的，决定把耳朵给封闭起来。

相对于到了公司后才在众人的揶揄下得知一切的Thor，视频里的另一位主角则是在出门前就已经掌握了状况。这都要多亏那个不嫌事大的黛西，知道他没有社交账号，黛西非常热心跟用心的把视频下载下来连同评论撷图一并发给他。  
所以当Loki在他和Thor接吻之后第一次出现在事发地点的萨卡大楼时，已经做好足够的心理准备，他落落大方的迎接每一道投注到他身上的目光。  
得到CEO亲自面试与批准录用的Loki Laufeyson——其实这种事还挺常有的——算是萨卡的小名人，再加上纪念话剧的事，原本就颇受人注意。昨天在大厅发生的那一出很多人都目击到了，拍下视频并丢上社群平台大概就是当时围观人群之一。  
事实上呢，这种在一夕之间成为「网红」的事，他并不是第一次经历。阿莫拉的姐姐罗蕾莱，是不管从哪个领域看都是非常火辣有魅力的大美女，他跟她约会过两次，但结果非常不好，那个不好的结果就是她在她的twitter账号暗示——其实是明白直接的——说他是性冷淡。

Loki当然找过阿莫拉。

“让妳姐删掉那条推文！”，“你敢说你有爽到吗？”阿莫拉挑眼看着他，Loki“……”无话可回。

以罗蕾莱的人际网络，这推文一发等于全曼哈顿都知道了，好吧这样说夸张了些，但自此之后但凡在纽约凡是人际关系不错、有某种程度社交圈的——Loki认为是炮圈——都认定了Loki Laufeyson是个乏味难搞的性冷淡。  
Loki从此关掉了他所有的社交账号，拒绝再被艾特到任何推文里。虽然无法阻止人们提及他，但至少换来一个眼不见为净。而这一次，拜Thor的鲁莽所赐，他终于可以摆脱掉那个纠缠了他很久的该死的标签。

但他现在开始有些怀念那个该死的标签了——  
他收到了Grandmaster 性爱派对的邀请函。

 

tbc

下回预告：宗师的性爱趴来啰~<=废话


	9. Chapter 9

昨天发生在萨卡大厅的事Grandmaster不可能没听说，当Loki收到请他去一趟CEO办公室的传言时并不觉得意外。  
在这件意外发生前，Loki本来还想着找机会看看能不能将他欠萨卡的律师费一笔勾消，这样他至少能够有足够的钱从Thor的房子搬出去，看样子他现在可能得打消这个念头了。  
“亲爱的，坐下吧。”Grandmaster亲切的指了指办公室中央的大沙发。  
“谢谢。不过，我站着就可以了。”Loki尽可能表现得顺从有礼，但还是在口头上婉拒了他的好意。谁晓得那张沙发平时都用来做些什么，他才不想跟它有任何接触。  
Grandmaster对他抛出一个暧昧的眼神，“你应该收到我的邀请函了吧？”  
Loki今天一到公司就拿到了那张恶名昭彰的邀请函，以及请他到Grandmaster办公室的口信。萨卡法律事务所的CEO每个星期都会举办一场盛大奢侈的派对，做为员工能获邀参加大老板的私人派对应该无不以为荣，但问题是那个派对不是普通的派对――来萨卡上班的第一天Loki就听说了关于Grandmaster 性爱派对的传闻。

“我听说了昨天下午在大厅发生的事。”  
Loki心想果然，先别提Thor惹出的笑话，这栋楼里几乎都是法律人，不可能不好奇并去揣测巴顿和娜塔莎两个纽约警察出现在萨卡的理由。Loki到公司后就有意无意的用一件在夜店里争风吃醋引发的纠纷打发了那些喜爱八卦的人。大家都喜欢这种桃色纠纷，而且总是会去相信。  
“所以，那是你的小男朋友吗？”  
听到安在Thor身上的新名词，Loki不禁打了个冷颤，花了一点时间才能再次开口。  
Grandmaster也不急着催促他，饶有兴味的等着他回答。  
“如果我说之前从不认识那个人呢？”恢复过来的Loki语气平稳而冷淡。  
“哎呀呀，” Grandmaster翘起莲花指，“所以你相信一见钟情是吗？”  
Loki原本想回答说他们只是不小心刚好住在同一个屋檐下的陌生人而已，最后他随口瞎扯，“不论是一见钟情或是千年的相处，命定的人终究会在一起。”  
“喔，小莎士比亚，我真是期待你的话剧。”Grandmaster咯咯发笑了好一会儿，“明晚，务必，带着你的伴侣一起。”

Grandmaster的态度明白的表示不接受他的拒绝，Grandmaster应该也听说过有关他“性冷淡”的传言，不然他应该早在刚来上班的那个星期就收到性爱派对的邀请函。Loki本来还埋怨着那该死的标签到底还要跟着他多久，但他不得不承认，那同时也是他的护身符，可是Thor那个白痴却把他的护身符硬生生给扯碎了。  
更惨的是，他现在还得带Thor一起参加。  
他原本想万一推不掉，就找阿莫拉陪他去，除了她自己就能够玩得很嗨之外，还能够帮他引开注意力。没想到Grandmaster竟然指名他要带Thor来参加，他可说是万分不乐意，Grandmaster的命令又如何，对他而言萨卡是个可留可不留的地方，随时能够撒手而去。，不过目前他有个必须暂留在这里的理由，那就是揪出那个冒充他的混蛋。  
虽然现在警方仍将他视为证人，但谁能保证他们最后会不会为了想要早点结案直接将他当犯人抓了了事，反正已经有状况证据了，再随便捏造个具体证据，就可以交差了。他跟红发女警说萨卡从上到下他都认识的事自然是个谎言，他才没有那么热衷于拓展人际关系，如今也没有必要，因为凭着他从她那里得知的侧写内容，他第一时间马上就猜到犯人是谁了，而在他决定要怎么运用那枚筹码之前，他选择先不将犯人身分透露给任何人，但他必须要先拿到决定性的证据，证明那家伙就是监禁魔的证据。

让绿眼美人带他传闻中的金发肌肉男友来参加他引以为傲的极乐派对——他向来鼓励大家携伴参加，毕竟交换伴侣这档事非常能够激发荷尔蒙——Grandmaster原本以为这是一个绝佳的主意，但他现在觉得这主意真是糟透了，别说锦上添花了，根本就是来添堵的。不开心，超级不开心。  
这星期的派对是选在一艘叫做COMMODORE号的邮轮上进行，今晚它会暂时离港在纽约湾小绕一圈后等到早上再将尽了兴的宾客们载回码头。  
Loki Laufeyson和他的伴侣出现在登船口时立刻引起一阵骚动，他穿着修身的黑西装，纤瘦精悍的身材一展无疑，精致的面皮上带着骄傲而优雅的微笑，有些消息灵通的立即知道他就是Grandmaster新看上的黑发尤物，而晚了一个步伐登场的金发男子，有着阳光般英俊帅气的面容与高大魁梧的身躯，前者已然比一般人英挺修长，但跟后者足足比他大了两号还多，尽管如此，他们谁也无法侵蚀掉另一个人的光芒，他们就像是一对从天而降面貌殊异的双生神祇。  
回过神后的宾客面面相觑，怀疑自己是不是跑错码头上错船，误入了什么电影的首映会？要是Grandmaster愿意先看一眼传闻中的视频——我们的Grandmaster从来不看任何不是以他自己为主角的视频，他就会打消让Loki携他男友出席派对的念头。总之而言，这对男男的出现不只让他的宾客们差点自己以为跑错了场子，更让他特地从纽约各角落搜罗来的ying召女郎男郎全都黯淡失了颜色，被衬托得像妖魔鬼怪似的。这下好了，从反应上看来现在所有派对宾客都必须重新花时间loading对身边平庸伴侣的性趣了，不过没关系，用不了多久流溢四处的酒精和药物还是会麻痹掉所有人的感官，全心投入到他主办的这场狂欢派对里。

对Thor和Loki而言是另外一种意义上的傻眼与震惊，从登船口到甲板时还算正常，直到从甲板步入主宴会厅的那刻，他们才了解到他们真正要面对的是什么。  
Loki没想到Grandmaster的派对居然可以恶俗下流到这种程度，他还以为至少会维持某种程度的——呃，格调？  
刺激又炫烂的灯光下全身只着遮挡裤的裸男服务生在不大的宴会厅内来回穿梭，不着片缕的热舞女郎则在煽情又露骨的音乐里尽情摆动她们的蛇腰，无不在宣告着不久后的肉体飨宴。  
还有人扛着装着章鱼的水缸经过，Loki一点都不想去猜想那是要拿来做什么用的。Grandmaster的派对比他原本听说到的还要糟糕，几乎可以预见接下来的淫乱场面，宾客们现在还算得上是衣冠济楚，但不到十分钟后他们都会化身为沉溺于肉欲的野兽。  
“Don’t touch anything!”  
两兄弟同时出声。

“也不要吃或喝任何东西……”  
“够了，”Loki快要受不了他的兄长。“你可以不要那么啰嗦吗？”   
就算会违背Grandmaster的叮嘱，他也不该找Thor来这个派对。虽然Thor被惊吓到的样子十足逗乐了他。  
“Loki！”Thor的火气直线上升，“你没说是这种派对！”Thor觉得很生气，他以为Loki找他来的是普通的公司派对，公司为了犒劳员工那种可以合家同乐的派对。  
“我也不知道啊！”Loki摊手。这是实话，早知道Grandmaster的派对是这么下流恶心的话，他才不会穿他最喜欢的西装来，但Thor没有错过他绿眼睛里的一丝调皮，即便他们来参加这个派对的目的原本也不是那么纯良。  
Loki找他来派对用的可不是什么兄友弟恭的理由，他说“你应该也想拯救你的公司吧！我有一个计划。”  
从黛西那边Loki知道了Thor其实是他那间公司的老板，那间软件公司是Thor和几个朋友合伙开的，大家都是员工也是老板。堂堂的Thor Odinson怎么会去帮人家打工呢，跟倒得七零八落的劳菲家不一样，他可从未听到过奥丁家倒闭之类的消息。  
Loki逡视宴会厅看看有无他认识的人——um,有将邀请函递交给他的柜台姑娘Mary，有不动产部门的王牌律师Danny，还有酒鬼瓦尔基里，她手边的台子已经堆上好几只空瓶，很明显是专门来蹭酒喝的。

“Loki！你不要乱走！”Loki的手突然被人扯住，Thor一脸恼怒，“别离开我的视线！”  
只是瞬间的分心，Loki就不见了，宴会厅本来就不宽敞——为了造成不得不的“摩肩擦踵”，从各方涌出的人群像潮水般轻易的就把他们冲散，Thor焦急的在拥挤的人群里找寻黑发青年，最后终于成功拨开人群在宴会厅边缘找到Loki，途中他经历被无数人袭胸，有明目张胆的，也有偷偷来的，而当他怒声要求Loki不要乱跑时，裸男侍者端着一盘情趣手铐适时适所的出现在他们旁边，然后被Thor瞪走。  
“Hey！礼貌点！”  
Thor眼角瞄到一只朝他弟弟臀部伸来的咸猪手，立刻不留余地的用力拍开它。Thor不确定他露出的表情有多凶恶，但从对方落荒而逃的速度来看应该足够吓人。但一秒钟后又走来一个金棕色头发的冶艳美女，她使劲对Loki抛了个媚眼后才扭扭摆摆的走开。  
Thor抿着嘴往Loki又站近了一步，稍微侧身把他笼罩在他的影子下。Thor身上的热气从衣服底下穿透出来，一阵接一阵的几乎要灼伤人。  
“Loki，这个地方我一分钟都不想待。”Thor闷闷地向弟弟开口抱怨。他唯恐Loki又消失，依然紧抓着他的手。  
“所以呢？要跳船逃走吗？”Loki哼了一声，但他脸色也很不好看。Thor的热气能不能收敛一些。他们现在有两个选择，一个按原定计划去找犯人的手机，一个是在派对结束大船靠港前找个房间锁好躲起——  
“我们只有一个选择。”Loki咬牙说，“照原定计划进行。”

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

海上的夜空别说银河，就连星星也很难看到几颗，倒是往来船只的灯光映射在天空，一阵紫一阵青地变化着，充满魔幻的色彩，就像是极光似的，可还是远远不如——见过真正的就会明白。和虚幻的光影成为对比的是那颗地球最大的卫星，银白色的圆盘斜斜的挂在天上，似乎马上就会劈顶砸下。  
黑发青年将手肘靠在栏杆上喃喃道，“纽约湾上的月亮果然不一样呢！”  
“跟哪里比呢？”  
有声音出现在他的身后，Loki侧过头瞟了他一眼，随即恢复原本的姿态。其实这是多此一举，光是从脚步声他就能够判断来者是谁。这个人总能在不着意地就挑出他话语中的漏洞，一针见血式的找到关键，对此他一直感到很不可思议。  
此刻大家都在宴会厅狂欢或者是转移阵地到了套房，没几个人会想跑到一无所有的顶层甲板这里来。照理来说，Loki该和Thor去跟派对的主人打一声招呼，但Loki想Grandmaster一定早就从人群当中看到他们了，更重要的是，他不想跟不受控制的Thor在自我介绍时又来一遍“我们是兄弟”、“是领养的”的戏码，他肯定会在当场炸毛。

“距离行动开始还有一些时间，你可以先去猎个艳，找个中意的对象玩一会儿。”  
Loki认为派对才刚开始就马上实行计划并不妥当，等到下半夜之后再进行比较好，毕竟船上可算是一个巨大的密室，万一被察觉很快就会被逮住。他转过身，扫了一眼Thor微鼓的裤兜——对，是裤兜不是裤档。  
因为一年到头都在举办派对的缘故，Grandmaster的派对非常有章程，从客人上船开始，整场派对里头侍者们都忙不迭的往大家的衣兜里偷塞保险套。  
Thor今晚也穿着西装，只是没打领带，半长的金色头发在脑后扎成束，把整张脸都大方完整地露了出来，西装下他健美壮硕的肌肉轮廓隐约可见，因为燥热而解开的两颗衬衫上方钮扣，随着他走动他厚大紧绷的胸肌时不时跑出来晃瞎人眼，也难怪侍者们会趁他不注意时不断往他裤兜里狂塞保险套。

今晚的派对让Loki重新认识到纽约人衣冠禽兽的程度。萨卡法律事务所可不是人人都有机会参加Grandmaster的派对，只有得到Grandmaster钦点的少数员工才可以，不然就是跟Grandmaster相熟的事务所的老顾客。Grandmaster的这艘xing ai派对专用船是一艘小型邮轮，只有二十余间套房，对于百名以上的宾客当然是不够用的，所以不论是公开的宴会厅或是带着门的套房里都是一样的淫靡混乱。面对这样的肉体横陈的yin乱场面，Thor的紧张和局促不安简直溢于言表，Loki多少可以理解然而他或多或少也可以理解，Thor毕竟是奥丁家的孩子，可以风流但不能下流，该有的教养仍在。  
“不过最好避开金棕色卷发的，她是我的内应，还有个黑肤黑长发的，那家伙爱钱嗜酒胜过一切，估计也看不上你。”  
他自认好心的做出几个提醒，然后自顾自的转回身，从西装外套的内袋里拿出一条光看就甜度很高的巧克力花生棒。不只是内应，对于来参加这场派场Loki做了充足的事前准备，连粮食都自携了。  
Thor一样对于派对里的食物敬谢不敏，不想也不敢沾口，导致他一整晚都没东西可以吃，看到Loki将巧克力棒放进嘴里的瞬间，他忍不住跟着咽了下口水。Loki还说他事先不知道这是什么派对根本小骗子。 

“有时间的话，我想跟你谈谈。”  
Loki两三下就把巧克力吃完，他挥挥手，准备要走，“我不想，没什么好谈的。”  
“Loki！”Thor按住他，扳正他的肩膀要Loki直视他。  
“Thor Odinson，我们就不能只是不小心刚好住在同一个屋檐下的陌生人而已吗？”他往后退了一步，Thor也顺势松手，Loki抬头望着他，“你想谈什么呢？我这几年过得如何？如你所见，没有缺鼻子少眼睛，领我回去的亲生父母也没有虐待我，还是你其实希望看到那样的我，一个一直等待着你来拯救的可怜的我？抱歉，让你失望了。”他过得好极了，再也不会有无论怎么仰望也无法冀及的巨大存在横阻在他的眼前，再也不用为此感到悲伤或喜悦，再也不用以渴求又可怜的姿态等待着他心中的那个伟大来拯救。

“不，我怎么可能会失望——我很高兴看到你过得好，真的。”Thor盯着那双倨傲的绿眼睛无比诚恳地说。只是当他看到现在的Loki心里还是有一股难言的欣慰与落寞，现在的Loki英挺高挑，出落成一个漂亮自信的青年，本来秀气光滑的脸部轮廓变得凌厉有型，不再是他记忆里那个苍白单薄的少年。“你说我们不能就只是碰巧住在同一个屋檐下的陌生人，不能，你知道我们不能，你是我的兄弟，我们永远不会变成毫无关系的两个人。”  
“我们已经不是兄弟了，我们从来都不是。”  
Loki的冷硬瞬间戳痛了Thor，Loki过去也曾经带着这样憎恶漠视的眼神看着他。Loki的外表产生了变化，但他的神情个性、他讥讽的笑容都和小的时候一模一样，依然乖张难测，喜欢玩弄人心，他曾气呼呼的问Loki为什么总是要捉弄他，那时候的Loki只有七八岁大，但已经让他头疼的不得了，Loki笑嘻嘻的说因为爱啊，我爱你啊哥哥。

“你无法擅自决定我们的关系，我只是渴望，渴望能待在你的身边，Loki，我把你当我的世界。”他将手放在Loki的脖颈上，打从第一次见面时他就想这么做了。八年前Loki从他的世界消失后，现在他好不容易失而复得，他有信心他们未来可以继续并肩而行。“Loki, Listen to me, 我——”  
“喔喔喔喔喔――啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! YES!!”  
从他们脚上的楼层往上传来的女高音强行掐断Thor的话，两人僵硬的呆在原地。  
彷佛是要较劲似的，不同音色的叫床声开始此起彼落。  
这儿可不是什么适合演莎剧的舞台，一分钟后Loki耸了耸肩，“夜长梦多，我觉得该开始我们的计划了，趁着所有人都忙着专心干自己活的时候。”

Thor点头同意，没有再多说什么。Loki和Thor小心避开其他人一路往他们的目的地前去。敲了敲舱房门，确定房内没人后他们直接进入。这是派对后勤人员的休息室兼办公室，不大的空间里堆了一些五花八门的派对备品。  
有专门享乐的蚱蜢，就有辛勤工作的蝼蚁，不论是在哪里总是需要有默默耕耘的工作人员，就算是以追求极乐为宗旨的性爱派对也不例外，在绝大数人都已经神昏智迷的性爱邮轮上仍有少部分人必须始终保持清醒。  
船上的肉体飨宴正进行到高潮让本待这个可怜的蝼蚁窝里的人全都忙得不见人影，刚好给了他们机会。Loki很快就找到他的目标，Thor见状立刻快步凑上前去，然后他在Loki找出来的公文包一眼就看到了里头的三只手机。普通人可不会一次用到这么多支手机。Loki果然一开始就是相准犯人来的。

“犯人是谁？”  
“萨卡法律事务所的会计。”完整的解答是“坐在萨卡1楼咨询台后头小房间的光头会计同时也是Grandmaster的表弟卡罗”。很不幸的由于某个无可避免的理由，Loki跟卡罗有过为数不少的接触，早在他到萨卡上班之前，卡罗就已经知道他，而且也有许多可以偷拍到他的机会。  
对个性阴郁孤僻又性冷淡的卡罗而言不知是幸或不幸，他在这场狂欢派对里是属于劳动者而非享乐者那方。  
“当然，也有可能结果证明我是错的。”  
“你的判断不会有错。”Thor说。  
“比起我的想法，证据更有用。该你表现了。”Loki指了指卡罗公文包里的三只手机，“你不是程序员吗？解个锁屏密码应该很简单吧！”  
“你好像有点误会，程序员分很多种。弟弟，你应该少看点Netflix。”Thor皱眉说。话虽如此，Thor像影集里的特务特工一样从身上掏出神奇的小道具，将它接上手机插孔。在Loki提出要在今晚的派对里找犯人手机的计划时，他就有所准备了。  
Thor的公司目前处在创业上升期，又刚获得新的资金挹注，前途无量，却撞上这种事，运气不好可能还会因此成为众矢之的。Thor并非是想推卸责任，毕竟犯人使用他们开发的APP做为犯案的媒介是事实，虽然对不起他的合伙人、员工、客户还有投资人，但该承担的总要去承担，一切总会有办法的，当务之急是尽快逮住犯人避免再有人受害，倒是范达尔对他又跑来玩办案游戏意见很多，然而这丝毫抵挡不了他想和Loki像以前那样一起并肩作战的念头。  
“这是我朋友之前顺手做的小玩意儿，他是有六个还七个博士学位的全才，大家都对他崇拜的不得了。”   
Loki哼了一声，Thor总是这样，有很多的朋友，像冬日里的太阳一样所有人都会不由自主地被吸引到他的身边。

Thor用那个像随身碟一样的小工具迅速就解开了手机的锁屏密码，很快地Thor已经检查完其中两只，进行到第三只时Thor凝滞了一下，Loki知道他们找对了。却在这时外面出现了有人接近的声音，两人互望一眼后迅速将手机收回公文包，同时放归原位，然后躲到房间的暗角，只是在这么小的一个空间里要不被发现才有鬼，只要灯一亮他们就无所遁形！对方进到房间后也没有立即开灯而是凭着走廊透进来的光在一片昏暗中摸出自己的包，无巧不巧的正是他们放回去的那只公文包，他从包里拿出刚刚才被他们放回去的手机，在他们还没想到要怎么应对时，对方已经闪身出房。  
Loki与Thor互看一眼后立刻跟出房间，他们一路放轻动作跟在他的后头。那家伙拿走的正是被Thor确认为是连环jian禁犯人使用的那只手机，里头不仅安装有Thor公司的那只APP，用的也是绿眼邪神的账号。  
盯着卡罗鬼鬼祟祟獐头鼠目的背影，Loki心想总不可能这种时候仍想要物色猎物吧——糟了！Loki低声喊了声“Thor！”丢给他一个眼神。他知道卡罗打算做什么了，他要趁今天这个机会销毁证据！不管是早有计划或是临时决定，只要将那只手机抛进海里，连环jian禁案里最有力的证据就会从这世上彻底消失。这一次真的是就算是硬抢的也要抢下来！  
Thor三步并两步的赶上卡罗时，卡罗拿着手机的手已经伸到栏杆之外，却在下一瞬出现异变，卡罗整个人突然被外力掀翻过去，眼见就要连人带手机一起摔进海里——  
千钧一发时Thor拉住他，却让那个“外力”的始作俑者非常不爽。只见黄色长袍往上一飘，本来稳稳攀在船边的Thor顿时失去失衡，和他抓在手上的卡罗一起往邮轮外掉了下去。

“Thor！”  
Loki的叫喊和落海激起的水声不分前后的回响在纽约湾上。随着他们掉海海面上溅起巨大的水花，在邮轮旁边却显得相对渺小。Loki转头瞠视着和他同样站在甲板上的Grandmaster，裹着黄色浴袍的他一脸的天真无辜。但Loki确实亲眼看到一开始推卡罗下海就是Grandmaster身边的那个帕托兹，他更没有错过Grandmaster亲自抬腿踹Thor下海时眼中闪过的那一抹厉光。  
Loki转回头抿直嘴看着海面，没多久Thor就浮了上来，他拉着卡罗的手依然没有放开，两个人一起在海上载浮载沉。Thor那个蠢货！不管是那只烂手机还是那个烂人都不值得让他冒这么大的险！  
Loki迅速拆下挂在栏杆上的救生圈，以为他会朝船下丢出救生圈，他却踩上栏杆在旁人惊讶的目光下连人带救生圈的一跃入海像一只黑色的箭笔直地射进海中。

正努力在大海上求取生存机会的Thor隐约中只知道有个东西随着他们落海也跟着掉了下来，等他发现那是Loki时心脏几乎要从胸口蹦出，“Loki！”  
他自己被人踹下海都不曾觉得害怕，他想向Loki游去，偏偏他还拖着一个累赘。  
“Thor！”Loki先将手上的救生圈抛给Thor，一边游近他们，“别让那矮秃子挂了！”  
卡罗双手胡乱挥舞了一下似是在抗议他才不是矮秃子。  
Thor会意，将接到的救生圈硬套在卡罗身上。万一这矮秃子挂了就麻烦了，更怕他哪个筋不对突然想要畏罪寻死之类的，他还需要他好好活着来证明Loki的无罪。  
一会儿后他们终于游至彼此身边，Thor问，“Loki你为什么要跳下来？”  
“难道你要我一个人留在那艘船上吗？”真的是个蠢问题，Loki没好气的说，“你也太鲁莽了！”  
Thor心想没有比不太会游泳还主动跳海更鲁莽吧，他还记得当年他的弟弟那长到不匀称的手脚让他在学游泳时吃了不少苦头。看到Loki刚才游过来的样子，Thor差点不合时宜的想要笑出来。这个小傻瓜到底是哪来的自信敢跳下海。  
“手机呢？”  
“在这。”Thor举高他的右手——左手依然紧揪着卡罗的泳圈免得他飘远——展示握在手里的手机，“对不起，还是泡到水了。”  
卡罗落海时下意识的抓紧了他本来要抛进海里的手机，Thor拉着卡罗浮出海面时顺便将手机从他手中抢了过来，只是手机已在海水里浸了不短的一段时间，九成九没救了。  
没救了的还有他身上这套他最喜欢的西装，Loki心想。

Loki没有说话，他把一只手搭在Thor的肩头，另一只手则伸到水下。Thor发现到Loki的手正在他的身上到处乱摸，尤其是集中在他的腰部和腰部以下。  
“Lo——Loki，你在做什么？”  
这时候Loki的手已经伸出水面，他拿到他要的东西了。Thor睁大眼看着Loki手上捏着的小正方形。  
再怎么暗，他还是一眼看懂那是什么。见鬼了，一枚保险套？  
Loki没有说明，他正在用牙齿咬住保险套，撕开包装后他用手指将套子掐出，从Thor手中拿过手机，把手机放进保险套完成了简陋的防水保护。  
对着Thor惊讶胀红的脸，Loki淡然狡猾的微笑，“……从Netflix学来的。”  
虽然如此手机毕竟还是落了水，但至少比任由它继续泡在海水里好，剩下的就看天命了，反正他已经尽了人事。

手机的问题解决了，接下来是他们自己。也不知道救援何时会到，这里虽然是近海，依旧很危险，说不定过会儿就有不长眼的轮船撞来，或是经过的船造成的尾浪，海浪一卷他们就只有没顶的份。  
海水太冷了，在海里的时间久了，Loki越觉得寒冷难耐，但他现在想要后悔也来不及了，毕竟不是人人都像Thor一样浑身肌肉体力超凡还会自体发热。他试着又踢了几下水，然后就放弃了，老实说光是游到Thor身边就已经用去他大半的力气。海水冷到刺痛骨头，加上落水时的冲击，Loki觉得身体渐渐麻木失控，非常好，他们现在得在纽约湾的海水里演译新世纪的泰坦尼克号了。  
Thor察觉到他的不对劲，用手按了按他还搭在他肩膀上的手，“抓好我，千万不要放手。”Loki看了眼Thor。如果不是要顾着卡罗跟他，Thor说不定自己游着游着就能上岸了。

Thor不知道他们还要撑多久，他们现在唯一能倚靠的漂浮物只有那只套在矮秃子身上的救生圈，有那么一瞬间Thor甚至想把救生圈拿回来给Loki套上。他一只手抓着卡罗的救生圈，另一只手紧揽着弟弟，水面下的双脚则持续不断地踩动着，同时出声安抚，“Loki, Brother，你放轻松，放心，你把身体放松交给我一切有我。”  
“Shut up!”Loki怒斥，还用了所剩不多的力气掐了下Thor的肩膀肉，可惜效果比猫挠还糟。如果说他刚才对现在的状况有感到一丝丝的绝望，那么现在那一丝丝也已经被Thor这些白痴的话摧毁到半点不剩。  
“弟弟，你听我的，海上求生最重要的就是保持镇定，只要身体放松了就能够自然漂浮——”Thor说到一半突然卡住，他看到Loki的身后有灯光出现，他惊讶又欣喜的发现有快艇正朝着他们驶来！  
出现的是Loki口中那个爱财嗜酒的瓦尔基里，她抬起酒瓶灌了一口，站在救生艇上居高临下的开口，“二位殿下要上来吗？”  
Loki认真的看着她，翡翠般的绿眼睛在漆黑的海上闪闪发亮，“这样算是酒驾吗？”

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

兄弟俩才刚踏上瓦尔基里的快艇，海岸巡防队的船艇也跟着到了，当他们搭乘官方救生艇抵达岸边时，纽约警方已经等在码头了，他们认识的克林特巴顿和娜塔莎罗曼诺夫也在其中。  
Loki将套着保险套的手机交给走近他的娜塔莎，同时也看到警方正在对刚刚才劫后余生的卡罗进行正式的逮捕宣告，他耸了耸肩，“看来你们找到其他的关键证据了？”  
“纽约警察比你想象的还能干的多。”娜塔莎美艳的微笑里流露出几分骄傲。她带着玩味的表情收下手机，用不着他做说明，她也猜得出这是什么。Loki当初只承诺会告诉她谁具有嫌疑，这份大礼来的可真是叫她意外，“这个能把他无实脱罪的机率降得更低，谢谢你，辛苦了。”她笑着看用铝箔保暖毯裹住身体的两兄弟，“这真的是一次非常成功的警民合作。”  
“比起不咸不淡的两句话，没有奖金什么之类的吗？”  
“Loki！”Thor哭笑不得。  
Loki哼了一声。警方比他想象的更快就查到卡罗是连环监jin案的犯人。也是，那个矮秃子看起来就不是什么能进行高智商犯罪的家伙，留下会被追查到的迹证也是理所当然的事，让他像是瞎忙活了一场。

“Hey,”巴顿也朝他们走了过来，“你们让我想起中餐馆里的那个……是叫做粽子吗？只不过闪亮亮的。”虽然嘴上取笑，但看着他们湿答答惨兮兮的模样，还是激起了他身为人民保母的责任心，“这附近……嗯，你们要不要回邮轮借间浴室冲个热水？”巴顿想了一下提出建议，结果被异口同声的否决。  
“死都不要！”   
“唔，那好吧，我看今天你们就先回去，明天再到警局做笔录就可以了。可以吗？”说最后一句话时，巴顿转身看娜塔莎，得到她的点头后，他回过头来继续对两人说，“走！我开车送你们回家吧！”  
巴顿这次的提议非常得到兄弟两人的赞同，这种时候这种地方很难叫得到出租车，就算有看到他们现在浑身冒水的模样大概也会拒绝他们上车。当巴顿看到他们的湿屁股碰上他的后座椅垫时，眉头皱到都快打结了，Loki猜他提议时一定没有想到这一环。  
上车前Loki往宗师xing ai邮轮的所在方向望了一眼。此刻那艘船应该已被巡防队包围，正在接受上船的警方的调查吧！  
不管是监jin案也好，落水事件也罢，登船调查都是必然的程序之一――而船上等待着警方的意外和惊喜远远不仅于此。Loki的嘴角勾起一个讥诮的微笑，希望萨卡的公关团队足够优秀，天亮之后够他们忙的。

车子开动没多久Thor就开口问，“巴顿，你有酒吗？”   
“有。”巴顿笑了一下，从置物柜里头拿出一只扁酒壶慷慨地递给Thor，“来，给你们暖暖身。”  
Thor灌了一口后，随即皱起眉，里头是浓度不低的龙舌兰酒，“你在值勤时喝这个？”  
巴顿对着后照镜眨眼，答非所问，“对吧？喝完就不会冷了。”  
Thor将扁酒壶递给Loki，Loki在犹豫了一瞬后接了下来，等扁酒壶再回到Thor手上时已经少了一半重量，Thor略感惊讶的看了眼Loki后并没有多说什么。大概是累惨了，上车之后Loki就没有再开口说话。Thor又喝了两口，最后干脆把照巴顿说的喝光了它。  
送他们下车后，巴顿匆匆的交代了一句记得明天去警局做笔录就扬长而去。  
――其实现在早就过晚上12点，严格来说应该算是今天了。

 

Thor公寓的门房不是24小时都在，不然他可能会奇怪虽然明明同住一屋却从不曾同时进门的两个人怎么会突然一起回来了。  
屋子里的宁静被直到深夜才回家的两人的粗重呼吸声打破，拿出钥匙打开家门的是Loki，还来不及收起，钥匙就从他的手中滑落，在接触到地板的时候发出了锵的一声，就像是一个信号一样，一切开始失去控制，有人扳过他的肩膀，他也自然而然的侧转身体，相互给了对方一个热切的亲吻。

没有逗弄和试探，他们就这样突兀地接吻了起来。  
经历过一夜的冒险，明明累到想马上倒头大睡，然而今晚发生的种种事情却让荷尔蒙在他们的体内大爆炸，那些暧昧摇晃的灯光、艳俗催情的音乐终究还是发挥了它的效果，性爱派对里头的情欲味道早就浸润到他们身体里头等待着被唤醒，紧迫刺激的船上追逐、冰冷海水里的生死一线也是加重催化令欲念贲发的关键――更或许其实一切早在甲板上的月光就开始蓄积。此刻欲望和情感在体内沸腾怒吼，侵蚀了理智再也抑制不住。  
他们应该竭力压制住自己，却没有一方选择这么做，他们疯狂索取对方的唇舌，打从一开始就是个火辣凶猛的深吻。Loki的鼻息扑打上Thor的脸，他仍记得地铁相遇那夜Loki嘴唇上残留着的那股不知名的酒味，而这一次却是清楚无比的龙舌兰味道，只是融入了Loki自己的味道，不再那么苦辣。在舌头纠缠不休之间，他的手指插在Loki的黑发里，Loki的则缠进了他的金发当中，Loki的嘴边有银丝开始滑出，如果他还保有点理智大概不会允许这种事。车子里的暖气把他们的衣服烘到半干，但也只是半干而已，他们的身体本来因为湿凉而颤抖，现在却因为欲火而颤动，两人紧贴在一起，Thor的手隔着冰凉湿黏的衬衫从Loki的蝴蝶骨一路抚摸至腰间，再从腰间爬上回来，由于过度的疲惫使Loki浑身像针扎般刺痛，也在Thor的手中逐一被抚平，只有当他因为体格差被推抵在墙上时全身不受控地剧烈震抖，有股声音在他脑内咆哮着要他奋力推开Thor，但此时他们已经退无可退，他们的胯紧贴着胯，他感觉到Thor双腿间的巨物已经精神抖擞了起来，他的亦然，在接吻的间隙里他听到Thor沙哑的声音，“……我听说我是你伴侶的身分参加那场性爱派对的――”

***

Loki睁开眼时发现自己仰躺在一个陌生却又莫名带着点熟悉感的房间里。手脚酸软外头还有点痛，而他身上套着似乎是Thor的过大T恤，即便如此他仍隐约记得他们并没有做到最后，虽然在法律上都算一样――环境或许真的是会影响人，自从到萨卡上班后，那些条条列列的法律知识开始缓慢回流到他的脑子里。昨晚――Thor在客厅沙发帮他撸了一发后，他就眼前一黑不争气的睡死过去了，他不知道也不想去知道Thor后来怎么处理他自己的欲望的。  
他懒懒地环视了一下这个房间，房间陈设还算简洁，除了他身下的这张大床外，还有一张摆了计算机的桌子，房间主人可能有的时候还会把工作带回来这里继续。Thor的房间比他这个合租房客的要大一些，倒是采光方面稍弱了一点。  
床头上的纸条告知了Thor的去向。上头写着“我去接芬尼尔 Thor”。

……事实证明他跟Thor的体能差了不止一个等级。跟马上就脱力昏睡的他不一样，昨晚之后Thor还有余力帮自己和他收拾善后，隔天早上甚至能准时出门去宠物旅馆接芬尼尔――而那个白痴昨天一整晚还都没吃过东西！Loki摸了下自己肚皮上薄薄浅浅的一层肌肉，最近他消耗运动量最大的地方就是偶尔陪芬尼尔跑跑步，体力废到见渣。瞄了一眼Thor房间角落的几个健身用的哑铃，Loki觉得该为自己排几个健身计划了。

他倒头躺回床上，不自觉地轻嗫起手背上的薄肉，这是他从小养成的坏习惯。  
唇瓣上的摩娑感勾起他昨晚最后的清晰记忆。那大概是他们开始一边扯着彼此皱巴巴的衬衫跟裤子一边从玄关朝屋内移动的时候，理智终于从他满是欲望的脑海里挣扎地窜出了一点芽，他阴鸷地对Thor说“Thor,别做你会后悔的事。”，直到他被Thor压倒在沙发上时，他才听见他低吟几近哀鸣的回应，“我一直都在后悔。”。所以最后是侵犯弟弟的罪恶感扼住了他吗？又或者只是单纯的突然想起他们的同居公约里有禁止在客厅做爱这一条。  
“ehehehehehehe” Loki抬手遮着眼笑了一阵子后才起身回自己的房间。  
冲完澡的Loki带着恶狠狠的表情把脱下来的T恤踢进床底。就继续给我后悔到死吧，蠢货！  
穿好衣服坐在床上发了一会呆后，他拿起手机拨出电话――  
“阿莫拉，是我。”

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

阿莫拉就是他安排在宗师性爱派对的“内应”。  
他帮阿莫拉跟不动产部门的王牌律师Danny牵线，他知道Danny仰慕阿莫拉已久一直希望能够约到她。阿莫拉以Danny伴侣的身分上了船，虽说是内应，但Loki也没要她特别做什么，她只要和平常一样尽情享受派对跟拍些炫耀视频分享到朋友圈就可以了。  
虽说比起姐姐罗蕾莱，阿莫拉相形低调许多，但这两姐妹一向互相转发的。过去畏惧于上层社会的权势，宗师放浪形骸的性爱派对只是讳莫如深的都市传说，媒体从来不曾大肆报导，可是这次搭上了连环监禁事件跟落海事件，还有警方的登船调查，都不得不让宗师的秘密派对被放在台面上让人高声谈论，就算萨卡想要用公关力量压制下来也没有办法――  
今天大概还能在控制之中，到明天就会很有趣了，以社交媒体的传播速度――他跟Thor的无聊视频都可以在一夜之间传开了，阿莫拉的派对视频只会更红火。

“别忘了说好要给我的报酬，你答应要安排我跟你哥约会的。”阿莫拉的声音依然娇媚动听精神旺盛，一点都不像玩了一整夜的人。  
“妳不是有男朋友吗？总是不吝赞美本王屁股的那一位。”  
“有男友又怎么了？你把Danny介绍给我时，你的道德标准可不是这样子的。”  
“可是怎么办呢，我无法兑现我的承诺了。”一边讲手机，Loki一边拉开衣柜挑了两套便装丢进行李，“抱歉，阿莫拉，我一不小心把我哥给上了，他爽毙了，说从此以后再也不想碰女人了。I’m really sorry.”  
“What the hell?!你是不是把主受词位置摆反了？那么Alpha的男人怎么会是bottom？！好吧，我知道你不是美国人所以――”  
“Dear, 相信我，我在英国待了大半辈子，光是懂得的词汇比妳多出了一本字典不止。”  
Loki假装没听到电话那头的阿莫拉暴踩地板的声音，“对了，可以请妳男朋友先搬出去两天吗？我需要一个暂时落脚的地方。”  
“……Loki Laufeyson我是上辈子欠了你吗？  
“不，是这辈子。上次妳差点被两个渣男绑去墨西哥，是我救了妳，还有之前黛西在妳新买的包里偷放了两只蜥蜴进去，也是我提醒的妳，不是吗？”  
“哼，黛西那小婊子那笔帐我还没跟她讨！”

阿莫拉感觉Loki今天情绪特别高昂，跟平时的他判若两人，但这并不代表她要敞开双臂欢迎他。阿莫拉表示她今晚已经约好Danny到她家准备来场三人行，除非Loki也想加入变四人行。Loki只得放弃借住阿莫拉家的计划，但他还是拉上了行李拉链。  
在昨天短暂的失控后，是要留下来跟他薛定谔的哥哥继续搞基呢？还是去阿莫拉那里四人行搞基呢？——黛西宇宙黑洞垃圾场一般的家从来不在选项之内，两个他都不想选。就算又要动用分期还款，他也要去找间酒店住！  
他不是瞎子更不是傻子会看不出Thor眼中赤裸裸的渴望与欲念，Thor看他的眼神从来就不只是看一个失散多年的兄弟，那个蠢货大概以为没有人看得出来，甚至从来没有试图掩饰过。  
结束与阿莫拉的通话后，今天他必须完成的事还有一件――  
他得去警局报到以证人的身分做笔录。

“我还在猜你会不会潜逃去墨西哥了。”  
这是红发警官为他做笔录时的开场白，她挑着眉看着姗姗来迟的他。  
Loki知道他在这里说谎没有意义，就算他不说或故意说错，和他一起经历了同样一晚的Thor也会一五一十的全盘托出，只是能够含糊不清的部份他就尽量含糊不清，诚实从来不是他的天性。  
“你不记得跟记得不太清楚的地方可真是多。”娜塔莎的笔在桌面上敲了两下，表达了她对这名证人的不满。  
“大概是海水太冷把我的脑袋冻坏了，” Loki眨了眨他那双无辜的绿眼睛，“也许过个两天我就能够想起那些细节也说不定。”  
“希望到时候你想起来的都是可以手按圣经宣誓的干净、诚实的证词。”  
“当然。”他勾起一贯的微笑。确认做完笔录后，他抬起眼询问娜塔莎，“我哥――Thor Odinson他来过了吗？请别让他知道我在这里。”

这是这名黑发青年步入警局以后，第一次流露出战兢兢的情绪，虽然他可能自以为掩藏得不错，“恐怕来不及了，”娜塔莎忍住笑，装出无比遗憾的表情，“巴顿警官应该已经通知他了。”  
她好好欣赏了一番他的表情后，半睁着一只眼开口，“我给你一个建议吧――你们年纪都不小了，别再玩连高中生都嫌弃的暧昧游戏，慢吞吞的精神恋爱可追不上身体渴求飙冲的速度。”  
“谢谢妳的忠告。”他几乎是咬着牙回应。若说罗蕾莱姐妹是擅长掳获人心的曼哈顿魔女，眼前这个红发妞则是另外一种意义上的魔女。

走出笔录房间时，Loki毫不意外看到正站在门外等候的Thor和巴顿。  
“Loki，你的笔录也做完了吧，我们一起回去吧！”Thor喜孜孜的迎上了他，紧拉住他的手。Thor转头望向巴顿，“巴顿警官你今天也可以帮忙载我们一程吗？”  
克林特巴顿觉得有必要提醒一下他的金毛大个儿朋友，“呃，我不记得我有在Uber做登录……”  
Thor呵呵干笑，假装没发现自己提出了一个无理的请求，就像他假装没看到Loki提在手上的行李一样。如果他不知道Loki会想逃走他就不是Thor Odinson了。  
嘴上虽那么说着，不过巴顿看在Thor这次也算在破案上帮了警方一把，决定再做一次这对兄弟的Uber司机。只是他希望早前的事不要再重演一次――要是他没察觉到上一次他送他们回去时弥漫在狭小的车子空间里那诡异的气氛是什么，他的警徽可以缴回去了！这也就是为什么一放他们下车后他就立刻闪人的原因。

他妈的！这跟押送犯人有什么两样！这是摆明了是挟持！  
Loki的臭脸从警局一路维持到踏入家门，芬尼尔照例跑到门口迎接两兄弟。  
Thor的脚步停在玄关，没有往前再踏进一步，Loki带着狐疑的表情扭过身，他张大着眼看Thor拎起放在玄关边的行李箱。  
Thor伸手拍了下他的肩，脸上挂着一个明亮的笑容，“我要去西岸出差，这一个星期芬尼尔就拜托你照顾了。”  
What?  
Loki站在原地一动也不动，对着Thor提步离开的背影咬牙切齿。  
所以，Thor特地逮他回来是因为要他看顾他的狗儿子？！

Damn you!! Thor Odinson!

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

备受大众与媒体关注的“曼哈顿随机连环监禁事件”的犯人遭到逮捕，这个话题已经连续延烧了好几天，不仅是因为这名变ll态犯人竟然是个上流出身衣冠济楚的会计人，随之曝光的性ll爱邮轮派对更是狠狠的往上头浇了一桶热油，后来甚至大有“逆袭上位”的趋势。在温饱到肚子凸凸的时代，对性的想象是无限膨胀的，尤其是当想象被具现出来，很难不为之兴奋热狂，窥私欲被满足之后就轮到假道学登场了，卫道之士们开始一个个冒出来，在电视、报纸及网络上争相发表各种严厉的批判。  
以上的过程在两天内进行完毕，第三天时，萨卡法律事务所对外宣布解除他们的现任CEO Grandmaster的职务。

萨卡法律事务所的创办人兼前任CEO Grandmaster此刻躺卧于沙发上在他即将拱手让人的CEO办公室接待他突然造访来却又在意料之内的访客。  
总是前呼后拥的Grandmaster现在形单影只，他最倚仗的左右手不在他的身边。以往随时跟在Grandmaster身边的托帕兹与其说是秘书，更像是萨卡实质上的统治者，如今却被指控有杀人未遂的罪嫌接受警方调查中。  
亲戚是变ll态监禁魔，亲信是杀人未遂犯，这位叱咤风云CEO顿时沦为了众矢之的，他所领导的萨卡法律事务所也跟着成为万夫所指，直到他们壮士断腕地发出了现任CEO Grandmaster即日起解聘的公告。

“小可爱，你真是害惨我了。”对于董事会在开了几个小时的闭门会议后决定开除他们的创世者，Grandmaster还算平静的接受了这个事实，虽然有些舍不得离开这个他稳坐了四十年的位置，但他诚心接收这是目前守住萨卡最有效的方法。Grandmaster捋整了一下衣袍，慵懒地抬起眼睑看着眼前这个让他饱受大众挞伐的原凶，“你为什么要这么做呢？就因为我不小心让你的男朋友你的那个命定之人摔下海？”  
“他不是我的男朋友，他是我没有血缘关系的兄长。”Loki淡然的开口。  
“wow，这里感觉似乎有个复杂庞大的故事a bighistory，我可以听看看吗？”Grandmaster明目张胆盯看着眼前人的腰线，想着这腰真是细啊。  
“NO。但我有另外一个故事，我想纽约市警局的罗曼诺夫警官应该会很感兴趣，亲爱的Grandmaster，你愿意去帮我把这个故事说给她听吗？罗曼诺夫警官是个不输模特儿的红发大美女，我不吝提供给你这个机会。”他的眼中闪着讥诮的目光，犹如硬冷的翡翠一样。

“我的小王子，你在开玩笑吗？根据我从某管道得来的消息，美丽的娜塔莎小姐已经听过你的故事了。” Grandmaster摊开手笑，“你让我得去找其他人来听我说故事了。” 他对他眨眼。  
“I know.”  
Loki没有敛下脸上讽刺的笑容。就如同Grandmaste自有管道去找警方高层做疏通帮他自己呼喊清白，Grandmaste也是透过同样方式获知卡罗被警方列入嫌疑人之中的事。  
Grandmaster发现他表弟的小秘密，也许是在警察出现在萨卡大楼之前，也许是之后，那并不重要，总之他知道了。Grandmaster不喜欢有人在他眼皮底下搞出会牵累他的麻烦事。卡罗被警方抓住只是时间早晚问题，这在之前要是犯人或证据能够自己消失掉就好了，或是两者一起更好。于是乎卡尔就从船上摔下海了，只是还多带了一个金发目击者。

卡罗背后没长眼睛他自然不明白他是怎么落海的，但Thor看见了，Thor向警方指证在船上故意动手推卡尔的就是托帕兹。但就跟卡罗一样，Thor看不到自己的身后发生了什么，只有Loki看见，只有Loki 知道执行者和托帕兹的教唆者都是Grandmaster。  
然而，瓦尔基里也是Grandmaster派来的，毕竟弄死一个人跟三个人还是有很大的差别的，也有可能是Grandmaster本来就不打算致他们于死。Grandmaster把卡罗推下海是究竟为了blame还是 execution，Loki没有兴趣去知道，反正Grandmaster这个人就是个疯子，你永远无法理解疯子的想法。对瓦尔基里而言只要有奖金跟酒或是全数抵换成酒的奖金，她通常不会拒绝也不会多问什么。  
Grandmaster让他的拾荒者出动把他们捞回来，但还是迟了一步。Loki之所以敢于追随Thor他们跳入大海，一部分是出自冲动，另一部分则是因为确信会有人来救援，警方本就有派员偷偷盯着他和卡罗，所以才能在出事没多久就派船来救人，警方也因已掌握到确凿证据，把卡罗逮捕的事情顺手一并完成。

喧腾一时的连环监禁事件的犯人总算落网，媒体自然而然为大众开扒起案件的前因后果，表面上称深度报导，实际上做的是八卦揭密，那只横空出世的派对视频更让这件新闻的讨论度直冲峰顶，派对的主办人成为舆论主要抨击的目标。在大众都聚焦在性ll爱趴上，相形之下，Thor公司的约饭APP——因为当初被用来做为诱拐被害人的工具之一一度被报导出来——反而只受到少许的关注。  
“亲爱的，做为赔偿，我应该怎么做你才会满意——你想要什么呢？”  
Grandmaster知道这才是这名黑发青年特地来见他这个萨卡前任CEO的理由。  
开始他的确是打从心底想让卡罗和他的罪证从世上消失，至于那个金发大个儿他只是单纯不爽，不爽他出手坏了他的事，也不爽他抢走了他的宝贝儿，只是后面的发展实在是太出他的掌控了。  
然而，CEO的位子也好、那只被传得满天飞的视频也罢，那都过去了，只有那个落海事件还未结束。落海事件里头唯一目击到全盘、唯一能作证指控他的只有Loki，据Grandmaster所知，目前为止Loki在警方那里的说法基本上倒还算是还原真相，并没有留下浮华不实的证词。即便如此，Grandmaster也并不害怕接下来他将面对的调查和侦讯，他当时给托帕兹的不过只是一个眼神罢了，靠他这数十年在警界高层留下的实力，他有信心摆脱这一切，只要眼前这黑发美人儿不要再添乱就行。

美丽的东西总是有毒的，他得安抚好这只小猫咪。Grandmaster深知他既然得罪了他，就必须诚挚地向他奉上他的赔礼，否则只怕他又会搞事情，在这件事或日后其他事上再扯他后腿。  
小猫没开口，只是踩在光亮的大理石地板上踱着碎步绕了一小圈。  
饱受嫌疑还差点落海死掉，这笔帐Loki认为他有必要讨回来。“弟债兄偿”理所当然——“兄债弟讨”也是，所以Thor那份他决定也顺手帮他收了。  
他早就知道Grandmaster比泥鳅还滑溜，而且托帕兹会帮他全部承担下来，即使司法惩治不了Grandmaster，但他也因此丢了萨卡CEO这个位子并且从此背上一个不怎么样的社会名声。  
“不会吧，你想要我的位子？你想要当萨卡的CEO？“  
Grandmaster看出他的意图，露出夸张的吃惊表情。真是个小疯子，他一开始怎么没发现。“真是有趣。小美人，我可以知道你当上CEO后想要做什么吗？报复那个侵占了你剧本的Chitauri剧场？这里似乎也有个故事，但这个故事我就没那么想听了。”  
黑发美人带着斜睨的微笑，“当上萨卡的CEO后要做什么，老实说我还没有想到，但能拿到的东西不拿不是我的风格。”  
“OK，我会帮你准备好入场券——我这个前CEO现在也只能做到这，剩下的你要得靠自己战斗了，宝贝儿。”

 

隔天Loki再度走进萨卡大楼时，柜台的Mary向他招手示意。她将一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花束交给他。  
“今天也送来了，”她丢给他一个羡慕的眼神兴奋地说，“每天一束红玫瑰，这真是太浪漫了！你男朋友真是完美，不但浪漫而且还超级帅！那天在邮轮上看到他本人时我差点脚软——oh我说出来了，天啊他是我这辈子见过最帅的男人了！别误会，Dear，你也长得很好看，你们是不同类型，更重要的是，他还那么爱你，每天都让人送花来，要是我也能交到这样一个男友就好了，总之，你们真是让人羡慕！”  
经常性出席性爱趴的姑娘居然会轻易的为一束玫瑰花激动得像天塌下来，能够这么简单的就唤起一颗天真纯情的少女心是附有什么魔法在里头吗？Loki的唇角勾起一个若有似无的弧度，他哥的脑回路越来越让人难以理解了，他不禁讥讽的想。Thor那家伙像追求小女生那样天天送花给他，到底是想搞什么鬼，让他每天遭受公司同事的调侃，如果这是Thor针对他的一个的恶作剧，那他可以宣布Thor成功了。

Loki睨向花束，虽然想让Mary直接帮他处理掉，但前面几天他已经尝试过了，她不仅自己拒绝，还会号召其他人一起来劝阻，直到说服他改变心意愿意像个傻瓜一样将这把蠢兮兮的花抱回家。  
他轻咬住嘴唇，目光盯着柔软如缎的红色花瓣，在他松口时一串话从他唇缝间溢出，“Like the red rose of summer that blooms in the day, time passes slowlyand fades away. ”Thor,Thor,你应该明白。时光亦逝，旧景难现。  
“Shakespeare?”Mary侧着头。  
“Bob Dylan.”  
Loki笑起来，“可以先把花暂放妳这吗？我回头再来取。”他现在要去的地方可不方便抱着一束花出现，那看起来会非常蠢。  
“当然没问题。”

Loki朝电梯间走去，被安排在这里等待他的人一见他出现立刻步向前指引他上楼。  
在萨卡大楼倒数第二高的楼层里有一间萨卡内部最正式、装潢也最讲究的会议厅，此时会议厅内正在就萨卡下一任执行长的人选进行最终讨论与选择。  
萨卡CEO的继任名单一开始跟Grandmaster的派对宾客名单一样长——有些名字还是重迭的，经过几轮的筛选之后终于只剩下个位数的人选，他们将会就剩下的名单进行投票以多数决决定他们的新CEO。  
然而他们手上的最后名单却冒出了一个先前不曾出现过的名字：Loki Laufeyson。  
翻开他的履历，跟其他人不一样，这位Loki Laufeyson既没有完美的胜率——他甚至连律师执照也没有，也未曾领导过任一间世界百大企业——他只是萨卡里一个文书员还是Parttime的！却被放进了新执行长的候选人名单里。  
就凭他是前CEO的新宠？！——Grandmaster若是在场会为自己喊冤，他连他一根手指头都还没碰过。Grandmaster虽然不再是萨卡的执行长，但他仍是萨卡的最大股东之一，在董事会占有席位，基于此，他们不能随便将名单上的这个名字拿笔划掉。

有人对这名候选人起了好奇心，想要见看看本人。在先前或是今日稍早，每位进入最后名单的人皆已透过视频联机或亲到现场自我推荐一番，而依照程序Loki Laufeyson应该也有这个资格和权利到场进行自荐。  
在进行最终投票前，名单里的最后一位候选人现身在会议厅内。  
他看起来特意打扮过，身着剪裁得体的精致西装，漂亮得像个电影明星——Grandmaster那老家伙的眼睛依旧很毒。  
会议大厅里除了Grandmaster以外的董事全数出席，列席的还有合伙人律师等，他们都是握有决定CEO人选资格的人，每个人都高梳油头西装革履，把会议厅坐成乌鸦鸦的一片。

黑发青年笔直地站在会议厅中央丝毫没有怯场的模样，那股睥睨一切的气质，有些人开始动摇，觉得臣服于他好像也无所谓。  
“你甚至连律师资格也没有！”拿到分成最多的合伙人律师站起来向他高声质问。眼前这小子别说杰出的实历，他连律师资格都没有，凭什么能担任萨卡的CEO？  
他甚至只是一个小小的文书员，而且还是Part time！有人在心里又复述了一遍。  
他们自以为高人一等以蔑视的眼神看着他，摆明了不欢迎他加入他们的阶层，认为他闯入了他不该踏足的地方，这让Loki想起在英国寄宿学校的那段年少岁月。  
在那个阶层分明的世界光是要安安静静的待着就不是一件容易的事，他偏偏要跟所有人作对，他们都说Loki Odinson——对他那时候还是Odinson——是个疯子，而且是特别疯的那种。

Loki翘了翘嘴角，脸上依然保持着一贯的自信与从容，“拥有古代罗马竞技场里奴隶斗士支配权的，不是同样擅长挥刀掷矛的战士，而是坐在场边包厢里面的贵族，不是吗？”他好听的英音萦绕在敞大的会议厅内，“我认为你们需要我这一个领导者。”  
他抬手打了个响指，所有人都朝他看去，全厅的目光都聚在他身上。

“想想——我的照片挂在大楼外头至少会很好看。”

 

tbc

注：“Like the red rose of summer that blooms in theday, time passes slowly and fades away.(红玫瑰逐日盛开，时光静寂流逝，永不复返)”出自美国著名创作歌手Bob Dylan的歌曲“Time Passes Slowly” (时光慢慢流逝) 

 

锤: 出趟差回来弟弟变总裁?!  
MCU锤: 这有什么，我每次流放回家弟弟都变王


	14. Chapter 14

这是Thor第二次进到萨卡大楼，进来前他发现原本挂在大楼外围那有着混乱配色的广告布幕已经被撤下，几个高空作业人员绑着绳索攀在外墙上，准备进行他们下一阶段的工作。不只是外头，就连大楼内部也发生了令人意想不到的变化。Thor记忆中的萨卡大楼门厅就跟其他立足于曼哈顿岛的大企业没啥两样，宽敞高大又上档次，可是眼下却被五颜六色的花篮花束塞了个满，简直就像是直接搬了一间花店进来。

 

两名接待员小姐正比手划脚向送花快递员指挥那些花篮花束的摆放位置，试图为这些满坑满谷的花篮花束理出一个秩序，其中一个刚好看到了Thor，她张大着嘴朝他走来，“噢，是你！Loki的男朋友！”  
“嗨，妳好。”Thor没想到他会在这里被人这样称呼，随着监禁魔事件的结束，Loki也早就在警方撇清嫌疑，按理来说他现在已经不需要再假装是Loki的男朋友了，不过他也并不想主动否认，“请问……Loki他下班了吗？”   
“你特地来接他下班回家！Sosweet!从你每天送的玫瑰花我就晓得你是多甜蜜的一个情人。Thor先生，你送来的红玫瑰我都是特别安排，直接放到Loki的CEO办公室，而且还摆在最醒目的地方。”Mary指了指那些花篮邀功的说，“绝对不会和这些混在一起，请不用担心。”

“谢谢……妳是说这些花都是送给Loki的？” Thor惊呆了，为什么这么多花都是要送给Loki的？这些送花的人是对Loki抱有什么居心？！——他没想到自己也是one ofthem。在各种不快的情绪里，另一方面他也由衷感激这位柜台姑娘的特别安排，没让他的玫瑰花湮没在花海之中。同时Thor也发觉到她的话里掺了个奇怪的讯息，“Loki的CEO办公室？这是什么意思？”  
Mary愉快的说，“就是Loki的办公室啊，这些花都是送来祝贺我们新CEO上任的。” 她从她的柜台里侧抽出邀请函递给他，顺道回答Thor当初问她的第一个问题，“Loki不在这里，不过也不算下班就是了，他人现在正在自己的CEO就任酒会上。就在隔壁街区的酒店，你拿着这个就能够进到会场了。”她俏皮的对他眨了一下眼睛。  
CEO、就任酒会？Thor觉得脑子里乱糟糟的。举行就任酒会的星级酒店离萨卡大楼不远，Thor决定直接用走的过去。

Thor到达会场时酒会已经进行到了后半阶段，宴会厅里汇聚了不少人，大家正在享用酒水和餐点，三五成群的交际着，看起来十分热闹。酒会的参加者中包括了萨卡的高层、合伙律师、主客户，他们几乎同时也是Grandmaster派对的常客，却也是标准的穿上裤子就不认人，把原来的CEO赶走，继续他们的歌舞升平。  
Thor扫视了一圈，几乎是马上就找到了Loki。他的一头黑发用了发油梳整固定，身上穿着修身的深蓝色西装三件套，将他劲瘦优雅的身段完美的勾勒了出来，向来深刻的五官与白皙的皮肤也被他黑亮的头发衬得更显精致，散发着迷人的魅力，说不出的英俊潇洒，举手投足间仿若王子般高贵优雅，天生如此耀眼，虽然不是站在正中央的醒目位置，却是全厅的主角无疑。  
Thor深深咽了下喉咙，就像那天和Loki一起站在船顶甲板时的反应一样，也不只是因为肚子的生理饥饿而已。  
偶尔有人走近Loki跟他打招呼，他只是一扬下巴简单地回应了一下他们。

“我就知道像你这样的人怎么可能会屈就在我的纸杯蛋糕店打工。”黛西看着Loki游刃有余的打发那些凑上来想拍马屁的家伙，感慨的说道。  
Loki笑睇着她，“Dear Darcy，我们都很清楚妳并没有纸杯蛋糕店。”  
Thor仍站在原处注视着Loki和他的女伴。Loki的女伴是个面貌姣好身材丰盈的年轻女孩，有一头跟她本人一样充满活力的黑棕色卷发，就在他们愉快交谈的时候，一个冶艳的金发美女直冲着Loki走来，她不顾黑棕发大胸美女的存在，跟Loki来了一个贴面吻。  
“大总裁——”音调里甜腻带笑，她用十分露骨的眼神对Loki上下打量，“这打扮真适合你，我的大总裁，是你的神仙教母变给你的吗？”  
每逢这种场合阿莫拉见谁都会自动变成调情模式无时无刻不在卖弄风情，Loki早就习以为常。“我觉得Loki应该是爱丽儿。”黛西插了进来，两个美国女孩开始争论起谁是最棒的迪斯尼公主。爱丽儿吗？Loki挑起眉。

Thor以为的修罗场并没有发生，Loki身边的两位美女似是早就熟悉彼此，嘻嘻哈哈了几句后，金发美女就往宴厅其他地方移动了。Thor想起范达尔以前曾经说过要流连花丛不难，难的是如何让花儿们和平共处……  
Loki对她们虽然不是亲昵到黏呼呼那种，但比起对其他人那种肉眼可视一贯的疏离已经有很大的区别了。原来Loki是那么笔直的吗？先前他居然还对他——Thor觉得胃部隐隐抽痛起来，他能肯定这并不是低价航空上难吃三明治惹的祸。  
有满大厅署名送给他的鲜花、跟美女们有来有往谈笑风生，Loki说他这些年过得很好，看来并不是谎话……只是Loki的对象不是金发就是大胸，Thor没想过他弟弟的品味和喜好竟然这么庸俗无趣——在青春期开始前他们就分隔两地了，还来不及分享彼此喜欢的女性……或者男性类型——Thor不禁腹诽了一下甚至有些愤慨，或许是因为他忿忿不甘的情绪扰动了周围的空气，结果引起Loki的注意，面对Loki投过来的目光，Thor只得抬步走上前去。

“嗨。”Thor有点尴尬的朝他弟弟打招呼，黛西刚好在前一步离开了，只剩Loki一个人，Thor望了一眼她的背影就转回头问Loki，“那个女孩是谁？”  
Loki抱着胳膊闲闲的答，“我的药ll头。”欣赏完Thor错愕的脸后他才又开口，“你之前总怀疑我躲在房间吸ll毒然后在出门溜狗时找药ll头补货，对吧？”  
这下Thor明白Loki是故意乱讲戏弄他的，“……我才没有。”不过却也真的跟他当初的心理活动相差不远了，他聪明的弟弟现在是连读心都会了吗？  
“你真的不认得她？”  
Loki一付“莫不要骗我”的表情倒是显得很真诚，见Thor依旧茫然，Loki大方的把答案丢给他，“她是芬尼尔的临时钟点褓姆之一，你雇用过她。”黛西的脸跟身材都不算是路人，走在街上有一定的回头率，Thor居然会这么没印象。

黛西从餐点区绕了回来，她一看到Thor就惊喜的指着他喊，“你是Loki儿子的Papa！”她的话害Loki差点砸下手里的香槟杯，他恶狠狠的向她瞪去，但黛西完全没注意到或是根本不在意，她挤到Thor的旁边，“——芬尼尔的主人！你是不是要征新室友了？Loki现在摆脱了无业游民的身分，想来他以后应该没啥时间帮你顾芬尼尔了，我可以推荐我自己吗？我想我可以做得很好。”她的眼神在Thor的胸肌上徘徊不去。  
Thor看了一眼Loki后，干巴巴的开口，“我目前没有找新室友的打算，而且芬尼尔几乎把Loki当亲生父亲了，牠大概接受不了其他人——”  
“我是亲生父亲？那你算什么——养父？”Loki讽刺说。  
Thor几乎想咬掉自己舌头。  
气氛不知怎地突然变得有些诡异，黛西的眼珠子在这对室友间转了一会，她挽住Loki的手臂撒娇说，“Loki，我想去跳舞。”Thor想象了一下Loki跟这名大胸妹子贴在一起跳舞的景象，背部不由自主的渗出汗来，好在Loki下一秒就冷硬的拒绝了她，她也没生气只皱了下鼻子就自己一个人跑去舞池。Thor本来想对Loki说你这样对女伴不好吧，但最后他还是闭紧嘴巴。  
又回到只有他们两人的状态，“呃对了，恭喜你，恭喜你就任——萨卡的CEO。”Thor有些生硬的说。  
“Thank you.”Loki随手把香槟杯放回路过侍者的托盘，他往Thor走近一步，恰好是刚刚黛西站过的位置。Loki问他是怎么来到这里的，Thor提一句他到过萨卡大楼Loki就明白了。Thor刚从西岸飞回来，整个人显得风尘仆仆的，即便如此他仍是俊美得扎眼，是除Loki之外宴会厅里的另一个发光体。因为是代表公司去出差，身上穿着基本上足以应付各种场合的休闲西装。  
“出差辛苦了——而且还比预定的一周多了……一天还是两天？我都不晓得原来程序员也会需要出差。”他又挪了一下脚部，整个人几乎要蹭到Thor的身上，他低下头在Thor的肩膀上嗅闻了一下，“你旁边坐了个意大利佬吧，这味道真呛人。”

Loki想象Thor这么大个子却可怜兮兮的挤在飞机经济舱位子跟邻座的人肩膀挤着肩膀胳膊硌着胳膊的模样几乎失笑，他抬起头凑在Thor的耳朵边说，“你最好先去冲一下。”  
Thor感觉到裤袋里多了一个卡片状的东西，他抑不住诧异的心跳正准备要开口询口时却又被Loki抢先，他依旧是刚才的姿势，嘴角带着笑，贴耳轻声地对他说，“1-4-0-8，在那里等我。”

***

Loki掏出钥匙一如循往一开门就看见金毛大犬坐在玄关雀跃的摇着尾巴迎接他的归来，他蹲下来伸出双手捧起金毛大犬的脸，“嘘——芬尼尔，Thor回来了吗？”  
大金毛低呜了一声，得到答案后，他放轻步伐缓慢穿过走廊和客厅，途中经过自己的房间，直至另一个房间的房门前他的脚步才停住。他抬起他修长白皙的手按在门把上，轻轻往下一压锁舌就咔地一声弹开。  
今天没再锁门了。  
Loki眼角带着笑意推开Thor的房门。房间内只点了一盏夜灯，就着晕黄色的灯光，他用和方才并无殊异的步伐往房间里走去，中间转折并停顿了一下，他把身上的西装外套脱下并挂在椅背上后，才再度提步重新往床的位置走近，床上有个人形般的隆起，一动也不动，像是对自己房间里正在发生的一切毫无所悉，直到感觉到床垫一沉，且有迷离低沉的嗓音出现在他耳边时，床上的人才陡然有了反应。

“Brother,你生气了吗？”

 

tbc

锤哥你也是金发大胸啊,有自信点!(误)


	15. Chapter 15

“Brother,你生气了吗？”

躺在床上的Thor啪地一下睁开眼睛，正好对上那个刚刚俯下身在他耳边说话的人的双眼。  
每次他的弟弟用这种软糯委屈的语调向他讨饶示好，几乎都能够奏效，万一这样他还不气消，Loki就会再挤出两滴鳄鱼的眼泪，让他最后只能心软投降。但若遇到Loki不想跟他和好的时候，最后苦苦哀求对方和自己停战的都是Thor。

Loki坐在Thor的床沿，侧身用双手撑在Thor身体的两侧俯视着他。他身上还穿着酒会上的那套衣服，只有西装外套被脱下挂放在旁边的椅子上，剪裁细致的马甲完美贴合着他的身体曲线，衬托出他细身窄腰，散发着一股致命的吸引力。  
然而此刻他的眼神并不是Thor想象中且熟悉、和语调一致，带着委屈却又不失倔强的那种，他漂亮的绿眼睛仍然是湿润的，但其中却带着狡黠和得意的味道——这一种Thor也非常熟悉，是每一次恶作剧得逞后都会出现在这个小骗子脸上的那种。  
Thor直到在酒店房间门口掏出房卡时，才发现那根本不是什么房卡，是他们住处附近某家店的会员卡。或许是Loki不小心拿错了，他该回去楼下的酒会会场找Loki，还是留在这里等Loki来？就在Thor拧着眉犹豫之间，1408号房真正的房客拖着行李出现了。Thor回到宴会厅找Loki，却发觉酒会里的人已经散得七七八八，他们的新任CEO也早一步和他的朋友们一齐离开换个地方续摊去了。  
不用说他又被这个狡猾的小骗子给讹了！

“我们的同居契约里有未经对方同意不得进入房间的规定吧？”他对着他的眼睛开口说，Loki挑起眉不说话。Thor原本就没睡着，Loki扭开房门的时候他就醒了，只是不愿理他。Thor生气地出言质问他，“戏弄我你很开心吗？”  
Loki笑出声音，连眼睛里都有笑意，“很开心啊，这是我从小到大最喜欢做的事，你不会不知道吧？”

在Thor的瞪视下，他施施然收回撑在床上的手，不过仍坐在床边侧头盯看Thor。Loki一收走手，Thor就唰地从床上坐起，迅速抓住Loki的一只手，大有兴师问罪的气势，Loki对上他的眼，嘴角浮着若有似无的嘲意，等待他的兄长再度开口，但Thor却是沉默的望着他，深邃的蓝眼睛里有波涛涌动，奔腾上涌的浪涛如山般巍然汹涌得像想吞噬掉什么。Loki审视着Thor，然后他装出夸张的表情，“不会吧？你是当真的？”他咯咯笑了两声，“我把你当哥哥你却想上我？”  
Thor的脸上闪过一丝难堪，但马上被其他更强烈的情绪覆盖，Loki不该到现在还装成对他的心意一无所知的样子，他严肃地说，“你应该有收到我的花，我还有证人。”  
“是可爱的Mary对吧，你觉得她怎么样？我看她对你很感兴趣的样子。”  
“不要扯开话题，Loki。”Thor伸手握住他的脖颈，“你晓得我的意思——难道你要说出邮轮派对那晚是个意外这种连电视影集都不会用的台词。”  
“虽然是缺乏新意连电视影集都不屑使用的陈腔滥调——但那晚真的是个意外，Brother。”Loki抬起手假装无辜，Thor似乎变得聪明而且更擅长说话……虽然只有一丁点，然而Thor随即展现出令他更为意外的一面。  
“那你为什么经常就撩拨我？从我们住在一起，不，应该是说从我们重逢那时开始。”Thor反射弧再长也能察觉到，最好是有一个正常的弟弟会像这样捉弄他的哥哥——作为室友或是朋友也不会。  
一个用谎言包装自我的人永远赢不了直率坦言的人，Loki瞪大眼睛，“……我没有。”

”你有。”  
”没有。”  
”有！”  
没有比逼口是心非的小骗子说出实话更愚蠢更浪费时间的事了，Thor干脆用自己的口将对方不断辩驳的嘴给封住，Loki想要挣脱却未果，Thor的双手像铁箍一样紧紧地箝着他，不得不说这确实是堵回反驳最有效率的方式，最后Loki连呼吸都被夺走了，只能偶尔漏出几声分不清是拒绝还是沉靡的呻吟。  
Thor的手臂稍微松开了些，他抬起其中一只抚上Loki的脸轻轻摩娑，再缓慢后移按住他的后脑勺，加深了亲吻。Loki发现自己开始主动挑逗对方的舌头，拉住它在彼此的嘴中翻涌跳舞，交缠的舌尖传递着某种或多种信息，带来像毒品一样让人麻痹又勾人上瘾的快感。

在陷入缺氧之前两人嘴唇终于稍微分离，大口的吸了一下新鲜空气后，Loki硬是挤出话来，“We are——”  
“Adopted.”Thor爽俐的打断他。  
上次否认他们兄弟关系还是Loki，现在想用这份羁绊箝制他们更进一步的也同样是他，他不能总是这样随心所欲随性妄为，于是Thor做了五分钟前他就应该做的事，他把本来坐在他床边的兄弟拉拽到床上，压制在自己的身下。他早就该这么做了，每一次Loki端着冷淡的态度做出那些挑逗而残忍的动作时，他都想象这样直接把他拉上床。被按倒在床上的Loki顶肘想要推开压在他身上的Thor，但成效不彰，两只有力的长腿也只能做出无效的踢击，Thor的力量大到让人几近绝望，他可以一次撂倒两个墨西哥佬却掀不翻他哥，他们之间的差距远不仅是体格和肌肉的大小而已。

Thor伸手撑在他的身侧，强调着说，“你上次说我们已经不是兄弟了，我们从来都不是——对，也是不对，我们从来不只是兄弟。”  
他们怎么可能是单纯的兄弟，哪对兄弟或朋友会像他们这样相处，更别说一而再三的亲吻对方，除了在地下铁那次蜻蜓点水般的轻吻外，没有一次不像冀求对方灵魂一样深刻又激烈。  
“Fine.不就欠了你一次吗？还给你就是了。”Loki放弃抵抗，他任双手在床上摊开。  
“我们之间没有谁欠谁。”Thor低抑着声音说，他不喜欢Loki的这个说法和态度，虽然他这付耍别扭的模样还挺可爱的，但现在的Thor迫切需要一个肯定的——“如果你不允许，我会停住。”

Loki在心里嘀咕，之前的你可是什么都不管不顾。他向他绽出一个惑人的微笑，“你知道男人都是用下半身思考的。”他手探向Thor的胯下隔着薄薄的裤子不重不轻地捋了一下，“你跟我的兄弟永远都比另一个兄弟诚实多了，不是吗？”  
Thor被Loki突来的偷袭吓到，他已然半勃的器官可受不了这种刺激，整个人反射性往后缩了一下。小妖精！Thor暗骂一声，不过他只敢在心里偷骂永远不会说出口，除非他想被手刃在这张床上。  
这小混蛋怎么敢腆着脸说他从未撩过他，现在就是。他扑上去对着他削薄的下嘴唇咬了一口，“你喝醉了？你在酒会上喝酒了吗？”他又丢出问题，他不愿意他们之中有人是醉醺醺的状态，希望他们双方彼此足够清醒。

“有差吗？那场派对上只有该死的低酒精香槟。”他没好气的说，他现在很清醒，非常清醒。“你话真多，要做快点，不然就算了，交际应酬了一天我很累。”他恨死现在这种小心翼翼又尴尬的奇怪气氛，以及Thor欲进还退反复再三的态度。  
Thor回想起Loki在酒会上对宾客爱理不理爱笑不笑的态度笑了出来，“那种冷淡得要命的对应会累？”刚出差回来的他比他更有资格喊累才对吧。他俯下身去，又一次吻住了身下人的唇，越吻越深，他一边吻一边动手去扯Loki身上的衣物，它们至今一件都还完好无少的穿戴在Loki身上这实在是太不科学了，特别是他上身那件禁欲又性感无比的西装马甲，从一开始就让他喉头发紧到现在，在Thor准备用力扯开它时Loki怪叫了一声，Thor以为自己哪里弄伤他了，倏地停住动作。  
“不准扯，更不准撕，这是ARMANI，它的价格足以抵上我们三个月的房租。”Loki龇着牙警告他。这不是那天被海水泡坏的GUCCI他可以不在乎Thor怎么对待它，但这套为了就任酒会特别订制的全新手工西装要是就这样被Thor这个肌肉笨蛋扯坏了，他会亲手揍扁他。

“天啊你真是——。”Thor既无奈又好笑，他大概能猜到Loki这家伙会缺钱到跟人合租房子的原因了，他同时也为Loki用上“我们”一词感到无比愉悦。  
“别瞎猜，这是总裁福利之一。”怎么说他也算是萨卡的门面了——不管是象征意义或是实质上的，治装方面当然不能寒怆，而且还要尽量显摆才行。  
“你是不是会读心？”又来了，这次Thor忍不住问出口。  
“我不会读心，是你太好猜看穿。”Thor懵逼的表情实在太有趣，Loki伸出手指戳了戳Thor的胸口。Thor抓住他的手，将他的手指拉进自己口中用舌头舔咬他的指尖，Loki的瞳孔瞬间放大，他的反应理所当然的被始终紧盯着他的Thor收进眼中。Thor心里止不住的得意，他特别喜欢在这种时候让他感到意外，这有一股无法比拟的成就感，在这一点上他们不愧是一起长大的兄弟。得逞后Thor松开他的手把自主权还给手的主人，“给你一分钟自己脱，不然我管不了三个月房租还能不能穿出门。”

“Damn you!”Loki狠骂一句，送上床给人家吃，还要把自己扒干净？这是什么道理！Loki秒缩回手开始朝自己身上动作，Thor的眼神告诉他，他的威胁不是嘴上说说而已。他将马甲、衬衫逐一解开，唯独裤子不太好解，除了因为坐姿的限制外，还有某个羞于启齿的原因造成裤子形状的改变，一番苦斗之后他才终于将裤子从他身上剥除。他抬眸时，Thor也已经是光裸的状态，他本来就已经洗好澡换了容易穿脱的睡衣，他甚至可以嗅到Thor身上淡淡的皂香，整身的肌肉健硕又壮观，比记忆里更结实粗大，当Loki的眼神往他下身一扫后，他倒吸一口气，他后悔了，“我现在还可以来杯酒吗？”

 

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

他就这样子异常怪巧的在Thor面前将自己身上的衣物全部褪尽，Thor也在几秒之间就把他自己扒个精光，他们光溜溜的互对着。Thor俯下身将Loki压制在他与床褥之间，用一个吻驳回了他的请求，然后他拉开彼此，让他们互相欣赏对方的裸体。在黯淡的黄光下，Thor可以清楚瞧见黑发青年诱人的曲线，精瘦的躯干、笔直修长的双腿，还有精致细窄的腰身以及圆润挺翘的臀部，他都觉得美极了。他的眼中闪着平常难见的光芒，彷佛最虔诚的信徒见到最崇敬的神祇一样。  
Loki的脸上带着不正常的红色，他的眼睛眨了一下，他不习惯被人这样一直看着，他紧抿着嘴唇，欲言又止。背着光的Thor英俊又完美，比博物馆里那些描绘神姿的古典雕像都还要夺人眼目，他就是神话里的神祇本身。  
Loki身上沁出细汗，原本光滑的肌肤变得肉眼可见的滑腻起来，随着心之所向，Thor将大手伸了出去，他先在Loki的腰上掐了一把后，开始放肆抚摸，凡他的手经过的地方都无可避免的发热了起来，Loki自暴自弃的任他上下其手，本来略显苍白的肌肤染上了颜色——就像是那天Loki端在手中的那只香槟杯里的颜色，Thor回想起来。  
就在那一夜他也曾见过同样美丽的光景。说实在话，一周前的那晚确实有极高的比例是出自于双方的性冲动，是一个在酒精和荷尔蒙爆发的情况下所产生的一个意外。后来他不仅扒光了Loki——尽管当时的Loki是十分愿意的，甚至还不可自抑地在他赤裸发热的身体留下好几处痕迹，好在最后理智拉住了他——尽管他甚至已经用手帮他打出来一次。后来他把失去意识的Loki抱到自己房间，想替他做清洁又怕动作太大弄醒他，最后是去浴室拿打湿了的大毛巾帮他擦拭干净，否则他那爱干净到有些许洁癖的弟弟，隔天起来发现自己竟然带着干掉的海水睡觉应该会想杀人。总而言之，那天晚上他们都有些糟糕，干掉的海水，几近麻痹的感官，这不会是一个理想的开端。  
感谢诸神，又重新赐给他一次机会。  
Loki恍神中想起先前那一夜，有些惋惜的想：酒后乱性有酒后乱性的好处，而不是像现在这样尴尬又不自在，身上还不断冒出让人羞耻的热气，他为此出神了一会儿，然后等他意识到时已经来不及了。Thor，他的哥哥，他曾经名义上的哥哥正在帮他口交！他看到曾经在他梦中无数次出现过那头标志性的金发正埋在他的两腿之间，吞吮着他的欲望……  
诸神在上，Loki浑身颤抖了起来。Thor从他的阴茎前端、囊袋开始细细舔舐，温暖的舌头每经过一个地方都让他颤栗不已。他熟知自己的尺寸比一般人来得粗长，Thor一定不太好受。Thor伺候着他的阴茎的同时，还不忘揉捏他的臀部，不知是由于快感还是羞愧，没多久他就在他的口中释放了出来。  
然而，还来不及缓过来，他感觉到下身有东西侵入。Thor把口中的精液吐出，将混合着唾液和精液当作润滑包裹在手指上送入Loki紧致的穴口。察觉到异样，Loki反射性地缩了一下，Thor立刻抱紧他，吻吮他的嘴唇。过了一会儿甬道已没有一开始那样紧涩，Thor却也没再贸然行事，他探手到从床头柜从抽屉里拿出全新的润滑剂，Loki注意到了，Thor突然玩心骤起，他晃了下手里的东西，“你不是最喜欢玩小游戏吗？你要猜猜看我是什么时候买的吗？我还留着收据上面有购买日期。”  
“闭嘴。”这个幼稚鬼！Loki对自己发誓，这绝对是他最后一次跟Thor Odinson这个白痴上床。Thor之所以准备这东西，这无非代表了他早有预感或是期待他们会走到这一步。暧昧的最高准则不是看见装做没看见吗？他就不肯让他们假装到底。Loki突然意识到其实他现在就可以将Thor踢下床，在他付诸行动之前，Thor的两根手指已经挟着大量的润滑剂放了进来。  
即使说着有如儿戏的对话，即便是这种时刻，Thor看他的眼神仍始终虔诚的有如膜拜神明，Loki被盯得有些不自在，想闭上眼偏过头。察觉到这一点的Thor用额头抵住他的，示意他看着他。准备的过程异常的久，Thor也知道自己硬了很久，只能尽量忍耐，他应该先让自己也发泄一次的，他只想到照顾Loki的，却忘了自己的，他希望他的小兄弟能够争气，反倒是Loki又先快受不了了。小巧的穴口被涂满了润滑剂的手指缓慢开拓着，Thor的指尖不断折磨着他，勾出他最深层的欲望和盼望，他瞪着彷佛饱含委屈泪光的绿眼睛，开始扭动身体，想讨取更多。  
Thor喉间发出低沉的粗喘声，“等会……再等一会。”他再度抬高他的髋骨，往狭小的甬道探入三根手指，Loki的股间淌着液体，后穴变得湿漉漉的，性器不知何时起已再度勃起，两条长腿紧紧地扣在Thor身上，在Thor缓缓进出时低声叫唤他的名字，像是在要求什么，双手却又自相矛盾地往外推出想推拒他，但Thor的力量更大，将他往自己拉近。  
他撤走手指，忽然继续起上次在邮轮未说完的话，“Loki，我把你当我的世界——”这样的情景曾无数次出现在他的梦中，“我爱你。”  
“我爱你，Loki。”他坚定的重复着。  
够了！这时Loki用脚跟敲了下他的后背，“……进来。”  
Thor本就已经抵在穴口前，立即用力往前一挺，在进入的瞬间Loki忍不住仰头尖叫，巨大的阴茎几乎要撕裂他，他反射性地拉长手臂紧紧扣住Thor的肩膀。Thor完全能感受他的慌张与恐惧，但他知道不能停顿在这里，他一边仔细观察他的反应，一边慢慢往前推进。最后，一个压抑的闷哼后，他终于将自己尽数埋入了Loki体内。巨大的阴茎挤撑在里面，Loki咬着嘴唇忍耐，然而他却感觉到它居然还比刚进来时该死的胀得更大！被撑开的痛苦仍在持续，他咬牙催，“动。”  
收到指令后Thor开始进出，他仍记得要放慢动作等Loki习惯，偶尔俯下头吻他，吞入不断自他喉间涌出的细碎呻吟与滚热气息。那些大量的润滑剂被证明用得很值得，进出少了阻碍，Loki似乎也慢慢适应了他的大小。  
就怕Loki会有所不适，起初Thor不敢太过放肆，温柔到Loki有些不耐，开始不安分的扭动磨蹭起来，于是他开始大进大出，有秩序的冲刺起来。在大力的抽插间，Loki整个人都在发烫，肌肤上的颜色又加深了一层，让人想不起原本的苍白冷淡，体内的变化更是明显，那处是这么样的湿滑紧致，甘美甜腻，犹如人间的天堂，却也是让人深感折磨的地狱。他想，他心里那些想要说出口的话，包含思念，包含分离的痛苦、重逢的狂喜，透过此刻的相连皆已倾诉而出。  
不，他必须说出来。  
“I hate you，我恨你，我恨我怎么这么爱你。”我恨我爱你。随着下身的撞击逐渐加重，双方喘息逐渐加急，他无法忽略Loki在前半句话出现时狠狠缩紧的那一下，那差点要让他泄出来。  
“我爱你。”  
他贴在Loki耳边，一遍又一遍的告白， “Loki，我把你当我的世界，我爱你，我真的爱你。”他一次又一次的重复。  
他的声音低沉又饱含情欲，却让人无从怀疑其中的真挚。  
Thor将他的双腿岔开抬高放在自己的肩膀上，同时他的腰摆动的越发夸张，伴着律动，欲望的浪潮一波接一波的涌上。  
“喊我的名字，”Thor用讨哄的语调说，“喊我的名字，Loki.”  
Loki被情欲和快感淹没的几要窒息，他发出压抑的呻吟并且选择满足对方的愿望，“Th-or……Thor.”  
得到他的回应后，Thor又一次加重了他顶冲的力道，每一下都插得极深，速度也加快，在Loki快要承受不了这种凶狠猛烈的抽插时，他又刻意放慢冲撞的力道。  
“Loki，我从小就喜欢你。”  
“……”他先是沉默，“你真是变态。”  
“对，我就是变态。”  
他低头吻他，轻笑一声后又按着他弟弟的腰开始再度发狠操干奋力顶冲，Loki发出破碎的呻吟，性爱的愉悦让他昏了头，恍惚间想起一些过往的事，直到Thor的每次撞击都落在他体内最敏感的那一点时，他的意识开始涣散，脑中只剩下一个想法，那就是这场漫长的性爱即将要到达尽头。  
情潮一次比一次汹涌，先前累积的快感都将在这瞬间一次性地爆发，他将头仰了起来，情难自禁的吐出带着哭腔的碎语。Thor看着他把持不住的样子越发兴奋，发出低沉的咆哮将他们一起送到顶峰。  
等眼前的斑斓色块慢慢褪下，Loki才拉出他掐进Thor背肌里的手指，他觉得他的小腿肚几乎都要抽到痉挛。两人喘息连连，互拥着品味高潮的余韵。Thor对着他拉得修长毫无防备的白皙脖颈来回舔吮，一边吮咬，他一边问，“你有几个女朋友……和男朋友？”他想起他上次酒会上的女伴们，以及每次派对上那些男男女女们紧紧黏在他身上的目光。  
Loki想嘲笑他事后才问这个问题的意义在哪里，但他还是回答了，“鉴于我在社群网络的名声，你说呢？”  
嗯，性冷感......想到这，Thor笑开了花，在怀中的人的脸颊上留下一个响亮的亲吻，“我知道你不是。”他在心里悄咪咪的感谢起网络之神，难怪宿命要他成为一个码农做为报恩。Thor双眼发亮，“那，我是你唯一的男朋友。”  
什么男朋友，充其量不过是打过一炮的炮友——Thor腿间的巨物此时再度苏醒，他将他翻了过来，准备用背后式再做一次——好吧，或许不只一炮。  
在不知道他们对于彼此之间的关系存在着认知上的差异，Thor还是压着他又做了两次，完事后他尽责地将Loki抱到浴室做清理，等Loki在Thor的臂弯里醒来时已经近中午了。  
金发的男人仍闭着眼睛，长而卷的睫毛在他脸上投下了扇形的阴影，若让视角停留在这里——真像个公主啊。  
他忍不住笑出声音，听到笑声，Thor睁开眼睛，把怀里的人又搂紧了一些，他温柔地开口，“你还好吧？有哪里不舒服吗？”  
以隔天的事后语来说实在是陈迂得过头了，要不是晓得他是出自真心的，Loki差点要翻白眼，他推了下他的胸膛，“你不用那么小心翼翼，我又不是女人。”他的眼睛在房间里转了一圈，“现在几点了？”  
“快中午了。”Thor答道。其实他比Loki还早醒过来，只是舍不得起来，然而现实总是要去面对，“……我等会儿得去公司报到才行，你呢？要去上班或请假？”  
“老子是CEO，爱去不去谁管我。”他一面出言呛他，一面挥手拍开黏在他大腿上的那只大手，“别再摸了！”早在他睁开眼睛之前就有只手一直不安份的在他身上上下滑动，对于这种骚扰他已经忍受不下去了。  
唔，意思就是要翘班了。“弟弟，你小时候明明是奥丁森家的小绅士。”他将脸埋进黑发爱人的肩窝。  
“我变了，变得满口粗话。”他不以为然的哼了一声。  
“不管你变成怎样，我都爱你，弟弟。”他现在就是个告白狂。除了蹭着他白皙的胸膛，这一次他还开始啮咬起他可爱的弟弟的胸前红点。  
“你这个弟控滚！”Loki气极了，同时言行一致地手脚并用着打算把这只金毛无赖踹下床，却不见对方有丝毫动弹。  
Thor充耳不闻只是嘿嘿嘿，一点也没有听从他话的打算，无赖之所以为无赖是因为他们没有底线，“做完这次我就滚。”  
Thor心满意足满足了他做为一个变态弟控的应尽义务后，才遵守承诺的滚下床。他在整好装出门前在黑发爱人的额头上留下一吻，“我今天应该会很晚才能下班，帮我照顾好芬尼尔跟你自己，嗯？”  
“嗯。”

 

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Thor敲了半天的门仍不见房内的人有任何回应，犹豫一阵后他决定自行开门入内。床上仍是鼓鼓的一包，并没有因为他的不请自入而有所反应。

隔了一天Loki依旧躺在床上，只不过回到了他自己的房间。Thor走到床边，脸上都是紧张和担忧，他伸手覆在他的额头上，感受到还算正常的体温，虽然心里吁了一口气，但他还是不太放心。

昨天Thor下班回家时已经凌晨，Loki早就不在Thor的房间，由于太晚了他也不好去打扰他，Loki似乎一整天都一直待在家里没出过门。

此时Loki已经醒来，他刚从床上坐起来就听到Thor问，“Loki，你身体有不舒服吗？”

他横了他大惊小怪的哥哥一眼，“突然被人吵醒包含在内吗？”Loki想着要不要就Thor不经同意进他房间这件事抗议两句。

Thor眼睛笑了一下，Loki从小就嗜睡如命，花在睡眠上的时间比别人多很多，现在他可以确认他只是贪睡赖床而已。

“你的司机在楼下等你，说你今天一定得去萨卡。”

他走出公寓大门准备去上班时却被一个陌生人唤住，对方显然认得他，他表明他是萨卡派给Loki的司机要来接Loki去公司，Thor只好转头回家来通知Loki，看来Loki这个CEO并不是他口中说的那样没人看管。Loki的表情明显不悦极了，除了起床气之外，现在又多了不得不出门上班的怨气。

Thor的视线从Loki的脸不小心下移到他的胸前，睡衣的衣领本来就低，加上最上头的钮扣早就在睡觉间自然松开，他能够清楚瞧见他锁骨中央白皙肌肤上的红色吻痕，那是他前天晚上也有可能是昨天早上留下的，他忍不住陷入遐想，不过他随即就强迫自己移开视线停止不适当的念头，毕竟他不能连续两天都中午过后才进公司，而Loki公司的司机也还在楼下等着Loki。

叫醒Loki后Thor就出门上班了，Loki最后还是辜负了他的用心，等他慢条条的做完出门的准备搭上萨卡派给他的车子抵达萨卡时已经过中午了。

Loki回想Thor早上看他的眼神，就像是看失而复得的珍宝一样，和他在床上待他时同样满满的深情与温柔外还有怕得而复失的小心翼翼，以及很多想说想问的话都隐藏在眼底，那些并不会因为他们睡过一觉就从彼此心中平息，一但Thor一股脑儿地脱口而出，他大概也会用相同份量的问题去质问他，好在他们家向来没有开诚布公的基因——即便他们之间并没有血缘关系，事实与真相最好还是留到最后关头以锐不可挡的架势降临比较有趣。

 

“您好，Mr. Laufeyson，我是Verity Willis。”

萨卡之所以让他出现在他的总裁办公室正是为了要让他跟Verity Willis进行会晤。此刻Loki面前这个挂着方框眼镜的年轻女子是萨卡法律事务所的董事会为了重塑公司形象挽救公关危机特别延请来的形象顾问。

既然萨卡要用一个年轻俊美的新总裁来挽救他们岌岌可危的企业形象，当然也清楚这不仅仅是在大楼外墙挂张大海报那么容易，还需要后续的操作，因此董事会决定找专业的形象顾问公司来帮忙。

把淫l乱的派对CEO弄走之后换成一个能让人眼睛一亮的翩翩美青年，光凭他现在那幅挂上萨卡大楼外墙上的超大照片海报布幕，就足够迷得每个路过的少女和少女的妈腿软尖叫，虽然粗暴直接了些但效果的确很好。Verity能够理解并且愿意以一个专业形象顾问的身分对萨卡的做法给予赞许，萨卡确实需要这么一个能助他们度过危机转移世人注意力的新焦点。

萨卡法律事务所或许不是全美最大或最赚钱却是承包案件最多的法律事务所，谁能够想得到，这间创立近半世纪的大型法律事务所的新任CEO是一个25岁的青年，法律学院的辍学生、百老汇剧场的前编剧、萨卡的Part time文书员，多么具有戏剧性啊，同时也充满挑战性。

“你Kindle的账号是什么？我要寄《第一次当CEO就上手》给你。”她示好的对他眨了一下眼。

“…...有人告诉我妳会向我解释，为什么我不能搬进萨卡配给我的房子？”

刚刚他才被告知他搬家的事情要暂时推迟了。

“因为不行。”

废话，他就是在问为什么不行！他沉住气说，“我应该知道原因。”

“由于你们前任CEO臭名在外，要扭转世人对萨卡的印象就需要一个形象完全相反的新总裁，年轻、认真、清新——”她停顿一下，“以及洁身自好，如果还是个忠贞的异性恋那就更好不过了，但鉴于你八百年前就在网络上公开出了柜，那也没办法，只能退而求其次让大家知道你和你的男友是一对一稳定交往中的同志情侣，当然，能够直接去结婚更好了，这对获得大部分群众好感再有帮助有不过了！”

年轻、认真、清新、洁身自好、坚贞的异性恋，恐怕连竞选美国总统都没有如此严苛的条件要求。而且，去他的八百年前，他跟Thor的接吻影片被放到网络上传播被迫出柜不过是一个礼拜多前的事。

他冷着脸开口，“不好意思，我们已经分手了。”

“No way.就算让那家伙把他的睪ll丸塞进你的屁ll眼里也要哭着求他跟你复合！”

Loki差点要从新购置的总裁沙发上跳起来。他决定了，他第一个要签的总裁命令就是把这个女人还有提议找这个女人来萨卡的家伙给火了！

“而且，你脖子上的吻痕可不是这么说的——仔细一看还是带着牙齿印的咬痕呢，噢，别跟我说是狗咬的。”她在心里嗤笑，就算没有事先听说过萨卡新CEO跟他的金发肌肉男友在就任酒会上明目张胆调情的八卦，她也不相信他口中已经分手的说辞。

“就是被狗咬的。” 他已经这个女人有所了解了。纽约女人个个都这么奇葩吗？抑或是他生命中的第一个女人太过温柔完美，导致他看女人的标准变得太高？

让话题跑偏是他最擅长的事，他不会容许别人在他面前耍这种把戏，他带回正题，“这跟我不能搬入我的新公寓有什么关系？”

“为了向世人展现你们的坚贞爱情。两个年轻人胼手胝足的努力为自己在纽约打造一方立足之地，即使其中一方发达了，也不弃糟糠，仍然过着和从前一模一样平凡安定的生活。这样的情节绝对能让人印象深刻，能获得极高的好感度。”

她当然知道他们现在是同居状态，去接洛基的司机说的。

“…....”

Loki除了怀疑她的Kindle里都载了些什么书，他现在还很想杀人，如果萨卡旗下的一千八百名律师为他们的新任CEO摆脱杀人刑罚的话，他很乐意亲自动手。

他清楚明白他这个临时上位的CEO是掌握不到多少实权的，他对实际掌控萨卡业务也没有多大兴趣，但并不妨碍他尽情体会总裁生活，他本来就是个享乐派，他想要试着过看看有华服、豪宅、出入有司机的奢华生活，而且他们谈判出来的待遇里头还包括把他先前欠萨卡的债款一笔勾销这件事，然而他没料到的是他的私生活却要为此遭受干涉——最重要的是，那间曼哈顿中央公园正对面顶楼上下两层的豪华公寓，他现在不能去住了？！不只豪宅没了，还得跟Thor做捆绑？这年头连当个CEO也要捆绑炒作就是了？

他不在意眼前有一位刚认识的女士，流利的翻了一个白眼。

他原本以为他能够借着这个机会，屁股拍拍自己搬到总裁豪宅享受顶级人生，从此摆脱和Thor同住一屋的命运，如今却必须为了迎合这位形象公关为他塑造的对外形象跟Thor演一对同居中的模范情侣？

 

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Thor Odinson并不晓得Loki.随时想跑. Laufeyson的心思和打算，他正站在甜品店里替他可爱的弟弟兼情人准备小小的惊喜。那日Loki随手塞给他伪装成酒店房卡的卡片其实就是这间甜点店的会员卡，Thor想Loki既然会将它带在身上，肯定是喜欢这间店。所以他在下班途中特地绕了过来，结账时还顺手帮卡片充了一百美金进去。

他的好朋友兼好同事范达尔要是在场的话，肯定会针对他的行为大加挖苦。向来眼尖的范达尔马上就发现Thor出现手臂上的咬痕。Thor终究还是跟他的那个室友还是没血缘关系的弟弟搞在一起了？从此之后范达尔的各种揶揄调侃就没停过。突然出柜的事就姑且不提，凭Thor的条件，在纽约有大把的对象供他挑选，他却近水楼台的对室友同时还是养弟出手，再懒再贪图便捷也不能这样吃窝边草吧？但想想他黑发室友那冷淡禁欲的样子，看起来就不好搞定，居然会被Thor用送玫瑰花束这种老套招数弄到手。

Thor回到家时Loki正坐在客厅看电子书。看到Thor手里拎着他喜欢的布丁店的提袋，Loki挑了一下眉。

Thor知道自己讨对欢心了，他笑嘻嘻地在Loki旁边坐下，一边从袋子里掏出布丁。Loki放下手里的电子书，不问不说接过Thor递来的布丁，发现Thor目光扫过Kindle，他开口解释，“《第一次当CEO就上手》。”

Thor本来也想帮自己拿一只布丁来吃的，顿然停住，“你是认真的吗？”

“嗯？”

“我是说，”Thor清了下喉咙，“关于那个CEO，你是认真的吗？”

Loki继任萨卡法律事务所CEO的新闻已经被媒体报导出来，篇幅不长，内容通篇一律，看得出来是经由公关公司发的通稿，里头简述了一下Loki的过去经历，包含他曾就读法律学院、曾是百老汇编剧，最近的一份职务是萨卡的文职人员，最后再吹捧一下：由于他深刻了解基层、有满腔抱负，因此是萨卡CEO最合适的人选balabala……这是Thor第一次听闻有关Loki这八年来的经历，却没想到是透过这样的管道。Thor蹙着眉头，他所知晓的Loki应该是不管在哪个领域都能够出类拔萃。他想象可能没有被报导写出的那些部分，Loki这些年一定吃了不少苦，想象着Loki可能历经过的打击或挣扎，Thor就觉得心疼不舍又懊悔无比。

Loki舀了一匙布丁送入口里后，用他一贯莫测高深的微笑，“我的想法瞬息万变。”

“你怎么会突然变成那间法律事务所的CEO？”

“自然跟人鱼公主爱丽儿一样支付了相对的代价。” 黛西的比喻恰到好处，她总是能凭野性直觉，一针见血的点出关键，萨卡应该也聘她来当个什么顾问。看到Thor忽然变得紧张的脸，他笑了起来，“用我的GUCCI西装换来的。”

他对Grandmaster说他要成为萨卡的CEO并不为了什么，只是想将能拿到的东西拿到手。不过他也是确实想要坐坐看这个位子，他的养父是总裁，生父是总裁，他没血缘关系的哥哥以及有血缘关系的兄弟姊妹之一将来也会成为总裁，有什么理由让他不想也弄一把总裁椅来坐坐呢？

“要是你当时也愿意跟你的警官朋友协商，就可以替你的公司免除很多麻烦。”Thor没有那么做的原因，Loki大概也猜得到。Thor从小就喜欢玩英雄游戏，他可以想象Thor会带着正派该有的面具说他之所以协助破案是因为那是英雄该做的。

“不，因为所谓的代价远比意识到的多，我永远无法预测我还会失去什么。”那并非全出自于他的正义感，而是过去的经验使他了悟。

Thor的声音本就沙哑低沉，此时更加了几分沉郁，给人截然不同的印象，Loki有些恍惚，抬头看他，刚好与Thor目光相接，彼此之间的距离急遽缩短，他可以感受到Thor炙热的目光与鼻息，就在两人要吻上时，金毛大犬突然跑了出来出现在客厅，但却没有向往常一看到Loki就亲昵地靠上去。

Loki皱着眉对Thor说，“芬尼尔这两天很不对劲，叫牠或是给牠指令时都不太有反应，好像在疏远我。”

Thor倒觉得这样不坏，他每次看到Loki跟芬尼尔亲密不已时都觉得心里发酸。谁会像他这样吃自己狗的醋呢？他不想被笑所以又不能说出来，简直快要憋死了。

Thor想了一下，凑到Loki耳旁低笑说，“大概是你叫床的声音太大吓到牠，不然就是你跟我的味道混在一起，所以芬尼尔错乱了。”

Loki整张脸都炸红了，想都没想立刻用手里的布丁匙捅他了一把，Thor为什么要说出这种鳖脚的荤话，让他们活像是一对白痴情侣！

“闭嘴吧你。”

他的嘴唇贴上Thor的，Thor毫无迟滞地接收了这个吻，然后毫无意外地品尝到了他嘴里的香草香味与甜腻糖味。

 

当Thor跑来萨卡探班时Loki就明白了——好，他们是公认的白痴情侣盖章无误了。

Thor称他刚好在萨卡附近，所以来找Loki一起用午餐，堪称他们头号CP粉的Mary直接放他上楼。

Loki正在总裁办公室接受采访，Thor到时正好进入收尾阶段。Loki穿着精致的三件套在专业相机前进行拍摄。

帅气、俊美、优雅，彷佛生来就光芒万丈，自信中带傲慢的态度，以及只要他有心就找不到一丝毛病的优雅谈吐，对于任何社交应答都游刃有余，做为萨卡的门面简直绰绰有余，连阅人无数的Verity都觉得萨卡是捡到金子了，只要他不要对公众之前显露出本性——搞不好这年头大家还颇吃这一味。

唯一的问题在于“总裁的情人”，每个总裁都有那么一个或几个金发情人，但这位总裁的实在是英俊得过了头。Verity幻想过真人的眼睛可能没那么漂亮、鼻子会大一点、头发没那么闪亮、肌肉也没那么大块，可惜本尊比起她在视频或照片里看到的更闪瞎人眼，跟他家的黑发总裁可说是太匹配了，这种情况下不是一天到晚被恶咒着迟早分手，就是人人都巴望着他们能够天长地久看到童话成真。

采访本来预计在中午前结束的，但时程有些耽搁，让原本想趁着午休时间来见Loki的Thor只能先在旁边等待，然而Verity可不会让这位金发帅哥白白被晾在一旁。

“这位是我们总裁的男朋友。”没有事先征求Loki或是Thor的同意，她就直接将Thor拉过来介绍给记者，“Thor是程序员，跟他的肌肉一样诚实可靠，目前正在为自己新创的软件公司打拼中。你们看看他们感情多好，即使双方再忙碌也坚持要探班问好，绝不省略日常的感情交流。”

Loki总裁的男友是个年轻有为的新创公司老板，而且两人感情浓烈，她暗示记者们可以用这段关系来润饰他们的报导，比起硬梆梆的商访，大家总是更喜欢这种软调性的议题。

结果这样一来一往，又多拖了半个小时采访才终于正式结束，等包括Verity在内的所有人悉数退出CEO办公室时，Thor不顾Loki威吓的眼神大步上前重重揽住他。

“我想你了。”

“……”

wtf他们今天早上才从彼此的怀抱里睡醒分开。Loki庆幸他没像在家里那样按住脖子就吻他，虽然也相去不远就是了。他抬起手在Thor背上拍了两下，像是在安慰小孩或芬尼尔那样。他没想到Thor做为爱人恋人竟然可以这么黏腻，比芬尼尔还烦人，更别说他并不认为他跟Thor已经是那种关系了。

自从他们做过以后，后来只要四目相交他们就会滚到床上去，像精力过剩的青少年一样克制不了自己。他不是没骨气，更不是半推半就，充其量不过就是把Thor当一只顶级的人型按l摩棒好好享受一番而已——不不，他才不需要那种东西，怎么说他Loki Laufeyson也是跟全纽约的单身汉都肖想的曼哈顿魔女交往过，极具魅力的一个男人。

他彷佛可以听见他他脑海中的黛西式吐嘲——你们经常做爱又住在一起，还熟悉对方生活习惯跟喜好，这都算不上在交往什么算交往？

说到住一起这件事，当初招室友时明明还标榜对方性取向正常，实际上却是个肖想操弟弟的变ll态，他要控告那群中介人集体诈欺！黛西与她所谓的朋友们之间的那些传话，根本没一个字是靠谱能信的！

Thor不知道这位前百老汇编剧的内心小剧场，径自委屈巴巴的开口，“我得回去了，谁叫我只是小小软件公司的老板兼员工，不像大总裁有随时逃岗的权利。”他原本还幻想能跟Loki来个午餐约会，可惜时间不容许，现在只能靠抱这一下权作充电。

“哼，最好是。”随着Thor依依不舍地松开手，背上的重量消失，Loki顿时有些不习惯。

“我宁可是。”

 

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

原本就不算宽敞的厨房里挤了两个大男人后变得更加窄迫。  
“Loki你来尝一下肉酱的味道。”金发大个子的手里握着跟他身形不成比例的小汤勺，但最引人发笑的还是他身上扎着的那件红色围裙。  
Loki瘪了瘪嘴，Thor特别嘱咐要他今晚不要再叫外卖，因为他要自己大展身手。其实Loki偶尔也会自己弄些东西来吃，在外飘泊多年，多少都会学做一些简单的料理来喂饱自己，Thor的厨艺大概也是因此而来的。  
Loki伸出舌头尝了一口Thor从锅子里舀出的深色酱汁，用眼神表示还可以，得到肯定的Thor喜孜孜的开始下一个步骤。  
Thor说常吃外卖对身体不好，但肉酱焗意粉又哪里健康了，就在Loki腹诽之际，Thor又推出一盘东西到他面前，要他尝看看。那是澳洲的传统甜点莱明顿蛋糕，蛋糕体外裹着满满的巧克力与椰丝，似乎也是出自Thor的手笔，Thor双眼发光的看着他希望得到一个好评，“怎么样？”   
“还算地道。”Loki舔了舔残留在手指的巧克力酱，“你不会是去亚洲超市买现成的吧？”  
“嘿！”  
Thor的围裙口袋里突然传出震动声，为了接听电话他往厨房外走去。两分钟后Thor按掉电话，这是一通来自于老家的电话，再三个月就是他28 岁的生日了……也是约定的时间，他想起范达尔、达瑞尔那些一起奋斗至今的朋友、伙伴兼同事，虽然他们早已就此讨论过，也找出往后继续一起往前行的方法，但毕竟会跟现在不一样了。然而对于Loki……  
Thor回到厨房，看到盘子里的蛋糕又少了几块，好气又好笑，那应该是饭后点心。  
“我吃饱了。”某人丝毫没有掩饰自己犯行的意思。  
“偷吃的孩子是要被处罚的。”他揽住黑发犯人的腰，将他的一只脚卡进他的双脚之间，轻而易举的就把他困在流理台和自己之间，让他无处可逃。  
Loki的手反撑在流理台上，抬眸给了他警告的一眼，但这落在Thor眼中跟调情没有两样，他反倒故意掐了一把Loki的腰。  
在近得过分的距离里，两人的呼吸交缠在一起，Thor低下头吻住他。  
Thor不像以前那样当嘴唇一贴上时就急着把舌头伸过去，这一次他先仔细吸吮他削薄湿润的唇肉，然后轻轻啮咬，等到Loki终于不耐地主动松口送出自己柔软的舌尖时，立刻被Thor火热的舌头卷住反攻回去。  
Thor的左手搭在Loki的颈后，并用他粗大的拇指轻轻在上头磨蹭着，另一只手则伸进Loki的上衣里头。Loki被Thor一路攻城略地，溃不成军，原本抵在两人胸口间的手转移到Thor的后背，Thor灵巧的右手则继续Loki的衣服底下四处肆意游走探巡，最后伸进裤子滑进了他的臀缝。  
“嗯…..”  
敏感的部位被相对冰凉的手一碰触，Loki不禁出了一声呻吟，其实他整个身体都开始发烫，胸膛也因为呼吸不畅而剧烈起伏，Thor也一样，他那堪比D罩杯的大胸也跟着呼吸起伏不断蹭着他。他们稍微分开了一下，各自被摩擦到发红的嘴唇上都带有着黏稠又醒目的银丝，在一个喘息之后他们马上又开始第二次接吻，眼见着他们就要直接在厨房来一炮时，Thor突然停住动作，天外飞来一笔地说：“我想起了Jeff。”   
“他是谁？”Loki挪开脸，语气冰冷，Thor竟然在他们亲热时想别人？！很好，Thor Odinson你完蛋了。  
“我的第6任室友，他老是在房子里的每个角落乱搞，我现在跟他一样了。”  
“你搞过你的每一任室友？”Loki露出鄙夷的脸。  
“当然没有！”Thor大喊，感觉自己蒙受了天大的冤屈，他不顾形象的噘起嘴解释说，“他是个比范达尔更可怕的滥交狂，在他找人来多P把房子搞得一团糟之后，我就请他搬走了！后来我找专业的清洁公司整整清了三天，才把那些恶心的滥交痕迹完全消除。”  
难怪Thor会在同居公约里加上禁止在公共区域做爱这一项，Loki扶着Thor的肩膀几乎要大笑起来。Thor一直以为他的室友运太糟了，总是遇到一些奇葩，然而当Loki出现在这屋子里时，他发现原来那些厄运都是为了铺陈他人生中最大的惊喜，引导他去迎接人生中最幸运的一日。  
“这确实是个提醒。”Loki拨开Thor不安份的手，转身走出厨房，在餐桌旁坐下。  
Thor咳了一声，“我觉得我们不需要遵守——我们之间应该不需要公约。”  
“它依然白纸黑字在那里。”Loki耸了耸肩。  
Thor早没了做菜的兴头，他决定跳过原订的焗烤步骤，将肉酱草草地淋上通心粉就端上桌，两人飞快的把晚餐解决。  
“要去你房间还是我房间？”  
“你房间。”  
接着他们就拉扯着彼此进到了Thor的房间，拥有恐怖高热量的蛋糕和肉酱意粉在后来的运动里被消耗了大半，从高潮的余韵里慢慢退出后，这是窜进Loki脑海的第一个念头，Thor显然也跟他想到同一件事情上，他咧开嘴笑说，“我很高兴我们有先坚持吃完晚餐。”  
“Fuck you!”是谁害他们耗光体力的！  
“Language, baby.”  
Thor一改刚才的慵懒模样，兴致勃勃的翻到Loki身上，迅速拉开他还来不及合拢的双腿。  
“你要干嘛？”话一出口，Loki就知道自己问了一个蠢问题，“不是说好……在你房间做一次……下次再到我房间吗？……嗯啊……你房间的……这一次已经……做完了！……唔！”  
在他结结巴巴断断续续的抗议里，Thor的分身已经操了进去。  
没有预期里的猛烈进攻，Thor反而点头对他的话表达认同，“噢，说的也是。”  
Thor托着他的腰臀把他从床上抱起来，“那我们现在就去你的房间吧。”  
“你先放我下来！”Loki双手抱着他的脖子惊喊。此刻他的性器还留在他的体内，没有要抽出的打算，悬在空中的姿势让Loki很没安全感，他拚命用双腿夹住Thor的腰，生怕会掉下来。Thor是疯了吗？真的打算这样走到他房间吗？“你会害我们都受伤的！”  
Thor却不听不顾保持交合的姿势开始移动，当他每迈出一步，埋在Loki体内的阴茎就会跟着一起上下磨擦，而且每一次戳入的角度都不一样，在经历过一次高潮后，他身体本就敏感，此刻的各种刺激所带来的强烈快感让Loki浑身颤栗不已，他夹在他们小腹间半硬的阴茎也随着移动弹晃个不停，每一下都几乎要将他逼到精神崩溃。  
“诸神在上……你要杀了我了！”Loki的声音变得尖细起来，他带着哭腔求他，“Thor，求你先放我下来！”  
他的后穴里还有第一次时攒累下来的润滑剂与精液，因为Thor的再度入侵被挤出来。溢出的液体啪答滴落在地板的声音竟莫名的清晰，Loki感到无比羞耻，“这周的钟点打扫的账单全都归你！”  
Thor掐了一下他的屁股，引得Loki又是一声尖叫，“你这个小浑蛋，说的好像你有付过似的。”  
他又何尝好受，Loki的后穴在身体主人的高度紧张中严密无缝的包绞着他，紧到他快要绷不住。漫长的旅途终于结束，Thor俯身将Loki轻轻的放在他房间的床上，亲吻了一下他被汗水濡湿的额头，开始摆动腰杆，正式开始他们在Loki房间里的“一次”。

高潮过后，Thor喘着气俯下身满意地看着和他同样因为情欲的释放而大口喘气的Loki，他浑身泛红模样在他眼里看来异常可爱动人，他在他白皙细长的颈部落上一吻，又一路巡吻到他的胸口，亲密又挑逗的碰触让还处在敏感状态的Loki不由自主地发出一声又一声颤抖的呻吟。  
在剥去了一开始的伪装、暧昧、羞怯、试探后，他们就经常就这样坦率的面对自己的情欲和渴望，像两个初尝性爱精力过剩的青少年。由于这里是Loki的房间，所以整个房间理所当然都是Loki的味道，光是凭着这些气味，Thor就觉得他可以兴奋上一整晚。这一夜还很长，Thor决定暂时先将注意力转移到其他地方。Thor还记得他第一次进到Loki房间时，房内除了必要的东西外没有多余杂物，非常清爽整洁，如今却多了两个墙面的吊衣杆。他将视线移动床头柜，床头柜上散放着几本纸本书以及Loki经常不离手的黑色机子。  
“你还在看《第一次当CEO就上手》？”  
“那种儿童读物我早删了。”  
Loki嗤笑一声，由于他正任自己全身软瘫躺在床上，讥讽的力道至少大减了八成。  
他对掌控萨卡的经营和实权并没有多大兴趣，但对被赋予的权利他倒是发挥得淋漓尽致，那些高级的定制西装就像无性繁殖似地以非常高的效率迅速占满了Loki的房间，而且还有持续增加的趋势，堪称Loki房间变化最大的部分了。即使是在锱铢必较的纽约城里生活，Loki在穿住方面仍然不愿马虎，骨子里依然是那个娇生惯养的奥丁森小少爷。  
“我看你干脆搬到我房间住，这个房间就专门当置衣间如何？” Thor真心建议说。  
“我才不要。”  
他们各自房里的床都是普通尺寸的双人床，一个人睡是还算舒适，但放了两个一米九的男人在上头时就狭迫得可怕了，迭在一起做运动时还好，其他时候比如现在就无可避免的必须和身旁的人紧贴并躺，被可怕的肱二头肌勒着直至天亮。更重要的是，当他不想被Thor这只金毛巨怪压的时候，他还能保有关上房门自己睡的选项。  
“我可以换一张加大尺寸的床，你考虑看看。”  
他再度按着Loki的手臂把他拽入自己的怀里，准备开始下一轮的进攻。面对Thor来势汹汹，Loki伸手推他，“不是说好只做一次的！”  
“有吗？我不记得了。”  
Thor非常无耻的不肯认账，对于他的出尔反尔，Loki气死了，口头约定什么的果然最不可靠，他气得咬了他的肩膀一口，但却毫无作用，上次他能在皮粗肉糙的Thor手上留下咬痕是使出了毕生全力，而现在他仅能出到当时不到三分的力度，根本刺激不了Thor的痛感神经。在他思索要如何抵抗时，Thor的嘴唇已经贴上他的胸，舔吻起他的乳首，本就饱受蹂躏的乳头立刻被带了起来，变得像红宝石一样又硬又挺，同样硬挺的还有Thor的阴茎，故意有一下没一下往他的两腿之间戳去，原本还在休眠状态的小Loki被刺激得开始抬起了头，房间里再度响起了喘息的声音。  
他就像是初陷情网的少年，控制不住自己，Thor非常清楚欲望这种东西是有多可怕。最初，他只希望能找到Loki，只要远远看他一眼就好——他曾经是如此卑微的祈求着。  
看过一眼之后，又想再看一眼，然后他开始想要触碰对方、想要触碰的更多……然后只能拥有一次就好、再一次……他现在非常能够体会到欲壑难填这四个字的真义。欲望把他吞噬，他只好将这个人吞噬了。  
深夜的房间里充斥着各种淫糜的声音，有肉体碰撞的声响也有煽情的水声，还有人的呻吟和说话声音掺杂在其中。  
“我爱你，Loki。我爱你。”  
Thor卖力的挺动他的腰，把全部的心力都放在身下这个人身上，随着律动他一遍遍喃诉着他的心意。他对Loki说过无数次我爱你，Loki从不回应他，Thor也未曾要求他，只有在某一次高潮结束陷入熟睡前从Loki口中不小心溜出一句梦呓般的“Brother, you are mine.”，那一瞬间Thor几乎要哭出来，即使对方早已累坏深陷梦乡什么也听不见，他还是紧紧拥着他不断复述着“我是你的、我是你的”。

一夜纵情之后，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进屋里，光线的刺激让Loki睁开了眼睛，Thor臂弯里热腾腾的温度让他忍不住挪动了一下，这时候某个部位传来的异样感让他彻底清醒过来。有时被Thor操得久了，即使已经退出结束，他仍有被持续撑胀的错觉，可是现在这种感觉是这么具体清晰，他甚至可以感觉到它正在逐渐变硬和胀大。  
这不是他的想象，而是实物！Thor那个混蛋居然没拔出来！ Loki想杀人的心都有了。  
他们两人正紧紧贴着侧躺在床上，Loki往后肘击背后的Thor，Thor不但没往后退，反而加重手上的力量把他环抱得更紧。Loki感觉到留在他体内的阴茎又胀大了一分，还往前顶了一下。因为一夜的激情被磨擦得红肿的后穴，任何一点小小的刺激都能令他苦不堪言，Loki只能咬牙切齿的忍耐。  
“嗯……”Thor发出享受的声音，他又再度顶了顶他的胯部，然后掐着Loki的腰往自己撞。经过昨晚的放纵，Loki全身酸软，刚刚那个没用的肘击是他最后的力气，他现在连根手指头都抬不起来了，只能任Thor摆布。  
他们的下身紧紧贴合在一起，每当拽着身前人的髋部往后撞的时候，Thor也往前深顶，侧卧的姿势对双方而言都轻松，但保留了力气也代表了时间的延长。Thor顶撞的动作温柔而和缓，但按在他身上的手劲就不是那回事了，那么大的手劲之后一定会留下瘀痕，但那里的痕迹又哪里少了，Loki自暴自弃的想着。外头亮晃晃的，激起了他些许的羞耻心，虽然窗帘拉拢着，室内依然明亮而温暖，他看不见身后的Thor让他感到有一丝慌张，然而此刻Thor正充满着他，那几不可察的空虚又在剎那间消失无踪。  
抽送的同时，Thor亲吻着爱人白皙的背部，那背脊曲线真是要命的性感。他在蝴蝶骨的最突处轻轻咬上一口，享受怀中人在那一瞬里的颤动。  
做过这么多次，Thor当然清楚Loki的敏感点在哪里，初时他会故意避过，偶尔才没轻没重的顶它一下，等他觉得够了，他开始往那个地方狠命地顶冲。  
每当Loki以为自己早已麻木到失去所有感觉时，Thor带来的各种快感和兴奋总是能像大浪一样再度将他卷没，让他激动得无法自持，“我不行了……Thor。”他哭叫出来，绿色的眼睛里满是泪水，“我真的不行了。”  
听着Loki沙哑的求饶声，Thor有些不忍，柔声安慰他，“就快了，再一下子。” 从背后抱着他，一手拉着他的大腿，另一只手则和他一起环绕着Loki肿胀发硬的阴茎，就着上头不知何时渗出的前液搓揉摩娑，Loki感觉自己要被前后夹击的快感给淹没，Thor却在他即将没顶前松开了手同时拨开他的，得不到解脱的Loki报复似的收紧后穴，Thor拍打了一下他雪白的屁股后，扳着Loki的肩膀将他翻正了过来，抬起他的一只大腿抬高搭在肩上。将他打得更开后，Thor再度深入而大力的抽动起来，Loki的音调变得弱而无力，颤抖的睫毛上挂着泪水，本来苍白的脸泛着红晕，都促使Thor变得更加激动狠烈。Loki觉得他的五脏六腑都要被撞到移位了，本就模糊的视线前，剧烈的白光惊闪，一道又热又黏的体液喷撒在两人身体之间，Thor仍继续他的动作，十几下后他终于到达顶峰甘愿释放了出来，即使这一晚已经做过好几次，这一次仍有一定的量，射进后穴里的滚烫精液让Loki浑身颤抖，又啜泣了两声。  
结束之后Thor依然紧抱住他，聆听彼此擂鼓般的心跳声，即使他们全身上下都黏腻不堪，他的双手仍在他身上到处抚摸。Loki身上有性爱后的各种痕迹，当触及那些痕迹时，Thor就会稍微停住，在上头轻轻爱抚。  
任由Thor的一双大手在他身体逡巡磨擦，Loki不愿去数他们昨晚到底确切做了几次，但他记得他们在他房间做完两次之后去洗了一次澡，在那之后肯定又有一次，否则Thor的那个不会在早上时还该死的还留在里头。他以前想象过最适合Thor的职业是什么？冲浪教练、电影明星或是程序员都不是，最适合他的应该是gv男主角！  
就在他胡思乱想的时候，Thor的手滑过他的大腿，停在他的大腿内侧，有一下没一下揉捏起那里的软肉，有时还故意让手指滑到后面穴口的周围。在经历了激烈的性事后，做为连结处的那个地方异常的黏滑湿润。虽然Thor在床上还算温柔体贴，但霸道蛮横的大少爷本性犹存，从来不戴套总要射在里面以宣示他的占有欲。就和他们对许多事都避而不谈一样，Loki也不曾跟他正面讨论过带不带套的事，反正Thor愿意负责事后的清理就好。  
除了动手骚扰外，Thor还故意用他半软的阴茎在他腿间一蹭一蹭的，他掐了一把Thor肱二头肌做为警告，今天是真的不能再做了。Loki忽然觉得跟Thor分开的这八年其实是老天怜悯吧，不然他可能已经下半身不遂了。  
“你能不能节制点，萨卡绝对不能接受第二个淫乱总裁的出现。”他想象了一下他扶腰拐脚的出现在萨卡大楼的画面实在不要太美好。  
Thor吻了一下他的头发，基于今天是假日，这一整天他们都可以留在Loki口头上很嫌弃其实心里很喜欢的小双人床上继续腻歪，“到时候我可以养你。”  
但黑发总裁摆明就是瞧不起他的样子，“凭你那一丁点的薪水和微薄的公司收入？”  
Thor的抗议还没有说出口，Loki却先开口探问，“你为什么离开挪威？”  
作为奥丁唯一的继承人，他何苦千里迢迢的跑来美国，亲力亲为的撑着一间会被纽约人嘴上称赞其实心里是在等着看好戏的所谓的新创公司。谁会晓得Thor大可以轻松住进比Loki向往的顶楼公寓还要豪华几倍的房子。虽说他们现在住的这位在曼哈顿、拥有门房的小公寓已经够让许多住在鞋盒里的纽约人称羡的了。  
Thor沉默了一下，“那你又为什么离开家里？”  
Loki早猜到他的反应，但他第一时间还是先愣住了。Loki曾一度以为，他以为也要要等到某一天，或许等到某一天还会需要他自己主动开口问“欸我们什么时候要谈我离开奥丁森家的事情？”  
他苦涩的开口，说出准备已久的答案，“那是你的家不是我的，我没有家。  
Thor搂紧了他，用无比温柔的语气：“那这里呢？这里也不是你的家吗？”  
Loki没有出声回答，长长的黑睫毛盖住了绿色的眼睛，即将陷入沉沉的睡眠里，但微微弯起的唇角依然泄漏出了他的心声。  
有你在的地方就是我的家。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傻白甜恋爱日常到此为止~  
> 下更开虐  
> 下更开虐  
> 下更开虐


	20. Chapter 20

“这个怎么样？”  
身裹完美剪裁合身西装的黑发总裁把玩着一只镶饰着翡翠的凤鸟胸针。  
“很不错。”  
又是一成不变的回答，一旁的导购员背后冒出了冷汗，心里默求总裁身边的这位金发尤物能不能多用点心在陪伴金主购物上。诸神似乎听到导购的祈祷，金发尤物在年轻总裁的脸颊边飞快的亲了一下。  
“你的品味跟母亲相近，只要你选的她都会喜欢。”  
在Thor眼中，那只翻弄着珠宝首饰骨节分明优美白皙的手，美丽珍贵的程度远胜过这些宝石水晶。  
“那是当然。”Loki瘪嘴，嘴角有些小得意。他的品味当然不用质疑，但他担心的是弗丽嘉是否已经有类似的饰品了，所以才找Thor陪他挑选，然而这个粗枝大叶的兄长哪会去注意母亲配带过什么首饰配件，“你真没用，滚回去除虫吧。”  
作为一名纽约第五大道老字号珠宝店的称职员工，她当然认得这对纽约最新鲜的名人情侣——萨卡新任CEO和他的金发帅哥男友，装聋作哑也是她的必备职技，她努力控制自己的肩膀不要抽搐得太剧烈。  
看着Loki烦恼焦虑的样子，Thor笑说，“其实你能回去就是给她最棒的礼物了。”  
“只会说这种没有帮助的风凉话，你呢，你准备了什么礼物？”  
Thor搂了搂他的肩，“你啊。”  
“没诚意。”Loki翻了个白眼。  
最后年轻的律所总裁选择了用贝珠打造作工精巧的铃兰花胸针，他之所以会需要准备这个礼物源于一周前的某通电话。

电话讲到一半的Thor突然从房间走出来现身在客厅，一脸尴尬的将手机递到Loki面前，清了一下喉咙后开口，“母亲说想要和你说话。”  
Loki狠剜了Thor一眼，他甚至都没有时间跟Thor确认他先前到底都口无遮拦的对他们的母亲说了些什么，只能战兢兢的接过手机，从沙发上坐起一溜烟的冲回自己房间。二十分钟后Loki带着一双发红的眼睛从房间走出来，看到Loki重新回到客厅，Thor绕去厨房拿了个Loki最爱的布丁放到他前方当作赔罪。  
“我跟母亲说她今年生日你会回去为她祝贺，”他低声说，“她每年的生日愿望跟新年愿望都是希望你能过得好好的以及能够再见你一面。”  
Thor之所以先斩后奏，因为他知道Loki不可能拒绝满怀期待的弗丽嘉，尤其还是在他们八年后充满感伤与温情的第一通电话里。从小Loki与母亲弗丽嘉就比他跟弗丽嘉来得亲昵要好，是弗丽嘉疼入心底的小儿子，Thor无法理解他们怎么能容忍跟彼此生离断讯那么多年，他好不容易找到Loki并且重新和他在一起，这份幸福和喜悦母亲也应该拥有。他不能只顾着自己开心就剥夺母亲与心爱的小儿子重聚的机会。  
Loki抿紧嘴唇，这些年来他一次也不敢跟弗丽嘉联络就是害怕会变成这样，他知道自己一定拒绝不了她提出的任何要求，也抵抗不住自己的孺慕之思，不过他仍试图对木已成舟的事实做最后的挣扎，“我有个条件，”他表情严肃地看向Thor，“不能让弗丽嘉知道我们搞上床了。”  
“呃，我想她已经知道了，”Thor竭力忍耐不让心里的笑意流露出一丝半点，他的弟弟傻起来的时候迷人的可爱。“挪威也是有SNS的。”  
“Shit!”Loki骂了一声，“就跟她说……那是宣传手法什么的！”  
Thor苦着脸说来不及了，Loki只能暂时放下，到时候走一步算一步了，反正总会有可以解释的说辞。Loki咬住嘴唇，“妈妈会气死。” “她会祝福我们的。”Thor在心里补上“大概”两字。  
Loki朝站在沙发旁边的Thor伸出手用双手勾住了他的脖子，“我还是很生气。”  
他把他拉向自己给了彼此一个缠绵缱绻的亲吻。

***

经过七小时的飞航时间终于抵达奥斯陆机场，年轻的脸庞上看不出倦色，反倒是紧张的神色要明显得多。为了回这一趟，Loki必须拉下脸跟Verity告假，这位平素要求很多的形象顾问没多刁难就一口答应了，第一波的“宣传”已经结束，适当的低调也是必要的，想要多休个几天假她当然不会表示反对。  
兄弟俩并肩走出机场搭上家里派来的车子，两个小时后车子在古老气派的大宅门口停下。站在大宅前Loki有种恍若隔世的感觉，Thor揽住他的肩膀，“来吧。”Loki任他的兄弟带他步入大宅，在厅内等候已久的弗丽嘉一见到他们立即上前，紧紧抱住她阔别八年的小儿子，“Loki我的孩子。”  
Loki回抱她，手轻轻按上她纤弱的后背，动作自然熟稔。相拥良久的两人终于松开了手，金发妇人拭掉眼角的泪水，转向一旁的大儿子对他张开手臂，“Thor。”Thor促狭一笑，“想起我了？”他敞开手接收母亲的拥抱。  
一手牵住一个，领着儿子们往屋内走，弗丽嘉笑着看两个儿子脸上忍耐却又想探询的表情，她主动开口：“奥丁突然有重要的工作非要他亲自去处理，一个小时前出发去机场了。孩子们，他是真的很想见你们，也非常遗憾，他向我保证我生日当天他一定会回来。”

让两个年轻人吃完她所准备的简单夜宵后，弗丽嘉挽起小儿子的手，“Loki，你的房间还是跟以前一样，我带你去看看，有缺什么、要添什么马上告诉我。”她偏侧头，“Thor，你的房间在哪自己还记得吧？”  
差别待遇可不可以不要这么明显？Thor心里咕哝，等等，让他们各自睡？也就是说母亲她什么都还不知道？！  
村里是还没通网吗？Thor、Loki互觑一眼，这跟他们预想的情境差得有点大，同时又大大松了一口气。  
在自己的生日前夕把儿子们打断腿的这种事还是别让它发生的好。  
将Loki带到房间道完晚安后，弗丽嘉就离开了。Loki整理完行李，在他少年时期住过的房间里小步地踱了一圈。看看这座大房子，连间卧房都豪华得惊人，他当初怎么会那么满意Thor纽约的公寓呢？房间太大，为了不让空间显得太空阔，配置的都还是特别加大的双人床，就算滚上几圈也不会掉到床下。Loki在舒适的大床上躺了一下，却产生不出丝毫睡意，他起身走向阳台。  
一出室外，北欧的寒冷空气立刻扑面而来，冻得人瑟瑟发抖，却不会令他感到不适，反而有一股使人感到安定的归属感，绕过大半个地球，他以为他贪慕阳光，但原来这样的清冷孤寂才是最适合他的。阳台外下方是后花园所在，这里光是花园就有三座，更远处有树林围绕，将整座奥丁森庄园包覆在一片浓郁葱茏的绿意当中。

听见敲门的声音，Loki从阳台退出回到房内，打开房门赫然发现是Thor在外头。  
“Loki。”  
他一进来就习惯性就搭上Loki的手，立刻惊了一下，“你手怎么这么冰？”Loki的体温一向偏低，但不至于像现在这样，摸起来简直跟冰块没两样。  
“我在阳台站了一会。”Loki解释说。  
“你会感冒的。” Thor语气里带着责备，他生气又心疼，他抓住Loki臂膀不停摩搓，想要把这个冰王子给捂热。一定是Loki太久没回挪威了，才会做出这种傻事。  
Loki不喜欢Thor的态度，而且这家伙不在自己房间好好待着做什么？他瘪起嘴，“你来干嘛？睡不着？像你这种没神经的人也会为时差困扰？”  
Thor没回答他而是把他拽到床边坐下。这里是房间中央，暖气最足最温暖。  
搓手摸脸还不够，Thor最后把嘴唇也凑了上来，将他的脸亲得啧啧作响。不只芬尼尔，该留在纽约的金毛犬还有这一只。Thor来他房间的理由已不说自明。  
“……”  
“Loki……”Thor用双手把他圈了起来，将脸埋进他的颈窝，一面磨蹭一面低语，本就深富磁性的声音里多了诱哄的味道，Loki很清楚每当他兄长用音调喊他时就是又想操他了。  
Thor为了拿到假，必须将手上的项目告一段落，这阵子每天都在加班赶进度，还要抽空帮芬尼尔找合适的宠物旅馆等，可说是忙到不行，等他下班回到家时Loki已经先就寝了，除了Loki找他去挑礼物那次，他们平常连碰上一面都难，更别说上床做爱了。  
“不要在这里，”Loki伸手推拒Thor，此刻他已经将他压倒在大床上，“你要让我们被母亲发现吗？” Loki低声说。Thor这白痴不是没神经，而是神经都聚集在某部位了，但再怎么精虫冲脑也不能这么没脑袋。  
“她已经睡了。”Thor动作娴熟地剥开Loki的衣服，他们已经有好几天都没做了，他快憋死了，而另一个人此刻的身体反应告诉他他也是，“你不想吗？”  
在得到回答之前他吻上了Loki的脖子，然后锁骨、胸膛——Loki享受着他的亲吻跟抚摸，每当Thor的舌头滑过他的肌肤，他就无法克制地颤栗起来，原本冰冷的身躯逐渐变得温热，他不自觉地将下身拱起，磨蹭起Thor，Thor发出舒服的哼声，也跟着一起挪摆胯下隔着裤子摩擦彼此。  
“不！”Loki突然一叫。“不要！这里不行！”Loki猛地推开他，本来诱人低抑的呻吟突然变成混杂着怒气的拒绝。被陡然推开的Thor有些吓到，他愣住片刻。  
“对不起......”带着心里的钝痛，Thor期期艾艾的道歉，“对不起，Loki。”  
Loki意识到自己的过激反应，恢复理智后的他用平静的语气说，“我说过了，不要在这里。”却没有再抬眼看Thor。  
Thor望着他，欲言又止，他犹豫着该上前搂住他微微发抖的肩膀还是就此放手离开，最后他像对家人那样轻吻他的额角，“晚安，你好好休息。”

隔天早上母子三人坐在一桌共享丰盛的早餐。两兄弟吃着久违的北欧早餐，不迭地称赞弗丽嘉亲手揉制的面包。  
“你们喜欢吃就好。”弗丽嘉一边顺便叮咛小儿子说他太瘦了要他多吃一些，同时不忘嘱咐金发大个的大儿子要对他的弟弟多关心留意。“对了，这几天天气都很好，你们要不要去贝丝山走走，你们以前每年总会去那野营个一到两次。Loki，你还记得吗？”  
Loki舀动谷片粥的手停顿下来，Thor偷偷瞟了他一眼，Loki抬起头笑着对弗丽嘉说，“我当然记得，也记得您最爱生长在贝丝湖里的白鱼了。”每年弗丽嘉生日的主桌上总少不了这味珍馐。Loki将戏谑的目光投向他的兄长，“弗丽嘉在暗示空手回家的你，要去负责钓回今年的主菜。”  
面对挂着相同微笑的母亲与弟弟，Thor欣笑着应允。弗丽嘉拉过大儿子的手，在他手背上轻拍，“奥丁会很高兴他的儿子们承接了他的工作。”

第二天Thor与Loki从奥丁庄园出发前往贝丝山。走下车道，放眼望去是绵延不尽蓊郁青翠的森林，生长着天然白鱼的湖泊位在山林的深处，以前他们经常来此钓鱼露营，尤其每年弗丽嘉生日前夕，奥丁一定会带着两兄弟过来，而在没有大人的陪伴看顾下独力登山则是Thor 14岁、Loki 12岁以后的事了。贝丝山算是他们家族从古代承袭下来的领地之一，总海拔不高，不是什么陡峻的险山，但山径蜿蜒，从山林边缘徒步走到抵达贝丝湖至少需要花五个小时。  
广阔的山林里植被丰富，松杉高耸，曲折崎岖的山道外是苍莽浩瀚的原始森林，深邃而幽静。最后一次兄弟登山是在Loki脱离奥丁森的身分离家出走前的那一年，岁月会将记忆磨损，对于久违的山林Loki感到既熟悉又陌生，Thor走在前方，他在后面亦步亦趋的跟着，狭窄的山林小道很多地方仅容一人通行，没有必要并肩同行。  
Thor专心开辟路径，费劲地将足下肆意生长的杂草踩得踏实，一面踢开扎脚的碎石，他们聊天不多，主要是提醒小心脚下，然后间或着几句关于弗丽嘉近况的谈话。山道虽蜿蜒但少有分岔，Thor在一个三岔路口前稍滞后，果断转入左边的山径，从这里开始径路逐渐平坦起来，二十分钟后他们抵达湖边。贝丝湖的湖水由周边溪水以及地下水汇聚而成，湖面平静开阔，湖畔有专门用来储放物资的仓库，野营需要的东西如帐篷、睡袋，连钓具、罐头都有，可说是一应俱全，将需要用到的物品搬出来后，Thor就开始搭建帐篷，Loki则负责去附近收集柴火。

随着暮色渐深，湖畔的营火变得更加明亮醒目，Thor拎着他钓上来的两只鱼朝着火光走回营地。按照计划今天先搭营休息，明天早上才要正式展开钓鱼活动，不过Thor还是先去小试了一下身手。正在准备晚餐的Loki看到后，挑起眉，“太好了，我还以为今晚会是罐头全餐。”  
“晚餐只有罐头的话，我应该会被沉入湖底。”他还想活着下山呢。  
Loki瞪大一双小鹿般无辜的眼睛，“我会吗？”Thor点头，“你会。”两人同声大笑，就像回到年少时光，他们一起穿过翠绿幽深的森林愉快地在湖边露营过夜。  
月光在湖面上潋滟反射，他们一起坐在火堆旁。就着跳动的火光，Thor轻轻握住身边人有些发凉的手，他正直视着湖面，留给Thor一道锐利鲜明的侧脸线条。他是来自冰湖深处的神明，也是月光幻化的妖魔，倨傲而美丽。  
司掌着他一切的爱与情欲。  
帐篷内Loki将他摁倒，先俯身深吻他，然后挺直身居高临下地睨视他，唇角浮起勾人的笑。  
“操昏我。”  
看着跨坐在他的身上的人，Thor回以一笑。  
“如你所愿。”

***

晴朗的夜空上星光闪烁，湖畔帐篷外的营火逐渐衰微。帐篷内的两人裹着温暖睡袋相拥着沉入梦乡，梦里Loki离开了湖边，回到他们来时一度踟蹰的那处三岔路口，他站在路口处，三岔路口的左边通往湖泊，往前直走则是森林深处，右边岔路的尽头处有一座粗旷的小木屋。小木屋用粗壮的圆杉搭成，朴实而稳固牢靠，里头面积大概仅有普通人家的起居室那么大，不算舒适但用来遮风避雨足够了。

他的兄长在这间木屋强暴了他。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补丁一下:洛基为什么最后挑了常见的铃兰花?因为铃兰的花语是“归来的幸福”。  
> 下更开始进入过去篇! 甜虐交错~


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情需要,黑了英国公学一把,请见谅(深深鞠躬)

走入陌生的校园，黑发少年的脸上带着难以掩饰的紧张，好在这并没有持续太久，他运气很好地很快就发现到他哥哥的踪影。这里不乏金发高个儿的年轻人，但他的兄长在那一簇人当中就是特别醒目。

众人以他为中心形成了一个移动的集团，他们刚结束冰球队的练习，一群人拎着防具浩浩荡荡地走在校庭，两个身材姣好的女孩从旁边拦截了队伍，朝他们抛出媚眼。

“Thor，我们这周末会去你的比赛帮你加油的！”

她们放电的对象完全是针对单一个人，等她们丢下飞吻像花蝴蝶般的离开后，Thor的伙伴用肩膀撞了一下他调侃说，“真辣！她们一定对你有意思，我的天神。”

“到时候分一个给你的好队友我可以吗？”另一个人闪着巴巴眼望着Thor。  
16岁的Thor，有健美的身材、英俊的脸庞、耀眼的金发，是冰球校队的王牌新人，更别提他还是阿斯加德集团的大少爷，是全校师生目光的焦点所在。

Thor呵呵陪笑两声，结果扯动脸上的伤处，不自禁地龇牙起来。即使相隔有一段距离，Loki仍能看清楚Thor左颊上的红肿。没想到奥丁下手居然这么重，两天过去了还不见消，Loki感觉彷佛在自己嘴里也出现了血腥味。

他听说Thor又跟奥丁又起争执了，挨了奥丁很重一下，五官都不成样子。实际见到Thor，虽然没有所谓的五官走样，但肿胀的脸颊的确把Thor的一只眼睛都挤到变形。Thor的狐群狗党们都刻意不提他脸伤的事，或是之前已经提过笑过了，一伙人嘻嘻哈哈地一边走一边讨论关于周末的比赛。

只剩不到半小时了，他非得及时赶到机场不可——Loki咬住下唇，从他们后方的隐蔽处走出，低低地喊出一声，“Brother。”

听到熟悉的呼唤Thor惊然回头，一头金发像波涛般激烈翻涌。

“Surprise.”Loki站在原处微笑说，Thor像突然见到主人的大型金毛犬一样朝他奔跑过去，张开双臂紧紧抱住黑发少年。

“Loki！”

Thor没想到应该要控制力道，强而有力的拥抱锢得他弟弟生痛，Loki感觉彷佛都能听到自己骨头被挤压的声音了，等Thor终于松手放开他时，他却又觉得他像突然被带到浅海层的深海鱼窒息难受起来。

受不了其他人在他们背后喳喳呼呼的，索尔转头挥手叫他们走远些，他要跟弟弟说话。

索尔传说中的弟弟登场了！人群中有人吆喝着，甚至有人吹起口哨，多数则是好奇地伸长脖子想要探看索尔那个老是挂在嘴边的弟弟的长相。因为冰球男神成天叨念的缘故，Thor的弟弟应该算是这所学校里第二有名的人物了，即使他根本没在这里就读。

“你很受欢迎。”Loki说。

Thor再度向那个吵嘈不休的方向送了一记眼刀过去，“他们是群白痴，别理他们。”

Loki哧哧笑起，“我知道，物以类聚。”

“嘿。”Thor抗议了一声，但他早就习惯了。他掩不住眉宇间的欣喜，“Loki！你学校放假了？”

“没有，我从学校偷溜出来，自己坐飞机回来的，没有回家就直接过来找你了。”时间不多，Loki尽量捡重点说。他本来还犹豫着要不要把没回家这件事也让Thor知道，结果还是一股脑儿都说出来了。

“你自己搭飞机回来的？弟弟你可真厉害。”Thor惊讶了。

他不但自己搭飞机，因为钱不够的缘故，他甚至还搭了电车、公交车等大众交通工具，一路辗转才到的这里，但这件事就算撕碎了他的嘴他也不会说出来的，这实在太丢他奥丁森二少爷的脸了。

“我听说你又跟父亲吵架，这次还被揍了，一张脸肿得像猪头一样，想亲眼过来看看你的蠢样。”Loki瞅着Thor肿胀的脸，想伸手去碰却又忍住，“还很痛吗？”

Thor抓住弟弟停在半空的手去碰自己脸上的伤处，仔细感受脸上冰冷的触感，“这样就不痛了。”他笑嘻嘻说，但想起和父亲吵架的事，旋即变得一脸愤慨，“奥丁那个老顽固！我不懂他为什么非要让你去英国念书。不能就让你来念我的学校吗？我们是兄弟，一直以来做什么都在一起，一起长大一起学习，以后也应该是！不是现在这样！”

现在只能每次等Loki放长假时才能够见到面，Thor暗自叹气。他定定地看着Loki，他从来没有像这样专注观察一样事物，除了他弟弟以外。Loki又长高了一些，该长的肉赶不上身长拉拔的速度，在他眼中在外地读书的弟弟瘦削得可怜，奥丁却把这个幼小瘦弱的孩子丢到国外。Thor摸着他的弟弟的脸，母亲看见Loki现在的样子一定会很心疼，他想。Loki才14岁，他需要有家人的陪伴和照料，有母亲无微不至的关爱，有兄长时时刻刻的守护，更重要的是，他想念他，想念这自小就在一块的弟弟，想念他唯一的兄弟。他几乎每隔两天就会向奥丁表示他的抗议和不满，只是至今为止，各种抗争都仍不见效果。

“要是你没去英国，留在挪威跟我读同一间学校，我可以照应你，你也能够来看我的比赛，我在冰球场上可厉害了——除了上上周那场被对方该死的犯规绊倒——我多想你来看看我的比赛，有你帮我加油的话，我才不会败给那些卑鄙的家伙。”

听着兄长的絮叨，Loki眼角忽然瞥见不远处两道一闪而过的身影，迅速抽回他的手——该死，是Fabian兄弟！Fabian兄弟是家里厨师的两个儿子，嘴很碎的他们一定会对人说在Thor学校看见过他，曝露出他从英国偷跑回来的事。

时间到了——他对Thor说，“我会找机会的去看你比赛的，但现在我得走了。”

“不，别回去了！”Thor按住他的肩膀，另一只手放在他的脖颈后方，“别再回那什么寄宿学校了！我们一起回家，我会跟父亲说，母亲也会帮我们的。”

说？让父亲把你另一边的脸颊也打肿吗？你们只会无意义的互吼。Loki让自己绽出一个笑容，“别担心，Thor，我很快会再回来的。”

 

Loki又一次私自溜回挪威后，他的护照就被扣住了，从此之后在未得到家长完全的许可的情况下，他都只能乖乖地待在英国留在学校，无法再任意地跑回挪威见他的兄弟。

Loki领悟到他不可能继续三天两头的逃校，他必须彻底解决问题。他不能将全部希望都寄托在Thor身上，他的兄长不可能为了他和父亲永无止尽地争吵对峙下去，Thor有冰球队的练习、学校的课业，马上也会交到女朋友，很快地他就会忘记自己那个被丢到国外的跟屁虫弟弟。不，Thor，你永远都别想摆脱我。

奥丁安排他就读的是英国排名靠前的寄宿学校，非上流名门子弟不得进，校内阶级分明，甚至还有派系对立，要在那里立足，首先仰仗的是自身的背景再来才是其他，俨然一个小型社会的缩影。贵族公学规矩一堆却也无限包容，就算他抽烟喝酒吸lll毒样样来，慑于家长的压力学校也会选择视而不见，那如果他的作为牵连到其他人呢？Loki开始恶作剧，捉弄那些自以为是的同侪，并对校内活动各种使绊子找麻烦，他不怕得罪谁，他就是要得罪人，那些贵族门阀的屁孩们几乎都被他整了个遍，他笑看着所有人因为他的戏弄慌乱出糗，他不在乎会不会被发现，他的目的是离开这个地方。结果如他所料的，效果彰着。公学里无人不是出身富贵，是现代的王公贵族，谁不是家里的小王子来着，那些有钱有势的家长岂能忍受自己宝贝小孩受到委屈，纷纷找上学校理论要求将他退学，来自各方的沉重压力，纵饶是奥丁也顶不住，最后只好让Loki主动休学，让海姆达尔将他接回挪威。

 

“好好说，好吗？”

看着从英国被接回家的小儿子，面对书房里风暴将至的气氛，弗丽嘉转扭手指担心的说。老实说她只想将眼前这个可怜的孩子带到仅有他们母子二人的地方，将他拥进怀里给予安慰，两年的外国生活带给这孩子的痛苦肉眼可见，原本灵动鲜活的眼神已经丕变不在，让她这个做母亲的感到无比心痛跟不舍，但她没有办法，此刻并不是适合嘘寒问暖。由于Loki的恶作剧，有的学校家长因此报复性地从阿斯加德抽走了好几笔进行中的生意，给阿斯加德造成了不小的混乱与损失。

“Let us alone，弗丽嘉。”

奥丁用不容拒绝的语气请妻子离开。

他们的背后有庞大的家族企业需要掌管，接班人的培养必须要即早展开，奥丁对两兄弟各有安排。Thor不拘小节，具有领袖魅力，Loki聪明伶俐，擅长沟通，即使弗丽嘉反对他仍决定让Loki出国留学，安排他进寄宿学校，透过在贵族公学的生活和学习，去认识并建立阿斯加德集团未来数十年所需要的人际网。然而这两兄弟却只在乎他们的兄弟情。奥丁没想到不甘离乡背井的Loki居然利用他的口才去撺掇他的哥哥来跟自己做对，Thor竟然也受挑拨三天两头就来找他争吵，这两年来他们父子因此感情越来越糟每况愈下。

而这也是奥丁不顾反对将Loki送出国的原来之一，这对兄弟对彼此的影响太大了。他也有兄弟，他认为兄弟之间的关系应该像他和Vili或是Fabian家两兄弟那样，或友爱尊敬或争吵不休，然后随着年龄的增加长大逐渐疏离。以兄弟而言，Thor和他弟弟太过要好也太过亲密了，几乎像是寄生于彼此不可分割，从各方面来讲都让奥丁隐约感到不妥。

奥丁针对Loki在公学的所作所为，痛心疾首地叱骂了二儿子一顿。该做的坏事都做了，既然都已被退学，Loki也不在乎破罐子破摔，干脆用Thor那一套跟奥丁对斥起来，将这两年来受到的委屈与不快全都发泄出来。公学里的那些人不像Thor那么天真好骗，更不像Thor会纵容他、一次次原谅他，他无时无刻不绷紧神经，去计划他的恶作剧，同时警剔小心，防范和应付因为他的恶作剧招致而来的报复，他又何尝想过这样的日子，他本该跟Thor一样拥有并享受欢快明亮的青春！但他就这样足足过了两年，那些痛苦和阴影一点一滴持续侵蚀着他，将他带进深渊。

“——你不懂我的用心，我都是为了你的将来着想！”

Fabian那对蠢兄弟都能跟索尔念同一间学校，偏偏就他不行！居然说是为他着想？Loki笑了，“为我着想？把我丢去那个孤僻阴冷的国家，我知道你为什么要这么做！你要我去那里帮Thor那个笨蛋建立他将来需要的人脉关系，那是为了我吗？不，是为了你，为了阿斯加德，为了Thor！”他瞪着眼睛质问，强忍着满眼眶的泪水不肯掉下，却在最后一句话出来时纷纷滚落。

“帮Thor？你只会制造灾难。你知道吗？因为你那些愚蠢的把戏，给公司带来多大的麻烦、造成多大的混乱！”

他们就这样一来一往进行着Loki认知里且一贯轻蔑的“无意义的互吼”，然而就在争执中奥丁不小心将Loki的身世秘密说漏了嘴，原来他不仅是那个遭到漠视得不到关爱的孩子，他甚至不是奥丁森家的亲生孩子！

“原来如此，这就是一直以来你偏爱Thor的原因！这就是我被赶出家的理由，因为我不是亲生的！”

他是奥丁抱养来的孩子！所以才会年纪一到就把他丢到国外的寄宿学校，因为他不是亲生的！所以才不管他怎么求，都不肯答应让他回家。Loki流着泪一遍遍激动地复述，“我以为我就是用来辅助Thor的工具，原来我真的是，喔不，现在连要当个工具都做不成了！我恨你，我恨你们！”

“不……”面对情绪失控的孩子，奥丁颓丧地坐倒在椅子上摇头，“Loki，我以为你会冷静。”

冷静？奥丁居然还以为自己会冷静的接受这个事实，Loki讽刺的说，“抱歉，让您失望了，不过我总是令您失望不是吗？您应该习惯了。”

他们的谈话到此结束，后来Loki把自己关在房间谁也不肯见，直到他的兄长攀上了阳台，Loki沉着脸拉开落地阳台窗。要是不放他进来，Thor下一步不是砸门就是砸了他的窗子，他已经没有家了，不能连能够遮风避雨的躲藏处都失去。

 

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

“你真难看，Thor。”

跳进他房间里的Thor一头金发乱糟糟的满脸胡渣还挂着两个浓重的黑眼圈，看上去糟到不能再糟了，他居然跟这种邋遢不修边幅的人是兄弟——不，他们不是兄弟！Loki瘪住嘴转过头去不再看Thor。

“我来看看你。”Thor移动脚步绕到黑发少年面前，让自己能够与他正面相对。Thor认真凝视眼前的人，跟上次碰面时相比Loki又抽高了，有追赶上他的趋势，褪去了孩童的圆润天真，多了少年该有的清秀挺拔。

Loki再次撇过头，“你看到了，滚。”

他都知道了。看Thor的神态表情，奥丁应该都跟他说了。

Loki原本以为自己已经不会再动摇，但瞬间上涌的情绪让他再度感觉眼眶发酸。

把自己关在房间已经两天没吃没喝的Loki，本就苍白的皮肤变得几近透明，泛泪的眼眶更让Thor的胃部直往下沉，他将手放在Loki脸上，“父亲他太过份了，他怎么能这样对你——”

“那是你的父亲，不是我父亲！”Loki朝他大吼。

“Loki，”Thor抓住他的手，用他的双手包覆住，“你不能把气撒到我身上，我们应该是同一阵线的，我是你的同盟。”他以诚挚无比的眼睛望着他。就算没有血缘关系又如何，他们之间的羁绊怎么会因为奥丁的两三句话就被截断。

“同盟？”

黑发少年摇头，“你无能为力，Thor，你总是无能为力。”

为了能够回家，为了能和Thor待在一起，他像个疯子一样不惜抛弃原本该有的正常学校生活，却因此得知身世真相，发现自己原来是个捡来的孩子。

“你出去吧，我不想见到你，就算是你的蠢脑袋也不至于不明白是为什么吧。”他讽刺地说。此刻的Loki就像是只浑身带刺的刺猬，Thor只能气愤无奈地离开。Thor走后没多久，弗丽嘉就来了。她当然不会爬阳台，而是经由房门进来。他已经见了Thor，就没有理由继续拒绝弗丽嘉。

 

“为什么不告诉我？”

弗丽嘉牵起他的双手，“我们不想你因此受到伤害产生痛苦，我们希望你过得快乐。”

他从不怀疑弗丽嘉的真心，“可是我现在很痛苦，我恨奥丁，我恨Thor。”

“奥丁这几年很忙碌，为了你们为了阿斯加德的未来，竭尽所能的巩固家业，他虽拙于跟家人相处沟通，但以一个父亲而言，他还是爱你、爱你们的，而Thor，他和你一样对一切一无所知，也和我一样比任何人都要爱你。”

弗丽嘉不认为如此聪明的孩子会由衷的认为自己从未获得过家人的关心和偏爱，他只是被一时过于强烈的情感波动给蒙蔽了而已。“有一回Thor为了你的事和奥丁发生争吵，奥丁将他关了禁足，期间刚好有一场冰球决赛，但他始终不肯向他父亲低头，结果缺席了比赛，为了向队友表示道歉他扛下责任辞去了他冰球队队长的位子。”

Loki低头嘟囔，“他就是个蠢蛋。”

弗丽嘉轻笑出声，她轻轻拍抚小儿子的手背，“孩子，为了我多少吃点东西好吗？”得到Loki的点头，弗丽嘉暂时离开房间，然而Loki在听到敲门声再次拉开房门后，发现站在门口端着托盘的人却是他的兄长Thor。

 

“你又来做什么？” 

Thor将盛满食物的托盘放在Loki房间的桌几上，然后Loki如他所预料的那样扭过头说他不吃，“再不吃他们就要让人来帮你打点滴了，你想让医师、护士一堆乱七八糟莫名其妙的人涌进你房间吗？”Thor深知他的七寸所在，特别是在这种时候。

“……”

Thor以罕有的耐心盯着黑发少年进食，看他慢条斯理地将食物送入口中，Thor也不催促，在旁边有一句没一句的陪聊。

等气氛稍微变得融洽一些后，Thor说，“其实我有一部分是感谢他的，感激奥丁让我们相遇。要是父亲没收养你，我们今生今世或许就不会相见了。”  
Loki停下进食的动作，抬眼看他，“这是人家写给你的情书内容吧，真肉麻。”

“弟弟，这年头没人在写情书了——咦，难道你收到过？”Thor突然觉得喉间一阵发酸，说不准是不是由于Loki正放进嘴里的那瓣柑橘引发的。Loki哼哼两声不做正面响应，他想Thor一定忘了他读的是男校。事实上他确实没收过情书，抄有古典情诗的纸箴倒是收到几张，上头通常有明显的拼字错误和漏字。

Loki好不容易稍微平复的心情此刻又变得激动起来，因为他亲眼看见Thor跳上他的床榻。

“Thor Odinson你的房间就在十公尺外的地方，你不会连这点路都懒得走吧？”

“我要在这睡。”不待Loki问为什么，Thor动了下下巴，“我看见你偷偷藏在床底下的行李了。”

在他经由阳台进到Loki房间那次他就瞄见Loki藏在床下的行李，知道这个绿眼睛的小混蛋已经做好了随时偷溜的准备。

Loki冷笑一声，“原来你不是笨蛋。”

“本来就不是。”

Thor重复说，“我要在这里睡。” 

Loki抱住手臂，满脸不悦，“随便你，毕竟你是这栋房子未来的主人。”

Thor自顾自地说，“我冲过澡了，很干净。”他乔好位置躺下。

“有人刚刚才爬过阳台。”Loki不置可否。

“赶快拾掇好，过来睡觉。”Thor拍拍身旁的位子。

要不是他体力还没恢复，Loki真想当场翻个大白眼。

就算是长大分房了，两兄弟仍时不时跑去对方房里蹭床睡，弗丽嘉在配置家具时或许是考虑到这一点，摆的床都特别大张，两个人一齐躺在上头时，甚至不会碰到彼此的手脚，但此刻年长的那个却硬要让他们的手碰在一块，嘴上念着我可是答应过母亲要看好你。无视那只担心他趁夜逃家而硬要拉住他的手，年少的那个的眼睛直直盯着天花板。

“你几岁了？没有人18岁了，还硬要跟自己弟弟挤同一张床。”

“5岁。你3岁。”Thor一个大翻身覆在Loki身上，“让哥哥检查看看你尿布有没有包好。”

“去你的！”

不顾Loki的挣扎，Thor开始上下其手。Loki外表看起来又高又瘦，但也不是一味的单薄，摸得出来有一些薄薄的肌肉在，看来Loki在学校参加的板球社团确实能够强健体魄，Thor一面伸手摸索他的身体曲线一面评论，“其实你也不瘦。”

Loki被压着逃不开扭了几下后出声喝止，“别乱摸。”

低抑的声音分辨不出他是不是生气了，Thor停下动作和他怔怔想望，一瞬间Loki彷佛看见那原本纯粹无杂质的蓝眼睛似乎加深了颜色。Thor翻身回去躺回自己的位置，他抬起手扳着手指开始回想，“……前前年去了，前年去了，唔，去年没去——我们好久没一起去湖边露营了，过几天一起来去吧！”

Thor想要是带Loki出去透透气应该能让他心情好许多。去奥丁森家族私有的贝丝山露营是Loki少数还能接受的户外活动之一。

在一阵足以让彼此都进入梦乡的沉默后，Loki再度开口，“Thor我可以留在这里吗？”他真的可以留在奥丁森家吗？

“当然，你当然可以。谁也不能让你离开。”Thor转过身将他的弟弟大力揽进怀里，“谁也不能让你离开。” 

“奥丁让我离开过，去英国。”他提醒他。

“以后不会了！你就是我的弟弟，谁也抢不走你。”

“我不是你的弟弟。”

“不管怎样，”他低下头，用额头触碰额头，“你还是你，我还是我。”   
黑发少年不由自主地深深吸了一口气，攥紧了他放在对方厚实的背部上的手。既不是朋友，也当不成兄弟，我该如何拥有你？

 

***

 

在Loki总算愿意走出房门的隔天，奥丁再次将他找去书房。没有多余的话语他直接开门见山，“你的生父找上了我们，想要拿回你的扶养权。” 

Loki的身体趔趄了一下，“什么？” 

“你的生父是约顿集团的总裁劳菲，他特地从英国飞过来表明想要见你，你明天去见见他吧。就只是见面而已。”奥丁刻意在最后一句话加重语气。在Loki转身退出书房时，望着儿子瘦削伶仃的背影，奥丁又抛出一句，“我会让海姆达尔和律师陪你去。”

背对书房房门，Loki觉得彷佛有寒气不断从那扇门发散而出，他止不住的颤抖，以他从未有过的错乱脚步狼狈逃开。

他令奥丁蒙羞，给阿斯加德带来了麻烦，奥丁就急不可耐的想抛弃他丢掉他。因为我是奥丁森家最大的耻辱——喔不，他根本连奥丁森都不是。奥丁根本不是一时说溜嘴！奥丁早就不想要他了，这一切是早就计划好的。让他去英国说不定也是计划好的，为了引起劳菲的注意！

他在公学时期就听过关于劳菲的传闻，约顿集团是英国著名财团，但其商业手段绝称不上光明磊落，不仅如此，”劳菲家族盛产私生子”，劳菲最有名的是他有一只手数不完的私生子，Loki从未想过他有一天居然也会成为那些人用轻蔑的口吻谈论的私生子之一。

他不喜欢劳菲。与劳菲的见面，Loki感觉自己就像被蛇盯住，他不讨厌蛇类，却不喜欢劳菲的目光，劳菲除了在看他，好像还在看其他更深沉的东西。他宁可去注视Thor那像大海像天空般纯粹明亮的眼睛。

不久后，不知为何突然有八卦小报找上门，他们想要揭露Loki在公学惹出的那些麻烦，奥丁正在和政府做生意，一丁半点可能会为阿斯加德带来负面形象的消息都让它不能出现，为了躲避风头，Loki被送到乡下，弗丽嘉陪着他在那里住了一个多月。在阿斯加德集团和约顿集团连手压制下，那篇报导最终胎死腹中没有问世的机会。

由于约顿集团的出手相帮，双方达成协议每个月让劳菲和Loki见一次面。每月一次的会面都有海姆达尔陪同，见面时劳菲会送Loki一些小东西，像是书或衣服，劳菲还会告诉他一些关于家族和生意的情况。这样的状况持续了半年多，每次Loki和劳菲见面回来，Thor就会捉狂，把那些劳菲送给Loki的东西扔出去，原本阳光开朗又大大咧咧的性格逐渐变得抑郁易怒。

 

Loki翻着手上的书，抬眼冷看Thor发狂在他房间丢东西的样子，“我也像你这样把别人送你的东西丢掉好吗？”

Thor那些学校的女同学、女球迷经常送Thor礼物，为此家里头甚至特地腾了间仓库来堆那些物品。

“当然可以，你要怎么处置都随你，我又不喜欢那些东西，”他低垂头，像一只丢失主人丧了气的大金毛，“我只喜欢你，我只想留下你。”

Loki忽地觉得喉咙发干，咽了一下才顺利开口，“说什么呢。”上扬的音调显示他心情变好许多，他阖上手中的书，踩着轻快的脚步走向Thor。

Thor的变化弗丽嘉不会没有察觉，她扶着右额忍住近来越发严重的头疼，用轻柔的语调劝慰大儿子，“Thor，Loki不是你的宠物或所有物，他有权利选择他的人生。”

“他是我的弟弟！”

Thor又一次强调，向来天真烂漫无所畏惧的Thor正在对抗他毕生最害怕最为难的问题，他是奥丁森少爷、阿斯加德接班人，是所向披靡的冰球前锋、校园明星，却始终在他弟弟的事上无力施为，即使他一次又一次的冲撞奥丁仍旧起不了作用，巨大的挫折感攫住了他，变得多思多虑起来。Loki从英国回来后被安排暂时在家里自学，Thor没课没比赛的时候都会待在家里陪他，尽管Loki会笑他是护主的忠犬，Thor也从不真正生气。奥丁并不晓得他刻意造成的分离，却在无形中将他们拉得更近。

另一方面，劳菲不满足于每月一次的面会，对于取回Loki监护权的态度越来越积极，动作逐渐加大，不仅强硬地宣示说即使打官司也要讨回Loki，亦以怀柔的姿态表示过愿意送出一间子公司当作报答。

 

“讨回？Loki不是东西！他是我的弟弟！”Thor朝奥丁发火，自从奥丁说出了Loki的身世后，他几乎不主动与奥丁说话，唯独碰上Loki的事才会风风火火地冲去找奥丁理论。

Loki用手肘托着头看着从奥丁书房出来后跑到玫瑰园里愤愤地耙土发泄的Thor。Thor和奥丁的争辩又一次无果而终，Loki一点都不感到意外，瞥见Thor又硬生生地铲断了一株完好的玫瑰——Thor答应要帮弗丽嘉整理玫瑰园，就是这样的整理法？

一边思索着待会要如何向弗丽嘉告状，他一边故意问说：

“是什么样的公司？你可是赚到了呢，Thor，用一个喜欢骗人只会惹事生非扯后腿的小混蛋去换一间公司，为你的阿斯加德王国拓展版图，这真是太棒了不是吗？我的王储殿下。”

他讥诮的口吻无法激怒Thor，Thor撇嘴哼哼说，“别想，拿一百间公司来换也不行。”

庄园里当然有专门照料花园的园丁，然而弗丽嘉从不吝于让她两个娇生惯养的儿子多做些劳动。奋力挥耙的结果让Thor浑身冒汗，汗水浸润了他的上衣，让原本就快裹不住他上身肌肉的T恤衫更形紧绷。

“你知道吗？奥丁跟劳菲不仅是旧识，他们曾经还是商场竞争对手。他们是仇敌，很巧不是吗？”看到Thor满脸第一次听说的表情，Loki叹口气，“你消息真不灵通，你再这么天真，以后就等着被公司里的那些佞臣老臣挟持吧！”

Thor终于放下手上的钉耙，“这么说来——我们就像是罗欧特跟茱耶？”

“罗密欧跟朱丽叶。”Loki纠正他。不一样的，Thor，他们爱着彼此。  
盯着Thor正小心翼翼地将一株粉玫瑰幼苗移植到花圃，Loki忽然说，“Thor你会记得我吗？” 

“为什么突然这么说？”Thor抬起头，额角还带有一块泥土。

“因为我迟早会离开，我离开之后，你会记得我吗？会记得你有个喜欢骗人只会惹事生非扯后腿的小混蛋弟弟。”

日渐浮躁的不仅是Thor，随着和劳菲见面次数的累积，Loki也越来越不安，一股不好的预感油然而生，直觉告诉他，在不久之后他就会强迫离开奥丁森家、离开Thor。

“你不会离开。” Thor站起身，坚定的说。

他垂下目光，“这不是我能决定的。”

“不，母亲说你可以自己选。”

Loki不再托着手肘，他伸出手替Thor拍开沾在他金发上的泥土，“你不是说过想去湖边露营吗？我们找一天来去吧。”他抬起他碧绿色的眼眸说。

 

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警:本节有非自愿性行为  
> 预警:本节有非自愿性行为  
> 预警:本节有非自愿性行为

休学后近一年来Loki几乎都待在奥丁森庄园里过着深居简居的日子，虽然他看起来闲适自在没什么任何不满的样子，但Thor早就想带他出来透透气。贝丝山景色好又辽阔，而且由于是奥丁森家私有产业的缘故，不会轻易遇到外人，来这里对两兄弟而言就像踏青一样轻松，但大自然的变化向来容不得人类小觑，登山途中天色突然转暗，几分钟后整个山区笼罩在一片大雨之中。

雨下得又大又急，豆子般大的雨滴狂砸直落，更雪上加霜的是Loki在路上滑脚扭伤了脚踝，这种情况下他们不可能前往湖边扎营，也无法下山。Thor放弃在湖边露营的计划，将目的地改成小木屋。山里有一座用木头搭造的坚固小屋，就是为了应付这种突如其来的状况。

Thor与Loki顶着逐渐加大的风雨一步步往木屋前进。Thor本来是搀着Loki的，后来干脆将他放在背上背起他移动。距离目的地已经不远，没多久木屋的影子就出现在他们眼前。进屋后Thor先用卫星电话告知家里他们会先在小木屋暂时歇一晚以及Loki拐伤的事。等明天风雨歇止，直升机就会到湖边的开阔处来接他们。

Thor打开燃油暖炉后，开始在屋子里到处翻找用得上的东西，他搜出几张旧毯子，带近鼻尖嗅了一下后递给Loki，“没什么奇怪的味道，将就着用吧。”Loki虽嫌弃还是无奈地伸手接下。

因为有暖炉把木屋弄得暖烘烘的缘故，让他们不至于挨冻，变成山难冻死的一员，但继续穿着这身湿衣服就很难说了，而且也不舒服，Thor迅速的把自己脱了个光，把湿衣服晾在暖炉前，Loki也只好跟着这么做，他不动声色的背过身，把身上的湿衣全都脱下，用脏兮兮的毯子包着自己，郁闷地坐在地板上，“来露营真是个坏主意。”他咕哝说。

“嘿，你也是同意的。”Thor也将毯子披在身上，他拿着不知道从哪里变出的湿毛巾走向Loki，“先勉强用这敷着脚吧！”他把毛巾敷贴在他崴伤的脚上，冰凉的触感瞬间让Loki感到舒服不少。

静不下来的Thor又开始在狭小的屋子里转圈东翻西找，“这里怎么半点吃的都没有。”他抱怨着，甚至有些生气。

“你把门下左边的那块地板撬开来，应该会有惊喜。”Loki说。

Thor照他兄弟说的掀开地板，果然有东西，“太棒了，Loki！你是怎么知道的？”他把东西拎了出来，是一瓶酒。

他耸了耸肩，“是Fabian兄弟带来藏起来的，我之前刚好听到他们的谈话。”

“可惜不是罐头或其他什么可以吃的。”

“酒精也是有热量的。”Loki向他眨眼，眼中闪着狡黠的光芒。

“哈哈哈，你说的对。”

早已饥肠辘辘的Thor打开酒瓶后直接就口咕噜咕噜大口喝起来，这酒有点儿烈，是阿夸维特，阿夸维特通常会加一些香料香草来增加香味，这一瓶也是加了料的。

Loki不敢置信，“你真的是饿疯了。”喝酒到底会不会饱，他不知道，但哪有人这样把酒当水灌的。自己酗酒还不够，Thor将酒瓶凑到Loki嘴边，要他也喝一些当补充热量，Loki推开Thor的手，”我不要喝。”Thor的呼吸撞在Loki的脸上，都是酒精味。

“哈哈，有活过来的感觉了吗？”

在Thor的强势下他还是半推半就的喝了几口，Loki抹了抹嘴巴，一脸的不开心。

“母亲会杀了你。”

“你不说就不会。”

闹完这阵后兄弟俩都累了，不再有交谈。喝了酒后的Loki开始有些发懵，双手抱着膝盖，头一点一点地打起瞌睡，Thor看见他这模样觉得可爱极了，Loki似乎察觉到，忽然睁开眼睛瞪了他一眼。

酒意上涌，Thor也想睡了，但他却无法将他的眼睛从Loki身上挪开。白皙秀丽的小腿从毯子露了出来，靠着煤油灯和暖炉发出的光，年轻光洁的肌肤若隐若现，他想起Loki的脚伤，直觉地伸手去碰他受伤的脚踝，拉到眼前看，“脚还会痛吗？”

Loki被他没有预警的动作吓了一跳，瞬间失去平衡，整个人差点就要往后倒去，好在最后稳住了，但原本披在身上的毯子却向下滑落，露出光裸的上半身，本来白皙的肌肤泛着酒后的淡淡粉红，Thor呼吸一滞，他的脑海里不由自主地闪过刚才他偷觑到的颀长裸背。Loki迅速缩回小腿并重新拉起毯子披好，他干巴巴的说，“不痛了。”随后他侧过头继续阖眼养神。

Thor也学着他闭上眼睛，他大概睡着了五分钟，在那短暂的几分钟内各种梦境混乱交错。

那天早上他在Loki床上醒来时他发现自己不仅晨勃了，而且还拉着他睡梦中的弟弟的手一起握在那上头，他吓到立刻跳下床往浴室冲去；好几个浑身黑透的人影按着抓着Loki，Loki拼命挣扎不想被拉走，却又在同时泪眼汪汪的朝他大吼我不是你的弟弟；Loki浅笑对他说Surprise，他丢下手里的防具冲上前紧紧抱住他，少年清新甜美的体香灌满他的呼吸；黑发的少年伫立在玫瑰花丛中抬起头对他说，我要离开了你要记得我；这一次不再只是背影，他转到正面光着身子径直向他走来；他完成淋浴出来时看见Loki孤伶坐在床边的背影，他彷佛闻到空气里弥漫着与他刚刚在浴室弄出的那个相似的味道；Loki从英国偷跑回来看他的冰球比赛，无法待完全场，他趁着中场休息跑出来送他，“Good Luck.”应该亲在嘴角的告别之吻却失误的覆在他的嘴唇上，后来他问他那时候你为什么要吻我？他眨眨眼，调皮地说那只是一个恶作剧……

在他意识到自己做了什么时，他已经将梦里的少年压制在现实的地板上。

他将要输去，输给酒精，输给欲望，输给命运；他要赢了，赢过道德，赢过恐惧，赢过命运。

这注定一场是输多赢少的战役。  
***  
假寐中的Loki惊愕地睁开眼睛，他以为Thor早已经在睡梦里了，而不是像这样毫无预警地抓住他的胳膊把他按在地板上。醉中的Thor眼神涣散，然而瞳孔里却是让人无法忽视的饱满的情欲。

少年白皙的身躯摊在深色的毯子上，Thor觉得挤压在他胸口的那股欲望更加炽烈了——他甚至能直接跳过除掉彼此衣服的步骤，毯子下的身体本就是赤裸的，他盼望了那么多年的东西唾手可得。

那具身躯还保留着少年的稚嫩和清纯，他先在他脖子上啃了两口后，开始往下移。

“不……Thor……”Thor的金发垂落在他苍白的胸膛上，他一下又一下或吮或咬，在那乱无章法的吮咬中，Loki感觉到某股热流正窜向他的下身。Loki疯狂的推着打着Thor，却起不了作用，那些捶打对Thor根本不痛不痒，他的反抗全被Thor胸腹臂膀壮硕的肌肉抵消化无。Thor强健有力的双手把他压制得死死的，体格的差距更让他怎么推都推不动他。他们赤身裸体的紧贴在一起，他不再试图说服欺骗自己以为Thor是在发酒疯玩闹。

他想改用脚踹开Thor，却依然被他压住，但他还是得了隙挣脱开来，两条长腿不断乱蹬，这反而激怒了Thor，他一把捏住他的脚踝，不知是有意或是不小心，那刚好是他扭伤的那只，痛得他发出嘶声，Thor下一步直接将他的脚提高架在他的肩膀上，对另外一只也是如法炮制。

“不……Thor，”他意识到他真的要被Thor强暴了，声音无法抑制的颤抖，“你疯了吗？”

他扭动身体想往后缩，但他的两脚都在Thor的钳制里，而且由于脚伤的关系只要稍微挪动就疼到不行，他还是想要收回双腿，但Thor不肯让他如愿而是将他的双腿拉得更开。

不只是声音，Loki连身体都在发抖不止。他想说话，可从刚才开始他的话就好像不曾传进Thor的耳朵里。他的绿眼睛里氲满了水气，这是第一次他哥哥对他的话完全不听不顾。另一方面，Thor的动作却温柔无比，他的手先抚摸过他胸膛的肌肤，然后转往大腿在上头来回摩娑，他将头埋进他的胯下，轻吻他未经人事的阴茎，甚至轻轻含住了一口前端，让Loki不受控制地溢出了一声截然不同的吟叫。此时Thor正用手指悄悄探入他身后的臀缝，找寻那个隐密的入口，当他的指尖触碰到那里时，Loki反射性地将他的视线往下移，瞥睹到Thor那根庞然吓人的性器正竖立在空气中，已经完全勃起。

Thor抓住他的胯骨将它抬高，这让Loki惊慌到要叫出来，特别是在他感觉到Thor正将他那滚烫坚硬的凶器抵在那个入口前时——

“不！你不可以！”Thor不能这样直接进来，那样会杀了他的！一只大手即时捂在他的嘴上，Thor随即一个挺身进入了他，事实上他只是让前端进入了一部分，光是这么一点就让Loki痛到难以忍受惨叫出声，但声音却被掩在Thor的手掌心底下，反倒是Thor自己痛得发出嘶声，可他凭着超乎常人的毅力，硬是坚持着往里头继续推进。Loki拼命地在他身上留下各种反抗的抓痕，这对双方而言明明都是巨大的折磨，他不懂对方为什么就是不肯放弃。

他要被勒死了，Thor咬着牙忍耐，他被卡到发痛，在这种情况下他无法再进去得更深，只能认命的退出。当Loki以为他要放弃的时候，没想到Thor再次蛮横的挺腰闯入，这一次不只是整个龟头还有随后的半根阴茎，他感觉他的身体在这瞬间被撕成两半，他的惨叫声简直要从手掌的遮掩里漏了出来。

Thor的手依然捂他的嘴捂得很紧，就像他坚持要将硕大发烫的性器顶入紧窄的后穴里一样，始终不肯退让。屋外依旧大雨磅礴，不断敲打屋顶发出声响，足以遮盖掉这座小木屋内的所有动静，这里是被大雨包围的深山，没有人迹的荒山野岭，更不可能会有人循声而来，即使如此Thor还是不肯他的声音流溢出来，他不敢听见Loki的声音，因为他不可能在听见他哀求或痛苦的声音后还能坚持继续做下去。

他要被撕裂了，Loki泪水直流，撕裂的痛楚痛到让他几乎无法呼吸，双腿不断抽动颤抖。他喝下的那几口酒虽然让他反应变钝，却不足以麻痹他的神经。这真的是个糟透了的主意，Loki又一次想。

原来现实竟会是若此糟糕，不，其实他一直都知道的，现实的可怕之处……Thor大于常人尺寸对第一次经历这种事的人而言都是一种凌迟。他推测Thor的经验也未必比他丰富，否则他不会这样折磨他，也折磨他自己。

空前的紧张跟痛苦让他原本就窄迫干涩的甬道缩得更紧，为此吃尽苦头的Thor伏身张嘴向他的胸上红点用力地咬上一口，并伸手套住他青涩的阴茎上下摩搓，试图将他的注意力引导到别处。上下敏感点都遭到狠狠刺激的Loki倍觉屈辱，却又没有丝毫反抗的能力。几番搏斗下，Thor终于让自己完全进入了。尽根没入后，Thor先尝试顶弄了一下，Loki立刻像浑身触电般整个人颤动不已。

Thor喘着粗气开始挺动腰杆一下下往深处撞击，他满脑子充斥着占有他的这个念头，像是认定了只要这么做了就能将对方留下。不知从何时起，他对Loki不再是单纯的兄弟之情，开始产生出无法说不出口的欲望，那只冰滑的手，那白皙滑腻的脖颈，那双水汪汪的翠绿色眼睛，那讥诮调皮的笑容，无时无刻不占据着他的心，他知道自己并不渴望和同性交媾，可每夜淫梦里的对象却都是他年幼的兄弟，他漂亮柔软的弟弟。

他忍着撕裂的痛楚承受身上人猛烈的抽插，Thor早就收走了手，不再捂住他的嘴，但他早已无力叫喊，只能发出低微的呻吟。彷佛无止尽的折磨令他一次次濒临崩溃边缘，漫长到像经过了几个世纪，却在后续才明白到这一次根本短暂得如同恩赏。既重又快的抽插了数十下后，Thor释放了，Loki以为这场苦难会随着他的退出而结束，Thor却扳开他的臀瓣又一次顶了进去。这一次容易许多，有先前的粗暴开拓和前次留下的精液当润滑，这一次Thor切实地感受到了性交的快感。

木屋里回荡着喘气声和肉体的碰撞声，外头的风雨声逐渐转小，地板上的Loki微弱的呻吟着，他在他哥哥的身体底下双腿大敞，腿根被撞得发痛，任他将他粗大的性器不断侵入他，他勉强的抬起手腕——上头有一圈泛红的指印，Thor仅是短暂的掐握过就留下了深刻的痕迹——摸上自己不时何时竟硬挺起来的阴茎不顾轻重的搓动起来，草草几下的揉弄他就射了出来，白浊的液体散在他和Thor的腹肚上，他感觉既羞耻又羞辱，闭上眼睛任眼泪肆流。

比起上一次，这一次持久许多，Thor发出短促的吼声后射了出来，他无法控制地又一遍射进了Loki的体内，即使是第二次了，仍释放了很久才停止。

这场狂乱的发泄和占有终于到了尽头，新的一切才正要开始。

清醒过来的Thor感觉自己像是重新走入狂风暴雨里。当他回过神首先看见的是Loki双目紧闭一丝不挂地躺在地上，像支离破碎的娃娃一样躺在那里，苍白带红的身体上一片狼藉，双腿无意识地痉挛打颤着，几乎合不拢腿，敞开的双腿间带着黏腻的体液，也许也有Loki自己的，但更多的是他的，而那只是一部分，那些混杂着鲜血的精液正从后方穴口缓缓地向外流出，在在昭示着他所犯下的恶行。

他强暴了人，而且对象还是Loki，他的弟弟！

满满的绝望与罪恶感紧紧地攫掠住他，他大口喘气起来。他想要他，他一直都想要他，但不该是在这种地方、不该是在这种情况下！他掩起脸坐在地上蜷着身体哽咽啜泣。他抒发了他压抑了将近半辈子的欲望，但这最终成为了一场恶梦。他用最残忍的方式伤害了他这辈子最应该保护的人，他是这个世上最凶暴可恶的罪犯。

他不知道Loki昏去了多久，也不晓得他维持这样的姿势多久了，终于等到Loki睁开眼睛醒来。

黑发少年张着眼睛眼神木然的望着天花板，本来白洁的脸上带着斑驳的泪痕，和他茫然的眼神一样深深刺激了Thor，Thor又想起在他暂时覆盖在毯子下的身体，那从股间淌出的红色白色的液体，Loki明显受了伤。酒精带走了他的理智，却没有带走他的记忆，Thor从不晓得自己原来可以这么残忍，他将天使拉入地狱，他将他最不可告人的秘密变成最残暴的犯行，就算让他死上一千次也无法偿还他的罪。

“Loki。”Thor低低唤了一句，音量小到几乎要被外头滴沥的雨声盖住。Loki始终没有任何言语、不知道在想什么的反应，令他为之心颤，恐惧感更为加深。许久之后他才终于得到回应。

“我的衣服干了吗？干了的话拿给我。”

原本熟悉不过的嗓音变得沙哑，听到Loki声音的Thor猛然抬头，愣愣站起身听从地将昨晚Loki的衣服捡拾齐全后放到他的面前。

Loki吃力地从地上撑起身体，Thor本来想说话却被Loki堵住，“转过去。”Thor顺从的转过身，听着背后响起窸窸窣窣穿衣服的的声音。穿好衣服后的Loki将沾了各种黏糊液体的毯子塞给Thor，面无表情地要他去把它们烧掉，他自己则捡起另一条干净的毛毯，把自己裹成了一只蚕蛹靠着墙侧身躺下，“我还要再休息一下。打卫星电话回去，告诉他们山里的雨势还很大下午再派直升机过来。”

Thor不理解他这一连串的行为，他来到他的身后双膝着地，“Loki……”他彷佛失去正常的说话能力，自刚才起都只能重复呼唤黑发少年的名字。

他努力整理思绪好将它们化成言语，“Loki，我对你……我对你做了过份的事，我犯了罪，你尽可以……只要你肯原谅——”他突然噎住，他凭什么要求原谅，“我会去自首，我会去接受应该受到的制裁。”

他犯下了不可饶恕的罪，任何制裁和惩罚都是他应得的，却没想到他这席话反而激怒了Loki，他忍着不适咬着牙挪转过来，一脸愤懑地瞪着他的哥哥。他看过Thor许多难看的样子，但都比不过现在这样，满脸憔悴双目无光，让他不由得一怔，但他随即回神，在短促的换气后，他语调冷硬，“你不能对任何人说，”他强迫自己紧盯着那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，“想想弗丽嘉，想想奥丁——想想我，你要是说了出去，就是毁了我们所有的人，奥丁森家会完蛋，包括阿斯加德在内，一切都会完蛋。还有，”他顿了一下，“劳菲也会直接把我从奥丁森家带走。”

这件事若是被人知道，奥丁森兄弟乱伦的事一旦传出去，立刻会让阿斯加德陷入丑闻风暴当中，奥丁森家的名誉也会荡然无存，阿斯加德商界上那些虎视眈眈的对手、敌人马上就能不费吹灰之力扳倒阿斯加德、击溃奥丁。至于劳菲，光是被养兄强暴这一点，就能让劳菲轻而易举地夺到他的监护权。

“所以，闭上你的嘴，也不要试图动用你那不灵光的脑袋了。”说完，他没有再转过去面对墙，而是选择直接闭上眼睛。

 

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

他一瘸一拐的步上直升机，除了脚上的扭伤，还有不可言说的原因。脚踝的扭伤既是事实同时又是完美的掩饰，没人会去探究是否还有其他原因。由于弗丽嘉夫人事前给过指示，直升机先载他们前往医院进行脚伤的处理，好在Loki的扭伤虽不轻微但也不算太严重，就诊结束后就直接回到奥丁森庄园，然而Loki却在当晚发起烧来，弗丽嘉想请家庭医师过来替他诊看，Loki摇头说医院医生已先嘱咐过会有发炎导致发烧的可能，让他吃下医生事先开好的退烧药就可以。

“不过我今晚还是得留下来陪你。”弗丽嘉轻捋他额头的碎发，Loki瞟了一眼站在床边的Thor，“有Thor在，Thor会照顾好我的。”

他不想弗丽嘉太劳累是原因之一，再者他身上那些由Thor造成的痕迹，绝不能被第三个人看见，所以他不能接受医生碰触听诊，他得防止任何被发现的可能。

“好吧，在你开始上学以前每回你只要一感冒发烧就一定会缠着你哥哥，他也硬要陪着你，拉也拉不开，直到这傻瓜也一起病倒。”回想起孩子们那些叫她不省心的往事，弗丽嘉笑了。

Thor作势假咳一声，“我还人在这里。”

仔细嘱咐一番后，弗丽嘉起身在小儿子的额头上吻了一下，“Thor，好好照顾你弟弟。我回去休息了，你们晚安。”虽然没表现出来，但弗丽嘉感觉兄弟俩似乎是吵架闹别扭了，她也不挑明，相信他们能够靠自己解决矛盾。

等弗丽嘉离开房间只剩下Thor和他之后，Loki立即换上另一张脸，将为病痛所苦的可怜模样收了起来，却掩不住脸面下的憔悴与虚弱。

“十分钟后你就出去，说你会留下只是做做样子而已，我也没指望奥丁森大少爷会照顾病人。”  
Thor摇头，“我要留下来陪你。”

他的不肯退让轻易的就激怒了生病的人，“替我想想好吗？我能跟强暴过自己的人独处一室吗？我能够在强暴过自己的人注视下睡着吗？Thor Odinson，不是每个人都像你一样大大咧咧的没有神经。”Loki压低声音咬牙讥讽的说。

他的话字字诛心扛得Thor满脸难堪，无从反驳，他们都心知肚明他会发烧的真正原因。确实设身处地想，他应该是Loki此刻最不想见到的人，他应该尽可能避Loki避得远远的，可是他不想也不能从发烧的Loki身边离开，他只好消极的祈祷Loki能在这十分钟内先睡着，结果他的祈祷产生了效果，Loki真的在他自己给出的时限前睡着了。

半夜里他又喂了Loki吃了一次药，所幸烧到迷迷糊糊的Loki无力去辨识喂他吃药喝水的人到底是谁。在新的一天即将开启之际， Loki已经完全退烧，Thor总算舒了一口气。在步出房间前趁着Loki还没醒来他在他的眉心落下一个吻。

 

纵然Loki不愿意被任何人知道山上发生的事，但他绝不是闷不吭声受委屈的人，一周之后Thor迎来了他的报复。

睡梦中的Thor突然感受到加诸在他身上的重量，他睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的是奇异的银光，等他定睛下来，发现那是压在他脖子上的银色小刀的光芒，银刃的背后是一双闪烁动摇的绿眼睛，他原本惺忪的睡眼在此刻完全张大。

黑色头发的少年正跨坐在他身上，双手紧抓着那柄抵在他脖子肉上的银刀，苍白削薄的双唇轻轻颤动着，碧绿色的眼眸里充满压抑已久终于迸发出来的恨意。Thor不知道该说意外或是不意外，但不管如何，他全数承受。

Loki对上Thor湛蓝深邃的眼睛，不禁一栗，他重新攥紧手中银刃，努力使刀尖维持在对方前方，他圆睁着水汪汪的眼睛撂出狠话：

“我要杀了你！我要先上了你，然后再杀了你！”

Thor定定地凝视他——这个半夜里跑进他的房间要索取他性命的人，蓝眼睛里满满的认真，“好，上了我再杀了我。”

他借着酒意在肮脏的毯子上强暴了他，甚至不允许他哭喊出声，他是这世上最恶劣的大混蛋。身为男性却被同性强暴的屈辱，Loki当然不可能忍下。

他做了那么糟糕的事，如果他要他的命他给他就是了，他的弟弟总是那么的聪明，就算真的杀了他，也能够找到摆脱罪责的方法。如果一死可以偿罪，可以让Loki摆脱被他侵犯和羞辱的阴影，他会欣然接受这份恩赐。

至于“上了他”——这小家伙向来总是睚眦必报丝毫不肯吃亏的不是？Thor不合时宜的勾动起唇角。

他这一笑，Loki眼中的怒火更炽，绿色瞳孔里彷佛有电光交织，手中的刀尖又向Thor推进了一分，但下一瞬那柄颈间上的刀子突然往外飞去，银刃的光芒隐没在地毯里，Loki扔了刀，用空出的双手捧住床上人的脸开始吻了起来。

 

Loki用嘴含住他的嘴唇，在上头生涩地吸吮磨蹭，Thor也张阖着嘴唇相互摩挲。嘴唇贴到分毫不离，两具身躯也密而无缝的紧贴着，足以听见对方如捣的心跳声。Loki的唾液顺着嘴流入他的口腔，Thor被吻得头脑发热，那股热度在短时间燃遍全身，他们拼命吸取对方口中的空气，好像那是仅有唯一的生存要素。Thor想起——那一夜Loki的嘴被他用手紧摀着，他们始终没有吻上。  
两人越吻越熟练，都想更进一步。当Thor的舌头一伸进Loki的口中时立刻被重重咬了一下，似在对他宣示谁才是主导者，随后Loki将他的软舌递进他嘴里时，Thor马上趁机把自己的也呈送过去。

在不知不觉中他们翻转了一圈，Loki的黑发散在床上，他们仍在亲吻。

Thor本来就裸着上身在睡觉，唇舌缠绕间，他拉开Loki宽松的睡衣，低头瞥见Loki乳头边的咬痕，他心肌一紧，俯下头轻舔那圈伤痕。他告诉自己，他不能再搞砸了。

Thor舔吻他乳尖的动作让Loki不自主的颤抖起来，然后湿热的唇舌又移动到另一只上头。“啊…..嗯……”在来回的舔弄下，Loki明显的动情了，两条长腿微微分开不自觉地勾上另一人的脚。

Thor的手缓慢下滑，他的体温向来就高，掌心的温度更是不太话下，凡他手掌滑过的地方，冰凉的肌肤瞬间升温，轻易地便将另一个人的身体给撩热起来。Thor将手停在腰部的地方，轻轻抚摸那纤瘦滑腻的腰肢。

理智告诉Thor应该停住，对于这个人，他爱不得求不得，只能把他当成弟弟去爱，过去那些有意为之的肢体接触曾是他对自己感情最大的放纵。第一次可以推说是冲动是意外，第二次呢？他是个健康的十九岁青少年，青春抵不住诱惑，他注定沉沦于此，他们将并肩步入万劫不复的深渊。

他让Loki转身趴下，拉了一个枕头过来垫在Loki下方做为支撑，然后一面揉捏那个雪白的屁股一面将其托高。在将两枚臀瓣分开后，他找到了藏在里头的小洞，这么窄小紧迫的入口要怎么容纳他的东西？曾经受到伤害的痕迹已经消失了，他依然忍不住感到心怜，伸出舌尖舔吻起那个入口。

意识到Thor在做什么时，Loki吓到浑身一震倒吸一口气想要弓身逃离，但Thor的手把他的腰跟腿扣得死死的让他只能留在原处。

不只是女生，平常来向他告白的男性也不少，只要是不缠扰得太过分的，Thor都会彬彬有礼的回绝他们，之后保持点头之交的关系。他以前没有去特别探究同性性交的细节，毕竟他不认为自己有机会去实践，经过那一晚后，明知已经于事无补他还是去找人替他科普了一番，了解哪些是必须做的哪些又是不应该的。

除了在周围舔拭，Thor开始进一步让舌尖进入里头，配合着吸吮来回抽插，洞口和洞口附近都逐渐变得黏腻湿润起来。即使Loki将脸完全埋起被褥里，但他越来越粗重的呼吸和喘息还是从床褥里溢了出来。Thor收回舌头进行下一个阶段，他从床头柜里快速找出gay友帮他科普时塞给他的润滑剂试用包，撕开挤出裹在手上后，他先试探性的放入一根手指，让指尖进入那个紧致小巧的穴口，对方直觉地缩紧臀部后又放松，但里头就不若它的主人那么听话了，像是坚决抵抗外物的侵入似的紧紧绞住手指不肯轻易放行。

不能心急，Thor不断深呼吸对自己说，他不能再伤到Loki。Thor缓缓转动指尖又深入了一些，并不忘继续揉捏对方的乳头和屁股，丰弹白皙的臀瓣很快因为各种揉捏抓握留下了痕迹。Thor加入又一根手指，此刻里头的手指已经变成三根了，里头柔软滑腻的穴肉不停被翻弄揉压，穴口变得更加光滑湿润，扩充的过程超乎想象的漫长，Loki有些不耐地睁着被逼红的眼睛转头瞪了他一眼。

Thor嘴角泛起微笑。是了，他是Loki Onidson，从来就不是什么纯洁善良的天使或软弱无力的小绵羊。

看着穴口一张一收的模样，他终究无法再忍耐。Thor认为扩张够了后，扶起自己的阴茎插了进去，一寸寸缓慢地往内推进，他在Loki耳边轻声对他说，“我不会再弄痛你了。”

在感受火热的坚硬抵触在入口时，Loki就已不自禁抓紧了手下的床褥，Loki知道他必须放松自己，即使这几近不可能。他咬牙承受着紧窄的甬道被逐步撑开和入侵的痛苦，忍耐到浑身颤抖。  
到达某个深度后，Thor开始挺动腰肢，几次抽插后，先前那甘美到令人颤栗感觉又回来了。他想看着Loki的脸，所以他先一时退出，将Loki整个人掀正过来，把他的一条长腿拉起架在自己肩膀，抬高他被揉掐到发红的臀部后又一次没根进入。

“啊！”Loki吃痛的低叫。

“再忍耐一下。”Thor拍拍他，像哄小孩一样。“很快就不疼了。”

在那声痛叫后，Loki就抬手用手背遮住自己的嘴不敢再发出声音，不同于之前，这次他是自己主动这样做，这是为了不让这栋房子里的其他人发现——这里隔音应该不差，但人在从事不当行为时总是会顾虑过多。

要是他能够开口说话，他一定要不断大骂他是个混蛋大骗子。

男人在这种事上天生富有学习力，Thor过人的运动天分在这里发挥得淋漓尽致。从一开始的漫无规律，Thor抽送的速度越来越有技巧，也越来越快。Loki感受到Thor的巨物正进进出出冲撞撑满着他，内壁被摩擦的感觉既痛又麻，那种痛疼中带酥麻的快感，让Loki想要哭叫出来却又必须忍住，他不自觉的咬起自己手背上的肉，他身体的某一部分却不顾主人的意志，疯狂的叫嚣着想要追求并索取更加强烈的快感，不甘的泪水无法控制地从他的眼角溢了出来，漂亮的脸蛋上佈满着泪水。

他的弟弟从来优雅又冰冷，这种佈满细汗与泪水的模样在他们长大之后，Thor几乎不曾看见过。Thor低头吻舔他脸上的液体感觉它们味道甜美有如枫糖。

他将Loki从床上拉起来抱在怀里，让他坐在他身上，胸口和胸口紧贴，大腿与大腿磨搓，Loki双手紧紧环着Thor的肩膀，在一起一伏中忍住迭迭上涌的快感，低低哽泣。杀了他——这个大傻瓜怎么以为他能办得到，Loki用他的最后的一丝清明想。

Loki一拍不漏的迎合他，Thor发出满足的喟叹声，这是他从未体会过的快感，不得不说他享受这一切，享受这个占有他弟弟的过程。光是Loki不抗拒他的靠近这一点就足够让他欣喜欲狂，从没想过自己还能够有机会得到这么多。Thor可以理解他那些同龄的朋友们为什么会那么样沉溺于这种快感里，可他们当中又有谁能够和他一样幸运到是和自己向往了大半人生的人一起做这件事呢？

“你可以叫出来，外面听不到的。”

Loki带着哭腔摇头，反倒激起Thor的兽性，他的抽插变得更加激烈，每一下都既深且重，理智又再度变得削弱，射精的欲望一下子冲上头顶——有这样念头的不只是Thor，酥麻的快感冲击Loki的神经，他觉得自己几乎要昏过去，不晓得是腹部之前的摩擦晃动造成还是被操到极限，还来不及去抚慰那里，白浊的液体喷射而出，他红着脸埋进Thor的肩窝里，喘息连连。

随着Loki的释放，穴口猛然夹紧，Thor也跟着射了精全射进Loki的甬道里。察觉到自己内射的Thor有些愧疚，“对不起。”Loki却亲吻他的唇角表示没关系，他的纵容让Thor再度硬了起来，忍不住开启了第二回合。

“Bro……Thor!”Loki扭动身体配合着Thor，努力压抑在喉间的呻吟更显得诱人，Thor让他的大手从Loki的背部一路滑到腿根，还不忘回去捏玩Loki的乳头。Thor舔吮他的耳垂，在他耳边轻语，“母亲会杀了我。”

“你不说……就不会。”Loki拿他之前的话回敬给他。

一下又一下的深顶将双方带领到顶峰，Loki整个人抽搐抖动着，过了一会儿才终于缓过来。看着Loki不住轻喘软趴趴的倒在他的怀里的模样，Thor觉得无比餍足又满意，不禁露出甜蜜的微笑。回忆过程，他们不知不觉中更换了几次体位，直到最后他始终是那个给予的人。

 

他两次都射到里头，如果不及时处理，Loki又会和上次一样生病，想到这一点，Thor起身将累到迷迷糊糊的黑发少年抱到浴室。

泡在浴缸里的Loki软成像一滩水几乎昏去，光滑泛红的身躯让人臆想非非。青少年的体力是没有止尽的，但Loki承受不了这么多，为了Loki好他必须节制跟忍耐，整理完他们身上的黏腻和Loki体内的残留，Thor最后给自己来了一次手活，以往只能凭靠想象，至少这次真人就在眼前。  
最后他让他们一起躺在床上相较干净的角落睡觉。等Thor睡饱醒来迷蒙的睁开眼时怀里的人已经不在了，只有凌乱不堪的床单告诉他那并不是一场梦。

虽说他不认为Loki还会留在他房间，但心里总是怅怅的。简单盥洗后他走到Loki房前，鼓起勇气敲了几下门却都没有回应，就在他挠头的时候，有佣人凑巧经过，“您找Loki少爷吗？夫人的朋友在美术馆办展览，Loki少爷陪夫人出门去看展了。”

得到Loki去向后，Thor想都没多想立刻决定要去找他，庄园门口的守卫看到这位少爷一付心急如焚赶着出门的样子直接草草的让他通过。

Thor开着他的宝马风风火火的抵达美术馆，馆内Loki正和弗丽嘉以及其他人一起跟随展览主人聆听他对自己作品的介绍与解释。人群当中，他的少年男孩穿着一袭精致的西装，散发出独树一格优雅却又惹人爱怜的气质，像个彬彬有礼的小绅士，完美地融入在美术馆的艺术气息内，难怪弗丽嘉在这种场合总是偏爱带Loki胜过他。

所有人对于Thor的出现，都露出讶异的表情。金发灿然浑身带着健美气息的Thor Odinson在这里俨然是个异质的存在，却能在瞬间吸走了这个空间里所有的光，叫人移不开眼。这群人里大部份是和弗丽嘉相同阶层的贵妇，知道他的身份的都忍不住发自真心的赞羡起了弗丽嘉夫人竟能拥有这么样的一双好儿子。

她本人倒是一脸惊喜，“Thor你怎么来了？”

弗丽嘉对他的出现意外极了，她这大儿子是转性了吗？他向来可不太爱来这种一不小心碰坏不该碰的东西的地方。

“我来找Loki的。”Thor话一出，Loki本来就没什么血色的脸变得更苍白难看了，只剩耳根在隐隐发红，Thor见状赶紧改口，“你们怎么不带我一起？”

“下次一定带你。”弗丽嘉笑笑说，她转头去看Loki又转向Thor，“Thor你先帮我送Loki回家吧，你弟弟看起来不太舒服的样子。”Loki脚步虚浮，似乎一夜没睡好的样子，既然Thor来了，就让他的兄长先带他回去好好休息。弗丽嘉的这个提议完全切合Thor心意，他大力点头应好。

对于Thor喜出见外的表情，Loki想要扶额叹气，这个白痴一点都不掩饰的吗？完全忘记他对他说过什么。要不是他们做出的事情是太离谱，任谁都能看出当中的不对劲。Thor是众人目光焦点所在，他这样不懂得去遮掩他眼里的矜惜与情意，他们的事总有一天会曝光的。

Loki没有直接走出美术馆，而是将Thor带到没有人的角落里。这是Thor原本想做的事，只是他不若Loki对这个地方这么熟悉——他刚刚还在这里迷路了一小段时间。

原本两人都已经站定了，但Loki马上察觉到Thor站得太近了，他的影子将他整个人几乎都笼罩在他的影子下。这个距离太暧昧了，尤其是在昨晚之后，Loki悄悄往后挪了一步。

Loki眼神里带着愠怒的火光，“Thor Odinson你到底在想什么？”他生气他鲁莽跑来的行为，其余的他不知道该说什么，也没什么好说的。

结果Thor居然提出一个意料之外的要求，“我可以吻你吗？”

“你疯了。”Loki瞪大眼，以为自己听错了。

“大概吧。”Thor说。

这不是他来这里本来的目的，然而想要亲吻他的这个念头不知怎地就从他的脑海里冒了出来，还脱口而出，但他并不想撤回。由于Loki并没有再开口，他决定当作他同意了。在他们沉默对峙了彷佛一个世纪之久后，Thor低下了头，他的鼻息撞在Loki的脸上，Loki可以感受到Thor贴在他唇上的嘴唇正微微颤抖，泄露出他心里至深处的恐惧。

即使这里罕少人会经过，偶尔还是会有几个脚步声从不远处传进这个偏僻的角落，都足够叫此刻的他们惶悚不安，但他们惴栗的心情不仅为此。

这是一个纯洁未带情欲甚至有着苦涩味道的吻，却比过去和未来里的任何一个吻都令他们永生难忘。

在收回吻之后，Loki伸手抹掉Thor脸上的眼泪，他想Thor大概都不知道自己为什么会落泪。他必须要让Thor清楚明白他在做什么，明白他选择的是怎么样的一条路。

“不管我们有没有血缘关系，我们这是兄弟相奸，Thor。”翡翠绿的眼睛深深凝视着他，Thor理当像太阳一样光明正大吸引全部人的注意和崇拜，而非和他一起偷偷摸摸地躲在没人看得见的角落里。“即使如此你还要爱我吗？” 

深怕会忘记似的，Thor用眼一笔一划仔细描绘他的轮廓，好牢牢地放在心底。他以同样坚定认真的眼神回应，“爱，我爱你。”

 

  
tbc

 

论锤哥8年后为什么要锁门 锤:因为有人有夜袭前科 嘤嘤嘤  
寡姐:我早说过了他们是睡过一两次的那种关系  
你寡姐就是你寡姐 看穿未来通晓过去~


	25. Chapter 25

一起坐上Thor停放在美术馆停车场的车子，车子才刚发动，Thor的手机突然在这时候响起，来电者是现在应该正陪着弗丽嘉身边的她的随身秘书。

“夫人昏倒了！”

本来正在看展的弗丽嘉不知怎地突然昏厥，救护车很快地抵达将她送往医院，一到医院弗丽嘉就苏醒了，她表示只是一般的头痛晕眩而已，然而在儿子们的坚持下，还是不得不留下住院进行精密检查。检查期间奥丁匆匆的来过一趟，后又匆匆离去。

兄弟两人坐在检查室外等待正在进行断层扫描的母亲，Thor握住Loki在不自觉中不断摩搓却始终发凉的双手说：“Loki别担心，母亲她会没事的。” 

“嗯，”Loki点头，“我知道。”

Thor揽住Loki的肩膀，让因焦虑而疲惫的他可以将头搁在自己的肩头上休息。

数日后诊查结果出来了，是急性脑瘤。这两三年由于公私的各种忙碌，让弗丽嘉怠于身体检查也疏忽了身体传出的种种警讯，直到这次昏倒才终于找出真正的原因。任谁也没想到原来弗丽嘉日益加剧的头痛竟然是因为脑瘤的缘故，不幸中的大幸是，弗丽嘉的脑瘤虽位在脑部深处但仍有完全切除的可能，而将负责替弗丽嘉动手术的是脑瘤手术的权威Dr. Byleipt。被誉为脑外科天才的Dr. Byleipt是欧洲脑神经外科手术的第一把交椅，手术成功率达百分之百，术后存活率也超过九成，在奥丁几方斡旋下，才在他拥挤的手术排程里放进了弗丽嘉的名字。

 

再过几天便是正式手术的日子，经过术前评估，加上发病确诊到手术的时间很短，又是由Dr. Byleipt为弗丽嘉主刀，只要成功将肿瘤切除了，弗丽嘉完全复原的机会很大。好不容易放下心的Loki留下弗丽嘉的秘书在病房陪伴她，他独自想去花店买新的鲜花来换上——外人送来的那些探病的花，品味实在是令人不敢苟同。Thor到学校去了，今天只有Loki来医院陪伴他们的母亲，他一面走一面手握手机想着该不该回通电话给Thor，嘴角忍不住上扬起来，却在医院走廊遇到了劳菲，劳菲径直朝他走来，完全不像是和他不期而遇的模样。

Loki停下脚步，甚至往后退了一步，满脸警惕的神色，“劳菲先生，根据协议你不能单独见我。”

按照奥丁与律师和劳菲订下的协议，劳菲每个月至少能和他有一次的会面，但必须是在有律师或其他第三者陪同的情况下。劳菲这样径自出现在他面前，明显违反了双方协议。

“这里是医院，是公共空间，有这么多人在，不算是单独吧。”

劳菲发出低笑，像万年冰川一样冷到叫人心里发寒。

“喝杯咖啡吧，医院对面咖啡厅的苹果派还不错。”

至今为止，他和劳菲的面会没有一次不是在海姆达尔或律师监视陪伴下进行，每次劳菲对他都是一些不痛不痒的问候和示好。Loki从来不觉得劳菲会是个着重家庭和亲情的人。他来认亲，一定是有所目的，他的目的到底是什么，值得他演上大半年的认亲戏码。而现在，劳菲终于要露出他的毒牙了吗？

劳菲找上他一定是有所图求，从和劳菲的第一次见面起，这个想法就盘据在他心头久久不去，趁这个机会弄清楚也好。

Loki当然不想跟这个人面对面吃苹果派，他只要了一杯水。

“弗丽嘉夫人还好吗？”

“劳您费心了，她很快就会康复的。”他尽可能表现得有教养符合他奥丁森少爷的身分。

劳菲细细品尝他的甜点，脸上浮出满足的表情，“Dr. Byleipt很喜欢这里的蛋白霜杏仁片蛋糕，你下回医院来探视你养母时不妨顺便带上一份去给他。”

“……你认识Dr. Byleipt？”

劳菲是怎么知道Dr. Byleipt的，Loki感觉他的背开始在冒冷汗，他藏在桌子底的手也在发抖。

劳菲放下手中的刀叉，低声笑了两声，”他是我父亲见不得光的私生子之一。”他停顿一下品味完对座的人的震惊表情后，才继续说：“他还很小的时候，我就找到了他，我代替我的父亲资助他、鼓励他，培养他成为欧洲最厉害的脑外科医师。听说人类的脑部是非常非常为之精细的，脑部手术亦是所有外科手术中困难度最高的，轻轻划错哪里病患可能就因此丧失身体某一部分的能力或者是永远醒不过来，要在这样高深艰难的领域中出类拔萃可不是轻易就能办到的，我很开心并骄傲他能拥有这样优秀的才能，甚至优秀到足以让奥丁选择他，放心的将弗丽嘉夫人交由他动刀。”

他想说话却吐不出只字片语，Loki第一次体会到这种因为备受冲击而哑口无言的情绪，只能继续听着劳菲说。

“对Dr. Byleipt而言，他能有今日的成就，自身的努力和天分固然不可少，他最由衷感激的是有人从后方给予他的支持与援助，毕竟要是没有我这位兄长的帮助，孤儿出身的他要怎么成为众人口中的Dr. Byleipt呢？他不只当我是血缘至亲的兄弟，更一直视我为他的再生恩人，我是他这世上最信任最感激的人，只要我开口要求，没有什么是他不能为我做到的，包含放弃他百分百的手术成功率。”

劳菲晃动一下手中的咖啡，“你说，有兄弟真的很好，是不是？”

Loki完全听懂了劳菲的话。

脑部手术非常精密且危险，一点小差错就可能导致神经功能方面的损害，轻则失能、中风，重则终身瘫痪、死亡或永不苏醒。Dr. Byleipt将来还有无数机会去累积他的执刀数，将曾经一度降下的手术成功率拉高回来，但弗丽嘉却可能一辈子都醒不过来了。

他最重要的人，对Dr. Byleipt来说只不过是一个“数字”罢了。

或者Dr. Byleipt甚至可以故意做成手术成功——肿瘤完全切除了，但却偷偷在手术当中留一手，埋下神经障碍的后遗症或引发并发症的隐患，没有死亡却相去不远。而这一切全凭劳菲的一个指令。

快想，Loki Odinson，一定会有其他方法的，Loki在心里对自己吶喊。他怎么能将他挚爱的母亲的性命交到这些人的手里，一定还有方法，解决的方法。

劳菲彷佛知道他心里所想，在他思考出结果之前扼杀了它们。

“转院？换主刀医生？奥丁再神通广大也很难及时找到替代人选，就算找来了其他人，他们也不可能做的比Byleipt还好，全欧洲恐怕找不到比Byleipt更高明的脑外科医生了。据我所知，能完美切除你养母脑部肿瘤的也只有他。”

劳菲说的没错，弗丽嘉的肿瘤位在脑部深处且复杂，有自信完成手术者寥寥无几，奥丁遍访名医，只有Dr. Byleipt是有成功实例的。况且弗丽嘉的病情分分秒秒都有可能产生变化，越快动手术恢复机率越高，一旦拖延就会失去最佳治疗时机。

Loki掐住手心，强迫自己抬眸盯视对面的人，致力让自己声音听起来正常，“你想要怎么样——你想要让我做什么？”

从在走廊相遇起，黑发少年就进入戒备状态，时时刻刻的警戒表情，让劳菲觉得有趣又欣慰，不愧是他的孩子。他们劳菲家的人果然头脑都很好。但小孩子终究是小孩子，他着迷于欣赏他被逼红了眼睛的样子。

“两件事，只要你为我做两件事，我就能保证整场手术里手术刀每一划都会落在正确的位置。第一，舍弃你奥丁森的身分到我这里来，第二，将这个带回奥丁森庄园交给我指定的人。”

劳菲推了一本书到他面前。是一本精装书。

“别再让你的愚蠢养兄丢掉了。”他抬一下下巴，“书脊里侧有一样东西，取出来后交给某个人。”

又是旧话重提。第一个条件他不意外，但第二个？为什么要他做？

奥丁森庄园出入虽有管制，但劳菲想要避开检查将东西送进庄园交给某个特定人物，多的是方法。

“这是什么？”Loki沉声问，不过就算劳菲不回答他也知道——“我猜，阿斯加德大概会因此损失一两笔生意。”

劳菲挑起眉，他真的讶异了。

“你真聪明，你说对了。这确实会对奥丁和阿斯加德造成一些损失，但我想，那远远比不起弗丽嘉夫人。你可以先花一些时间考虑，但最好尽快，毕竟手术日期就定在后天不是吗？”他补充最后一句，“对方收到东西时，我会知道的。”

劳菲说的没有错，失去弗丽嘉，才是他们——他、奥丁、阿斯加德，以及Thor——最大的损失。

那些世俗的东西怎么可能比得上弗丽嘉重要，没有任何东西能值得与弗丽嘉相提并论，没有！

几笔生意不算什么，他又不是没害奥丁丢掉生意过，Loki自嘲的想。书脊里面的东西应该和阿斯加德的商业机密有关，约顿集团明面上早已退出北欧市场，现在居然仍想着要撬阿斯加德的墙角？

除了欲在商业竞争上占得一时上风外，劳菲的用意应该还有一个：让他无法继续在奥丁家待下去，好确保他的第一个条件能够被兑现。

但为什么，为什么是他？

Loki不明白劳菲究竟是为了什么如此执着于他，就连成就斐然名声昭著的Byleipt医生都无法姓劳菲森，一辈子只能是劳菲家族不能见光的私生子，劳菲却坚持要他跟他走是为了什么？劳菲并不缺“孩子”，却千方百计想要得到他的扶养权。他被商界的敌人养大，不论是奥丁或劳菲对双方而言他都是一个极不稳定的要素，存在着随时会被背叛一方的隐忧，任谁都怕引狼入室，阿斯加德也好约顿也好都不会有他的容身之处，他比谁都清楚这一点。

他收下桌上的精装书，书脊背后的秘密因为乘载着弗丽嘉的性命而沉重如千斤。

“你要让Dr. Byleipt完美的完成他的手术，我要手术是完完全全的成功，没有后遗症、没有并发症，你要保证这一切。”

“我保证这一切。”

劳菲郑重的承诺，而后心满意足的无声笑起，语带感叹的说，"你长得真像她，眼睛、鼻子……连头发颜色也一样……真的很像，那个人一定会满意的。”

他蛇般的眼神紧紧盯着眼前黑色头发的少年。

 

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

弗丽嘉的手术进行得非常顺利，不仅脑瘤成功切除，术后恢复也如预期般良好，近日便可以出院回家，只要后续的复健治疗做好，就能够保证痊愈。当所有人都还沉浸在手术成功的喜悦当中时，却突然收到Thor发生车祸的噩耗。

这是一场严重的车祸，Thor所驾驶的宝马整辆车几乎全毁，接到通知的Loki匆忙的跑去负责急救的医院，从急诊室奔到病房区。这里不是他熟悉的医院，他几度跑错了方向。

不！不会的！

Loki在陌生的医院里像只无头苍蝇一样跑来跑去，他边跑边喘，同时怨恨起Thor那家伙，他竟然害他变得这么狼狈！他怎么能够出事？他怎么敢出事！那个大蠢货！

站在病房门口，Loki不自主地咬起下唇，踟蹰半晌后才危颤颤地抬起手拉开病房门。

深吸一口气后他强迫自己定睛在病房中央的那个人身上。

Thor坐在病床上，头上多出了一包纱布，臂膀上也贴着几块。车祸虽然惨烈，但Thor的身体奇迹似的没受到多大的伤，只留下一些轻微的割伤和擦伤，脸部神色好到快可以用精神奕奕来形容，完全没有伤患该有的萎靡不振。

他兄长身上那堆钢铁般的肌肉果然不是摆好看的，Loki大大松了一口气，跨步迈上前去，“Th-”

“喔，Loki你怎么也来了？！”

Thor喜形于色，拉高脖子越过病床周围的医护人员对他喊道。

“让你担心了，弟弟。”Thor张开双臂拥抱朝他走来的Loki，松开手后他像只乐呵呵的大金毛咧开嘴笑，“你是跟学校请假，特地从英国飞回来看我的吗？”

…...什么？

“Thor？”绿色眼眸上的黑色长睫毛微微颤动。Thor这个蠢货在说什么蠢话？什么英国、学校？

有人出声招引他们注意，是同样在病房内的海姆达尔。他清嗓后向Loki说：  
“Thor少爷的头部因为车祸受到冲击，留下了某部分的后遗症。”

他委婉的说明，由于脑震荡的缘故，Thor记不得一些事情。

“海姆达尔你说什么？”Loki语气急促，略带紧张的反应与平时的样子截然不同，“可是、可是他记得我啊！”

Loki转向Thor，“Thor你还记得我，对吧？”

Thor坚毅的点头，“当然，你是Loki，我的弟弟。” 

Loki松了一口气，将狐疑的眼神再次投向海姆达尔和医师，医师向他解释Thor记得大部分的事，只是没有过去一年的记忆。

听懂之后，Loki身子趔趄了一下，“过去一年？”他的声音打颤。

“对，我和这位海姆达尔先生向奥丁森先生反复做过确认，我们可以确认奥丁森先生确实不记得从一年前到现在为止的所发生的事情，除此之外的记忆并没有问题。” Thor的主治医生卖弄似的补充说明道：“嗯，这样子比喻好了，这就像是奥丁森先生他自己一个人穿越时空回到一年前。”

 

Loki的耳边轰轰作响，什么也听不进去。他感觉自己深陷黑暗之中或是整个人被冻结成冰柱，全身的血液都停止了流动。

一年——

这一年里发生过的所有一切，Thor都不记得了。

Thor完全没有了这一段时间的记忆。Thor对于自己身上发生的事也好，还有他的事也好，全都不记得了，包含他已经从寄宿学校休学回到挪威，Thor才会误以为他人该在英国，Thor也并不晓得他的弟弟Loki Odinson其实是一个假的的奥丁森，他们根本不是亲兄弟，更不会晓得他们曾经跨越禁忌——

对于这一年里他们共同经历过的事，对这一年里的所有纠葛与挣扎，欢愉与痛苦，失去和得到，全都一无所知，就像它们从来不曾发生过一样！

“Loki，你怎么哭了？” 

Thor一脸的茫然，弟弟突然眼泪汪汪的样子着实吓到了他，待他反应过来后立刻从病床上蹦起来搀住Loki，出声安慰，“别担心我没事，真的没事，我马上就能出院了。”

他不解Loki为何看起来一付即刻要昏厥过去的模样，脸色比他这个刚逃过一劫的车祸伤患还糟糕。

“乖，我没事，别哭。”他像对小时候那个需要百般呵护的幼弟一样轻柔的哄着他，丝毫不当他已经是个17岁的青少年。

Thor对于自己失去记忆的事虽然也很吃惊，但他大大咧咧的倒不是十分介意，只顾向海姆达尔追问，他应该不用重回原本的年级再读一年吧？

至于Thor何时能够恢复记忆，可能明天、可能明年，十分难说，也有可能永远都再也记不起来，医师说着犹如从电视剧里直接搬出来用的愚蠢答案。

Loki擦掉眼泪，暗自嘲讽这一切。

 

Thor迫不及待想要回庄园，在半天的观察诊疗之后，粗皮糙肉的Thor便以与惨烈的车祸不成正比的速度飞快地出院了。由于弗丽嘉仍需要静心休养，为了避免她不必要的担心，众人商议后一致同意将Thor发生车祸这件事暂时先对弗丽嘉隐瞒。和其他富家大少非限量版名车不开的做派不同，Thor的车是奥斯陆满大街的宝马，眨眼间的工夫一模一样的宝马车已经出现在庄园的车库内。

剩下的问题在于如何替Thor填补上这一年份的空白。其他的事都好说，唯独有关Loki方面，Thor很快的就得知Loki不在英国的原因，又在被告知他和Loki不是亲生兄弟后，万分震惊。

“Loki虽然我们不是亲的——”

Thor将手掌放在他弟弟的颈后，额头抵着额头，用诚挚无比的眼神和语气对他说，“你仍是你，我还是我，我们仍然是兄弟，对不对？”

不是！我们不是兄弟！我们不只是兄弟！

Loki想要用力推开他，然后这样对他吼，可是他不行，他只是垂下眼睑无言的点头。

那些本来属于两个人的秘密，现在变成一个人的了，不，连秘密都称不上，当它仅存在一人的记忆当中时，就和从未发生过没有两样。随着Thor将那些记忆抛弃得一乾二净，一切都变成一场虚妄。

Thor将他冷漠的反应归咎于奥丁，他几乎能够想象到，以奥丁一贯强硬冷酷的作法肯定伤害到了Loki。Thor头脑一热就想奔去找奥丁吵架，然而奥丁既不在庄园里也不在公司，不在任何可以被人轻易找到的地方。

 

直到阿斯加德上了新闻，他们才知道发生了什么事。

世人关注的当然不是奥丁森大少爷出车祸这样的小事，而是阿斯加德集团与政府合作开发的潜舰通讯系统计划疑似被外泄。这项潜舰水中通讯系统的开发案涉及国防安全，如今居然发生情报外漏的严重意外，不仅阿斯加德上下全都焦头烂额，奥丁也必须接受政府机关调查，同时必须提出具体挽救的办法，以至于就连Thor出车祸奥丁都无法抽身在第一时间前往探望，特别是在这起事件遭到媒体披露后，更是引起轩然大波，阿斯加德和奥丁的名声和信誉一夕之间一落千丈。

由阿斯加德旗下通讯公司主导研发的次世代水中通信系统“以太”也因而曝光在公众面前，当初和阿斯加德一同竞标争取以太计划的Malekith亦被媒体揭露，若是没有出现转圜，今后恐怕将转由Malekith来承接这个项目，阿斯加德的损失将难以估计。

 

弗丽嘉突发重病，Thor车祸继而失忆，阿斯加德的危机，所有倒霉的糟糕事像是约好似的纷沓而来。

这是对他的惩罚吗？Loki狠狠地啃住自己的手指，如果这是恶梦，拜托快让他醒来。

从弗丽嘉的病——他和Thor都太过在意彼此的事，而忽略了他们的母亲，直到弗丽嘉的身体健康恶化到危及生命时才惊然发觉。

然而这远远还不够。

因为他竟然敢觊觎自己的兄长，诱导并强迫Thor对他付出全部身心，将宛若受到天神青睐的神之子拉拽入地狱，诸神想要重罚他也是理所应当，所以他才会被诅咒，这一串滚雪般的事故就是证明，他自我嘲讽的想，却仍会在午夜梦回时停不下满腔的愤恨与不甘，让各种悲哀的情感奔涌而上将他吞噬。  
Thor他怎么可以，怎么可以在他最害怕无助的时候选择遗忘他？！他怎么可以忘记这一切！忘记他曾说过爱他，对于他们相爱全都一无所知——

明明说过不会忘记他的，Thor这个大骗子！

等到白天清醒后，他又觉得他有足够的理智能够接受这一切。

回想起车祸后的见面Thor给他的那个没有掺夹太多复杂情感的拥抱，那时候他就应该要察觉到了。正如医生所说Thor自己回到了一年前，而将他一个人孤单的留在原地。

但他的身体却没有办法像他的头脑一样冷静，他开始狂呕不停，直到胃里不剩任何东西变成干呕，好在庄园里外乱成一团无人有空顾及到他，房门一关就不会有人发现。

 

他踩着虚浮的脚步沿着走廊前进，当他瞥见有人向他迎面走来时迅速收回他撑在墙上的手。

“Loki。”Thor在Loki进房前唤住了他。短短几日时间Loki整个人以肉眼可见的速度迅速消瘦下去，Thor的眉头紧紧皱起。

“别担心，Loki，会没事的。”他揽住他的肩膀，鼓励性的在他的背上拍了两下，“相信我，所以一切都会变好的。”

Loki定定的凝视他，最后点下头，“嗯。”

像重新回到童年时光，他踮起脚亲吻Thor眼睛下方的颧骨，强迫自己不要耽溺在那双让人心醉的蓝眼睛里。

“Goodnight, brother.”

他没有错过他眼中的颤动。

结束了，一切都结束了。Thor，我曾比任何人都要深爱你。

他给过他想要的一切，然而他又将他的一切都夺走了。他真正一无所有了。

关上房门后他靠着门板颓然滑下。家族、亲人、亲情、爱情，他原来就不配拥有这些。眼泪从他脸上滚滚而落，他紧握拳头，像是紧捏着手里那把花纹繁复精巧美丽的钥匙，然而事实上他的手中空无一物。

但硌在手心然后传到脑里的那股痛楚却是真真切切的。

 

将劳菲交给他的精装书带回庄园后，他立刻将书拆开，发现书脊里侧藏着一把精巧的钥匙，原本他不知道它的用途，现在他终于晓得了。

Loki很快想通一切，明白他在这以太事件当中起了什么作用。是他给的，是他将保管以太计划保险库的钥匙交给了Malekith安排在奥丁森庄园里的内应。如果不是他，以太计划就不会外泄。

他没想到分隔两国的劳菲和Malekith居然会结盟，而且野心如此之大，竟将目标放在以太计划上，所以劳菲才需要他，需要他这个能深入奥丁森庄园的奥丁养子。

由于以太计划的主研究室和保险库都设置在奥丁森庄园内，自从阿斯加德与国防部合作研发的以太系统进入收尾阶段后，庄园出入口就设了岗哨，针对每个进出人员及其携带物品上进行严密检查，唯有对本来居住者的两位奥丁森少爷比较放松和宽容，就是看上因为这份通融和轻率，劳菲选择了他。

以太风暴越演越烈，阿斯加德犹如一锅热油被置于烈火之上，而他正是始作俑者。若问他要是提早察觉劳菲的阴谋，他还会这么做吗？

他会，为了能够确保弗丽嘉性命，他依然会做出相同的抉择。他不后悔，他从不会自己做过的事情后悔。

在当时那个分秒必争的情况下，他不可能去向奥丁逐一解释清楚，奥丁信不信他又是另一回事了。光等奥丁去查明确认，中间不知道又要耗去多少时间，万一奥丁决定拿弗丽嘉的命去冒险呢？

不论是国安单位或是阿斯加德、奥丁森庄园内部现在都正在如火如荼调查整起事件的脉络，查出钥匙是经他交给内应只是时间早晚的问题，一旦被知道是他害机密外泄，就算不被狼狈的赶离，他也会成为众矢之。

此次对阿斯加德而言无非是一次致命性的打击，恐怕奥丁将来必须花上很长一段时间和心力才能够重振阿斯加德，让阿斯加德恢复往日荣景。

劳菲成功达到他的两个目的：毁掉奥丁跟带走他。

 

早在得知自己身世时他就该离开的，他直到现在还死皮赖脸留在奥丁森家，唯二的理由便是弗丽嘉和Thor。

他原本并没有打算要信守他与劳菲之间的约定，想继续再做观望和拖延，但透过这次他见识到劳菲的手段后，对他的狠戾又有进一层的了解，要是他反悔执意不走，弗丽嘉说不定将因此再度受到生命的威胁，他绝不允许这样的事再发生一次。伴随着他的离开，所有的事都会结束对吧？

他对不起弗丽嘉，使她原本确定顺利无虞的手术蒙上阴霾，甚至爬上她亲生儿子的床，最后还顺手毁灭了她丈夫的事业，失去本来充实幸福的生活。而，对于Thor——

不论是出于爱或恨，他都无法再面对Thor了。

从小到大他自忖比这世上的任何人都了解Thor，比任何人都崇拜他、向往他，对他的兄长有超乎寻常的独占欲。这份独占欲，源于亲情、爱情，源于日日夜夜的相伴，Thor Odinson是他的，只能为他所有，他想成为他的骨中骨、血中血。爱上自己的哥哥是他唯一的疯狂，他任由这唯一的疯狂掌控他的人生带往错误又无解的方向，终致失控。

奥丁顺凭直觉并按照计划，将他送往英国念书，让他们兄弟分隔两地，他偏偏要逆势而为，要他的兄长时时刻刻挂念他，即使身处不同国度，他也要Thor为他牵肠挂肚，因他寝食不安。他故意让Thor听见他想家的哽泣，以及对母亲和兄长未宣于口却明显易见的无尽思念， Thor自然会耗费心思想方设法将他弄回自己身边，他则凭此彰显他的存在，让自己在Thor的内心扎得更深更牢。他是他顺遂人生里唯一的不如意，成为他心中最独特的存在。他撺掇Thor去为他与奥丁起争执，绞尽脑汁吸引Thor的全副注意，让Thor即使在花花青春里仍只想着他的兄弟，因为Thor是他的，不能被其他人染指，只能是他的。

他成功了，他成功的独占了他的兄长，他成功的将这个应被众人共有的光明之子变成他一个人独享的温暖。他的气息，他的身体，他的灵魂，他的爱情，全都是属于他的，只属于他，为他一人独有。

他甚至不惜用绝望感和背德感捆绑Thor，比纯粹的爱更令人耽溺的是禁忌的爱情，乱lll伦的泥沼给人窒息般的痛苦，但也深刻甜蜜得叫人如中毒lll瘾，无法戒除。

然而，梦境让人甘于沉浸其中却也易碎。一场意外让Thor忘记了这一年来的一切，那些日日夜夜都从彼此的生命当中抹消掉，变成像谎言般的存在。  
Thor看待他的眼神，又再度回到从前——不可侵犯，不能妄想，不容亵渎，不敢放纵，是他小心翼翼捧在手心里的宝贝弟弟，是他不可告人的秘密，然后像小时候收藏珍爱的宝物一样，悄悄将它放在宝物盒再埋藏起来，永远不会再拿出来，永不见光。

他恨Thor那种眼神，他恨Thor把他们的事情忘得一乾二净。Thor，你抛弃了我，又一次抛弃了我。这是你想要的吗？这是你选择的吗？

实际上，Thor从一开始就这么做了，他始终不曾改变，如今不过是回到原本。虽然曾一度走上截然不同的方向，但如果不是因为承受不住这一切他怎么会选择忘记？！他终究还是退缩了，决定将一切遗忘，做回骄傲光明的Thor Odinson。

奢侈的、无耻的想要得到更多的人从来只有他，这份偏执畸形的爱使他成为Thor唯一的阴影，唯一的罪孽，唯一的咒缚。他再也无法面对Thor，再也无法勉强自己装出一年前天真无邪的脸讨Thor欢心。

打从出生起，他们本就是两个毫不相干的人，过去的十七年里他们的命运线不幸的交缠在一起，如今分离的时刻到了，从此之后，他与Thor的路将会是两条永不相交背道而行的并行线。Thor该留在光照处被全世界的阳光包围，而他则注定要在黑暗里踽踽独行。

 

天色一片朦胧，朝露正在凝结，一切悄然无声。他伫立在薄暗的花园昂头仰望他兄长房间的阳台，那个人此刻约莫在梦境里。做了好梦了吗？Thor。

晨曦里，Loki独自一人站在玫瑰园，面前是他的兄长亲手移植的那株玫瑰花，它会一日日成长茁壮，向世人宣示它茂盛的生命力。

This is goodbye, Brother.

俯身弯腰亲吻花丛最上方的叶尖，这是他最后的告白也是告别。

世界只剩他一个人，从此他只能独自战斗，就像以前那样。

 

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

“找回我弟弟！”

金发大个儿的拳头狠狠的搥在桌面，盛怒的气势有如凶猛的雄獅。Loki的身影已从奥丁森庄园消失数日，对于Loki的不告而别，Thor认为一定是劳菲带走了他。隔海质问劳菲，他却装作一无所悉。

被Thor逼促的探员在心中大叹口气，他们数不清这是这位奥丁森大少爷第几次为他弟弟失踪的事情来朝他们发火。他们是负责应对国家安全威胁的保安机关，可不是什么失踪青少年协寻机构。

“劳菲自从半个月前出境回到英国后，就再也没有入境过挪威，而且到目前为止也始终都没有Loki Odinson的出境纪录。”

做为勉强也算是擅长找人的组织之一，他们对于一个17岁的少年居然会在现代社会里凭空消失也颇感诧异。

“我替你们找出了内鬼，也因为我的作证让你们逮捕了Malekith这个幕后黑手。要我做的我全部都做到了！你们要帮我找回我弟弟！”

Thor毫不在意他咆哮的对象全是年纪比他大上许多、阅历比他多出数倍的成年人，张狂的对着这些安全局的探员释出他濒近沸腾的不满情绪。

就算是将来会继承阿斯加德那种大集团的人物，但连20岁都不满的他在他们眼中始终也只不过是个孩子而已，但心里的内疚或多或少令他们对这头暴怒中的狮子多了几分宽容。他们更清楚除非帮眼前这大男孩找回他的弟弟，否则各种安抚都会不有效。

Thor当日的车祸并不是单纯的意外，而是有人故意为之，想要杀人灭口，却没料到Thor竟然能够死里逃生，好在Thor意外的丧失记忆，这让车祸的幕后主使松了一口气，暂时放下致他于死的阴谋。

 

因为脑震荡造成的记忆丧失，可能永远不会恢复，也可能在不久后便自然复原，后者在Thor身上发生了，车祸后第三天Thor就恢复记忆了。

Thor巴不得立刻周告所有的人，尤其是Loki。

他记起了这一年发生过的所有事情，当然也包括关于Loki的所有事情，以及他们之间关系的变化，更没有忘记过去三天里Loki每一个饱含着痛楚与心碎的眼神。他第一时间就要冲去找Loki，却先被一伙他不认识的人阻拦下来。这群突然冒出来的家伙自称是挪威国家安全局的人员，他们告知Thor他遭遇的并不是普通的车祸，而是有人尝试想要杀害他。

Thor因为各种记忆侵涌而变得混乱的脑袋逐渐平静下来，理清思绪后，他立即回想起车祸前一桩令他印象十分深刻的事情，加上这两天的事件，他马上将它们联想在一起。

“是Kurse。”他深吸一口气后道出一个人名，那是奥丁的秘书之一。“窃取以太计划的是Kurse。”

因为他意外目击到Kurse盗取以太的关键一幕，所以才会有人要对他杀人灭口。

有人给他看一张照片，照片里有两个人正在进行对话的模样。Thor伸手指出照片中的其中一人，“对，就是这家伙，他就是Kurse，我看见他和以太研究室的研究员在交递东西。照片里另一个人是——？”Thor觉得十分眼熟。

“他是Malekith，Kurse的真正老板。”

 

国安局探员对他解释道。这些探员来自于简称为PST的挪威国家安全局，负责国家安全监视的工作，包含防恐防谍，调查机密泄漏等，这次的以太事件便是由他们负责进行秘密调查。

PST已经调查到对外泄漏以太系统的主谋就是当初与阿斯加德竞争以太标案失败的Malekith，而能够在不引人起疑的情况下在阿斯加德和奥丁森庄园两处频繁走动的Kurse则是Malekith安排潜伏在奥丁身边的内应。透过与Kurse里应外合，Malekith成功的得到放在奥丁森庄园里头的以太系统的重要数据。

以太系统的主研究室设在奥丁森庄园里，主设计图和关键试验数据则都存放进为了以太计划特别设置的保险库内以防止机密外泄。要开启保管以太计划的保险库，除了密码之外还需要两把实体的高科技钥匙，其中一把由奥丁持有，另一把则在国防部部长手上，他们尚不清楚Malekith的人马是怎么弄到密码和国防部长那把钥匙的复制品，但只差再弄到奥丁手里的那把，就能够进入保险库取得数据了，而这对身为奥丁秘书的Kurse而言并非难事。

 

“既然如此，你们直接把Malekith和Kurse都捉起来不就好了？” Thor质疑。

Thor认为他眼前这票家伙连Malekith企图杀害他的事情都能掌握到，既然都已经锁定Malekith就是主谋了，直接把他逮捕起来不就成了。再加上他现在都已经恢复记忆，可以帮忙作证Kurse偷取数据的事。

PST的探员解释说，“除了Kurse外，我们认为奥丁森庄园里还有其他内鬼。”

Malekith是跑不了的，但Malekith计划得相当缜密，要把他抓起来让他锒铛入狱还需要更多的具体实证，而且这起事件也不是捉住Malekith就能够结束，奥丁森庄园里、研究室、国防部内都还有其他的内鬼存在，必须将他们一一找出来。

以太事件因为涉及国防机密，调查只能隐密进行，不能大张旗鼓来干，PST做出了一个计划，计划里头需要这位奥丁森少爷的配合来引出其他藏在奥丁森庄园里的内应。

“这是威胁到国家安全的事，请你务必要配合，而且这也是替你父亲挽回名誉、拯救阿斯加德集团的机会。当然请放心，我们同时也会好好保护你的生命安全。”

他们需要他继续假装失去记忆，不能让其他任何人知道他已经记起一切，好引蛇出洞，使他们可以将Malekith和那些内应一网打尽，一方面也能够保护这位大少爷的性命免遭觊觎。

除了以太计划研究室里的研究员、助理外，奥丁森庄园里的保安、帮佣、司机、厨工、花匠等——探员暗自腹诽了一下上流人家不吝提供各种工作机会的豪奢作风——每一个人都有可能是Malekith的人，所以他们要求他即使是面对家里亲人也必须要假装到底。

他们对Thor Odinson有些概略性的了解，在大部分事上他算是公认的耿直光明，但这名热心的阳光大男孩却对他们摇头。

 

“不，我不想这么做，你们找其他办法吧！”

没想到和听说的迥异，他居然一口拒绝，探员不满的想：果然是富家少爷，不懂大局的小鬼头。另名探员则不以为意，他们多的是可以说服他的方法。时间紧迫，他直接丢出他认为的杀手锏。

“我们对于那两把收回的证据钥匙进行过一番调查，根据鉴定的结果，其中一把——从国防部长那把的复制品——上头有Loki Odinson的DNA，”他顿住抬眼看了下对方惊愕的神情后，继续说，“我们能够确认Loki Odinson就是传递人之一，是他将钥匙从外面带进奥丁森庄园，说他是这起事件的关键角色也不为过。我们合理怀疑Loki Odinson透过某个管道和Malekith的同伙搭上了线。听说你的养弟和你的父亲也就是奥丁先生近年关系并不好——”

“我跟我父亲奥丁这几年闹得更凶，为什么不说是我做的？” Thor狠瞪他们一眼打断说。

Thor在那群人脸上逡视一圈，很快明白对方的用意。“你们是在威胁我？”

“这是谈判或有可称为协商，奥丁森先生。”探员用平淡的语调说，“我们也愿意相信令弟是年幼无知被人诓骗，但做了就是做了，证据是如此说话的。他是你弟弟，他才17岁，你应该不会希望他留下犯罪纪录，人生出现污点吧？我们PST的权力和普通警察是不一样的，要是你肯接受提议，协助我们查案，我们可以抹掉Loki Odinson在这当中的所有痕迹。”

他们威胁他，他们竟敢拿Loki威胁他？！Thor恨恨咬牙，“好，我会配合你们。但不会太久，你们最好尽快拿到证据抓到人。” Loki从来不只是他的兄弟那么简单，更是他的软肋。

以太计划敲定由阿斯加德主导时，Loki人尚在英国，并不清楚其中细节，对于庄园门口设立检查哨出入变得严格的事，Loki随口问过原因，但并不是很在意。自从知道自己身世后，Loki对于奥丁商场上的事就变得意兴阑珊。

Thor不相信Loki会去主动伤害阿斯加德和奥丁森家，更不相信他会是Malekith的同谋。就算Loki真的帮那些坏蛋窃取机密，他相信Loki也一定是有苦衷。

Loki那个机灵鬼这样狡猾又有洁癖，是个论起做坏事不会输人的捣蛋鬼，他真的会如PST探员所说的留下接触过物证的生物迹证吗？Thor持保留态度，然而他却不能忽略他们手里其实还留有其他把柄的可能性。他虽率直天真，但不是愚昧无知，完全不懂得权衡轻重。无论如何，他都要保护好Loki。

 

如同他们承诺彼此的，Thor尽力配合PST，PST也加快侦查节奏，在双方的合作下这起案件迅速查清落幕，Malekith和Kurse包含数名内应在内全都被一网打尽，并实时赶在Malekith向其他国家抛售以太系统的关键技术前将遭窃的重要数据全数拿回，至于今后以太系统的研发是否要重新交回阿斯加德手上还需要进一步评估，但阿斯加德集团和奥丁至少洗清了恶意致国家于威胁的罪名，而几乎是在同时间——

Loki Odinson从奥丁森庄园消失了。

Thor本来已经做好从Loki那里挨拳头的心理准备。他竟然敢假装失去记忆，Loki事后得知理所当然会愤懑不平，应该会气到想要揍扁他吧，如果挨个几拳就能了结，Thor十分甘愿。

PST要求他即使是面对家人也要假装是失去记忆的状态，因为内应可能是奥丁森庄园里的任何一个人，可能无比贴近他的生活，所以连在日常生活当中都不能放松，避免在无意间泄漏Thor已经恢复记忆的秘密。Thor得当做这一年所有事都重头来过，佯装什么事情都未发生过。

他比任何人都清楚这一年的意义对Loki而言是什么，又有多么重要，因为于他亦然。

每当回想起Loki得知他失忆时那顿失去所有的眼神，Thor就觉得快要喘不过气，与Loki同样感到窒息难受崩溃心碎，他希望能替他承受所有的痛苦，他想告诉他他没有忘记他，他并没有忘记那一切。他记得他彻夜拉着他的手说他们仍然是兄弟，他记得贝丝山那个理智失控的夜晚，也记得美术馆中那个战兢兢却确认了彼此心意的亲吻。命运剥夺不走记忆，就算丧失了也会被找回。

可是，他还不能说，不能宣之于口，因为时间还不到，即使只剩一小会儿。再一会儿，再忍一下就好，他就能将真相告诉所有人，告诉Loki。

 

在这短暂的时日里本来就瘦削的Loki变得瘦骨嶙峋，更别说从黑发少年翠绿色的眼睛里流露出的脆弱与孤独，每每思及此Thor就觉得无比后悔痛彻心扉，度日如年。

他从不是他的软肋，他是他强大的关键，他是他灵魂的光辉，是他的胸上之骨，是心头之血，亦是他温柔人性的源头，由于那个人他可以比任何人都自私也无私，如果他的人生没有过Loki的存在，他说不定早变成一个骄傲自大的混蛋。

他让自己像一个好哥哥一样搂住Loki，要他别担心，说一切很快就会变好，这一切马上就会结束。实际上Thor并不想只是抚着他的肩安慰，而是想将他紧紧压进怀里，亲吻他的发旋，抚平他的恐惧与忧伤，但是他无法这样做。

在Loki轻吻他的眼睛下方时，他几乎要扼制不住心里的激动眸光颤动不已。

但终究是来不及。他的Loki毫无预警的从奥丁森庄园、从他的人生里彻底消失了。

 

Loki忽然不告而别，没有留下任何有关他去处的线索，只找到他一个人只身离开奥丁森庄园的录像。连日来的焦急搜寻依然没有结果，就算动用了阿斯加德集团以及国安局的资源，也并没有带来好消息。

等他们终于找到Loki，却是出现在某人的供述里头。Kurse在进行检方调查时坦承说为了预防万一，他早在落网前找机会杀掉了Loki Odinson。

“但我们去了Kurse自供的弃尸地点，并没有找到尸体。”PST的探员向Thor Odinson说明这一切。

“不——！”

Thor整个人跳了起来，怎么会有人杀了Loki，就算是开玩笑的也不行！他掀翻国安局会客室的桌子，冲到做报告的探员面前大力揪住他的领口，“你们骗我！你们又在骗我！我不相信！”

他一边挥拳挡住旁边想要拉开他的其他家伙，一边厉声追讨，“那混蛋在哪？Kurse那混蛋在哪？他在哪！”

搀扶妥因为听到养子可能遭到杀害而一时脱力虚软的奥丁，海姆达尔赶紧接着上前企图安抚正在冲着PST探员发疯的Thor，但Thor完全听不进去，眼睛里也看不见任何人。

他只看得见那个黑发绿眼的高瘦少年对着他的讥诮浅笑，但就连那抹身影也在他的眸里渐渐染上一片血色，变得浑沌模糊。Thor用力拨开他周围包括海姆达尔在内的任何人，奔出会客室跑到走廊上，一股脑儿的就想往前冲

“Kurse在哪？我要杀了他！我要杀了他！”

他在走廊又奔又吼，发疯崩溃似的怒吼惊动了大半国安局内的注意，除了原本就在会客室的人之外，好几个人从旁窜出对他进行压制，最后出动了七八个彪形大汉才总算将他压住。

即便如此他仍无意识地持续着大喊大叫，就像是彷佛不这么做他就会难以呼吸窒息而死，“放开我，我不相信！我要杀了他！让我杀了他！”

基于愧疚之情，探员们站在一旁默然无语。

 

数日后国安局为奥丁森家带来了新的调查进展。最新的消息是，在杀害Loki的事上Kurse没有通过测谎，这个消息让Thor重新燃起了一线希望。

“Loki他活着，他一定还活着。我就知道，我知道的！”他感到前所未有的安心。太好了，至少Loki没有死，至少Loki还活着。

“Loki还活着……”

他从未如此虔诚的感谢诸神，感谢祂们将他心爱的弟弟留在这世上。但当初若不是他的自以为是，Loki就不会消失，Thor陷入自责的罪恶感当中，它无边无际，给他带来椎心刺骨的寒冷。他一直以为毫无保留的爱着对方的人是自己，但其实是Loki才对，是他辜负了他。比起他的保护，Loki更需要是他的认可，他的信任。

早在看见Loki眼底的绝望与悲伤，得而复失一无所有的表情，希望灭绝的样子，他就应该懂了。

既然不是死亡将他被动的带离，那么Loki的消失只剩下一个理由——  
他是以自主意识选择了离开。

他只是选择了离开，仅此而已。

仅此而已……

仅此而已……

 

人们站在他的身旁围绕他，看着这个本来应该拥有全世界阳光的大男孩跪在地上放声痛哭。

 

“他恨我……”

 

 

tbc


	28. Chapter 28

也许是弗丽嘉事前的斡旋做得足够好，远道归来的大小儿子和他们严肃苛刻的父亲难得的度过了一个平静的夜晚，奥丁很给面子的没有对两个儿子多说什么话，一家人表面和乐的享用完了丰盛的生日晚餐。

弗丽嘉能察觉到餐桌上三名男性各有心事，但她很聪明的不挑明。女人总是超乎男人所想象的坚强，尤其当她还是一个母亲的时候。Thor还记得八年前当他们得告知弗丽嘉的她心爱小儿子失踪的消息时有多提心吊胆，深怕大病初愈尚须休养的弗丽嘉会因此病情恶化不可收拾。

其他事都瞒得过，但Loki再也没有出现、也无法出现在弗丽嘉面前的这件事，怎么样都无法掩饰和隐瞒，在他们小心翼翼的向弗丽嘉坦承事实后，她却比任何人都要冷静，她稳定心绪遵从医嘱专心复健，将病情控制得非常好，到目前为止都再也没有复发，因为她比任何人都相信并期盼会有再见到小儿子的一日。

 

饭后曾经名义上的父子密室会谈了大约十分钟，Loki出来时颜色如常，看不出有什么情绪上的变化。他一出来就见到满脸紧张兮兮的Thor，他对他的兄长勾起一个嘲讽的笑容后直接回到自己的房间。

隔天一早奥丁再度为了工作飞出国，弗丽嘉与Loki则黏呼呼的过了一天，望着形影不离的母亲和弟弟，Thor心里五味杂陈，不知道该忌妒哪一方才好。

他们在弗丽嘉生日过后的第三天飞回纽约，回家之前先去宠物旅馆接芬尼尔。芬尼尔一见到他们，开心的在两人脚边绕了好几圈，毛蓬蓬的狗尾巴摇个不停，Thor和Loki不约而同蹲下来对大金毛又摸又揉，两人一犬亲昵了一阵后才一起回到他们两房一厅的公寓。

 

任由哗啦啦的水流冲走旅程里的疲惫和黏腻，Thor从浴室冲完澡走出来，看见穿好睡衣的Loki正趴在他的床上翻书看，Thor带着笑意走到床沿坐下。他当然晓得Loki不会平白无故出现在这儿，他将手探进他上衣的下襬里，在他腰间来回抚摸。因为触感奇好的缘故，每次都让他难以收回手。

他俯下身隔着衣服亲吻Loki的蝴蝶骨，“应该好好睡觉休息的。”

Loki哼唧两声，除了不以为然外，还带有其他的意味在里头，Thor当然不是个不解情趣的人，他覆上他轻咬他的耳垂，“只做一次。”

Loki想要什么他都会满足他，何况是这方面的要求。他拉下他的裤子，露出光溜浑圆的雪白屁股，每一次见到这付情景Thor都想要发出赞叹的噫声，他低头吻了一口臀峰，然后抬起手在上头轻拍一下，“自己挺起屁股，别那么懒。”

 

完事之后Thor不急着将Loki带去清理身体，而是习惯搂着他温存了一会儿后才把他抱起来带去浴室。他喜欢拥着他嗅闻残留在他身上的爱欲味道，再也没有比这更诚实更原始的味道了，有一种他仍持续占有他的感觉。而事后的Loki通常比较柔软，不论是哪一方面。

“你跟父亲……奥丁谈了些什么？”Thor忐忑的开口。

Loki张开眼，带着就知道你会问的意味睨了他一眼，“你打算什么时候才要告诉我？”

“啊？”他懵住了。

“你跟奥丁约定好一等你满28岁，你就要回去挪威接管阿斯加德，是不是？”

Thor没想到他本来想趁机探询Loki和奥丁的谈话内容却被Loki反诘，他登愣一下后准备回答——

“还有，”Loki接着说，“奥丁知道我们的事情。”

这是理所当然的事，他们简直是敲锣打鼓的告诉全纽约他们正在交往，而世界早就一家亲了，没有时差和隔阂可言，奥丁要是不知道他的两个儿子已经搞在一起了才奇怪。

 

Thor当年一从学校毕业立刻离开了挪威，他请求奥丁给他几年时间，一方面他想摆脱家族束缚独力闯荡，另一方面是为了亲自去寻找行踪不明的Loki，但若是没给奥丁一个时限，奥丁是不可能答应的。而现在距离期限，也就是他的28岁生日已经剩不到三个月。Thor对他做了一番解释和保证，但被疲惫席卷的Loki只咕哝出几个字就昏睡过去了，也不晓得到底听没听进去。

Thor小心带他去清洗，然后放回床上。床上的黑发青年像初生婴儿一样干净无邪——如果忽略他制造出来的那些爱痕的话。Loki的身体非常的漂亮，每个部位都漂亮得不得了，美得像个艺术品，全身上下找不到明显的疤痕，曲线完美，柔韧有弹性的四肢可以凹成任何他想要的姿势，Thor承认这加深了他对他的迷恋。

就像平常一样，睡着的Loki会习惯性的钻进他的怀里，可是后来不知怎地又翻了出去，挂到了床边，Thor在他掉下床的前一刻赶紧把他捞了回来。

 

没良心的坏家伙，不过才几天就忘了他们纽约的床有多小张，Thor一边将他框回怀里一边想。

仅仅几晚Loki就养回了他睡大床的习惯，但即便如此Thor发现Loki在奥丁森庄园仍难免拘谨，带着难以察觉的谨慎和小心。有些东西铭刻在生命里，轻易便会被唤起，无法改变，但也有的，一去便不再复返。

这让Thor下定决心，他再一次对睡着的人道出他的保证：

“我不走了，我不会走，我要留在纽约陪你一起。”他要陪他留在令他真正自在又开心的地方，这里才是他们的家。

对于重新取回的温暖，即使是在睡梦中Loki仍浮出一个餍足的微笑，让Thor忍不住看呆了眼。他感觉自己错过了许多又找回了许多，再一次……他真的由衷感谢诸神，又一次把Loki还给了他。

Thor低头凝视怀抱里的人，温柔的眼神里流露出不加掩饰的悲伤与懊悔。你还恨着我吗？只要你还要我，我就是你的。他恍惚的想着。

但是如果他从来没有对Loki抱持不该有的想法，他对Loki的想法不曾被他察觉，那些变故一件也未曾发生，他们像寻常的兄弟一样相处，然后长大成人，一切会不会不一样？Loki依然是奥丁森庄园里那个睡着大床、妈疼兄宠的小少爷，也许在商场上呼风唤雨，也许成为一个优秀的学者或是有人气又得奖的剧作家，牵着美丽的妻子，生几个和他同样俊秀精致的小孩，不受风雨打击，一生顺遂。他想象他可能会有的每一种人生，不觉欣慰反而胸口发闷，因为在那些完美的人生里他都将无法拥抱他。他对他唯一的弟弟有着病态的执着，连他自己都感到害怕的占有欲，巴不得能将灵魂嵌进他的体内，也就是这股私欲毁了Loki的人生。然而现实是，人生只有一次，只有这一次，他们能够感知到、体会到的只有这一次。是第一次也是唯一一次。既然无法放手，那他就紧紧抓住他，过去事都已经发生无法改变，人生无法回头，他会补偿他、陪伴他一起走下去。

 

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

为了这趟的挪威行Thor请了将近一星期的假，不过Thor这回不必像上次出差那样，一回到纽约就得面临埋头加班的命运，主要是在请假前他就已经将项目进度拉前完成，在此之前他可是每天连续工作到深夜呢，Loki还调侃过他说他愧为北欧人，替他感到可耻。另一个原因是，既然他决定留在纽约了，原本因为公司迁移而进行的准备工作可以就此暂停。  
本来随着他和奥丁约定期限的迫近，他就开始着手准备要将软件公司一起搬去挪威。按照他原先的计划，同样是北欧人出身的范达尔会先和他一起回去，纽约这边则由达瑞尔留下负责主持，等将来到了适当的时机再把软件公司正式纳进阿斯加德旗下。对于计划暂停的事，范达尔一度朝他发火”你他妈的在整我们吗？”，不过发泄完后也就没事了，范达尔本就不大舍得纽约的灯红酒绿，更舍不得他经营良久的炮圈。总而言之，他们不用再像先前在着急的赶做手边项目的同时还得安排公司迁移的事务，可以天天准点下班了。

向来擅长于平衡工作与生活，从不愧对家乡父老的Loki，对于这件事直接受到的影响就是Thor烦他的时间变多了。晚饭后，Thor要带芬尼尔去散步，要求他也一起。  
“你应该好好加强一下体力，不该老是整天躺在沙发上吃布丁。”  
谁他妈整天躺在沙发吃布丁了！我就是喜欢！Loki忿忿地放下手中的甜点杯，踢了下Thor的脚胫骨，窜回房间，等出来时他已经换上一件帽兜休闲衫。前两天他的形象顾问Verity Willis女士扔了一扎街拍照到他面前，指他穿西装溜狗太夸张，缺乏生活感。  
这年头连穿着讲究些都不行了吗？只是当他出门前将风衣外套披上身后，前面的努力都变成徒劳，他又瞬间变成那个优雅、时尚又有型的Loki Laufeyson。两个长腿英俊的年轻男人，外加一只漂亮骄傲的金毛大犬，吸引沿途不少目光，他们并肩相偕在公园散步遛狗，俨然一对模范的同志夫夫。  
邀约成功的Thor显然比芬尼尔更加兴奋，让Loki感觉自己像是在遛两只大金毛。趁着Loki分神的时候，Thor快速的在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点般的印上一吻。Thor满脸偷香成功的得意表情换来对方的眼刀和一句“幼稚”，然而之后他却主动把Thor拉入一个更深的吻当中。  
温暖的阳光透过树梢落在他们身上，夕阳的光辉围绕照亮他们的身周。  
“你真甜。”在接吻的间隙Thor这样说，当初在那张布丁店会员卡里的一百美金他觉得充得很值得，然后他想要接着继续吻——  
“我的天。”  
从近处传来的一声惊呼打断他们交换口水的过程。纽约警官克林特巴顿觉得自己是走了什么运，总会意外遇见这对狗男男调情放闪的场景，伤害他引以为傲的利眼。既然遇都遇见了，巴顿大方的走上前去和他们打招呼。  
“在约会吗？”他打趣的说。  
“Hi,巴顿警官。”Thor收回双臂转身面对他，但手仍搭在身边人的腰上，也在这个时候他发现到巴顿并非是一个人，巴顿的旁侧还有一位高挑的亚裔美女。

巴顿自然的为双方做起介绍。  
巴顿比着Thor对女士说，“这位是Thor Odinson，人很好——除了会逼我当Uber司机外，喔，别意外任谁在纽约住久了都会变得小气——之前前后两次协助我们查案。另外这一位是Loki Laufeyson，呃勉强也算是个……好公民吧。”  
或许是在原地伫停太久，芬尼尔显得有些躁动不安，但在Loki一个眼神下立即安静下来。  
“Thor，这位是远从瑞典来跟我们进行交流研讨会的心理咨询师，赵海伦赵博士。我正在带她四处走走看看，尽一下地主之谊。”至于为何是他呢，抽签抽到了呗。  
是挪威。Thor在心里做订正。  
“好久不见，Dr.赵。”  
赵博士的眼睛亮了起来。她早就认出Thor了，只是她不确定Thor是否还记得她。  
巴顿圆脸上的眉毛微微耸动。Thor和赵博士两人原来早就认识，不过看两个人的表情，海伦博士和Thor之间的关系应该是不能追问细节的那种。  
巴顿算是干同一行的，当下了然，聪明的闭住了嘴。事实上Thor和她的关系就如巴顿所想的那样，是需要保密的警民合作，但也不全然是。她原本是隶属于挪威国家安全局的心理咨询师，也是因此认识Thor的。她负责替他进行心理辅导，那时候的她还不够具有专业意识，竟然对看似脆弱可怜的大男孩动了心，说爱上有些夸张，其实更接近暗恋的心情。没多久她便自己主动请辞离开PST转入一般的警察机关。  
由于其实Thor本身是个心智强韧的人，他们之间的咨询关系只维持了很短暂的一段时间，即使短暂，即使他始终都紧闭嘴巴不说——他跟他弟弟之间的承诺，他不想打破它，她也能够隐约察觉到他和他养弟的关系，比表面上看起来的还要复杂。

而此刻，她几乎是马上就猜出他身边那位漂亮的黑发青年的身分。  
她表情局促的朝Loki看了好几眼，虽然他习惯受人注目，但她探究的眼神仍让Loki感到非常不悦。  
“很高兴见到你，祝你们祝福。”  
她向Thor露出舒心的笑容。

目送走巴顿和赵博士，Loki朝他们离去的方向轻扬下巴，“她对你有意思，她喜欢你。”他肯定的说。  
“你们交往过吧？真有你的。能有那么成熟漂亮又聪明的女性看上你，是你的荣幸。”他语气里有一股酸溜溜的味道。  
从资历来看赵医生的年纪应该比Thor大上不少，因为亚洲人不易显老的缘故，两人的外表年龄看起来并没有相差很多。  
“你吃醋了？”Loki几近直白的吃醋让Thor有些开心，但是当要详细解释他和她认识的缘由时，他的胃部一沉，原本的小雀跃顿时消散无踪。  
“她是医生，我只是她的病患。”他的眉毛耷拉下来，“你刚从奥丁森庄园不见的那阵子，我的情绪一直都没有很稳定，所以PST就安排我和他们的心理咨询师去做咨商和治疗，我才因此认识了Dr.赵。”  
“心理医生和病患，挺浪漫的邂逅。”洛基调笑说，甚至打了个响指，“有这么漂亮的美女医生当你的女朋友，你在学校里一定是大出风头。”  
好端端的Loki这是怎么了，Thor狐疑地望向他，却发现他的眼睛彷佛被冰雪笼罩一片冷意，Thor开始着急辩解，“那种情况下我怎么可能还有心情，那时候你不见了，我甚至一度以为你死了！”  
“以为我死了，那你为我哀悼了吗？”他低笑出声，然而眼里依然没有半分笑意，“没有吧？我只是一个不知感恩图报的叛徒，是连对有养育之恩的家人都会背叛的混蛋。喔，PST都介入了，他们一定查到了真相，我当年干了什么好事，想必你也都很清楚了吧？是不是认为任凭我就那么消失是鼓掌说太好了，还是后悔太轻纵了？”  
“住口，Loki！别再说了。”Thor十分清楚Loki这一开口就停不下来的坏毛病，他说不过他，只能任他伤人又伤已，丝毫不留情。他不想他伤害别人，更痛恨他伤害自己。  
Loki凌厉的瞟了他一眼。这种时候就端出兄长的架子了？  
他怎么可以这样嘲弄和轻视他的悲伤，Thor怫郁不平。  
赵博士她确实跟他告白过，但他当下也明确的拒绝了，那时候他如陷冰川，没有阳光能照得进来，心跟血都是冷的是冻结的，天晓得他是怎么熬过那段日子的。  
“你知道我不可能，我不可能因为你的离开感到开心，我不可能怨怪你，更不可能为别人动心。Loki，我都记得。”  
那段日子他心里只有Loki，不可能分心在别人身上。  
“那一年的每分每秒我都记得。”  
“什么？”  
“我都记得，曾经忘记的那些，我都记得，那一年的每分每秒我都记得，我没有忘记。”  
Thor认真又情切的把每一字每一句都加重的说出来。  
他话尾一落，Loki立刻转身快步离开，一路沉默无语，任Thor在后面怎么喊，也从未停下来。Loki步伐飞快，途中两度想拦出租车，但这里是纽约并没有那么容易如愿。Thor感觉不对劲到了极点，他急忙的追在后头，亦步亦趋的跟着。  
就像是突然在街头展开竞走的两人最后回到了他们的公寓。  
进门后，Loki手势一比，芬尼尔立刻一溜烟地往阳台跑去，让屋内只留下他们两个人。

“How dare you!”

 

tbc


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家暴预警!!互殴预警!!

明明还在因为长距离的疾走而急喘不停，但他连停歇喘气的空档都不要，开口就是一句厉问。

“How dare you!”

然后迎面就是毫不留情的一拳，Loki的拳头狠狠的砸在Thor的脸上，Thor顿时愣住，与其说是痛，懵住的感觉要大上许多，最令他错愕是Loki的反应，他为这完全预料不到的事态发展傻住了。

“你说你都记得，你早就想起了一切。”

Loki并未因为Thor的迟滞而有所留情，一连串质问的话语从他苍白菲薄的嘴唇流泻而出。

“每分每秒你都记得，所以你记得你是怎么强暴了我，也记得当初你是怎么把这一切全都忘记，然后再把我当作普通的兄弟看待？”虽然用的是疑问句，但全是肯定的语气。  
“你怎么还能够若无其事地喊我是兄弟！”  
“你有种说出来，你怎么没种你怎么没在我住进来的第一天就他妈的上了我！”  
“每次你搞不到女人时就来搞我！”

动口的同时他也不忘延续先前的事，话音未落他就又一次朝Thor出手。Thor没有闪避，但等Loki的拳头落到身上后，他一把按住，不让他抽回。

“Loki、Loki，我是个混蛋，超级该死的那种。”

他向他认错道歉。

他是个想上自己弟弟的变态，他对他的想法，他对他做过的事，因为那些他难以控制的感情，让他们的童年回忆从此全都变了样，“我对不起你，是我对不起你。”

Loki用另一只手挥拳过来，这次Thor拦了下来，他扣住了他的双腕。“但你不能这么说我，你不能轻蔑我对你的爱。”

与Loki重逢后，第一时间他就想向Loki告白，告诉他他已经恢复记忆的事实，可是当听到有关于Lok性冷淡的传闻时，他却步了，他不能不怀疑那是他造成的，他在Loki初次性体验时强迫了他，多年之后的现在，回想起那件事，他仍无比的憎恨着他自己。

既然是当年的强暴留下的阴影，他更加说不出口了。他不敢开口，他不敢对Loki坦承他已经记起当年发生过的所有一切，他害怕一旦揭露这块疮疤，Loki又会再度消失，所以他宁可装作什么都不知道，什么都没想起，这样Loki也会假装什么事都没有发生过，继续留在他的身边，至少不会立刻逃得无影无踪。

纵然后来有了那一夜，纵然过程中Loki不曾出现抗拒的样子，他仍不敢去猜测Loki真正的想法是什么——光是Loki愿意接纳他，他就开心得快要发疯。这样就够了。他不敢去深思不愿去深想，只要Loki还愿意待在他身边，他愿意付出他的一切来交换。

Loki带着怒火一个扫腿向Thor踢了过去，骤失重心的Thor碰的一声摔倒在地板，巨大的声响回荡在屋子里，而双手一直被Thor箝制着的Loki也跟着跌在了他的身上。趁着Thor手一松，他挣脱开来，但他没有后退而是再度扑上去，曲腿将膝盖压在Thor胸膛。

“呵，你把那称之为爱，你怎么有脸？”Loki瞪红着眼，用尖锐的讥讽语气，“这是第三次了！你抛弃了我！你又一次抛弃了我！”他揪住他的领口悲吼，“How dare you!”

望着那对水蒙蒙却被充满忿意的绿眼睛，Thor又一遍傻住了，他跟不上Loki的逻辑，“我怎么会抛弃你？”

他当然有很多疑问，对于八年前以及后来发生的事情。但他告诉自己慢慢来，不要急着去追问，不要勉强，还有很多时间，他们还有许多时间和机会。他和Loki之间有整整八年的空档，他有耐心和信心去将其慢慢填补起来。他唯一不会做的事情，就是抛弃他。他巴不得能把这个人铐在身边，融进身体，时时刻刻都在一起，过去是现在也是，也正是这无可救药的占有欲让他做下了弥天大错。

“你把一切说出来就是！”

他对着Thor正脸又是一记实拳，打中后他立即从他身上跳开。他的每次下手都毫不客气，用足了力气，Thor的脸立即肿胀起来。

“揍我！”

从刚才到现在都是他对Thor动手，彷佛是他单方面在施暴一样，他不喜欢这样，他要求Thor向他还击，“揍我！Thor！”

被猫挠久了也会痛，更何况Loki每一下都是实打实的重拳，即使是Thor久了也吃不太消，他在Loki又一次下手之前扑向他，把他按倒在地。

他用双手撑在他的上方。“你呢？为什么你要离开？为什么要帮Malekith他们？你可以跟我商量，你可以信任我！而不是一个人做出决定！”

Thor也是有脾气的，他难道就不委屈了吗？这些年他天南地北的找这个小混蛋，他甚至以为他死了，他为他哭泣为他哀悼为他痛不欲生！

“信任？”Loki闻言瞪大了眼，抑压在翡翠瞳孔里的湖水终于溃堤，“你要跟我谈信任？”

他用膝盖顶撞Thor的肚子，在Thor因痛反射性后缩时他从他身下逃出桎梏重新获得自由。他站在他的面前冲着他怒斥，泪水不住倾泻而出，“你对我做了什么？你强奸我！你还忘了我！你欺骗我！”

“你说我不信任你，你又何尝相信过我？”

Thor拉高声音朝他回吼。

眼前这个小骗子不留一句话就直接跑掉，甩下一堆烂摊子让他们收拾，丢下他一个人离开，他又怎么狠心舍得了？他难道就一点错也没有吗？Thor越想越生气。

“被丢下的不是我吗？”他呜咽说，“我不懂，Loki。”

“你懂！”  
“你以为你可以骗过我？ThorOdinsn，这个世界上最了解你的人是我，不管是从前还是现在，你的一个抬手你的一个眼神，我从来不会错看过。”  
“而你，你竟然还敢说出来？”

他怎么可能发觉不到Thor早就恢复记忆的事，但只要Thor不开口，没有实证，他可以继续假装，欺骗Thor也欺骗自己，他不需要事实，更不需要Thor的坦白。

直到此刻之前，他们谁都故意避过不谈这一茬，宁可在相互欺瞒下生活、做爱，因为他们都晓得唯有如此才能够维持眼前的假象。

向对方剖心坦承一切，这远比他们重新滚上床要来得困难的多。

他们就像是踩在钢索上，一旦丢出真相的烟花，好不容易勉强维系至今的和平就会破灭粉碎，连带他们也一起摔得粉身碎骨。他们将要面对的是关系的破坏与决裂，这一点他们彼此的心里都一清二楚，可这虚幻的假象如今却被Thor亲手打破！

既然Thor明白说出事实，将来招来什么样的灾难，但他还是这么做了，他还是说了！扯裂了岌岌可危的假象，撕裂了他们之间的温情脉脉。

他怎么可能在Thor将一切都说出来之后继续和Thor相处呢？明知这一点的Thor却仍然说出一切，这等同又一次抛弃了他。

第一次是他被奥丁强送去寄宿学校时，第二次是Thor的失忆，而这是第三次。他天生就活该被抛弃，从来就没有能收容他的人和地方。

愤怒席卷了他大半的理智，他三番两次的对Thor发出攻击，Thor终究如他所愿的有所反击，虽然仍是Loki攻击十下，他回他两下的程度，每一下都是真拳实脚。

两人拳头对拳头，发泄般的大打了一架，Thor靠力量取胜，Loki则能凭灵巧超过他，距离他们上次这样打架是十年前、二十年前，还是从未有过呢？头脑一片混沌的Loki一时竟想不起来。这种就对一般兄弟而言是普通的事，很少发生在出了名的兄弟友爱的他们身上，就算有过，也只有那么一两次而已，进入青春期发现对对方抱有若有似无的情意后，就更不可能动手了。身为富家子弟，总是这边学一些那边学一点，小时候他们一起被送去学格斗，因为天生体质的差异，Loki比不上Thor，但学习效果还算不错，成绩也算优秀，应付一般人绰绰有余。

能将心中的不满诉诸暴力，Loki心中有一股难以言喻的畅快感，也许是因为其实他一直讨厌Thor以他的保护者或兄长自诩，也痛恶一直以来仰望他力量的自己。

大干完一场的两个人躺在地板上大口喘气，胸膛起伏不停，久久无法开口。他们的周围一片狼藉，屋里全是破损的家具。在这场打架里不少家具都遭了殃，损失惨重，特别是Thor嫌弃了很久的那张餐桌，毁得最完全，不仅桌脚断了，桌板也出现了大条裂痕。虽然不至于受伤流血，但两人的身上脸上多少都留下了痕迹，昭示着这场斗殴的认真程度，而那些红痕都将在不久后转成青黑色。

这场架早该发生，发生在八年前，发生在八年后他们初遇时，还有现在这一刻。

Loki感觉全身上下被针扎到般刺痛不已，他宁愿去跟两个，不，五个墨西哥人打架，也不想跟Thor打了。Thor到底保留了许多，不像他已经失去理智一付跟对方生死搏斗的模样，不然以平常在床上Thor抓他像捏只兔子一样轻松，Thor要是拿出真正的实力同他较量，他现在可能连躺着喘气的机会都没有。

“我们应该将不能在房子里打架加到同居契约的禁止事项里头。”

等到喘息趋缓，有人率先开了口。因为是躺着说话的缘故，声音有些变调，但Thor仍听清了。

“你说的对，我赞成。”

这是和好的契机，Thor翻过来侧撑起身想伸手碰触Loki，却对方的一句话而顿然停住。

“你敢碰我一下试试。”

Loki威吓他，他连眼都没抬，像是预测到一样，Thor只能收回手。

休息了半晌后，Loki扶着墙起身。本来是连站都站不太稳的样子，但他突然一鼓作气冲回厨房，对着洗碗槽大吐起来。

跟着Loki到了厨房的Thor看到Loki的异样，脸刷的一下变白，“天啊，Loki，我伤了你！我伤了你吗？”

“滚出去！”Loki连头都没转，“滚！”

Thor没有听从，仍死死的站在原处，Loki也继续攀着水槽不住呕吐，直到他再也吐不出任何东西后，状况才稍微有些缓歇。他的眼眶盈满了生理性的泪水，他双手紧抓着流理台的边缘，好让自己不至于腿软滑倒。

“Loki！”

他睁着朦胧的泪眼瞟向那个叫唤他名字的人，心想对方的脸色可真难看，满脸惨白，不过此刻的自己应该也好不到哪里去，他的唇角不禁浮起了虚弱的笑意。Thor抿着嘴面容冷峻的抬步走向他，不顾Loki的反抗，直接强硬的将他拦腰横抱起来。

 

tbc


	31. Chapter 31

纽约是没医院了吗？纽约是没医生了吗？天杀的Thor竟然把他送到那家伙工作的医院，偏偏又刚好碰到那家伙值班！

Thor不顾他的拒绝和推搡，硬是把他带到了医院的急诊室。躺上急诊室的临时病床没多久，果不其然，冶艳的美女医生就踩着她的三寸高跟鞋华丽登场。

“大总裁您怎么了，怎么纡尊降贵到本院来了？”

阿莫拉在病人堆中发现到一个熟悉的身影，过来一看果然是Loki。她目露精光，把Loki和站在他旁边的金发男人上下打量了一番。

两个大男人的身上脸上都是瘀痕和乌青，而且两人都神情肃穆，脸色死白。“你们可能需要节制一下。”她不怀好意的开口，“你们也真会玩，玩到都送急诊室来了。”

阿莫拉把Loki从闹哄哄的急诊间弄出来，给他排了间单人病房，让他休息输液。Loki不想理会始终紧随他不放又眉头深锁的Thor，输液期间他索性闭上眼睛睡觉。等他睡醒睁开眼睛时，阿莫拉正好挑着她红艳的长指甲——这间医院都不管管底下医生的仪表的吗？他要去写投诉信——摇摇摆摆的走进他的病房，身后还跟着一枚年轻医生。

“这里不是急诊间，应该不归妳管吧，有专科医生会负责我。”他悻悻的说。阿莫拉摆明就是来看他笑话的。“带着那边那只蠢金毛，滚。”

阿莫拉转头对小医生说，“看来还很有精神，死不了的。”她挥了挥手就让人离开。

她丝毫没受Loki的冷言冷语影响，媚笑着走近他，“因为我这辈子欠了你啊，我的大恩人。”

“你们带着一身斗殴的痕迹跑进急诊间，按照程序是要通报警方让警察过来查问的，要不是我压下来，现在站在这里陪你们聊天的就不是我了。”她高昂下巴，一付施予恩情的模样。

她朝Thor瞄了一眼，然后对着Loki暧昧的打趣说，“我说——宝贝，你应该多注意安全。我待会拿本安全指导手册给你。要玩性愉虐和深喉，有些事前功课还是要了解一下的，不然太不安全了。”

Thor在旁小声嘟哝，“他怎么会是妳的宝贝。”

某人居然对她的调侃不置一词，阿莫拉的眼球转了转。Loki平素哪有这么乖巧安静，老是一付嚣张跋扈的模样，今天真的是反了常态。

Loki和他的男友兼养兄是哪一种的大干一场，作为一名急诊室医生跟性爱高手的她当然清楚事实真相，不管在哪一方面她都是经验丰富。

就在这时候黛西喳喳呼呼的进来了。

“Hello, 我来——”她机智的在半途改了说辞，“探班。”

“探病。”阿莫拉同步出声，硬是要掀她的底。黛西的出现当然是因为她的通风报信，生病虚弱的Loki Laufeyson可是难得一见的奇景。然而，他虽然一付病恹恹的样子，但生人回避的气势比平常强出好几倍。

Loki巴不得把这群人全都轰出去。

“你们都出去，我要休息。”

阿莫拉望向Thor，“我带你去上些药吧。”

“没关系的。”“我是医生，你要害我因为无法善尽天职而焦虑症发作吗？”

阿莫拉把Thor带出病房，黛西也丢下病人兴致勃勃的跟着他们一起离开。等处理好Thor的伤处回病房的途中，Thor表示要绕去医院的附设花店买花。

“Loki看到鲜花，心情会好一些。”这一点他是受弗丽嘉影响。

“你真是了解他。”阿莫拉说。

他已经知道眼前这两位姑娘都是Loki的好朋友。Loki在奥斯陆时还特地替他的朋友挑了礼物。他们知道他所不知道的Loki，还被Loki挂念着记得，Thor忍不住有些吃味起来——连他都觉得自己这样幼稚极了。

“我们是一起长大的兄弟，从小做什么事都在一起。”

他们在同个家庭成长，对彼此的生活习惯自然了如指掌。但除了占了一起长大的优势外，他仍不够懂他。

“兄弟感情这么好的很少见呢，我也有一个姐姐。”——但我们绝对不会像你们这么黏呼，阿莫拉在心里补上一句。

“从小做什么事都在一起，”黛西取笑说，“该不会你连他第一次的性经验是发生在哪时、怎么发生的都知道吧？”

“事实上我知道，”Thor咽了一下后，苦涩的说，“ 因为他的第一次是跟我。”

纵饶是阿莫拉和黛西面对这种状况一时也吐不出半个字来，只能跟彼此疯狂的眉来眼去。

比起谈论过去，Thor现在更急切关心的是Loki的病况，他抬起湛蓝色的眼眸向阿莫拉探问：

“我知道Loki不是因为受伤……但他竟然吐成这样……诊断出是什么原因了吗？”

在医生帮Loki诊症时他被Loki赶了出去，他明明比谁都焦急的想要知道确切的病因，结果却成为全世界至今唯一仍搞不懂情况的人。

“还会继续这样吗？会恶化吗？”

即使是到了现在此刻，Loki仍会不时的出现呕吐反应，但因为胃里早就吐不出东西，只能干呕出胆汁来。看着泛着生理性泪水不住干呕的Loki，Thor感觉心如刀割。

“恶化是不会了，初步判断——加上病人自诉，原因应该是精神性呕吐。精神性呕吐又称心因性呕吐，顾名思义就是心理因素造成的。”她停顿一下，挑起细眉，“似乎以前也曾发作过，不过我还是会好好帮他排一些病理检查。因为无法进食的缘故，必须要靠输液补充营养，之后要回家休养也行，继续留院也可以。”

阿莫拉回忆问诊的过程——

“这种事以前发生过吗？”

“……重要吗？”

“了解过往病历当然重要。”

“大概八年前有过一次，后来自然好了。”病患不情不愿的回答。

听完阿莫拉的说明，Thor整个人像被抽空一样，直到阿莫拉连喊了他几声之后才总算回魂过来。

“谢谢妳，妳帮了这么多的忙。” Thor诚挚的说。

“没什么，”阿莫拉朝他丢了个媚眼，“不然你以为大家喜欢交医生当朋友是什么原因？”

“有空我再请妳吃顿饭道谢。” 

“你把那家伙哄好就是为这世界做了最大的好事，也是给我的最大的谢礼了。”

Thor撑起一个笑容。之后因为他要暂时离开医院回去处理一些事情，包含替Loki拿留院必要的物品以及安置芬尼尔等，便请他们代陪Loki。

明明壮硕卓然的背影却被他演译的像是被主人遗弃的狗狗，阿莫拉和黛西转头互看着对方心里想着同件事，那个绿眼恶魔生来就是为了折腾人。

看到Loki睡饱醒来第一时间就用目光逡视病房找他哥的小样子，阿莫拉立刻噗哧一声笑出来。

“怎么？找不到人后才知道慌了？放心，人家只是回家一趟帮你拿东西，不然本来是一直守着你寸步不离的，嘻嘻。你哥——你男友whatever，他对你可真是好。”

如果说他们之前对那个帅到逆天的金发猛男有一分觊觎之心，那也在见识他根本就是只眼里心里只有这个黑发高傲男的金毛忠犬后烟消云散了。

黛西压低声音，用八卦的口吻问，“听说你的初体验对象是你养兄，是真的吗？”她为了这个答案可是苦巴巴的等到现在。

本以为他会无视或轻嗤这个问题，没想到Loki竟然点了头并一口回答。

“他强暴了我。”

阿莫拉黛西一起怔住，直到他又补充了一句。

“事实上是我设计他的。”

“哇唔！”

没想过于旺盛的好奇心与八卦欲，居然能得到这种晴天霹雳般的答案。黛西靠手动阖上嘴巴，见过世面的阿莫拉则最快反应过来，一阵仰面大笑后，她挥舞着手，“Loki Laufeyson你太猛了，我佩服你，你真的太会了！” Loki劳菲森你真会玩，我认输。”阿莫拉咂嘴不已，她以前一直认为他玩不开，她错了。

“所以这就是你性冷淡的原因？”黛西冒出声。

阿莫拉给了她赞赏的一眼，黛西这小妮子一如往常完美的发挥了她直指要害一针见血的本领。

“闭嘴。”即使正吊着点滴，脸色苍白，黑发男子的眼刀依然犀利。

Loki的脸色越发阴沉了，阿莫拉想起人不在这里的Thor。他和Loki两个人都是一脸沉重心情沉郁，这一对十之有十是吵架了。江湖走跳多年，经验告诉她千万别干涉情侣吵架。她以前的日本女友教过她一句日本俗谚：“夫妻吵架连狗都不理”。

***

夜色已深，病房里宁静无比，但房外走廊上偶尔疾走过的脚步声或是细碎的说话声还是会传进来。Thor眼神哀怨地看了眼床上人手臂上的输液针，伸手捋了捋他落在脸边的头发，然后重新回到他已经维持了两个小时的同样姿势，继续盯视着病床上的黑发病人，直到门外传来声响。

“先生，已经是熄灯时间了，访客得离开。”略有年纪的护士探头进来，出声提醒。

“再一会儿就好。”Thor可怜巴巴的望向她，嗫嚅的请求着。

没人能拒绝那双蓝眼睛，她瘪了瘪嘴，“好吧，再十分钟。十分钟后一定得离开。”交代完后她就走出病房。

Thor从椅凳上站起来，在床边蹲了下来。这样可以让他更靠近病床上的人。阿莫拉早前的话又一次在他耳边回绕——

“造成呕吐的原因大致可分成生理性和心理性的，后者比较少见，都是经过病理检查确认肠胃器官或其他脏器都没有问题后，才会怀疑到这方面，有的人会因为压力过大、精神紧张、情绪不安，或者是过去的心理创伤被唤醒等缘故导致想吐的反应，并重复发作，而这种心因性呕吐通常好发于有癔病性格的人或是有PTSD的人身上。”

心理性……过去……创伤……复发……原来他令他如此痛苦是吗？

他到底是造成了Loki多大的精神混乱，Loki到底是有多痛苦、多厌恶，又有多么排斥？当Loki趴在水槽狂呕，彷佛永远不会停止时，他几乎吓个半死。

后来直到现在为止，Loki都不肯轻易和他交谈。他原本便知道怀疑Loki应该已经猜到他早就恢复记忆的事，只是等着看是他们之中的谁去戳破这层窗户纸而已。Thor继续假装失忆，并且闭口不提往事，Loki也装作以为Thor仍不记得所有事来和他相处，至始至终他们之间都缺乏坦承。

Loki希望谁也永远不要说出来，他不敢说Loki的想法是好还是不好，对还是不对。因为只要他们谁都不说就能够维持现状，继续处在假象里，他不是没想过这一点，否则他早就向他坦白一切。

他又一次亲手破坏和夺走了Loki想要并拥有着的东西。

要怎么样你才会原谅我？他在山上问过同样的问题，从那个时候起Loki就不曾原谅过他。

“Loki……”他抽泣起来，剜肉剔骨的痛蔓延到他的四肢，“我不知道该怎么办……Loki你要我怎么样？”

Loki始终依旧没有开口，铁了心不想理他，从Loki的呼吸频率他知道他其实仍醒着。回想起Loki闭上眼睛前说的最后一句话——

你为什么就是不肯放弃？

他愿意用一切来交换能够停留在他身边的机会，可是Loki并不想要。他决定屈服了。

“好，我放弃，我愿意放弃。如果这是你要的，如果这是你的心愿的话。”我放过你。

他拉起他的手，轻吻他的手心。

他彻底失去过Loki两次。一次是他强暴他那时，一次是Loki离开奥丁森家时。他不敢相信他竟然还要再承受一遍。

他爱他，不只因为他是他的兄弟。

我爱你。

我爱你，因为你是你，我是我。没有早点告诉他，是他这辈子最大的错误。可是这一次他仍然没有机会说出口。

 

tbc


	32. Chapter 32

要说他交的这群狐群狗党带给他最大的好处是什么，就是经常给予他‘惊喜’——准确说法是‘惊吓’。  
“Verity问说她可以来看你吗？或是你感觉好些之后去找她？”黛西问。  
听到黛西口中突然冒出的熟悉名字，Loki停下收拾病房的动作，质疑的看向她。他的形象顾问怎么会知道他住院了，黛西又是怎么认识他的形象顾问的？  
黛西瞪大无辜的眼睛，“是我通知她的，Verity Willis是我研究室同学的朋友的表姐。”  
Loki哼了一声。又是六度分隔，好，很好，你们每一个人都是沾亲带故的。他恨纽约！

就算他不亲自去找，Verity Willis也会在他出院后的出勤首日主动堵上门来。Verity Willis扶了扶她招牌的方框眼镜，开口道，“你们必须结婚。”  
“Excuse me?”  
Loki Laufeyson怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了什么问题需要再跑一趟医院，怎么有人的开场白会是这样一句话？他本来以为这位形象顾问踩着气势惊人的步伐踏进萨卡CEO办公室是要来盘问有关他住院的细节。  
医院急诊室进进出出的人实在太多了，就算没惊动警察，消息还是流入了纽约公关圈，即便是没有黛西的通风报信，我们的形象顾问迟早也是会听说这件事。  
Verity Willis是形象顾问，做的是企业的整体形象，她并不是成天都把眼睛心力放在这位年轻的黑发CEO身上，但萨卡的黑发总裁被他的金发肌肉男友家暴到进医院绝对是会引起轩然大波的大丑闻，她不想管也不行，她想到的解决方式就是让这对怨侣在消息被爆出来之间，先用结婚新闻把大家炸个措手不及。

真是奇想天开的点子，Loki连吐槽都懒了。  
“恕难从命。”Loki一口拒绝。他在Verity的怒视下，一脸的讪笑，“怎么办呢？那家伙已经被我手刃了，尸体被我切成碎块，扔进了哈德逊湾，现在估计已经被冲到大西洋了吧。”  
“Wh——”  
“我不干了——这次我指的是萨卡的CEO。”他优雅地从座位起身，单手熟练的扣好西装外套后，走向Verity给了她一个面颊吻。  
“你们再重新找一个听话乖巧的新总裁吧。再见了，亲爱的。”  
他在她怔愣的目光里朝外走去。  
倏然离职的Loki从此过上沉潜在家不问世事的日子——通俗的说法就是耍宅。Thor已经搬离了这里，回去挪威，将整间房子都留给了Loki一个人。由于来不及安排芬尼尔的出国事宜，芬尼尔暂时仍由Loki照顾。  
再也不会有人干涉他总是宅在家里的行为。

唯一令他不快的部分就是，一切又如奥丁所愿了。  
在弗丽嘉生日晚餐结束后跟奥丁的那场私谈里，奥丁放下了过去种种与他和解，只独希望他不要绑住Thor，让Thor能够遵守约定回去继承阿斯加德集团。  
他没有应承奥丁，虽然他早就不想和奥丁起争执，但并不表示他就不会跟奥丁作对。然而结果事与愿违，他居然会想更改水的流势风的方向，How dare you?Loki自嘲的问，八年前抓不住的东西，八年后竟妄想能够改变。  
虽然与奥丁约定的时间还未到，Thor仍决定提前回去接管阿斯加德集团，那里才是Thor Odinson的归属之处，始终如是。  
Thor离开得仓促，屋子里很多东西都没带走被留了下来。也对，奥丁森庄园里什么都有，这里被留下的东西都是上不了台面、会拉低档次的，配不上阿斯加德的加班人。  
“就和我们一样，是不是？芬尼尔。”  
他狠狠的揉了一把芬尼尔。  
“唔！”  
大金毛犬低呜一声，牠的回答不知是‘是’或‘不是’，还是只是单纯被黑发主人揉了个痛。

 

***

 

自从Thor离开过了两个月，快要比他们在纽约重遇然后在一起的时间还长了，除了再也不用经常的去萨卡露脸外，Loki生活一切如常。  
当他出门去谈工作，结束后准备回家，到了公寓楼下时却发现一个不应该出现在这里的身影。  
Loki的确想象过和Thor重逢的场景，大概是在另一个八年后――喔，才没有那么矫情，准确来说，应该是会发生在交接芬尼尔的时候，不过前提是Thor决定当一个不负心的狗主人，且他肯纡尊降贵亲自千里迢迢跑来纽约领他的爱犬。  
或许还会有其他的原因，他和Thor会在某个地点，某个情境下再度意外相逢，而不是像这样简简单单的大楼楼下相遇――虽然这机率最大，毕竟他们曾经一起住在这里过。

“Hello, brother.”  
他自然的向Thor打了招呼，就像他们是真正的兄弟那样。  
他一边用眼角的余光打量Thor，他没想过这家伙的男人味居然还能够再升级。  
原本半长不短的及肩金发被剃成标准的短发，衣着也变得讲究，从平价服饰换成合身的高定西装，即使隔着布料，他也能够看见完美包裹西装下那些健硕的胸肌与肱二头肌。 熟悉的五官和轮廓依然英俊的过份，充满魅力，少了些程序员的宅味，往霸气总裁的方向更靠近了一些。除此，人削瘦了一些，看来阿斯加德那些老家伙并没有让这位少老板太好过。  
Thor不知道该对这家伙这种不冷不热云淡风轻的态度感到意外还是不意外，但他接下来出口的话更令他生气了――  
但如果Loki像很久没见的普通兄弟或朋友那样对他说好久不见或是最近好吗？他可能也会郁闷，喔不，这个绿眼睛的小混蛋早就这么干过了不是吗？早在他们在纽约初次重逢时。  
“你是来收房租吗？我确定我有准时将房租汇进你的账户。”  
虽然Thor透过人转达过无需再转房租给他的意思，Thor本就已预付了整年份的房租给屋主，等于Loki接下来好几个月都可以继续白住，但Loki并不接受，仍然依照当初合约按期将自己原先那一份房租汇进Thor账户。

“我来拿你欠我的东西。”Thor气定神闲的说。  
Loki开口就是挑衅，让他更觉得非要取到不可。  
“我刚刚说了，”黑发青年的脸上出现了丝不耐烦，“我不记得我有拖沓房租，我不欠你任何东西。何况，堂堂的阿斯加德新任总裁会缺东少西吗？”  
Loki瞄到坐在大楼里的门房正兴味十足的直盯着他们二个的互动，只差没举起手机来段现场直播。  
“分手炮。我认为我们之间欠一个分手炮，”Thor故作悠哉的将手收在两侧裤袋里。 “我就是来拿这个的，你觉得呢？”他说。  
Loki感觉他眼中的Thor忽然变得流里流气起来。  
什么？分手炮？他怀疑自己有没有听错。这个白痴是吃坏了什么食物还是吃错了什么药？他有意识到自己说了什么提出了什么吗？  
“好。”  
Loki爽俐答应。这家伙都敢提起了，他要是别别扭扭的，就太丢人现眼了。“你又找不到人操了？”他对他嘲讽了一句，“但不能在这里，要换个地方。”

Thor同意了他的条件，不晓得是出于什么理由，Thor将地点选在中央公园对面的高级酒店，开的房间的等级也很高，Loki不确定是不是总统套房，但应该也相去不远了。  
真长进了，他在心中暗讥。人设从斤斤计较的科技宅男变成挥金如土的霸道总裁，切换得毫无障碍。  
他做戏般的挑起眉逡视了一圈房间，露出满意的表情。  
“我该称赞你给炮友的待遇很好？”  
“炮友？”  
“不是吗？”他抿起嘴，半转过身，“你充其量不过就是我的初恋情人兼前任炮友。”   
“你——”  
Thor忽然语塞了，因为黑发青年修长漂亮的手指正按在领结上，准备拉开领带。  
Thor喉头微动，他猜不到Loki连在自家楼下也穿得这么拘谨的原因，现在的他也没立场去追究。他的弟弟总是这样包得紧紧的，禁欲感十足，反倒令人更想要剥光他，原先Thor不确定这是不是出于弟控的滤镜，会产生这样想法的只有自己而已，但后来从“绿眼邪神”的光凭一个侧面截图就能搏得一堆关注度那里得出验证，对他弟弟优美的身段臆想非非的绝对不是少数。  
他正要朝他走近时，Loki却往旁挪动了一步。面对对方投来的疑问眼神，Loki仰起下巴倨傲的说，“我要先去洗澡。”  
Thor愣一下，轻笑出声，“你之前可没那么讲究。”  
“那是因为有人是猴急的混蛋。”反正都撕破脸了，他就破罐破摔让那个猴急的混蛋知道他之前有多忍耐他。丢下话后，他径自走入浴室。

就在他淋浴结束穿上浴袍时，有人闯进浴室。来人魁梧的身形瞬间将他包围住，Loki后退一步，结果”碰”的撞到了后方的盥洗台，再也无路可退。对方再度往前逼近，整个人的影子都笼罩在他身上。  
Loki被他这突如其来的举动吓了一跳，“你做什么？出去！”  
他想让他滚出去，但金发男人猛地抱住他，一个动作就轻易地将他摁压在盥洗台上，讥诮的说，“因为我是性急的混蛋。”  
Loki的胸膛被按在大理石的台面上，冰凉的触感令他浑身一耸反射性往后缩，刚好撞进Thor的怀抱里。他们的身体紧密无缝贴合在一起，他甚至可以感受Thor扑送在他脸边的吐息。  
从镜子的反射，他可以看见他正居高临下俯视他，眸色深沉。  
“看来性急的可不只是我。”  
这家伙未免也太死皮赖脸了！Loki徒劳的挣扎了几下，最后还是屈服的任Thor把他压在洗面台上，让屁股向他高高撅起。  
Thor将他的浴袍往下拉，粗厚的大手在他光裸的后背上逡巡摩娑。两个月过去了，先前的那些爱痕都已消失，光洁无暇宛如初生。今天他会在上头留下难以褪去的痕迹，再度烙上属于他的印记。

他用脚分开Loki双腿，撩起Loki的浴袍下摆，让自己挤进他的腿间，然后认真揉捏了一把那个丰弹挺俏的屁股。  
Thor当然不会以为Loki会趁洗澡时顺便把自己开拓好，他真的就只是单纯的洗澡而已。Loki从来不会自己做那些事前的准备，他向来将身体全付交由Thor掌控，Thor不晓得那是否代表了信任，抑或只是视为他的义务，对这小混蛋来说大约是后者吧，即便如此，Thor也欣然接受。对有强烈占有欲的Thor而言，没有比这更值得的奖赏了。  
Thor分开了他的两片臀瓣，翻出那个紧致窄小的粉红小口。他粗大的拇指在隐密的洞口前磨蹭打转，Loki在这时出现了疑似抗拒的反应，开始在他手下扭动挣扎。  
老实说他真的不想在这里做，直到Thor拿起不知从哪掏出的润滑剂。“你用这什么便宜货？”Loki觑了一眼后立即出声抗议。  
Thor觉得无辜，他怎么能预料到星级酒店的总统套房竟会摆这种平价润滑剂，被他家娇贵的小王子嫌弃也是理所当然，他拍了下那个雪白屁股，“没关系，只用在一开始而已。”  
不待Loki反应，Thor两根沾满润滑液的手指已经飞快抵在他的穴口前。  
“啊！”  
一次被直接放进两根手指，Loki立刻吃痛的尖叫出声。  
Thor毫不意外双指被甬道紧绞，他使力转动手指，同时浅浅抽插带出水声。  
“痛……”  
Loki难以自禁的仰起脖子，呻吟里多了几分哭腔。Thor在帮他扩张时向来很有耐心，现在却故意加重了力道。那称不上温柔的开拓让他双腿开始打颤，只能紧抓住盥洗台勉强支撑。

“乖。”  
Thor俯身舔吮他的背脊，同时将手伸进他的身体底下揉捏他胸膛上的突起。  
Loki被Thor压趴在盥洗台上，敏感的乳头本来就被冰凉的洗水台刺激得一硬一硬的，经Thor这一挑弄变得更加挺立，Thor在下面进出的手指终于不再那么窒碍难行。  
觉得差不多后，Thor的手离开他的乳头改往下面移动，他用掌心掂了掂Loki的阴茎，然后快速收手握住，“你看看，你好容易就硬。”  
“你、混――”  
本就勃硬的性器在Thor的手里胀得更大，Loki想说的话因为呻吟而变得支离破碎，眼眶里不自觉的盈满生理性的泪水。  
Thor重新站直，Loki察觉到别说上衣，Thor连裤子都没有脱――听不懂他要求他至少洗净身体的暗示吗？他依然衣冠楚楚，他则接近全身赤裸，原本穿在他身的浴袍，被挤成白色的一团的挂在他的腰上。  
唰！  
Loki听见拉下裤炼的声音，Thor直到现在才拉开裤子拉链掏出里头他尺寸惊人的坚硬。Thor撤出手指，改换自己的巨物猛然一插。  
他还没做好心理准备，Thor却已经迅速的进入了他。由于姿势的缘故，Loki将全身的重心都放在洗面台的台面上，大理石制的台面又冰又硬，但全然此刻比不上另一样硬物令他吃尽苦头。即使被侵入过那么多次，他还是无法顺利习惯。  
时隔两个月再度被Thor的巨器贯穿，将被撕裂的感觉从下身往身体各处蔓延，痛得他溢出泪水，斗大的泪滴从眼角掉下答的滴在洗水台上。以前Thor会温柔的吻去他的泪水，如今再无过往的那些温情。

进入后，Thor随即开始大幅度的抽插起来，他大口大口的吸吐空气，好似可以藉此缓解痛楚一样，片刻之后疼痛才逐渐被酥麻的快感取代，他的喘吁从此变了个调。  
Loki忽然仰起脸发现了反射在镜子里的他们。浴室灯光明亮，宽敞的镜子将他们两个映得一清二楚，完整的呈现他们的每个表情每个动作，Loki顿时紧张起来，下身无意识的紧缩绞紧，结果换来Thor报复般的奋力一顶。  
“You bastard!”  
Loki想要回头给他一记眼刀，抬眸间又一次在镜子里看见了自己。他的脸上泛着大片的红潮，眼神迷茫又痴乱，完全一付意乱情迷中的样子，张大的绿色瞳孔里是饱满的情欲，这就是每次性爱时Thor眼睛里头的他？  
透过镜面，他看见自己正被狠狠的操开，那根经络分明紫红色的粗物正一次次的贯穿他。  
初见这情色无比的景象时他反射性地挣动了两下，等后来看见自己逐渐屈服于本能的模样，他咬住嘴唇，不愿也无力再去思考，决定将意识彻底放空，闭上眼睛纯粹享受起Thor带给他的肉体上的欢愉与快感。  
不只是他，另外一个人明显也从镜像里获得了乐趣，因为他比谁都能感觉得出Thor此刻的兴奋。  
就算刚开始时紧窒难行，Thor仍持续挺进，不肯轻易放弃，他一下下往前挺动腰胯，专心致志想要将身下人操开。随着窄紧的甬道逐步被他撑开，他维持一手按住他腰的动作，另一只手则往前伸去。他拉起Loki掰转他的脸，前倾去吻他。  
两个人的牙齿在第一时间磕碰在一起，双方不约而同都发出了嘶嘶的吃痛声，但这声音马上被对方吞入口中。在互吮的当中Loki趁机狠咬了他嘴唇一口。不论是出于玩笑或认真，对于调皮又坏心的家伙，Thor早有办法对付他。Thor不容余情的撬开他的嘴，含住了他的舌头，同时大力吸吮他口中的空气与唾液。

即使上下都有活儿在忙，他仍惦记着要去照顾Loki的小兄弟。当他一手握住Loki勃起的性器时，Loki立刻发出难耐的呻吟，他扭了一下身体想要挣开，却没有办法。这是他同意的分手炮，他的种种抵抗既软弱且无力，也没有意义，他只能说服自己好好享受Thor的服务。当那个敏感的器官被厚实又暖和的手掌包覆，不得不说，他确实想念这个，想念他自己无法营造的温暖。  
Thor收回了吻，但仍在继续捻弄着Loki的柱身，他直起腰，从后面再度加重力道，前后夹击的快感让Loki很快就有了想射的欲望，却因为前端小孔被人用指腹恶意堵住无法宣泄。Thor不断挺腰往前顶撞，Loki整个人一下下的被挤压在Thor和洗面台之间。啧啧的水声回荡在浴室里，令人羞耻的清晰而响亮，等Thor愿意让他释放时，Loki立刻毫无迟滞的射了精。快感被压抑得太久太多，使得他整具身体都像被遭电击般剧烈颤抖，连睫毛都在颤动。  
Thor也在这一刻到达顶峰，Loki感觉到大股浓浊滚烫的液体正直直的射进他体内至深处，他又一次浑身抽搐不止，满室暧昧的声响于此时终告平息。

只听见Thor发出愉悦的喟叹声，虽然事后的清理不容易，但他总喜欢射在里面，除了能够满足他那幼稚的占有欲外，他也迷恋这种被毫无隔阂包裹住的感觉，他们之间曾有太多掩饰和遮盖，这是少数他们完全袒露对待彼此的时刻。  
射完精后Thor还算干脆的从Loki的身体直接抽了出来，那根尺寸过份的东西依然半硬着，沾裹在上头的液体令它显得闪闪发亮。  
高潮结束的Loki双腿一软就要从洗面台滑下，好在有Thor托住了他，让他不至于摔倒在坚硬的地板磁砖上。Thor拉着他往自己的怀里稍靠，只为了让他能看见镜子里的反射影像。镜子里那具白皙泛红的躯体仍在打颤，原本阻积在甬道里、由于Thor的撤出而溢泄的那些黏腻液体正沿着他的大腿缓慢往外流，看着这付淫靡的景象他感觉又要站不住了。  
欣赏够了后，Thor揽着Loki的腰让他翻过来，正面面对他半躺在台子上，彻底扯掉了那件一直以来累赘的浴袍。就算Loki仍在失神的状态，也注意Thor又勃起了，他当然知道以Thor的能耐不可能一次就了事。Thor拉开他发软的双腿，再度操了进去，然而Thor并没有马上开始摆动他的腰杆，他往上托起Loki的屁股使他脱离地面，Loki立刻出于本能的用腿盘住他的腰。  
Thor就着这个姿势将他整个抱起往浴室外面走去。除了他还插在他体内的那根硬物外，Loki没有其他的着力点，伸出双手环着脖子，只能用力紧抱住Thor，四肢紧紧的缠在他身上。又来！Loki的眼神充满惊诧与责备，但落在对方眼里时，是无限的挑逗。随着Thor一步步移动，Loki只能将夹在Thor腰上的双腿夹得更紧，保持着挂在Thor身上的模样无从挣扎。而那个唯一的“支撑点”，偏偏又不断地折磨着他，Thor每移动一步，他就必须承受一次骇浪袭击。

他本以为Thor会抱他到房间床上去，然而这里不愧是总统套房，浴室离床实在是太远了，似乎不管怎么走都到不了。  
伴着每一个步伐，在越渐强烈一波接一波袭来的快感下，他们终究是到达不了目的地。不知这是否在Thor的计划里，Thor将他压向墙壁，然后开始抽动他留在他体内的那根东西。Loki的左腿仍被Thor抬得老高，只放下右脚踩在地面上，随着Thor的挺动时而离地而起。Thor的胸大肌不断顶撞、磨蹭着他的胸膛，所幸背后有墙面做支撑，Loki总算可以轻松一些，但并不表示Loki乐意接受这些，站着做的姿势还是太辛苦了，他掐着他的肱二头肌在他耳边呢喃，“到床上去，别在这……”  
Thor假装没听见，依旧将他抵在墙上操干，Loki气愤的往他肩头用力一咬。Thor像是没有痛觉神经似的一声痛也没喊，他放缓动作，朝Loki耳廓轻轻吹气，“宝贝你最好多保留一些力气。”  
起初Loki还全身紧绷，他的手只能紧紧攀在Thor身上，他紧捉着Thor宽阔的后背，在他的昂贵西装上抓出一堆皱折。反正Thor也毁过他几件衣服，能有机会以牙还牙他还是挺高兴的。  
Thor才不在意他那点小心机，一面操干，Thor也低头熟练的轻嘬他的乳头，他知道用什么样的力道可以勾起这个人最强烈的反应。  
“你很想我，看到我很开心对不对？”  
“哼，随你怎么想。”  
这张嘴永远不如下面的那张小口诚实，Thor直接用嘴覆上它。这个吻凶猛又激烈，毫不逊于他们身下的动作。他们一边起伏一边拥吻，黏稠的口涎从他们的嘴角溢出流下。Loki的手环绕在Thor的颈项上，双腿则在不知不觉中又再度缠上了Thor的腰，反而让Thor更深入。他被干得只能随着Thor的动作起起落落，任背部和墙面摩擦，他的后背被壁面上贴的带着立体织纹的高级壁纸磨得生痛，但下身的感觉更甚，来自Thor的猛烈撞击使他完全无法去思考逃离目前状况的方法。因为承受不了过多的快感，他连续几次疯狂的尖叫出声，最后靠在Thor的肩膀上啜泣不休。他拒绝不了这个，他拒绝不了这些，最重要的是，他拒绝不了Thor，他的兄长。他说过他视他为他的世界，他何尝不曾是他的整个世界？  
高潮来临时，他双手情不自禁的抓上Thor的头发，白浊的液体尽散在Thor腹肌和胸膛。

Thor终于愿意将他带到床上。  
Loki躺着望着站在床边的Thor，Thor身上的衬衫早被浴室里的水气以及因为连续运动渗出的汗水，还有其他他不想承认的体液给打湿而呈现半透明的状态，性感到不行，Loki顿时感觉喉头有些发干。  
自己还没被操够吗？被操得还不够爽吗？竟还能有精神去产生这些绮念，Loki吐槽自己。  
Thor这才开始解下身上的衣物。随着衣物一件件剥落，他健美的体魄和蜜色的肌肤逐渐完整的显露出来。他是如此的俊美，不管是男人或女人都会想跟他打上一炮，所以Loki才没有拒绝Thor分手炮的要求，他以为他不算吃亏。  
随着目光下移，他看见Thor的性器依然直直翘立在空气中，忍不住打了个哆嗦。他告诉自己又不是第一次看见，但某个冷冽不祥的预感还是悄悄的爬上了他的背脊。  
脱至赤裸的Thor跪爬上床，低头含住了Loki的分身，轻轻嘬着试图再度唤醒它。Loki顺应本能的抬高了腰，两条长腿也就势勾上了Thor。先前的频繁做爱，他被调教得轻易就配合起Thor，身体总能先于理智做出习惯性的反应。  
Thor整个人覆上他，打开双腿的同时，Thor也扶起阴茎插了进去。想要拉扯什么的Loki将手伸入他的金色头发之间，但感觉不比从前。得让他把头发留回来，在一片混乱里，他心想。

Loki以为Thor会跟先前一样使劲猛干，但这一次却是耐心十足，跟前面狂风骤雨般的性爱截然不同。Thor只是缓慢的挺动并且维持在同一频率，温柔到了一种令人发指的地步。Loki受不了这样的温吞，他气愤又难耐，他想让他能重一些、粗暴一些，“快……再重点！”  
他满眼泪水的望着Thor，平常这样都能够激起Thor的占有欲，但这一次却不见奏效。  
他挪动屁股往上顶或把腰往Thor的方向挺送，Thor却故意配合着后退，几次之后他就懂了，这是他刻意换种方式折磨他，这个混蛋！  
他颤抖地抬起手想要套弄他自己的阴茎，Thor却不允许，他一把按住他的双手不让他抚慰自己，低头在他的乳头周围留下一圈牙印，“Loki你只能被我操射知道吗？”   
这那之后，情况开始有所变化，Thor加大了抽插的力道，也越来越快，可却偏偏刻意避开他的敏感点。他感觉身上像有万千蚂蚁在挠爬，密痒难受，却又摆脱不去。这比原先还糟糕！  
Thor坚持他只能被他操射，却又刻意不碰那个位置，Loki脸上满布泪水，濒临崩溃。难道才两个月Thor就已经不记得了吗？那刚刚在浴室他轻易就使他缴械是怎么一回事！  
Thor当然不是不知道他的敏感点在哪，他只是不给而已。  
“Bro——Thor给我……给我！”他的语句里挟带着难耐的呻吟。他的阴茎硬到发疼，可是他的两只手腕都被Thor钳制住，逼得他只能开口向他索要。  
他的最后一根理智线终于断掉，他再也无法忍受，他趁着Thor一次浅出的时候，起身将他推开压倒，迅速翻身骑到他的身上。  
他握住Thor的硕大，对好位置抬起屁股自己坐了下去。“啊！”发出近似于叹息的噎声后，他开始上上下下起来，节奏快得惊人。现在他终于可以自己掌握一切了，力道和角度皆由他自己操控，每一下都准确的都正中要害，在既快又狠的起落中他放声尖叫，几分钟后先前累积的冲动全部一口作气的宣泄出来，Thor也因为他一波波剧烈的收紧，高吼一声后射了出来。  
成功让自己到达顶峰后，力气完全泄空的Loki不顾Thor的胸膛湿黏黏一片任自己整个人瘫趴在对方身上。  
Thor抬起手按抚他的背，用带有厚茧的指腹摩娑过他细腻的皮肤表面，高潮过数次的身体既敏感又脆弱，引得Loki一阵阵颤栗。他拍拍他的腰，对着瘫软的他，嘴边浮起坏意的笑，“我不是劝过你要节省力气吗？”停下爱抚，他大动作的翻了个身，再度将对方压回床上，拗压他的两条长腿。  
“不听话，是会后悔莫及的。”

Loki瞠大了绿色的眼睛，不敢相信。这家伙居然又能够提枪上阵了？他怎么能恢复的这么快，根本天赋异禀！好吧，他从来都知道他天生非凡。  
他的腹绯当然起不了丝毫作用，此刻的他早已没了半分反抗的力量，只能被一遍又一遍的高潮席卷淹没，看不到岸头。  
这一次Thor每一下都不偏不倚的恰好辗过他的敏感点，这是另一种痛苦的折磨，令Loki再度陷入狂乱当中。  
混蛋！无赖！大混蛋！他想要狠狠地骂Thor，可是一张嘴出来的只有软糯的呻吟。  
不是一直故意不肯给他，就是不断连续逼他高潮，等他恢复了力气他一定要把Thor碎尸万段抛海！  
之前Thor虽也曾经这样逗弄过他，但不会连番来，说到底Thor还是怜惜他的。无可否认的，他们之间的性爱不可谓不契合，一直都十分美好又和谐，有时又火辣激情得令人脸红再三，能够充分的满足彼此。然而今日从进房到在浴室展开第一回合后，Thor始终话不多，不再像往常那样像捣念咒语的说着我爱你，多是自顾自的闷声苦干，彷佛这一切真的是一个为了切断过往不带感情的仪式。  
Loki有些泫然。虽然他说过他懂得Thor的每一个眼神和行为，但让他无法轻易做出判断的时刻仍有许多，例如现在，Thor，他究竟在想什么？究竟想做什么？  
他最后被操到昏厥，醒过来时Thor仍在操他。房间内肉体拍击的声音几乎不曾断过。这已经不是用疯狂可以形容的了。  
他的腿根都是掐痕淤痕，穴口红肿不堪，身体到处青色红色的痕迹，还有黏腻的白色液体，始作俑者仍在他身上使劲抽送，强劲的耸动着，面上没有明显表情，彷佛没有疲惫感的机器般，让他一天之内在天堂与地狱之间上下了好几回合。  
若说这是欠彼此的分手炮，这已经远远超过连本带利息的程度。

他的眼泪不晓得是第几次决堤，身体各处也不断冒出液体，中途Thor怕他脱水喂过他好几次水，只为了让他能够继续被他操。有时他们周末会玩得有些过火，但搞到这么狠却是头一回。  
他全身布满黏糊糊的精液和汗水，还有吻痕、指印、齿印、淤青等种种被狠操过的痕迹，像一块凌乱的画布。看着那只金毛巨怪男居然又覆上来，他颤声喊：“我不要再做了！你这是强暴！”  
Loki用好不容易新生出的力气推他，“你这个白痴！疯子！”   
他不晓得Thor是生气了还是为了讽刺他，还是自暴自弃，他张嘴说：“那正好，我们从强暴开始，由强暴结束，多么具有诗意。”  
诗意你爸！  
到后来Loki连喊停的力气都没有了，床单被他们的汗水、精液等黏腻体液弄得湿淋淋的，他的下身更是泥泞一片，他的后穴被干到似乎永远无法再合拢，不停吐出白浊的液体，诚如Thor一开始所说，他们已经用不着什么润滑剂。Thor终于肯将他抱去浴室洗澡，可是事后证明这根本没有意义，他在浴缸里又被上了一回，Thor把他抱回床上后又接着继续做，根本白洗。  
Thor捏着他的屁股，激烈又富有技巧的插弄着，一整晚操得起劲——不只一晚，他们开始时还是白天，后来天色转暗，然后在不知不觉中窗外又再度变得明亮一片。Thor几度把他操昏，醒过来时Thor还在操他，要不是生理常识摆在那，他都要怀疑Thor到底有没有没有休息过。  
早就完全脱力的Loki只能躺在Thor的身下任他胡来，时高时低的呻吟，有时候则语无伦次。  
“Th -Thor……”他抽泣着说，“哥……哥哥，我不要了，要坏掉了，会坏的。”他失魂到喊了哥哥，体内的硬件马上又胀大了两分。那绝对不是他的错觉！这个变态弟控！所以他在床事上才几乎不叫他哥哥！  
Thor越发起劲，更加没有停下来的意思，就算到后来他快射不出东西，Thor也不放过他，Loki终于想到：这是Thor的报复。  
Thor根本打算操死他！  
他强烈怀疑Thor是不是想拉着他殉情，被Thor的大东西钉死在床上，这一点都不漂亮体面，早知道他应该抢先一步实行那个切碎抛海的点子，那个将登上新闻的可怜的情杀被害者就不会是他的名字了。  
房间里全是淫靡的味道，身下不停抽插的阴茎让Loki的脑袋当机，一片空白。  
他被操到意识模糊泪眼朦胧，最后哭唧唧的说：“不分了……我不分手了。”

 

于是，分手炮变成了和好炮。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千言万语只有一句……因为他们是锤基(喂)  
> 这里还是必须解释一下: Loki本来就想复合了只是在等一个台阶下,不是真的被操到屈服  
> (怎么感觉越解释越欲盖弥彰 囧)
> 
> 再补丁一下:诗意你爸那段除了恶搞雷3台词(基:奥丁使我们相遇，他的死亡又使我们分离，这不是很诗意~)，两人能把当年的事拿来床上调情讲，代表他们都已经跨过了那道坎
> 
>  
> 
> 锤:我是你的初恋?  
> 基:闭嘴(捅刀)  
> 锤:再跟我说一次好不好？‘哥哥~我要坏掉了~~’  
> 基:有病(捅刀x2)


	33. Chapter 33

Thor将他抱在怀里，轻柔的亲吻他的额角、眉心、眼睛、鼻子、脸颊，“你这个坏蛋，你总是折磨我。”  
Loki原本迷茫失神的眼睛瞬间睁大，这是什么恶人先告状？  
Thor搂着他说了很多情话，直到他失去意识睡着。在久违的爱语里，他漆黑的长睫毛缓缓敛下，遮覆住疲惫湿润的绿眼睛。等到Loki完全清醒过来时，不知道经过了多久的时间，中间有一次Thor把他从睡梦中挖起来让他吃饭。  
这时候倒记得让他吃东西了，一边被塞着食物，Loki一边腹诽。  
他虽然仍满心愤愤不甘，为Thor的算计、为自己的屈服等等，却在充满安全感的怀抱里慢慢平息消散。他睡得非常久，加上之前漫长的性事，他对时间的感觉已经消失。  
这一次Thor是真的有帮他认真清理干净了，那个使用过度不可描述的部位还被仔细上过药膏，身上感觉很清爽，只是在淡淡的沐浴乳香外，Thor的身体气味仍隐约残留在他肌肤上。  
倒是掺夹在房间的空气里那恼人的情欲味道依旧没有散去，扎得人皮肤刺麻不已，使人很难安心待下去，尤其是在清醒之后，那种感觉更强烈了。  
Thor正在隔壁连通的房间里处理工作――明明是来出差工作却成天成夜在酒店跟他厮混，有这样子的出差的吗？Loki穿上干洗回来的衣服，将一身的爱欲痕迹遮盖在布料下，光亮体面的踱到Thor面前。  
“我不想待在这里，到对面公园走走吧。”  
两人步行离开酒店。被狠操了那么长一段时间，就算有过足够的休息，Loki还是腰腿酸软，脚步漂浮。Thor看见Loki走路软绵绵的样子，直想找个地方让Loki坐下来休息，却换到他的一记眼刀，Thor最终只好摸摸鼻子放弃，只有搭在Loki腰上的手无论如何也不肯放下。  
环顾周围，Loki突然发现什么，“这是我跟芬尼尔第一次相遇的地方。”  
Thor.万年吃自己狗的醋.Odinson上线，他瘪起嘴吃味的问，“那我们的呢？”  
Loki状似认真的想了一下，“因为我是奥丁不知从哪里捡来的，所以我们第一次相遇应该不是在医院，而是奥丁森庄园吧。”  
虽说是散步，但对话开启后两人就停留在原处没有再移动了。  
“Loki，”Thor抬头望了眼天空，然后转向黑发的青年，“你当年为什么离开家？”  
他知道Loki要跟他谈过去的事了，不过他也知道引言还是得由他来做。  
Loki定定直视Thor那双彷佛将天空剪入其中的明亮眼眸。  
“那是你的家，不是我的。”他用赌气的语调说，然后才敛下目光，以淡淡的哀伤再次开口，“我只是去了我当时必须去的地方。”  
“我明白。”  
Thor沉稳的点头。  
Thor相信Loki一定有苦衷，让Loki逼不得已必须选择那么做。Thor也从来不曾相信Loki会故意害奥丁森家。Loki握有威力强大过好几倍的把柄，Loki真的要伤害他们，真的想要伤害奥丁和阿斯加德，只要将他们兄弟苟合的事情合盘托出，倾刻之间就可以毁灭他们。  
Loki简单带过劳菲的威胁。当时那种情况下，他不可能也无法继续留在奥丁森家，更不愿让劳菲有理由再一次将手伸向弗丽嘉或是Thor，他只能选择跟劳菲离开。  
他睨了Thor一眼，“感谢弗丽嘉吧，要是弗丽嘉有个万一，我不会饶过你。”他不是没有担心过弗丽嘉会因为他的离去而致病情复发，他很感谢Thor有好好守护住他们的母亲。  
Loki开始讲述离开奥丁森家后这八年来他都经历了些什么。  
八年前Loki离开奥丁森庄园，劳菲安排人将他带往英国，却并未将他带入劳菲家，而是让他去见一个姓法布堤的垂死老人。  
法布堤家是比劳菲家更古老的名门，老法布堤是法布堤家的家主，也是冬匣基金会的幕后掌权人。  
“一般人眼里的冬匣基金会是一个历史悠久的公益基金会，实际上冬匣基金会拥有连私人财团都不能望其项背、艳羡不已的庞大财富，这些财富以现金、房地产以及股票、债券的形式存在。冬匣基金会掌握了约顿集团大多数的股权，只要老法布堤有意愿，他可以随意指派他属意的人担任约顿的总裁，或者能够说谁主掌基金会，就等于掌握了约顿。”  
那时约顿集团正陷入内斗，劳菲的总裁之位岌岌可危，他需要一个强而有力的后盾。  
劳菲不仅仅想要继续保有约顿，他还想要冬匣基金会。  
“老法布堤当时是癌症末期，时日无多，也许是将死在即，才会开始发疯似的想要去追取以前错失过的东西，所谓的弥补人生遗憾？”  
短短一生，所求太多，人生注定会留下遗憾。而这遗憾，不外乎是出自亲情、友情、爱情其中一种。  
Loki偏侧头，睇向Thor，“如果我们始终没遇见，五十年后你垂垂老矣，你在临死之前最想念的人会是我吗？哥哥。”  
Thor拉起他的手指放在嘴边亲吻了一下。  
“在那之前，我永远都会先找到你。”在所有的如果发生之前。  
Loki眼睛笑了起来，他回到原本话题继续说：   
“老法布堤有个非常疼爱的侄孙女，却芳华早逝。听说她有留下一个孩子，但孩子才刚出生就消失了，找到那个失踪的孩子就成为老人临终前最后的愿望。”  
“那和劳菲跟你有什么关系？你不是劳菲的――”Thor顿住。  
他接替Thor继续说，“私生子？比那更惨，我是他们近亲相奸的罪证。”  
Loki对于Thor一脸的惊愕表情感到十分满意。  
“老法布堤大概永远也想不到，他的侄孙女竟然和她的堂兄劳菲在一起过，并且还有了小孩。”  
也就是说，劳菲真正要找回的并不是他的私生子，而是能让他掌握冬匣和约顿的key，这才值得劳菲花那么大心力同时去与奥丁和Malekith周旋。若非如此，劳菲根本不可能会去接受那个因为乱伦产生的孽种。  
劳菲将他带到老法布堤的面前，劳菲则从老法布堤那里获得了基金会董事长的位置，作为给他的报酬。  
老法布堤不知道眼前黑发少年的真正身世，只将他视作他侄孙女的可怜遗子。  
Loki似笑非笑的望向Thor，“我们是兄弟相奸，他们是近亲乱伦，这不是很有趣吗？看来乱伦也会遗传。”  
在两三千年前那些古文明里的皇室，哪家不是家族内互相通婚，姐姐搞弟弟、爸爸上女儿，美其名追求血统纯正，实是为了不让权势财富被稀释，那些近亲交媾出来的产物则成为最佳的皇室继承人，真是无比讽刺。  
劳菲有时候会用看一种污秽东西的眼神看他，劳菲以为他没察觉，他也假装什么都没发现。  
他比任何人都心知肚明自己是什么，他是怪物，他是罪恶。是不能见于世的孽种、是人人避之唯恐不及的灾祸。  
Loki笑出了声音。  
“你不是问过我为什么那么喜欢看那些电视剧集吗？因为比起我的人生，那些烂俗肥皂剧的剧情要来的真实多了。”  
“Loki，”Thor用他与其程序员职业不相衬的厚实手掌包握住Loki冰冷的手，蔚蓝得毫无阴翳的眼睛直直凝视他，“我爱你，你就是你。不论你是什么人。”  
Loki再度笑出声，音调明显和前次不同，“要是我是妹妹呢？你也会爱上你的妹妹？”他挑眉问。  
Thor神情有些为难局促，然而还是点了头，“会。”  
“若我是陌生人呢？”  
“我会对你一见钟情。”  
“你就是喜欢我的外表。”  
Thor立刻辩说他爱的是他的全部他的灵魂内里，“好好” “够了”Loki随口两句打发他。  
人总是会轻易被皮相所惑。  
Loki有一张与他生母极为肖似的脸，让老法布堤一见就没有怀疑的认下他，流下激动的老泪。在过去谁也不认为这位曾经叱咤风云的冷酷老人竟然会有如此充沛的感情。  
老法布堤按照约定将冬匣基金会送给了替他完成最后心愿的劳菲，同时也给这位曾侄孙留下了遗赠，一笔数额不小的信托基金，好确保他将来一生衣食无缺，等到他满21岁就能够自由运用。  
送走老法布堤最后一程后，他改名换姓为Thomas Farbauti，连发色也改变，标志性的黑发换成了一头英国人常见的淡棕色头发。他虽有了法布堤家族成员这个新的身分，但他从不真正属于法布堤家，也不被劳菲家接纳。那都无所谓，他唯一的归处从很早以前就被剥夺了。  
劳菲不太待见他是预料中的事，挪威里那个殷勤认子的父亲只不过都是他演的一出戏，不过劳菲倒也没有苛待他，他正常的提供他生活所需、安排他去念书。在大学选择专业时，他礼貌性的向劳菲征询意见。他表示想念法律，劳菲欣然同意。Loki在心中冷笑，这原本是奥丁对他的规划。劳菲和奥丁的思路倒是很一致，把不愿让其参与家族集团经营的孩子扔去学法律，将来既不会直接触碰到公司的管理，也能有个可信赖的律师来帮忙处理一些不太干净的麻烦事，这也正是Loki向劳菲表达忠心的形式。  
Loki尽可能在劳菲面前表现得乖巧顺从，时而流露出对生父的孺慕之情，虽然这和Loki在挪威一开始对待他的态度大相径庭，但在劳菲眼中，这少年本就彬彬弱质，在一连串巨大变故和打击中学懂了服从命运，亦是合情合理，劳菲逐渐放下了对他的戒心，同时他的聪明灵巧也颇得劳菲好感。当然，他有好好掌握控制自己出现在劳菲面前的频率，没有人会喜欢见到自己犯罪的证据常常在眼前晃荡。  
他蛰伏等待，终于到了能够自由运用他的信托基金的那天。在劳菲开口前，他主动捧着它将它作为献给劳菲的礼物，但前提是让他进入约顿集团，劳菲权衡一番后答应了。  
他再度改名，这一次是Loki Laufeyson。  
他连学业都还仅差一点就要完成便迫不及待休学想要早日进到约顿，只为了尽快向劳菲表达他的忠诚，劳菲看在眼里却没有全盘接受，但当Loki到了集团后迅速选择加入劳菲其中一个儿子的阵营后，劳菲这才完全放下对他的疑心。这种心性急躁贪权趋利的小聪明永远无法成为真正的威胁。  
劳菲错了，Loki冷笑想。  
这些都是他早就写好的剧本，他只是照本搬演。  
他只能被动的由人摆布任人宰割吗？不论他是叫Loki Odinson、Thomas Farbauti还是Loki Laufeyson，这永远都不可能发生。  
没人可以威胁他，更不可以拿他挚爱的弗丽嘉威胁他。将弗丽嘉珍贵的性命当作交易的物品，说弗丽嘉只是统计数字的劳菲，Loki要让他为他的所作所为付出代价。  
为了争取劳菲接班人的位置，劳菲的几个儿子正斗争得如火如荼，他先站在其中一方，再来回跳反，然后将他得到的内部情报成捆扎堆的卖给约顿的竞争对手，其中当然也包含了约顿的商业机密。  
至于他是怎么和那些约顿的对手们联系到的呢？奥丁当年送他去念贵族公学的作法是对的，那里的确是在拓展人际关系上裨益良多的好地方。虽然他在公学名声恶劣，但里头总有那么几个欣赏他这种疯子的怪胎，而他们当中就有刚好认识类似企业情报贩子的人。  
“劳菲热衷商战，立敌无数，人缘极差，只要将那些情报丢到劳菲的敌人手里，他们自然会像秃鹫一样把约顿集团给蚕食鲸吞掉。”  
每次贩卖情报时他都叫不同的代理人替他出面，当中透过了好几层中间人，就算劳菲或约顿有人发现情报外泄想要调查也很难直接追踪到他身上。  
他靠着盗卖情报让约顿海姆丢去了大半基业，摇摇欲坠。即使因为透过中介的缘故，纯益少了不少，但身外之物比不上保护自己重要，约顿和劳菲还远远不到能够令他甘心与其一起同归于尽的地步，他们没那个价值，也不够格。  
一方面，他私下与法布堤家的人联络，助他们夺回了冬匣基金会，使劳菲想要在短期之内再起都变得困难重重，几近不可能。他当然也可以想办法将约顿集团纳入手里，但――  
“若是要让约顿落到我手上得再多花几年工夫，我没那么多的时间跟闲情逸致去陪他们玩。”  
表面上他也是个受害人，他的信托基金作为约顿的投资资金，在约顿种种错误的决策下，赔到一毛也不剩。等他想做的一切都差不多完成后，Loki便随便甩出一个‘没有脸让劳菲家平白多养一个像他这种无用又帮不上忙的人’的理由抓起护照溜了。  
他以信托基金为诱饵撂倒了劳菲和约顿集团，但贩卖情报赚到的钱，只要不要太挥霍，也足够他这辈子衣食无虞了。他学着当初的老法布堤用手边的钱替自己重新攒了一个信托基金，要等到指定期限到了才能够动用，如此一来万一有天劳菲或劳菲家的人察觉出蹊跷追来，也无法轻易让他吐出钱来。  
再后来，他辗转到了纽约，找了个百老汇的编剧工作过起简单普通的生活，尝试单纯靠赚来的工资维生，然后也跟着遭遇到了普通人都会碰到的问题：被老板坑走自己的工作结果、缴不出房租以致必须找人蹭房间住――  
“所以，其实你有钱？！你都在装穷？”   
“这是你的重点吗？去你的，Thor Odinson！”“把房租付给我！”  
“我有付！”  
Loki气急败坏的样子让Thor笑咧开嘴，他把头蹭进Loki的肩窝，闷声的说，“我想回家，可以吗？回我们的家。”  
得到Loki哼哼同意，Thor抬起头快速在他嘴上啄了一口，然后就像得到特赦一样喜孜孜的奔回酒店去办理退房。  
那只傻呼呼的大金毛跟不久前才把他操得半死不活的恶劣混蛋居然是同一个人？“Thor，”他对着Thor的背影喊道，“记得在枕头下多放些小费。”  
不然清洁人员会恨死他们。

Thor前脚刚走，黛西就冒了出来。她又来中央公园替人溜狗打工了，她早发现到Loki和Thor，Loki也注意到她，黛西向来很有眼力，知道这时该闪得远远的，他们装作没看见彼此，直到Thor离开。  
黛西怀抱着一只黑棕毛的小猎犬朝他走来，她向金发男子离去的方向看了一眼，打趣说：  
“和好了？”  
她跟阿莫拉打赌，但都猜他们会和好，只好改赌多久会复合，结果谁也没赢。谁也没想到Loki这家伙这么能撑。在她眼里Loki Laufeyson有付漂亮的好皮囊，可惜就是脑袋转不太过来，或者是说太会转？  
Loki睇了她一眼，将目光转向小猎犬，一会儿后才开口：  
“三次。”  
想到这里他又冷笑了一下，用几不可闻的音量低喃，“那个白痴居然以为他可以骗过我。”  
“我被抛弃过三次。所相信的世界却彻底崩塌毁灭的感觉，我经历过三次。世界明明毁灭了，可是所有人都如常未变，疯狂的只有我自己。”  
一次是奥丁将他送走，一次是Thor忘记他，一次是Thor揭穿一切。啊对了，还有他被亲生父母丢弃，这才是第一次。由于当时的他还没有意识，所以才没有把那次计算在内。然而，当真是没有意识的吗？否则他怎么会那么害怕被人舍弃？  
他被遗弃太多次，很难相信有人会永远不放开他的手。  
在轻易会被威胁的年纪里，他屡逢不幸也无法与之对抗，从此之后，他只能让自己变得强大无匹。  
龌龊复杂的身世，几番被当作道具利用，这些都打击不倒也摧毁不了他。你无法杀死一个人两次。那把可以杀死他两次以上的刀，他只交给过一个人。  
“而我竟然能够又原谅他，”他自嘲的抿起嘴，“我居然会一再原谅一个不断欺骗我又抛弃我的家伙。谁能想象并且相信我Loki Laufeyson原来是这么宽宏大量的一个人？”  
黛西眨了眨她永远精神奕奕的大眼睛，爽朗的笑出了声音。  
“因为你爱他。”  
他冲着她一笑，“妳总是正确的。”

***

Loki踏入家门没多久，Thor也带着他的出差行李回来了，沙发是在他们那场打架后唯一幸免于难的客厅家具，其他的都因为坏损而被换新。两个人互抱着躺在沙发上和衣小睡，直到一团又毛又重又热呼呼的东西跳上沙发硬要挤入他们之间，两人才一起笑着醒过来。  
这里是他们的家，再好再高级的酒店套房也比不上他们的两室一厅的小屋。  
“嘿，芬尼尔！”Thor彷佛责怪般的出声。  
Loki嘻笑两声，“芬尼尔真可怜，整整两个月没见到主人了，结果还被主人嫌弃。” Loki伸出双手挠玩芬尼尔毛茸茸的脖子，“牠只是想多陪你一下。对不对，芬尼尔？”  
“你确定他想陪的是我？你跟芬尼尔玩一会，我去帮你们弄些吃的。”Thor亲了一下Loki的脸从沙发起身。虽然说Thor所谓的弄吃的，不过就是打电话叫外卖跟开狗罐头，不过有人服侍得好好的，对Loki而言还是十分受用。  
Thor很讶异他的房间还是维持原样，连一点小东西也没有动过的痕迹，他明明已经将处置这间屋子的权利交给Loki。小骗子其实一直在等他回来，但鉴于他弟弟向来脸皮薄，Thor也不忍也不敢主动去拆穿揭露，万一骄傲的小猫炸毛就不好玩了。  
虽然Loki轻描淡写简单的带过了一切，将自己说得一付外挂全开作天作地的样子，但在那其中经历多少算计多少危机，他在四面皆敌的地方独自战斗，承受着多少挣扎与惊惧，应承多少人心，吃着他想象不到的那些苦头，而他却在家族父母的庇荫下安稳度日。  
“我辜负了你，”听完Loki述及的那些过往，Thor岂止是怅然，更有无限的自责和惭愧，他将脸埋进Loki胸膛，低低喘气，“我辜负了你很多很多，我会补偿你的。”  
Loki抬起脚跟砸了一下Thor不停耸动的屁股。  
“你的补偿就是操你弟弟？”  
想到离别在即，两个年轻体健的人忍不住又滚在了一起，晕黄的夜灯里，两具光裸颀长的躯体在床上相缠厮磨。虽然在此之前他们才刚在酒店里疯狂的做了一天一夜，但在浓密的情意下，你蹭我我蹭你，最后还是无可避免的擦枪走火了。  
“是你引诱我的。”Thor替自己喊冤，同时又送出一记深顶。他们早就打破同居规则在房子的每个角落做过，但最爱的还是彼此房间的床。  
“呵，对，是我引诱你的，你认真点操。”Loki讥诮的说，却因为带着鼻音的缘故，毫无威吓力可言。  
Thor除了在心里暗怼“我还不是怕你伤到，你还擦着药呢”，也替自己叹息。  
Thor不得不承认他在总统套房的作为有些太超过，一方面是为发泄，一方面也是真的生气，气他也气自己，但他更后悔，无尽的后悔和伤心，然后再加上一点直接把人操服的想法和冲动……  
结果身体又再度跑在心灵的前端，他们之间总是这样。  
他多么爱这个人，他爱他的外表，爱他的灵魂，爱他的调皮狡猾，爱他的聪明灵巧，爱他偶尔一现的乖巧和傻气，他爱他的冷酷与残忍，也爱他的柔软和多情，以及他的骄傲与自卑，所有化解不开的矛盾。他是他的白昼流星，黑夜彩虹，一个可望不可及的幻梦，一场可期不可待的盛典，宛若奇迹，只能隔空远瞻，触目即逝。他是他捉不住的命运，是他攥握不住的梦想与渴望――  
“Thor,”Loki勉力支起上身，慎重地捧起Thor的脸，一一吻拭上头的泪水。深邃幽绿的眼睛里有星辰大海，“I’m here.”  
他们是一对彼此占有欲都很强烈的兄弟、情人，那段刻骨铭心的少年初恋影响了他一生，也灌溉了他，令他成长茁壮。他曾经绝望，也曾经满怀希望，直至失去，他一路硌硌碰碰的走了过来，最后仍是选择回到Thor身边。  
他可以作天作地，他可以让所有人都爱他，也可以使所有人都恨他。他自由又强大，没有什么可以禁锢住他，权力富贵不行，身世血缘不能，即使是仇恨也无法捆绑他――他选择用最快的方法复仇，不让自己过份沉溺其中。因为他所追所求，所盼所要，始终只有一样，他所念所想、所思所冀的终究只有他的兄长，只有Thor。  
要是没有这个人的存在，他早就不知道堕落到哪里去了。他既是他的桎梏，也是他的自由，他是他的怯懦，也成就了他的强大。是他的束缚，牵绊他一生，他们今后也会拉拉扯扯下去，直到看是谁先斩断这份羁绊或是至死方休。  
第二次时，Thor让Loki将双腿夹紧。他从身后抱着Loki，握住他的窄腰，将再度硬挺起来的阴茎挤进他拢紧的大腿之间。  
“Loki，我爱你。”他抓住Loki的腰窝往前一下一下的往前抽送，让他的欲望在滑腻细嫩的腿间来回磨动。  
Loki挺起后腰任他顶撞，“你真是个傻瓜。”被撞晃得晕乎乎里，他说着。

隔天早上睡醒时，Loki发现他的指间有一道银光在闪动，他眨眨眼，以为自己眼花看错。Thor的手臂从他侧躺的身后横过来，手掌刚好落在他的手附近，在Thor同样的手指位置上也有一圈银色。他瞇起眼睛想，这又是什么把戏。  
他又眨了一次眼，这一次视线反而变得更为模糊。  
几分钟后Thor也跟着醒来了，今天Thor就要搭机回挪威了。他必须回去一趟。  
才刚和好马上又要分开，两人都流露出依依不舍的情绪来，尤其是Thor特别明显。他巴不得用视讯交接一下就好了，但阿斯加德里的那些老头子古板的很，不可能接受，而且那么大的事情，他还是必须回去亲自处理妥当。  
尤其是他还必须跟奥丁谈清楚。  
事实上他仍未正式接班，也不是什么阿斯加德总裁，这两个月他尚只是跟在奥丁和一群老干部身边学习，然后开始接触几个大项目试试手而已。  
他一度头脑浑沌抛下Loki和纽约的工作伙伴跑回挪威，现在又要去跟奥丁亲口宣布他不接班了，要留在纽约跟他弟弟生活恋爱在一起，“绝对会被打断腿。”Loki讽笑他，像个Witch一样做下预言。  
他们站在公寓楼下，Loki在这里为他送行。Thor让他们的鼻尖相碰厮磨，变化了各种角度后，最后才吻上他弟弟的唇。  
“等我工作交接好，把阿斯加德那边交给可信任的人，我马上就回来。阿斯加德也该让专业经理人来领导了。”  
说他恋爱脑也罢，但作为一个大型的现代企业不该再拘泥于父继子承那一套了，这对奥丁森家和阿斯加德都会比较好。  
Loki不知道Thor是真心这么想或是想偷懒而决定步上爱德华八世的后尘，他虽不置可否，仍粗糙的表示了一下他的感想，“嗯哼，就像之前萨卡那样？”  
Thor仰头大笑，“对，就像是萨卡那样。”  
Thor又腻腻歪歪的对他说了几句情话，啃了两下嘴唇，“要乖，嗯？”他用鼻音叮嘱，最后又再度重复：“我很快就会回来。”

但是一个月过去了，Thor人却还在挪威，问他到底什么时候能回纽约，Thor支支吾吾不肯讲明，唯独为了澄清他没有被打断腿，发了他三只脚都完全无损的证据给他――谁他妈的想看这个！  
Thor含糊其辞的模样实在太可疑，表示一定是有事。那个白痴。Loki猜测肯定是阿斯加德或奥丁那出了什么问题。  
Loki马上自行脑补出好几套剧本来。奥丁和那些阿斯加德老臣非要Thor去娶一个门当户对的富家千金，或者是让什么合作伙伴的女儿当Thor的未婚妻，甩掉他这个有违伦常的弟弟兼爱人，迎娶白富美迈向人生巅峰巴啦巴啦巴啦――这种情节他在Verity Willis不知基于何种意图转寄给他的罗曼史小说里头看过，而且封面男主角还该死不死都是Thor那种金发蓝眼男！  
他弯腰将因为一时的丝丝激愤而不小心手抖掉落在地上的黑色平板捡了起来，在接下来七小时的飞行时间里他还得靠这个小东西打发时间呢。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.记起自己是篇甜文了XDD  
> 2.简单来说，Loki自我救赎了，靠着心中对Thor的爱――决定相信并保有心中的那份爱的不正是他自己吗?他确实自己救赎了自己。当然啰，锤对他从不死心的爱也很重要，不然他也不会那么爱他哥~  
> 不过，Loki到现在为止都还是没有干脆直接的说出那三个字，真．九界第一傲娇。  
> 3.有钱人很爱弄公益基金会来搞钱、洗钱跟逃税。冬匣基金会挂的名头大概是阻止地球暖化&守护极圈动物? (瞬间出戏)  
> 4.中央公园里  
> 黛:你确定不要找个地方坐下来聊?  
> 基:闭嘴!


	34. Chapter 34

蜷曲了七个小时的四肢，此刻终于得以施展开来，黑发青年以谁也仿效不来的优雅的步伐走过冗长的出境廊道。这是时隔多年他又一次孤身一人出现在奥斯陆机场――上一次有索尔在。他可以感觉到家乡的冷冽空气，或许心理作用大于实际感受，但他仍对此感到极为怀念。  
他14岁第一次一个人为了返回挪威而踏上这座机场，当时是揣着什么样的心情？  
在那段堪称是他人生里首趟旅行的过程中，兴奋、欣喜、期望、紧张、恋慕、企盼、害怕、惊慌等种种感情盈满整个胸腔，胀满年少的他，那颗稚嫩的心当初是怎么容纳那么多的情感。现在和当初不一样了，人事物景，有些已经改变，有些仍一直未变，其中最不可思议的是，那一次跟这一次他都是为了同一个人而站在这里，他的兄长，索尔。  
想必那个人想必也会和过去一样，对于他的乍然出现，感到恍如雷霆贯身的无上惊喜？不过，这回大概会是惊多于喜？他期待看到那双蔚蓝的眼睛因为他迸出比宝石比星光更炫亮的光采。  
他拿出许久未使用的手机，开机并拨通。  
“久疏问候，我是邪神。”  
上扬的语调里带着对新戏开演前的期待。

***

为了不被记者的镜头捕猎到，几辆黑头车齐刷刷地滑入会议中心的地下停车场。车子里的人员分批下车，待首批下车的人简单巡检完停车场后，中间车辆的人才姗姗下车。  
一名全身皮衣的黑发美女从车内现身，她的个子很高，不输给围绕在她身边的那些彪形大汉，独树一格的不只是她的性别而已，还有她凌人的气势，但也由于气质太过冷冽强硬的关系，令人无法单纯地欣赏她异常美丽的姿貌。  
“Boss，这位说想要见您。”  
本来负责逡巡环境的保镳快步来到她身边，在他进行报告的同时，他口中提述到的那一位也在其他人的挟围下向黑发女子靠近。  
保镳一边低声说：“鬼鬼祟祟的……对我们探头探脑，不知道想做什么。”  
在并列成排的保镳中走出来的是和女子有着同样发色的青年，考究的衣着，瘦高的身材，凌厉俊美的眉目，他并不像是个普通人，这也是为什么他们没有直接将他轰走而是把他带到他们Boss面前的理由。  
似乎是对自己的处境毫无所感，青年的脸上依旧挂着怡然自悦的微笑。

“很高兴能够亲眼见到您，不知道我是否有这个荣幸和您谈个几句？”  
黑发青年将右手摆至腰前，以一个标准的绅士鞠躬礼作为致意。“Goddess of Death。”  
和洛基之前的猜测一致，阿斯加德确实是遭遇到了危机，也出现了一个左右事态走向的关键女性，只不过对方对于Thor油花花的肉体一丁半点的兴趣也没有。  
他面前的这位女性是尼弗海姆集团的总裁海拉，台面上被捧为并购之神的企业女强人――但业界私下却称为她死亡女神。  
而这位死亡女神这一次要将之捏死吞掉的正是阿斯加德。  
保镳们怒瞪着他，好像下一刻就要上手教训这个对他们Boss无礼的家伙，“Boys, be a gentleman.”海拉制止了他们，她由下往上瞥了他一眼。  
“曼哈顿普尔家的手工西装？”  
“普尔老先生的手艺依然是纽约第一。”  
他给了她饱含赞赏的一眼，能和有相同品味的人进行对话真是太令人愉快了。  
“有关约顿在A药厂标案上的那几个小数字，不知是否令您感觉物超所值？”  
海拉的表情出现有了一分舒展，她轻笑出声，“怎么？这年头连兜卖企业机密都有售后服务了？”  
“与时俱进，”洛基从容不迫的回答，“要不被时代潮流所击败，得付出双倍以上的努力。”  
为了维护双方利益，在做商业情报交易的时候，可以选择隐名进行，毫不避讳的也有。向来总是做为卖方的洛基，从未向中介露脸过，更别说是走到买家面前。他知道海拉曾从他这边买过情报，但海拉并不知道他。  
从久未联络的情报中介那里，他得知了正步步紧逼奥丁与阿斯加德的幕后人物是他曾经的客户之一，也把握到了她的真正身分。

开头第一句话就故意引导她去推测他的身分，海拉加重了投注在他脸上的目光。他不是中介――而是卖家本人。凭他能够获得约顿重要机密情报――他年纪太轻，不像会是约顿的肱骨大臣，那么只有一个可能。她的嘴角带起一个弧度，“劳菲的小杂种？”海拉注意她的轻蔑并未使他变脸，她抬起手拨玩一下指甲尖端，不再直直盯着他看，“如今的约顿可没什么东西能够拿出来兜售了吧？”  
那个约顿破败到整个端来送给她她都不想要，举目间她瞥见他再度拉开的唇角弧度。  
“喔？”海拉立刻有所感，登时恍然。原来约顿的毁灭是出自这小伙子的手笔。“看来我们有相同的喜好，不仅只在衣着品味上头。”  
海拉罕见真心的笑了开来，对方却摇起头。  
“亲爱的海拉女士，毁灭和混乱不是唯一解法。”  
突然被小了自己年纪快一倍的人出言教训，她一脸冷笑，“宽恕也不是。”  
“没人要求妳。”洛基耸了耸肩，稍微停顿后似有感悟地说，“我们都想相信有独角兽和巧克力喷泉存在，但命运总是坏心眼，逼我们面对现实。有一天，现实终会如山崩般轰然来到摧毁所有。”  
“我们都喜欢看事物脱离原本的秩序，喜欢做那个掀翻陀螺的人。”  
“然而脱了传统与秩序，普尔老先生恐怕就做不出他手上那套最完美的西装。  
所以说，秩序自然有其优点，不是吗？我有妳所没有的底线，这正是我们之间的区别，妳仍在为过去痛苦为未来痛苦，为这一刻痛苦，分分秒秒都在苦苦挣扎――”  
“而我没有。谁是合格的继承人，谁是堪可利用的道具，那个人无法定义我们的人生，没有人可以。”  
“你是什么人凭什么敢这样对我说话？那种腥凉恶臭的心灵鸡汤你去喂别人喝吧！”她眼露前所未有的狠戾目光，彷佛有黑色荆棘从中射出，“你到底是谁！”  
他轻昂下巴，唇角带笑，慢悠悠地开口：  
“我是Loki Odinson。”

***

他到底是谁？洛基笑了。  
“我是Loki Odinson，阿斯加德的合法继承人之一。”他带着倨傲的表情回答，“阿斯加德3%股权的拥有者。”  
保镳中突然有人靠近海拉似有话想说，却被海拉不耐的眼神逼退了回去。  
“Loki Odinson？”死亡女神瞇起长眼，快速翻动脑海里的数据，“奥丁那个失踪的小儿子？还活着？”  
他朝她颔首，“活蹦乱跳的。”接着他戏剧性十足的敞开臂膀，“我带着光荣的使命来此。”  
装腔作势，海拉不屑地哼了一声，“3%的股份能有什么话语权。”  
对于海拉不以为然的态度，洛基反应平淡，他略侧头，乖巧又讨好地再次开口：  
“这叫做关键少数，我亲爱的姐姐。”

姐姐――他之所以这么喊她，是因为她确实是他的姐姐。  
这位率领尼弗海姆来势汹汹试图吞并阿斯加德的死亡女神其实奥丁的亲生女儿，他和索尔从不知晓也未曾蒙面的大姐，奥丁长女。  
对长年浸润于豪门斗争剧里的洛基而言，要脑补出海拉的故事非常容易，不管是在屏幕里屏幕外，他用这双眼看的可多了。  
海拉自然不需听他详细解释关键少数是什么意思，她仍在用眼上上下下地打量着他，似乎是试图从他身上看出一丝半点奥丁的影子或其他什么东西出来，她把脑中的几个想法连接起来，很快地，她也推敲想象出了关于对方的身世故事。  
“我们的死亡女神该不会正多愁善感的想着：喔，那个人居然抛弃自己的骨肉却去养别人的孩子？”  
忽略他眉宇间的幸灾乐祸，海拉眸底一片戾气。  
“少说废话，我可以将你持有的阿斯加德股份全都买下来，你可以开个价，不然就立刻从我眼前消失。”  
话一落下，她手下的保镳们立即往前跨步，缩小包围黑发青年的圈圈。  
“这么瞧不进眼里啊……我知道了，”洛基击了一下掌，豁然大悟的模样，“威利叔叔站在妳那边，对吧？”  
除去奥丁，奥丁的兄弟威利是阿斯加德的第二大股东，手握阿斯加斯10%的股权，仅次于奥丁的30%，只要海拉能确实掌握住威利手中的股份，那么她要并吞阿斯加德就不是件难事了。顺带一提，他的3%股权是小时候奥丁就过给他的，索尔也有，是5%。看啊，多明显的差别待遇。  
他叹口气，摆开手，“看来阿斯加德是注定要落到妳的手上了。话说回来，我们的死亡女神这么汲汲营营为的是什么呢？复仇吗？妳一心追求的是混乱吗？那会为妳带来至高无上的愉悦？有些东西对妳而言是不存在的吧，例如光荣，例如忏悔？有些东西或许丢弃掉比较好，例如多愁善感――”  
“够了！”  
海拉瞪着他怒斥，她受够了他的惺惺作态，她冷笑起来，“我多愁善感？那不是正合你的意吗？你在这里拖这个时间有什么意义？”  
他不就是正想拖时间。她不是笨蛋，她不可能没发觉到他一直各种东拉西扯的目的。  
“反派败于话多，正派则以话多而取得胜利。”  
即使被看破了意图，他始终一派淡然自信。  
直到停车场里响起了新来者的脚步声，逆光中出现一张他熟悉无比的面孔。  
“Loki，过来。”

 

tbc


	35. Chapter 35

Loki转身向他，对突然出现的金发男子眨眼睛。  
“我亲爱的哥哥，你就不能有耐心些？”  
海拉则是张大眼，恨恨咬牙：“Thor Odinson！”又来一个奥丁森，而且还是夺走她一切的那个奥丁森！  
Thor眉头紧蹙，他和海拉约在这里要进行谈判，然而约定好的时间到了，却迟迟不见海拉现身，透过管理中心的监视室可以确认海拉的确已经抵达这栋会议中心的停车场，令Thor震惊的是同时出现在屏幕画面里的还有Loki。他不是应该好好地待在纽约吗？！  
对于Thor的突然登场，Loki一点都不表现意外，就连他一脸怒色地斥他过去，他也只是不以为然地耸肩。  
“我哥喊我了，我得走了。”  
他用轻快的语调对海拉说，然后抬起长腿迅速移动到他的兄长那边去。他的兄长和海拉一样都带着一群人，不同的是，围绕海拉的几乎都是面貌狰狞体格魁梧的大汉，而Thor身边则是普通模样的人居多，大概是阿斯加德幕僚，只有一两个像是保镳的人物。  
说走就走？！这是在跟邻家孩子玩罢天黑被叫回家的场景吗？海拉怒瞪他们。  
海拉锐利的视线在两个奥丁森之间来回扫视。这种氛围是怎么回事！这可不是看家人兄弟的眼神，她更眼尖的发现两人无名指上样式相同的饰品，她冷嗤一声。“呵，狗男男。你们真让我恶心。奥丁在教养孩子方面可真优秀，我开始庆幸奥丁当初把我抛弃不顾的决定了。”  
“可不是吗？为了感谢奥丁这一明智的决定，不如就此放手如何？大家好好相处，姐姐。”  
Thor神情复杂地看着喊姐姐喊得欢快的Loki，可以的话，他希望他能够闭嘴别在招惹海拉了，要是能够就地消失更好――  
海拉太危险了！以任何一种形式得到她的关注都不是件好事。  
“好好相处――如果你们愿意双手把阿斯加德奉上给我的话，我想我们能够好好相处，除此之外不可能。”她哼笑道。  
海拉旁边的人再度想跟她搭话，却又一次被她的目光所截断，但这次他不顾后果硬是冲到她的耳边进行报告，还未完全听毕，海拉脸色便已大变，她转头瞋瞪奥丁森。  
“Thor Odinson!”  
被她斥喊名字的金发男子下意识地往前一步，将身旁的人拽至身后，Loki抬起不快的眼看他，但四周莫名大作的喧扰声打断了他，全副武装的挪威警察突然从停车场的各出入口鱼贯涌出，他们拨开海拉周围的人墙走到她的面前。  
“海拉女士，我们要以教唆绑架奥丁先生的嫌疑请妳到警局一趟。”

看着海拉和她的人不加反抗地跟着警方离开，Thor舒了一口气，转头看向和他望着同样一幕的Loki，Loki只是冷静地挑着眉。  
Thor的第二次吁气是在有人上前告诉他，奥丁已经被成功救出送往医院。  
“谢谢你，霍根。”  
接着这位Thor的秘书兼幕僚便开车将Thor和他的兄弟载往奥丁所在的医院，但由于院方帮奥丁打了镇定剂的缘故，奥丁正陷入沉眠的状态，独自前往探视的Thor很快就再度回到车内与他们会合，然后暂时也身兼司机的霍根按照Thor的指示发车前往下个地点。  
Loki百般聊赖的眼神在霍根将他们领到酒店套房门口时终于起了变化。在他睁大讶异的绿眼睛时，金发男子大手一伸将他推进了房间。  
随着房门关上，霍根听见门板后方传出乒乒乓乓东撞西碰的声响，他沉默地抿起嘴，转身举步离开。

 

***

 

Thor睁开眼睛时，黑发青年正跨坐在他身上，两只手搁在他的胸上不知在忙什么。  
在经历激情的一夜后，通常都是Thor率先醒来。由于时差的关系，这只爱睡虫一反常态很早就醒了过来。  
他哑声问：“Loki Odinson，你在做什么？”  
“是‘Laufeyson’，sweetie。”他纠正他。“我在研究怎么玩金发妞的大胸。”  
Loki搓摸着Thor的胸部，两只手一会儿收拢一会儿放开，但结实的胸肌再大毕竟也不是女人的软胸部，无法如他所愿地揉捏出他追求的形状。  
除却Loki莫名其妙的行为，Thor不得不承认眼前风景实在很好，抬眼便能看见Loki削尖的下巴。Loki彷佛对前一晚还意犹未尽似的骑坐在他的身上，光裸的肌肤上还带着昨晚那些青色红色的新鲜痕迹。  
时隔一个月没见，昨天Thor直接用身体来倾诉他对他的思念以及见到他的狂喜。  
Loki继续用指尖勾勒Thor的胸肌形状，皱着鼻头抱怨，“可是好像不太好玩。”  
他这种过份的举动不意外的引来反弹，他身下的金发甜心一把抓住他不停放火的双手，将他迅速掀倒压进床里。  
“我来教你玩更好玩的。”  
在结束火辣的晨间运动后，Loki披起酒店的睡袍坐到桌边，享用起客房服务送来的早餐，慢一步走出卧室的Thor来到他旁边，低下头在他脸颊边亲了一口。  
对于Loki食欲大开食指大动的模样，Thor有些好笑地看着，不过他比这世上任何人都要开心见到他弟弟健康无事的样子。  
“你答应过我了，不会再单独去见海拉。”  
Loki在海拉那边已经曝了光，谁晓得海拉会对他做些什么。为了Loki的安危着想，Thor要求他待在酒店，哪里都不准去。  
到底是还要啰嗦几遍，Loki不悦地抿起嘴，Thor又加上一句：“别让我把你绑在床上。”  
听到Thor这句话，Loki秒抄起鲜果盘里的水果叉戳刺他的腹肌。因为海拉的事，昨天他已经被Thor好好的‘惩罚’过一顿了。  
他怒极反笑。  
“说不定早在你到来之前，我已经跟我们的姐姐――是你的姐姐达成了协议，她会把拆卖后剩下的阿斯加德送给我。”   
Thor一手按下他握住水果叉的手，一手摸着他的头，“Brother,你对那种‘剩下’的东西才看不上眼，你喜欢的是大的、金色的、闪亮的，然后完整的――就跟我一样。”所以你才不惜一切得到我。  
Loki哼地一声撇过头去，继续吃他的早餐，那大快朵颐却不失优雅的吃相，让Thor感到十分佩服。  
Loki没一下子又抬起头，“但是这里，”他弹了一下手指，“又不是总统套房。”他的话里有‘你要我纡尊降贵一直躲在这种小房间里？’的意思。他们身处的这间酒店套房，是带客厅的商务套房，规格虽不错，但仍不是最顶级的。  
“嘿！”Thor出声抗议。这个小坏蛋！他又想打他屁股了。“我们的公司都快被收购了。”  
“是你的公司。”Loki指着他订正。  
“也是你的，3%。”  
“不好意思，我现在是Loki Laufeyson，跟Loki Odinson是八竿子也打不着毫无关系的两个人。”  
他对海拉说的那些完全是他夸夸其谈，他在证明身分取回原有权利之前，有一堆的程续要跑。何况，他也不想恢复身分回去当Thor的‘弟弟’。  
“不然，”Thor凑近Loki，将脸贴上去他的，“共有财产制，了解一下？”  
Loki推开Thor满是胡茬的脸，新生的硬胡茬非常扎人，他气嘟嘟地说，“千万别，不要给海拉更多非逮着我不可的理由好吗？”  
“你都戴上戒指了！”  
“我以为这是为了彰显我们的兄弟情？”他无辜地摊手。  
神他妈的兄弟情！Thor勃然起身，“我可以身体力行告诉你我们之间实际上到底是什么情！”  
Loki愤然拍开Thor那只不规矩的爪子，可是Thor仍不肯放弃，他捏起他的下巴吻上他弟弟的唇，最后制止他们嬉闹下去的是一通来自预期之内的电话。  
Thor面色凝重地切掉通话。  
“海拉今晚就会因为证据不足被放了。”  
Thor本就不认为那样就能困住海拉，海拉不是这么简单便能够对付的。海拉脱身是迟早的事，他只是暂求片刻停战而已。这次交锋下来，海拉一定更想将他们兄弟俩给生吞活剥。  
在海拉主导下的尼弗海姆集团并购过二百多间大小公司，海拉收购公司后会立刻大刀阔斧进行改制，开除大量员工，将能获利的部分，如设备、专利、技术等等拆售拍卖。被尼弗海姆收购的公司其中有八成撑不到一年便完全消失，没有一间能够续存成功。  
海拉的可怕之处在于她在并购上的不择手段，绑架高层、威胁股东，由于她的涉黑背景，就算被海拉盯上，一般也不敢随意对外声张求援。

阿斯加德与海拉之间的战争正式爆发，是一个月前Thor意外发现客户下假订单。订单来自于海拉设立的空壳公司，她让这些假公司下大额订单给阿斯加德，意在大量消耗阿斯加德的原料与资金，然而不仅如此，事实上海拉对阿斯加德的攻势从好几个月以前就开始了，初时她尚躲在幕后操纵，从各角度步步围剿寸寸紧逼。弗丽嘉生日那时奥丁就是在忙这一茬，四处奔波应付层出不穷的各种麻烦，以至于连妻子的生日都来去匆匆。  
用完早餐的Loki换了位置坐到柔软的沙发椅去，鸦黑色的长睫毛在脸上搧动，一边听Thor叙述，他往后压了压椅背，让双手的指尖对碰玩起手指来。看样子他错过了好几季的商战戏码，不过具有关键影响性的角色在最终季登场就足够了。  
在一连串的攻防拉锯里后，海拉终于抛出大招，她用她手中握有的阿斯加德股份和再加上她成功拢络到的股东，以这些股权持份要求阿斯加德召开临时股东会，准备在股东会上解除奥丁的总裁职务，并且提议通过与尼弗海姆的合并案。  
为了确保股东会能够顺利召开，海拉命人绑架了奥丁，但Thor在股东会召开前夕要求先与海拉进行谈判。Thor手中除了他自己原有的股份，还有奥丁和弗丽嘉的股权代理书，是实质意义上的阿斯加德第一大股东。而挪威警方营救奥丁的行动也在海拉前来赴会之际悄悄展开，最后奥丁被成功救出，海拉也遭逮捕。  
并购之神、死亡女神，尼弗海姆的海拉对于阿斯加德真真是不惜一切，势在必得。  
“海拉非要对付阿斯加德，我想是因为她和奥丁――”  
“等等，我来猜猜，”Loki打断他的兄长，径自述出一个故事，“奥丁年轻时认识了一名女性，还和她生了女儿，后来奥丁为了继承阿斯加德，抛弃人家母女另做他娶。长大成人的海拉将报复奥丁、占领阿斯加德视作她人生最大的目标，几十年来都在为此奋斗。”  
“我说的对不对？”  
Loki只从情报贩子那里听取他们愿意无偿提供的部分――毕竟代号邪神的他一直是他们优良的合作对象――其余的、再深一点的内情Loki多是靠自己推理拼凑。他即使是随口一扯，的中率也很高。反正肇因十之八九就是，奥丁年轻时的风流债，见不得人的豪门秘辛。  
即便如此，他还是颇感讶异，他跟Thor上面居然会跑出一个大姐，那个贱价收购公司，低买高卖，有死亡女神之称的企业杀手，居然是他们老爹的私生女。  
Thor面露尴尬。Loki虽然没有完全说中，但也说对了八成以上。  
Loki最后做下结语：“你爹真是渣到没上限。”  
Thor的嘴角抽搐了一下，隐隐觉得继续进行这个话题有些不妙，他赶紧转了话锋。  
“对了，你为什么会知道海拉会在那个时间出现在那个地方？又是怎么知道我跟海拉约了要谈判？”Thor奇怪。总不可能是碰巧遇上的，难道又是靠买来的情报？  
“因为我黑了你的手机。”Loki笑着说，在Thor‘你竟然还有这种技能？！’的吃惊表情下接着解释：  
“一个月前我偷偷在你的手机上装了间谍程序。达瑞尔杰可布森帮我写的。”  
他用愉悦又轻快到几乎要唱起来的语调说。  
Thor呆住，“我的达瑞尔？”   
Loki哼笑一声，“对，‘你的’达瑞尔。”  
在Thor离开的两个月里，Loki从游戏平台steam上搭讪到了达瑞尔杰可布森，和达瑞尔成为要好的游戏小伙伴，他告诉达瑞尔他被人骗财骗炮骗房骗狗，为了替伙伴讨回公道，达瑞尔‘主动’好心地帮他做了一个间谍程序，让他可以透过间谍程序监视那个骗财骗炮骗房骗狗的渣男！无论是定位、行事历还是聊天软件里内容都能一览无遗，所有的个人信息、一举一动全都变得透透明明的。  
“喔，别担心，你的甜心达瑞尔不知道你就是那个渣男。”  
后来Thor回纽约找他“和好”，他就找机会顺手把间谍程序给装上了。不过之后他就把这件事抛诸脑后不管了，是来到奥斯陆后才想到要翻一翻――于是便翻出了Thor与海拉的会面地点和时间，也翻出了Thor和警方营救奥丁的计划。  
他在地下停车场拦住海拉，刻意拖延时间。他知道此刻警方正在着力营救奥丁，这也是Thor约出海拉谈判背后的真正目的，可是只要海拉还有办法与外界取得联络一切就仍有变数。  
地下停车场手机讯号几乎拨不进来，Loki更是几番吸引海拉与他对谈，令海拉无法在第一时间听取身边手下关于奥丁那边出了问题的报告。海拉控制欲强，她底下的人几乎是一个指令一个动作，应变能力不足，现场少了海拉的实时指示，轻易便被警方攻坚成功。  
一方面Loki也好奇，想亲眼见见这位传说中的死亡女神。  
诸神在上！怎么可以随便做间谍追踪程序给陌生网友！Thor在心里哀号。技术宅男很好唬的，他不难想象憨厚老实的达瑞尔是怎么被Loki用花言巧语蒙骗，Loki是怎么用他的银舌头博取老好人达瑞尔的同情心，将达瑞尔耍得团团转。  
而且，他怎么就成了骗财骗炮骗房骗狗的渣男？！要说被骗财骗炮骗房骗狗的那个人也是他好吗？Thor不满地瞪了颠倒黑白的小混蛋一眼。  
Thor不知道他该去究问的是轻易相信网友的公司同伙人，还是成天算计人的骗子弟弟？  
Loki一脸坦然地嘻皮笑脸的回望着他，脸上半分愧意也没有。  
Thor叹了一口气。  
“你就这么不信任我？”比起气愤或其他，哀伤失落感像潮水一样涌进Thor胸腔，令他觉得闷窒。  
“你不也没有告诉我你在挪威还有阿斯加德到底发生了什么事。”  
Loki可不会在嘴上安慰或同情这只多愁善感的金发公主，一句话便堵得他的兄长变成哑巴。“信任？我们之间是不会有的，在这一点上我们倒是达成了共识。”  
“也许相爱相杀是我们永恒的宿命。”  
黑发反派眨了眨他熠熠发光的绿眼睛。

中午过后Loki和Thor一起去医院看奥丁。奥丁忠实的秘书海姆达尔对于这对兄弟隔天才姗姗来探望奥丁，心里顿然生出一句：Poor Old Dad。  
因为奥丁年轻时的糟糕事惹来的一大堆麻烦，也难怪儿子们对老父亲态度冷淡了，彷佛是在替弗丽嘉生奥丁的气。  
尤其是Loki和奥丁，两人几乎没有对话，全程大眼瞪小眼的状态。  
奥丁被救出后，院方立刻替奥丁安排了身体检查，等他醒来稍微恢复精神后，又做了一套更为精密的全身健康检查，结果发现奥丁原本居高不下的血压居然降低了。敢情海拉的拘人小屋比医院的健康中心还管用，附减重降血压的效果，多待几天奥丁身体上的那些痼疾说不定能多消失几个。  
走出病房，Thor困惑地望向Loki，“你们不是和解了吗？”他以为上次他们已经解开彼此心结。  
Loki翻了个大白眼。  
“谁说我们和解的。”他孩子气地叉起腰，“这种事情我当然是站在妈妈那边。”  
从小便自诩为弗丽嘉最忠诚的王子兼骑士的Loki自然是不会给奥丁好脸色看。  
“哼，渣男。”  
Thor哭笑不得的瞪了他一眼。  
而站在奥丁角度，看见Loki，他就会想到自己捡了只白眼狼回来养的这个事实。  
虽然这阵子他和Thor殚精竭虑于应付海拉，但并不表示奥丁会忘记Thor之前提出的他准备放弃接管阿斯加德的事。这匹白眼狼不仅勾引了他的亲生儿子，还要将他儿子永远拐到远隔大洋的另一块大陆上，这叫奥丁如何不气恼，尤其是看到两兄弟并肩站在一块时离贴在一起只差一厘米时！  
奥丁那付气呼呼又无可奈何的样子倒是大大取乐了Loki，印象里那个高高在上无所不能的国王，更加有‘老爹’的感觉了。

探视完奥丁，两兄弟再度回到酒店，因为某些原因他们暂时得住在外头。对于无法回奥丁森庄园的原因，Loki不住冷嘲起来。  
“你们居然还留着他们？”他不敢相信，“Fabian那对蠢货兄弟的品行本来就有问题。”  
Loki毫不意外Fabian兄弟会投靠海拉，成为海拉在奥丁森庄园的暗桩。  
对于恶作剧王子谈论品行问题，Thor也想吐槽，不过他还是选择闭上嘴巴。  
自从Malekith事件后，奥丁森庄园便精简人事，解雇了一些资历尚浅的年轻员工，或是安排转到阿斯加德与旗下子公司任职，只留下必要的人员与世代服务于奥丁家的老员工及其家属。原本以为庄园里都是可信任的人，不想当中竟出了Fabian兄弟，导致奥丁被海拉的人给绑架。  
就算Fabian兄弟已经被揪出，但奥丁森庄园始终目标太大，死角太多，保镳护卫的调度也不容易，Thor的应对方法就是暂时办到酒店住。现在还多了Loki，Thor更加重视安全了，隔三差五就换一间酒店。  
而弗丽嘉早在Thor感觉不对、奥丁出事之前，由Thor安排送去澳洲藏了起来。在到纽约开软件公司前，Thor的第一次创业是在澳洲开冲浪连锁店，在当地算是有一片小势力，虽没夸张到能呼风唤雨的地步，但藏起一个人还是办得到的。在与Loki的视讯通话里，弗丽嘉的情绪明显的平稳而安定，她欣慰地表示她相信只要他们兄弟同心连手，一定能够让阿斯加德与奥丁森家度过难关。  
绑架奥丁、恐吓索尔、拉拢股东不是海拉的第一招，自然也不会是最后一招。上一个计划被迫停摆，无法继续进行，海拉改而四处收购阿斯加德的债权，准备以债权人的身分入主阿斯加德。  
海拉来势汹汹，拿下阿斯加德只是时间早晚的问题，如今的阿斯加德恐怕是抵挡不住。  
Thor眉头深锁，“除非……让海拉――让尼弗海尔自己乱了？内部自顾不暇……”  
“说来简单，难道海拉也是性爱派对的爱好者？”Loki讽刺地说，不过两兄弟还是商议了几个可能的方案，但终究因为可行性和成功机率太低而放弃。  
直到Thor有次探视完奥丁，带回从奥丁那里听来的一个尼弗海姆的软肋。  
与一般始乱终弃的故事不同，事实上海拉的母亲是尼弗海姆家的千金，与奥丁算是门当户对，两财团本有意借着联姻加深关系。当时尼弗海姆和阿斯加德合资在小镇苏尔特尔设立工厂，不料工厂用来处理有毒废弃物的设备有个致命性的缺陷，使得未处理完全的有毒化学废料被排放出去，渗入土壤。  
即使是Loki也不得不倒吸一口气。  
“土地污染……！”  
当年一心开疆拓土的年轻奥丁不只渣而且黑！  
含毒废料透过地下水层导致苏尔特尔小镇的土壤与水质遭受污染，而且将有极高机率致使居民罹患不可逆的病症。有在地出身的工厂员工向镇民曝露这一事实，镇民立刻向工厂发起抗争。尼弗海姆与阿斯加德授权律师去与镇民交涉处理此事。镇民手上缺乏关键证据，举证困难，加上资方有学者背书支持保证外泄的物资绝对安全。自知斗不过大财团，苏尔特尔镇民只得同意律师提出的诉讼前和解。  
一年之后，工厂关闭。阿斯加德和尼弗海姆从此拆伙，短暂的同盟结束，本已论及婚嫁的奥丁与海拉母亲也在两家长辈的主导下分手。  
苏尔特尔镇的居民多半在工厂工作，随着工厂解散，小镇凋零，更有不少镇民拿着当初的和解金举家搬离这块世代居住却有了污染疑虑的土地。苏尔特尔最后成为了一座废镇。  
与苏特尔特案相关的书面证据、检验报告、和解书，甚至是会议纪录等等数据则由昔日受任处理这件案子的法律事务所带走封存。  
“是萨卡。”  
Thor不得不再次感叹地球之小、命运之奇妙。  
Loki思索一会，拨了一通电话出去。等他打探完收起手机，转头看见抿嘴候在一旁的Thor。  
“谁是Jeff？”  
有人一脸的不高兴，明显吃醋了。Loki露出幸灾乐祸的表情。“别误会，不是你的老相好Jeff，是我在萨卡的文书员同事。”  
他眨了个眼睛。  
“小人物总是能立大功。”  
萨卡法律事务所确实保管有当年苏特尔特案的全部档案数据。萨卡的资深文书员Jeff还告诉Loki，苏特尔特案的保密等级被设为“最高”，只有萨卡的CEO才有权限将档案解密。  
听完后Thor望向Loki，眼神里有千言万语，他当然知道了Loki不再是萨卡的CEO……但对方的脸上却不见半分窘迫，嘴角甚至勾起一个迷人的弧度。  
他能得到一次萨卡总裁的位置，就能够得到第二次。

 

纽约萨卡法律事务所大楼的玻璃大门被推开，一双修长笔直的大长腿踏了进来。长腿的主人就像是回到自己家一样阔步走向接待柜台。  
“Hi,亲爱的Mary。”  
再度见到英俊的黑发前总裁，柜台姑娘Mary的眼睛登时亮了起来。  
Loki含着笑意。  
“我想知道你们的CEO是否还出缺？不知道我有没有机会和荣幸再度担任你们的CEO？”  
“Of course You can. ”  
Mary笑开来，像一朵娇俏满绽的玫瑰花，“你每天午休在广播系统里的英伦腔问安好听又性感的要命，we miss that。”  
“还有，我喜欢你办的每周一次的冰淇淋趴。”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.七千字一言以蔽之:兄弟俩齐手放火焰巨人烧海拉  
> 2.要说当初开坑的初衷就是想看我们基在谈笑间两度轻取萨卡(老母亲我此刻可以阖眼长眠了)  
> 3.中间被拉了灯的惩罚play…将来番外补…吧?  
> 4.原来Mary是萨卡的大魔王?!人缘好人面广的员工都是公司里头的里Boss XD  
> 5.达瑞尔的steam账号是阿莫拉先前帮Loki肉搜到的(那时他们以为Loki的室友是达瑞尔)  
> 6.Jeff(Thor的)是Thor在Loki之前的第6任室友  
> 7.Thor与澳洲的关联之前只有用Thor会亲手做澳洲名产莱明顿蛋糕来暗示过,觉得这个伏笔没有安排好…不过Loki当时的回答很值得玩味


	36. 完结

Loki在萨卡的第一次上位是由于高层的决策，第二次则是靠着基层的推动与支持，他很快就再度回到萨卡大楼顶楼的CEO办公室，然后以CEO的权限调阅苏尔特尔案。  
“Thor你确定要这么做？”正式解密前他再三跟Thor做确认。  
萨卡保管的不只是当时的事件历程资料，还有真实的报告原本、秘密会议纪录等各种巨细靡遗的机密档案。对于陈年旧案，Thor不是看过就算，了解通彻之后，他更坚定了原本的想法：他要公开苏尔特尔案。  
他兄长的这个想法实在太疯狂了，把苏尔特尔案一切内情对外公开会招致什么后果，Loki希望Thor是在考虑清楚后才下的决定。公开之后不仅是尼弗海姆，阿斯加德也会连带一起受到舆论抨击以及随之而来的损害求偿。Thor坚持这本就是阿斯加德应该承担的责任和迟来的偿罪，Loki不再多说。  
至于要用什么管道公布苏尔特尔案，默默的上网发布还是敲锣打鼓的昭告世界，兄弟俩马上很有默契地想起Verity Willis，决定借用她的策画能力与公关人脉。Verity Willis对于Loki Laufeyson居然还能在他们已经闹翻的情况下不要脸地找上门来要求她帮忙，她一边尖叫着：我对你早就粉转黑，不是，是路转黑了！我才不会帮你！一边联络她的媒体朋友令苏尔特尔案以最浮夸的姿态出现在世人面前。

在苏尔特尔案被公开之前，海拉对阿斯加德的攻势从未减少半分。  
尼弗海姆擅长拉低购并目标公司的股价，以低价购入企业体后再拆项出售，这样的低买高卖，成为尼弗海姆最大的获利来源，也因此，尼弗海姆向来银弹充足，这次更是集中资源攻击阿斯加德。为了成功撂倒阿斯加德，海拉不仅亲自筹划更亲赴战场，可以想见并吞阿斯加德是海拉毕生所愿。  
海拉没有放弃藉由操作股权持份入主阿斯加德的计划，除了将威利等阿斯加德股东紧掐在手里不放，也持续拉拢其他股东试图从他们那里取得更多阿斯加德股份。当中也有让海拉碰壁的，如冬匣基金会。冬匣基金会直接向海拉明白表示出他们不偏向任何一方的中间立场。中立？那就是站奥丁那边的意思！就她所知法布堤家和奥丁的关系应该称不上友好，怎么会选奥丁？！海拉暴怒又不解。  
海拉的执念与恨意已经到了坚不可转的地步，直到苏尔特尔镇的陈年旧案被爆出，阿斯加德招认不讳，将尼弗海姆一起拉进那淌浑水……  
海拉由一个缺乏父系势力支持的私生女力博上位，将尼弗海姆带领至前所未有的高峰，看似风光无限，掌握了一切，但尼弗海姆里头不是没有虎视眈眈等着拉她下马的人，随着苏尔特尔案爆发，海拉被迫从总裁的位子下来，所有的野心俱化成灰烬。  
这位原该是奥丁森、与他拥有相近发色的女性，他们相似却又不相似，Loki想。他有无数个会成为海拉的理由，也有不会成为海拉的理由。  
我们都想相信有独角兽和巧克力喷泉存在。我仍相信着。  
“你就是我的独角兽。”  
Loki没头没脑的一句话，Thor头上冒出问号。  
“……因为我会顶你？”  
“诸神在上，Thor Odinson你可以不要满脑子都是黄色废料吗？”  
“那你先从我腿上下来？”“不要。”

 

苏尔特尔案曝光后引发各界哗然，官方和中立的民间组织皆派员赴苏尔特尔镇进行实地调查，根据现场检验的结果回报证实，该地的土壤与地下水确实曾经遭受过污染，和阿斯加德集团提供的证据与证词一致。任何一个大集团都害怕在这种事上留下案例，这也是当年阿斯加德和尼弗海姆选择在私下尽快解决此事的理由，甚至不惜湮灭证据、欺骗居民。  
苏尔特尔案事发至今已过四十年，本是山区偏僻小镇的苏尔特尔如今已无人烟，当时苏尔特尔镇的中坚份子也都垂垂老矣，就算现在想要提起集体诉讼向两大财团追究求偿恐怕也不容易，况且这种土地污染案向来举证不易又况日费时，然而阿斯加德却主动站出，自昭己罪，将所有的关键证据摊开于白日之下，于此同时，阿斯加德也表示将全力负责土壤与水源整治和复原，另外也会还予散居各地的苏尔特尔镇民应得的赔偿，建立完善的补偿机制。  
恢复污染土地与镇民补偿计划所需要的花费，纵使是对阿斯加德这样的大集团而言也是不能承受之重，但既然承诺保证过了，阿斯加德就会肩负起应该承担的责任，并应诺完整给付近乎天价的赔偿金。当然，事情不会到此就结束，做为罪魁祸首的阿斯加德也不会轻易因此被原谅，阿斯加德和尼弗海姆立刻面临到激烈的公论攻击与司法调查。  
不同于阿斯加德，尼弗海姆一开始沉默逃避的态度招来极大不满，要求尼弗海姆负责的声音越来越多，加上后来法院下来的强制命令使尼弗海姆不得不和阿斯加德同样负起赔偿责任。  
投入于收购阿斯加德的庞大资金无法回收，又要面临巨额的赔偿请求，造成尼弗海姆严重的财务危机，而海拉执掌尼弗海姆时期，尼弗海姆以并购廉售他人企业为主要营收来源，旗下具实际生产力的公司寥寥无几，短期内复苏无望，尼弗海姆最后走到了只能宣告破产倒闭的地步。

为了不使过去一小部分人的过错拖累全体，不让巨额的赔偿金压垮整个阿斯加德，阿斯加德决定进行企业重组整顿集团结构，让旗下有独立能力与条件的公司从集团内剥离分立出去，也利用这次机会整理海拉在意图并吞阿斯加德时所造成的混乱局面，以顾及投资人和员工权益为前提，重新调整股权分布。  
和解赔偿、官司诉讼、集团的分立重组，Thor奔波在这些庞大复杂的工作中，所幸，他并不是一个人，有奥丁以及阿斯加德的高阶干部、元老幕僚们和他一块。  
对于阿斯加德的人居然愿意跟随Thor大胆的决策与作为，Loki这样评论：人们总是会无条件的信任你。  
Thor一个月至少两次的在挪威纽约之间频繁来回。Loki有萨卡要去露脸，有芬尼尔要照顾，则是继续住在纽约。总不能天天叫芬尼尔住宠物旅馆吧，也无法老是找黛西帮忙，是要把芬尼尔和黛西俩一起逼到精神耗弱吗？Loki说。  
要重建阿斯加德无论如何都需要新的资金挹注，然而经此一切，阿斯加德光辉不再，股价更是一落千丈，筹资困难，在得到达瑞尔等创业伙伴的同意下，Thor将他在纽约的软件公司以新设合并的形式与阿斯加德结为一体，替阿斯加德注入新血。  
为了在短时间内筹出大额资金，Thor整理出纽约公司目前不再需要但被市场喊价已久的专利，将它们高价售出，令人意外的是，Loki和达瑞尔乱搞出来的间谍程序居然也被喊到一个惊人的价格，CIA和FBI竞相出价都想要将它买下来，Thor的整个懵住。  
Loki当初为什么会找达瑞尔做这个间谍程序，绝对不是因为他对Thor抱有什么的控制欲、偷窥癖，Loki气鼓鼓的向Thor澄清了至少三遍，不过Thor还是任由间谍程序留在他的手机，方便他的控制狂弟弟即使分隔两地也可以随时视奸，啊不，是随时关怀他的一举一动。

在所有事情稍有着落之后，Thor用夸耀的口吻向安坐在沙发上的一人一狗宣告阿斯加德的新名字：  
“就叫做‘新阿斯加德’！”  
Loki翻了个白眼。  
“老哥，你可真有创意。”  
“对吧？”Thor得意洋洋。  
Thor惯例的对着芬尼尔一阵挤眉弄眼，会意的芬尼尔讪讪地从沙发下来。牠决定回老窝补觉去，今晚注定又是一个噪音扰犬的不眠夜，唉，狗生艰难。牠的这两位主人正常相处不会吗？每次碰面相聚都非要这样不分时间场合扭成麻花辫。  
成功得到位子坐下后，Thor继续他的TED Talk。  
“虽然现在看似几乎失去所有，全部一切都得重头来过，但员工才是公司最重要的资产，只有员工还在，大家齐心合力，阿斯加德一定能够恢复往日荣耀。”  
Loki小声嘀咕：“是吗？希望你的员工们不会因为有人长得好看或声音好听就想换他来做他们的新老板。”  
“弟弟你可以来新阿斯加德帮帮我吗？”  
Thor闪巴巴的望着他的宝贝弟弟，Loki一向比他聪明，只要他们兄弟连手想必一定能起到一加一大于二的效果，但马上被毫不留情的拒绝。  
“我跟萨卡签了协议，我可不想跟一千八百名律师打官司。等你攒够了钱之后，再来赎我吧。”他一边说，一边伸手向Thor，满意地抓起一绺他兄长日渐增长的金色头发，绕在指间缠玩。  
Loki嘴上虽老说着对萨卡的经营管理不感兴趣，但他仍在他权力可及的范围内做了一些事，成为他深受萨卡员工爱戴的理由，使他轻轻松松便拿回萨卡CEO的宝座，只不过续聘协议里附了条件，这次他没法像上次那样随便甩手不干。  
何况，一家人之中至少要有一个人认真赚钱才行，Thor大概会有很长一段时间是领不到什么正经薪水的――力图复国的王子殿下当然是要与民同苦，所以Loki选择留在纽约负责家计赚取开销，养房养狗养自己。  
他们有各自的战争。你的战争，我的战争，但只要你需要，我就会到你身边。他们的故事不会到此结束。他们的灵魂既闪耀又强大，他们的人生注定不会平淡。  
Thor含着笑看他。  
自纽约重逢起，Thor就注意到Loki气质上微妙的转变，比起昔日奥丁森庄园里那个黑发苍白的少年，现在的Loki整个人多了一些烟火气，或许又可以说是重新变回他童年记忆里那个灵动耀眼机敏调皮的小男孩。  
不管是孤傲冰冷的高岭之花冰川孤雪，还是恣意耀眼就算浸身在纽约大染缸依然保持本我游刃有余的自信青年，都是他爱进骨髓的那个人，他的Loki。  
“你知道我这样来来回回纽约跟奥斯陆之间总共花掉了多少吗？”不想轻易放弃的Thor继续用他的哀兵政策，一双湛蓝色的眼睛紧盯着他弟弟的绿眼睛不放，Thor知道只要这样盯着他下去，Loki表面坚硬的冰壳就会融化，就会心软，他抗拒不了来自他兄弟的请求，就和他一样。  
“好吧。”  
Loki歪了歪头，带着顽皮与戏谑，“听说萨卡的前任CEO有架私人专机，或许我可以把它弄到手？”  
“不准！不准你跟那个淫乱CEO有任何接触跟联系！”  
明知Loki只是在开玩笑逗他，Thor仍抓起Loki的手严正警告：“不许搞事！”  
但在望着对方不发一词似笑非笑的脸，Thor最后还是屈服了。要这个绿眼小骗子不搞事，这辈子下辈子大概都不可能。  
他的态度软了下来，“答应我，不做有危险的事，一定留好后路。”  
“Oh,当然，brother，”Loki顽皮的笑着，眼中闪烁着一贯狡黠的光芒，“我们都了解地球超级危险的不是吗？”  
翡翠绿瞳里闪闪发亮的眸光令Thor不禁又看呆了眼。  
Loki将自己的手从他兄长的掌心里抽出来却没有抽走，他抓着Thor的手指把玩。Thor连手指都比他的大上一号。谁能想到这只厚实的手既能举杠铃又能写程序，既能扶浪板还能管公司，神奇的Thor，全能的Thor，粗中带细的Thor，他的Thor。  
“对了，我把奥丁森庄园的大宅买回来了。”面对露出惊讶神色的Thor，Loki的嘴角又忍不住上翘起来。他这个蠢哥哥说不定哪天真的会被他玩到坏掉。  
“我有钱不是吗？你说过的。”他调侃说。  
为了筹措苏尔特尔案的赔偿金和阿斯加德的重建资金，奥丁和Thor将奥丁森家的私产捐了出来变卖筹款，奥丁森庄园也是其中之一，Loki聘代理人从拍卖场上将它标了下来，款项的来源正是他私攒的那笔信托基金。  
那笔个人信托基金虽未正式到期，但Loki早在一开始时就设了后门，真到万不得已的时候还是能够强制中止，解除契约。  
喔还有，因为要去亲自点交他的得标品，他已经订好Thor回程同班的飞机，Loki等不及想看Thor在飞机上看到他时吓一跳的模样了。  
“等你将来重振阿斯加德变成世界的Thor Odinson，记得把钱还给我。对，还有我的3%，要加上利息，不要忘了。”  
“不是说不在意那3%的吗？”  
“你咕哝什么？”  
“没什么。”  
对于Loki这么做，Thor心里满满的感动和不舍。他知道那笔钱对Loki的意义，用通俗的说法：那笔钱可以算是Loki的养老金、保命钱，Loki的退路。  
“你不必做到这样。”  
信托基金也好、3%也好，别说连本带利了，有一天他一定加倍还给他，Thor想。  
“我帮你（消音哔）还有（消音哔）的时候，你也总是这么说，最后还不是很享受？”  
“…………”  
“这是两码子事。”  
“哼，我就喜欢，I do what I want, ”Loki哼声说。他想做什么就什么，谁都无法干涉左右。“you know that, Thor。”只要你在，你就是我的退路，我的倚靠。  
他凑近Thor的耳边，对着Thor耳朵吐气，“而且，我知道你一直都想在我的房间干我一次看看。”  
Thor转过脸，一脸严肃对着他，“不，你错了，弟弟。”  
他正色地说，“我是想在每一个角落干你，而且不只一次。”  
Thor侧头吻上了他的唇，Loki先是坏心地回咬他一口后才开始迎合上去。双方很快地便将舌头伸进另一个人嘴里，透过唇舌竭力吸取对方的味道，两人的呼吸交融在一起。之后Thor率先退出，他微幅挪动他金色的头颅，将吻一路移动，从Loki的嘴角、脸颊、下巴到敏感的耳后，最后又移回嘴唇，他蹭了蹭Loki的唇瓣，下一秒就含吮起他微噘翘起的唇瓣，然后再次将舌头伸入他的齿间。  
这个吻深长到令人几近窒息，为了顺一顺气，他们暂时稍作分离。  
Loki本来薄而柔软的嘴唇变得有些红肿，而且沾满了晶莹黏腻的口水，Loki短促地伸舌舔了下自己的嘴唇。他瞇着绿眼睛恶作剧地向Thor问道：  
“像你的Jeff一样？”  
“对，就像Jeff那样――喔住口！”  
别再来了！他这辈子就不该提什么Jeff，这种时刻都不该提起别人！Thor懊悔又生气，再度堵上小坏蛋的嘴。  
两人全心全意的接吻，这一回同样旖旎绵长，许久之后才结束。他们一边喘一边分开，彼此的脸和嘴唇都在发热发烫，能够清晰地感受到对方急促而灼热的气息。Thor抬起手温柔地收拾起落在Loki脸边的黑色碎发，将它们捋回Loki耳后，随后摸上Loki的后颈，习惯性的抚揉起来，Loki则是拉起Thor的另一只手，唇角勾起弧度，无言地搓转着他兄长指上的戒指。  
“Loki，我可以问你两个问题吗？”Thor用真切诚挚的目光望着他，“你从什么时候爱上我的，又是从什么时候原谅了我？”  
黑发青年的脸上闪起纯然的笑意，就像是夜空里反射月光的一抹彩虹。绿色的眼睛清亮又有神。  
然后他再度笑出了声音。  
“你浪费了一个问题，Brother。这两个问题的答案都是同一个――”

打从一开始。

 

2年前。

海滩与马路出乎想象的近，才下车子走不到几步，他就感觉自己踩在了沙上。为何得凭感觉呢？因为现在是凌晨四点，破晓之前是最黑暗的时刻。  
Loki就着稀微的路灯缓步朝浪声处走去。即便隔着鞋子，他仍能凭触感知道脚下的沙子有多么细软。他不知道这座海滩的名字，也不打算去弄明白，反正在澳洲在悉尼，这样子的海滩有几百座还是几千座。  
他从劳菲那里“留书出走”以来已经快要过去一年，虽然直到如今约顿那里仍没有人怀疑到他身上，更不会想要找他，这段期间他满世界的溜达闲晃，走过数不清的地方。  
他到过日本的高千穗峡、印度尼西亚的覆舟山，看过埃及西奈山修道院的燃烧荆棘，也见识过的的喀喀湖太阳岛上的三个世界。  
来到澳洲，他当然也无可免俗去看了乌鲁鲁巨岩，世界上最大块的盘石。看完巨岩，Loki回到悉尼市，在离开澳洲前随便在悉尼附近找一座海滩看南半球的日出。

日出前气温偏低，冷冷的海风吹到他身上，让衣衫单薄的他瑟缩了一下。早知道海岸这么近，他就待在车子里看着就好了，干嘛傻傻的非要跑到沙滩上站着等。  
月牙状的海岸边等着观看日出的人不只有他，在晦暗不明里稀稀落落的各占一方，大家都在等待太阳升起的那一刻，准备收获一场日出美景。  
在等候的时间里，Loki思索起他的下一站。他想起他在那个埃及遇见的那个叫做黛西的聒噪女孩，在登西奈山的途中全程在他耳边叽叽喳喳的，烦不胜烦，去找她或许会是个不错有趣的主意。  
慢慢地，夜空不再是全然的黑，海面上的天空开始转变颜色，从黑色变成靛蓝色，海滩上瞬间骚动起来，但很快地便恢复平静，所有人都安静地屏息等待最初的那一丝光亮。  
一道亮白色忽然闪现，并从海与天空的交界处蔓延开来，接着太阳便自海平面夹着金光升起，发出耀眼夺目的亮光，剎那间照亮了天地万物。  
晨曦映射在波光粼粼的海面上，海浪将这些光辉一道道晕开，形成一条金黄色的玉带，流光璀璨，周边的云层也被朝阳染成了深深浅浅的金红色彩，优美而壮阔。阳光洒在海岸线，勾勒出似画般的海岸景色，不论是大海或陆地，都沐浴在金光灿烂的南半球晨光下。  
这是每一天最耀眼的开始，光明与温暖从遥远的宇宙被传送下来，这是自神明创世时也一并赐与的景象，万年不曾改变。  
众人面朝大海，都在为这场美妙的感官盛宴、雄伟的海上日出发出喟叹。

这是天空中最耀眼的恒星，祂磅礴雄大，却也亘古孤独。  
观赏完日出，正当Loki准备移步离开的时候，一个被唤出的人名绊住了他。  
“ ――or.”  
Loki不敢相信的转过头，果然瞥见他曾熟悉不已的那个人。英俊的面孔，健硕的体魄，还有那一头金发，依然耀眼醒目，也依然被人们簇拥着。  
除了金发，他知道那个人还拥有一双比这片海洋更加浩瀚蔚蓝的眼睛。  
从那之后，他便伫立在原地，像灵魂被吸走一样一步也无法移动。原本占据他视线的天光现在被新的那抹金色取代。不，不是新的，那是自他出生有感知以来，第一道最先进入他眼睛里的色彩，他向往崇拜的阳光。  
“Thor……”人们喊着金发青年的名字，语气里难掩不舍。  
“Thor，你要离开澳洲？真的？”有人问出众人的疑惑，更多的是挽留的意思在其中。  
他们就聚在离Loki有段距离的地方，但音量够大，加上位在上风处，风将他们的对话断断续续地送到Loki耳边。  
“对。”Thor笑着回答，声音里生机勃勃。  
“Oh, no!我们不能没有你，我们会想念你的。”  
这个来自北半球而且还是寒冷国度的青年，意外接手了一间海边的小破店，短短一年半时间就将它变成开遍澳洲的冲浪连锁店，占领了东海岸各座沙滩，这大概就是所谓的经营天份和运气吧，没有人不对这傻呼呼的金毛大个子刮目相看，可是这位大老板却毅然决然放下他的事业让渡给他们。  
留不住这名诸神的宠儿，既然大伙儿是以海滩男儿的身分相遇，那么就用海边日出来替Thor饯行吧。  
“哈哈，我相信你们，伙伴们！一切都会好的。”他豁达乐观的说。  
“好，我们也信你！”  
“Thor，你之后要去哪？接下来的目标是――”

Loki转身，往他们相反方向抬步走去，不再回头。他没有继续往下听。他不去听Thor的下个目标、Thor下一阶段准备前往哪里。  
等到足够远了，Loki才又停下脚步。他面向大海，海上阳光强烈。  
命运曾经苛刻过他，却也无比慷慨。他因那个人悲伤过、愤怒过，却从不曾恨过。  
他造访过无数的遗迹与传说由来之地，他认识这个世界大半的故事与神话。  
他们只有凡人的生命，人的生命太短暂了，匆匆百年里能够爱恨几回？倏忽一生，让我们该遗忘的就遗忘，该原谅的就原谅好吗？  
想恨，也得有位置。他的心里早就没有位子去容纳那些多余的东西了。他对他爱有那么多，无法少一点，也无法再多一点。他明明有那么多的恨，可是却没有半点多余的空间去装下它们。因为腾不走对Thor的爱，只有将那些恨给速速结清，选择释然。  
我爱你，Thor。我依然爱你，Thor。  
就如你曾经爱我那样。  
他们错过相爱的时机，在最相爱的节点分离，但那不会是唯一。不是唯一。兜兜转转，他们会又一次相遇相爱。  
金色的阳光从海平面尽头射出。远眺大洋，他轻阖双目，然后睁开。如果他们还能够再度重遇，就当做是给彼此的一个机会吧。  
如果他们之间还有机会，请让他们再度相遇，这一次，再也不会分离也不会放开手。他们会在彼方相遇，重新开始。下次在地球的另一端相会吧。

 

太阳将会再次照耀我们。

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

“所以说，你两年前在悉尼海边就遇过我？”  
“你不是问我你做的莱明顿蛋糕好吃吗，我故意回答说很道地，就是为了给某个傻瓜暗示。”  
“……这谁会注意到啊。”  
“嘀咕什么？”  
“没、没什么！可是为什么后来我们在地铁站相遇时你又要跑？”  
“…………”  
“(大家自填)？”  
“闭嘴！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外在这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210886


End file.
